Son of Hidekane
by Mr.Ghoul
Summary: Hide y Kaneki tienen un secreto que cuidan entre los dos, resultado de una noche por dos personas que se aman, hace 5 años ese suceso cambio sus vidas, ¿Que pasara cuando las personas de Anteiku lo descubran? ¿Que cosas podrían pasar de hora en adelante ahora que Kaneki es un ghoul? Mpreg, OC, HidexKaneki
1. Situación Complicada

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki **

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**

**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Porque no hay alguien que sea buena? Quiero decir, dios nos odia o tenemos mala suerte, que tal tu Kaneki ¿Has encontrado a alguien?"

Dijo Hide mientras entraba por la puerta de su dormitorio y aventaba decepcionado su mochila al otro lado de la habitación.

"No, a nadie, no se ven de confianza y la mayoría de todas la personas son algo inmaduras, no creo que encontremos a alguien a tiempo"

Kaneki le contesto mientras arrojaba su celular a su cama, después de haber realizado diversas llamadas.

"Pues espero que no sea así, necesitamos encontrar a una persona y tienes razón, muchas son tan inmaduras que cuando estaba entrevistando a la persona que nos había contactado tenia tantas ganas de decirle 'Dios mío, dios por favor para de hablar que no te estas ayudando"

Kaneki solo soltó una pequeña risa antes su comentario antes de mencionar a Hide sobre sus planes.

"Tengo que ir a la cafetería en media hora, espero que en esta reunión encontremos a la persona indicada"

"Mucha suerte, la necesitaras"

"Cállate Hide"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaneki se encontraba totalmente deprimido y derrotado en la mesa en donde estaba comiendo desganadamente su segunda rebanada de pastel de chocolate como metía al mismo tiempo una galleta de nuez con azúcar glass en ella a su boca.

La entrevista fue mejor de lo que esperaba, la mujer era trabajadora, responsable y de un buen carácter entre otros aspectos muy dispuesta a hacer su trabajo de la manera más profesional posible aunque solo fuera un simple trabajo nada sobresaliente de los demás y además de que tenía el tiempo para hacerlo, sin embargo en medio de su conversación el teléfono de la mujer sonó interrumpiéndolos, la mujer dijo que contestaría la llamada. Kaneki espero hasta que regresará, cuando lo hizo tenía una expresión de disculpa en su cara a la vez que le decía que ya no podía aceptar el trabajo porque le habían llamado ofreciéndole un trabajo en el extranjero que no podía rechazar y que tenía que irse inmediatamente. Kaneki lo comprendió y dijo que no había ningún problema, pero si había problema al menos para Hide y Kaneki.

La persona perfecta se había marchado.

Recordó como Hide menciono si dios les odiaba o tenían mala suerte.

Kaneki creía que eran las dos cosas.

Se levantó dejando el dinero correspondiente en la mesa, cabizbajo tomo consigo los otros paquetes que había comprado dirigiéndose hacia su apartamento.

Entro por la puerta buscando en todos lados del apartamento a Hide, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, entro a su recamara y encontró una nota encima de su almohada que decía:

'_Tuve que ir a la universidad, mi celular está muerto y no encontré mi cargador para enviarte un mensaje, así que te deje esta nota, nos vemos más tarde_

_PD: Te amo :3'_

Después de leer la nota, Kaneki lanzo su bolso al piso recostándose lánguidamente a la cama.

Observo las galletas que sobresalían de su bolso en el suelo y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina, sintió como su estómago gruñía de hambre y su vientre dolía por cada retortijón que sentía, dirigió sus ojos de nuevo las galletas de nuez y en dirección a la cocina sin embargo movió su mirada al conejito blanco que estaba colocado en el mueble del televisor.

¿Por qué tenía que seguir en sus dias?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hide regreso de la universidad muy cansado, odiaba Historia y más al maestro que les había encargado un proyecto para subir puntos a los que lo necesitaran.

Lamentablemente para Hide, él era uno de ellos.

Giro lentamente las llaves del apartamento entre sus dedos después de haber entrado, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Kaneki pensando en encontrarlo ahí, sin embargo no lo hizo, solo pudo ver su bolso en el suelo dando señal de que ya había llegado. Fue a la sala y no lo vio leyendo un libro o haciendo su tarea como esperaba.

Fue a la cocina y ahí es donde lo vio.

Sentado en frente del refrigerador meciéndose, con sus rodillas ocultando la mitad de su rostro el cual estaba manchado de las lágrimas que fluían unas cuantas lágrimas, pero por los ojos rojos se deducía que había estado llorando por un buen tiempo, con una mano llenaba sus mejillas de galletas y con la otra presionaba fuertemente un conejito de peluche color blanco.

Hide solo puedo pensar…

No otra vez.

Esto mismo había pasado hace algún tiempo, hace aproximadamente 5 años, pero de una manera un tanto diferente sin embargo la situación causante de su primer _'ataque'_ fue algo que asusto mucho a los dos y algunas cosas fueron mucho más fuertes en ciertas cosas, le dolía verlo así, pero debía admitir que en este momento era mucho más lindo con sus mejillas llenas de migajas, aun así se preguntaba qué era lo que había provocado a Kaneki callera en este estado de semi-depresión y haga que se refugie en la comida.

Se acercó lentamente a Kaneki sentándose junto a él, puso una mano en su hombro pero la retiro inmediatamente cuando Kaneki se estremeció y se encogió aún más en mismo de lo que ya era.

Suspiro, no sabía desde cuando estaba de esta manera y no sabía si era mejor intentar hablar con él o simplemente dejarlo así para que el mismo se pueda recuperar y tomar la iniciativa para decirle lo que estaba mal.

Después de pensarlo y ver como Kaneki metía más galletas a su boca, decidió que lo mejor sería entablar una conversación con el antes de que empezara y acabase con todo lo que había el refrigerador.

"Hey Kaneki, ¿Cómo fue la entrevista?"

"..."

Kaneki no contesto nada solo puso otra galleta de nuez en su boca.

"Vamos Kaneki háblame, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Fue la entrevista verdad? Dime que paso, quiero ayudarte ¿Me dejaras hacerlo?"

Kaneki se acercó un poco Hide dándole a entender que ya podía invadir su espacio personal, Hide entendió muy bien su lenguaje corporal, ambos lo sabían, sin embargo en algunas ocasiones Hide no sabía cómo actuar ya que a veces las emociones de Kaneki eran muy cambiantes, pero en esta ocasión Hide sabía lo que debía de hacer.

Hide se acercó lo suficiente para estar los dos juntos sin ningún centímetro de separación, paso su brazo a través de los hombros de Kaneki abrazándolo dejando que colocara su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y hombro.

"La entrevista fue increíble"

Eso realmente le tomó por sorpresa a Hide, si no estaba deprimido por eso ¿Entonces que era?

"¿Entonces no estas así por la entrevista? ¿Paso algo más?"

"No, si fue por la entrevista"

Hide fue más confundido que antes.

"¿Ósea cómo? Dijiste que le entrevista fue increíble y… ¿Estas llorando por eso?"

Kaneki solo pudo asentir mientras se apegaba más a Hide.

Hide seguía sin comprender, aun así acaricio el hombro de Kaneki con la mano que estaba apegado a este en un movimiento reconfortante.

"¿Podrías explicarlo con más detalle?"

Kaneki explico lo más preciso posible para satisfacer a Hide, él siempre quería saber hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre todo lo que pasaba más si se trataba de Kaneki y más si de alguna manera tenía que ver con él, le contó de principio a fin desde su salida del apartamento hasta regresar de nuevo al apartamento.

"¿Así que por eso estas deprimido? Vamos no podemos ser pesimistas, estoy seguro que encontraremos a alguien, te lo prometo"

"¡No es por eso que estoy llorando! Es solo que…"

Hide a veces pensaba que Kaneki era la persona que más comprendía sin embargo también la más complicada, era sencillo y complejo a la vez y es por eso que lo amaba.

Pero Hide no entendía a Kaneki en este momento.

"¡P-pero si tu dijiste que…! Sabes que olvídalo, dime por favor porque estas así, no me gusta verte así"

"Es que eh estado pensando, si tal vez no sea bueno hacer lo que estamos haciendo, quizás sea un señal para no hacerlo, hemos realizado llamadas telefónicas, entrevistas, hemos publicado en páginas, y nada, y desde que comenzamos con esto, h-hay una parte de mí que no quiere hacer esto, ¡e-es que no quiero abandonar a mi bebe con un extraño!"

Kaneki se rompió en un lio de sollozos cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos tratando de calmarse pero sin éxito ya que más lagrimas se podían ver en sus ojos recorriendo su rostro hasta llegar a su barbilla.

Con que era eso.

Debió haberlo pensado antes y ahora comprendía totalmente a Kaneki y su lado protector y sus instintos maternales durante esta situación, obviamente por una parte el tampoco quería dejar a su hijo con una desconocida, pero no tenían otra opción, su madre ya no podría cuidar de su hijo, ya que ella tenía que irse por unos meses a un viaje de trabajo con su padre, así que buscar a niñera para que cuide de él era su único opción ya que tampoco su hermano podría hacerlo ya que él vive en otra ciudad y por el lado de la familia de Kaneki ni si quiera era un opción.

Y si era totalmente lógico que Kaneki se preocupara tanto por él, como no podría preocuparse si era su bebe, él le dio la vida.

Aunque parezca extraño, si, Kaneki se había embarazado del hijo de Hide.

Fue extraño para ambos ya que esto era totalmente inesperado y fuera de lo normal si se podría decir de esa manera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace algún tiempo por no decir hace 5 años aproximadamente, habían hecho una cita antes para Kaneki y así tener un chequeo médico, ya que hace unas tres semanas se había estado sintiendo mal, tenía nauseas, mareos, desmayos entre otras cosas que a su Hide desde hace ya dos años oficialmente su novio y a Hide y a la familia de este le estaba preocupando la salud de Kaneki a diferencia de la _'familia'_ de este.

Una vez que llegaron al hospital, El Doctor con el que previamente se había hecho la cita se encargo de Kaneki, realizandole los exámenes necesarios para verificar cuál era su enfermedad y así poder darle los medicamentos necesarios para tratar la enfermedad.

Pero los resultados de los exámenes tomo por sorpresa al doctor, sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa adorno su cara mientras apretaba fuertemente los papeles que estaban en sus manos contra su pecho y al mismo tiempo soltó un suspiro y se dirigió para darle la noticias a las personas correspondientes con un último pensamiento en su cabeza.

Los niños de ahora.

La madre de Hide esperaba afuera a ella ya le habían informado sobre la condición de Kaneki, por ser el adulto que acompaño al paciente además de que ella era enfermera de ese hospital.

Ella se fue a recoger los medicamentos de Kaneki y firmar algunos papeles.

Al principio estaba en shock pero inmediatamente se recuperó con una sonrisa y una mirada de preocupación cruzo por su rostro, estaba preocupada por los dos chicos en la habitación de al lado, claro que ella sabía que esto podía pasar pero no sabía que Kaneki podría ser de esos chicos que nacieron con algo extra en su interior como exterior, y no sabía si Kaneki sabia esto, ella le daría su apoyo a los dos y sabía que su esposo su otro hijo lo harían igual pero está más preocupada por Kaneki ya que no sabía qué pasaría con la familia de Kaneki al decirles la noticia ya que se les tenía que avisar a ellos, porque a ellos les correspondía legalmente el cuidado del niño.

Suspiro, tenían el tiempo suficiente para preocuparse por eso más tarde.

En la habitación con los chicos la incomodidad, preocupación y temor llenaban el cuerpo de ambos chicos.

"¿Qué crees que sea Hide?"

Pregunto un joven Kaneki de 14 años nervioso a su novio mientras jugueteaba con su camisa gris por la ansiedad.

"Tal vez solo sea una gripe estomacal, ya verás estarás bien, te preocupas demasiado"

Hide estaba tratando de calmar a Kaneki y asimismo, solo dijo aquello para no pensar demasiado en ello estaba preocupado por su novio ya que una gripe estomacal no duraba tanto, Kaneki sabía todo lo anterior solo necesitaba que Hide le dijera que todo estaría bien, solo necesitaba eso.

La puerta se abrió revelando al doctor de cabello blanco como la nieve, bastante alto y de contextura fuerte y aspecto serio, con ojos grises enmarcados con unas gafas finas haciéndole ver de carácter apático si no fuera por la pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible que mostraban las comisuras de su boca.

El dicto se puso enfrente de los dos chicos quienes estaban nerviosos de lo que pudiera decir, el silencio reinaba el consultorio que fue roto por el chico de cabello negro.

"¿Q-que es lo que tengo?"

El doctor suspiro mientras dejaban los papeles en su escritorio y se acomodaba las gafas antes de hablar.

"Esto chicos puede que sea extraño y preocupante para ustedes, más para ti Kaneki-kun, esto ya se le fue informado a tu madre Nagachika-kun, ella fue a recoger todos los medicamentos para tu amigo y firmar ciertos papeles luego mandare a alguien para que venga y poder hablar personalmente con ella, pero ese es otro tema, antes de decirles preferiría que ustedes estuvieran sentados"

Hide y Kaneki se miraron ambos con preocupación, acotaron al pedido que se les hizo, se sentaron en las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio del doctor, mientras este hacia lo mismo en la silla que estaba del otro lado del escritorio.

"Antes que nada, Kaneki-kun, quiero hacerte unas preguntas, ¿No te has sentido diferente a los demás chicos de tu edad? ¿Tu madre o tu padre no te dijeron alguna vez que eres diferente a los demás?"

"P-pues mi padre murió cuando aún tenía 4 años y no recuerdo mucho sobre el o sobre si me habrá dicho algo así, aunque mi madre siempre me decía que debía cuidarme, no se a que se refería y ella hacia que me tomara algunas pastillas después de siempre decirme eso, pero nunca me dijo para que eran a esas pastillas"

"¿Sigues tomando a esas pastillas?"

"No, ya no lo hago, hace mucho que deje de hacerlo, después de unos meses de tomarlas vomitaba mucho, tenía una anormal falta de apetito entre demás cosas, al principio dijeron los médicos que solo eran efectos secundarios, pero los síntomas se volvieron más fuertes y tuvieron que retirármelas y lavarme el estómago, ya que dijeron que mi cuerpo estaba rechazando los medicamentos, después de eso ya no me dieron ningún régimen medico"

"¿Por qué yo no sabía sobre esto? Soy tu novi-a-amigo, creo que tenía derecho a saberlo"

"B-bueno es que no me gusta hablar de eso"

"Si pero-"

"Ejem…"

El doctor se aclaró la garganta para acabar la pequeña entre los dos menores.

"Lo siento"

Los chicos dijeron al mismo tiempo, disculpándose por su comportamiento de hace un momento.

"Como iba diciendo, ¿Nunca preguntaste para que eran las patillas?"

"Lo intente pero mi madre siempre cambiaba de tema y decía que me lo explicaría después pero nunca lo hacía, ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?"

"Bueno esas pastillas, tienen algo que ver con la situación actual en la que te encuentras, digamos que esas las primeras pastillas eran para controlar hormonas que no corresponden con tu sexo al menos no a esos niveles, las segundas eran para que cierta cosa no se hiciera evidente en tu cuerpo y las terceras eran para desaparecer o disminuir su tamaño o hacer disfuncional algo dentro de ti, pero como mencionaste tu cuerpo las rechazo después de un tiempo, así que su función no fue completada al menos en el 100% de hecho tu expediente médico dice que solo una pastilla hizo algo de efecto, fue la segunda carga de pastillas que hizo a medias su trabajo, como dije a medias, tal vez mucho menos"

"¿De qué está hablando? No entiendo, exactamente… ¿Para qué eran esas pastillas y que tiene que ver con lo que me pasa en este momento?"

"Te explico, la primer carga de pastillas eran para disminuir y controlar las hormonas femeninas dentro de ti, tienes demasiadas hormonas femeninas dentro de ti, con eso, tus antiguos doctores encargados de ti decidieron que no era para nada normal y por eso se te dio la segunda carga que se encargarían de que entre el espacio entre el pene y tu ano no pudiera lograrse formar una vagina que mostraba signos de mostrarse desde el día en que naciste y la tercera carga era para eliminar el útero que ya estaba formado dentro de ti, querían eliminar todo rastro de feminidad de ti, pero por lo visto no lo lograron además de que ese nivel de medicamentos era demasiado para un niño de 8 años, haciendo que tu cuerpo lo rechazara"

"¿Q-que? Y-yo soy un hombre ¿Verdad?"

"Si, lo eres, no eres intersexual, eso son otras características, eres un hombre te lo aseguro, sin embargo tienes vagina y útero en simples palabras tienes un aparato reproductor femenino totalmente funcional"

"Sigo sin comprender"

"Kaneki-kun ¿Has practicado el coito con un hombre?"

Kaneki y Hide se ruborizaron al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon la pregunta y se miraron a los ojos rápidamente.

"S-sí, ¿Por qué?"

"¿Usaron condón tú y Nagachika-kun?"

La cara del rubio de 15 años estaba roja de vergüenza y sacudió la cabeza junto con Kaneki dándole a entender al doctor que no lo habían usado.

"Bueno, cuando Nagachika-kun eyaculo dentro de ti a través de tu ano, un espermatozoide alcanzo y atravesó la membrana celular de tu óvulo, fusionándose los núcleos y compartiendo ambos su dotación genética para dar lugar a una célula huevo o cigoto, en un proceso denominado fecundación"

La cara de Kaneki mostro una expresión de miedo, confusión y terror puro, sus pupilas se dilataron y miraron en blanco hacia la dirección del doctor.

Hide solo miraba con sorpresa, miro a Kaneki y su cara tomo una expresión de preocupación.

"Quiere decir que…."

"Si, Kaneki-kun, estas embarazado, con un mes de gestación, siendo sincero, esto me tomo por sorpresa en un principio muchos creen que esto es genéticamente imposible pero no es así, aunque muchos crean que esto no es posible, hay varios casos como el suyo Kaneki-kun así que no debe sentirse agobiado, además de que tendrá el apoyo total del hospital en esto y no hay que dudar que sus seres queridos también lo harán, supongo que solo deben tomarlo como una experiencia totalmente única y especial a pesar de su corta edad, están esperando un bebé, creo que debo decir felicidades"

El docto les explico, al final de la misma una sonrisa mucho más perceptible apareció en su rostro.

"¿¡Q-que, eso es imposible!?"

Se levanto Kaneki gritando con incredulidad mientras se esforzaba que las lágrimas formadas en sus ojos no cayeran por su rostro.

"Para nada, lo digo enserio, como lo mencione anteriormente, Kaneki-kun nació con órganos reproductores femeninos y esto hace que sea capaz de concebir"

El doctor intento explicarle al chico de cabello negro y al mismo tiempo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"Un bebé… pero para que Kaneki pueda concebir como lo hacen las chicas ¿No debería tener… ya sabe… menstruación?"

Hide le pregunto al Doctor con cierta vergüenza y timidez

"Eso es correcto, pero no, no necesariamente tiene que haber menstruación, mi teoría es que Kaneki-kun estuvo ovulando durante un tiempo, pero sin tener la menstruación, osea el desprendimiento del endometrio, o que tuvo relaciones sexuales unos días antes o el día en que su menstruación apenas iba a empezar, pues los chicos como el con órganos reproductores femeninos, su menstruación suele mostrarse más tarde que la de las chicas"

"Entonces estamos tiendo a un bebe ¿verdad? ¿Kaneki…?"

Kaneki cubría su rostro con ambas manos tratando de no llorara, fallando miserablemente cuando sus sollozos llenaron la habitación y su lagrimas derramándose en el suelo.

"¡Kaneki!"

"¡Kaneki-kun!

Lo último que vio Kaneki fue el frio suelo blanco y las únicas otras dos personas de la habitación corriendo hacia a él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ojos de Kaneki empezaron a abrirse mostrando sus ojos grises mirando confundido sobre donde estaba.

"Kaneki ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Necesitas algo?"

Hide muy preocupado le pregunto a su novio.

"S-si, necesito algo"

"¿Qué necesitas? Pídeme lo que sea"

"Puedas contestarme algo"

"Por supuesto"

"¿Estoy embarazado?"

Hide sonrió tristemente, el apoyaría a Kaneki con lo que fuera, estaba asustando por todo esto, sin embargo estaba muy feliz de tener un bebe con la persona que ama aunque sea a una edad muy temprana, pero no sabía lo que Kaneki pensaba sobre todo esto.

"Si, lo estas, pero quiero que sepas que estaré para ti y para él bebe siempre, no sé qué pienses de esto pero, yo quiero tener este bebe y créeme que la decisión que tomes, yo te apoyare sin dudarlo"

Dijo Hide mientras tomaba la mano de Kaneki plantando un casto beso en sus nudillos

"¡Como te puedes tomar esto tan tranquilamente!, ¡Que haremos con un bebe Hide!, ¡Acabo de arruinarte la vida!"

Después de decir esto Kaneki no puedo más y empezó a llorar de nuevo mucho más fuerte, que hizo que el pecho de Hide sintiera una punzada de dolor, le dolió mucho ver a Kaneki así, débil y deprimido, el no lloraba frente a alguien con tanta facilidad .

"Kaneki, mírame, no le arruinaste la vida a nadie, me hace muy feliz que podamos tener una familia juntos y tener un hijo que sea de los dos, no te preocupes nos las arreglaremos, solo ya no llores"

El rubio decía esto mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas de Kaneki.

"No sabes cuánto te amo Hide"

Kaneki dijo finalmente mientras mostraba lo que creía era un sonrisa.

"Yo también te amo, Ken"

Hide dijo esto después de darle un tierno beso a su pareja.

"Ejem"

El doctor nuevamente aclaro su garganta para hacerle saber a la pareja que él también estaba en la habitación.

"Lo siento"

Dijeron los chicos mientras separan sus labios.

"Bueno tu siguiente consulta ya está programada y tus medicamentos para disminuir las náuseas, los mareos y otros síntomas además de otros para el buen desarrollo de tu bebé ya han sido recogidos, cuando nos veamos de nuevo hablaremos sobre tus posibles opciones, como el aborto, la adopción o conservarlo si decides esto último hablaremos sobre todo lo que conlleva el embarazo se te harán ecografías y también hablaremos sobre tu cuerpo y demás cosas y con cualquier opción que escojas te hablare sobre la menstruación ya que creo que estas corto de información en ese tema"

"Yo no quiero abortarlo, es un ser inocente y no creo que deba pagar por mi estupidez"

"No lo consideraría estupidez solo querías unirte con la persona que amas eso es todo"

Kaneki sonrió con gratitud hacia el doctor mientras Hide lo abrazaba haciéndole saber que no caminaría solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hide pudo recordar como al principio Kaneki no estaba muy emocionado que digamos de tener un bebe como él, sin embargo por cosas que pasaron, con el tiempo termino adorando a el pequeño ser vio que estaba en su interior y que cuando nació, Kaneki no quería soltarlo para nada.

Hide no lo pudo sostener hasta 2 horas después, y solo lo hizo porque Kaneki se había quedado dormido por todo el cansancio que cargaba por tantas horas de esfuerzo.

Pero cuando Kaneki se despertó Hide recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del recién levantado y Kaneki varios regaños de las enfermeras y su doctor por levantarse de la cama para golpear a Hide.

Sonrió, Kaneki definitivamente se preocupaba mucho por todos los demás, pero Hide no quería que se preocupara más de lo necesario poniéndole una carga extra de estrés a su cuerpo.

"Kaneki, yo tampoco quisiera dejarlo con un extraño como tú dices, pero no será completamente un extraño, para eso es la entrevista además no tenemos otra opción, mi madre y tampoco mi padre podrá cuidarlo, y ni hablar de mi hermano que vive en otra ciudad y mucho menos nosotros podemos cuidarlo todo el tiempo ahora que estamos en la universidad, ¿Lo entiendes verdad? Ya lo hablamos con él y también lo ha entendido, no tenemos otra opción ¿Los sabes?"

Kaneki solo asintió sin decir nada apegándose más a Hide.

Hide trajo consigo mucho más a Kaneki a su pecho, era raro verlo comer tanto así a veces, es extraño que se refugie en la comida porque él no tenía tanto apetito como Hide, este último solo pensó una cosa pero no estaba seguro de decirlo… iba a arriesgarse.

"Ummm, Kaneki ¿Estas en tus…"

"¡A ti que te importa!"

Como amaba los cambios de humor de Kaneki.

"Oh, tengo que ir por el a la casa de su amigo, tengo que irme ahora antes de que se me haga tarde"

"¡N-no! ¡Yo voy!"

"No Kaneki, yo iré, tú necesitas un poco de descanso"

Hide le dijo mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Kaneki a hacer lo mismo.

"No Hide estoy bien yo puedo ir, quiero ir, por favor déjame ir por el"

Kaneki le replico a Hide, honestamente si estaba cansado pero esto no era justo.

"No enserio yo voy, enserio Kaneki tus ojeras ya me están dando miedo"

Hide saco un argumento más para que Kaneki deje de replicar e insistir.

"E-está bien, pero yo voy a la próxima..."

Kaneki finalmente cedió y dejo que Hide ganara la discusión.

Ambos fueron a su habitación y Hide acostó a Kaneki en la cama para después tomar sus llaves y su mochila.

"Ya, entonces ya me voy y tu intenta dormir un poco, pareces un zombie"

Hide dijo esto antes de salir por la puerta.

Cuando Hide finalmente se había marchado, Kaneki se recostó totalmente en la cama y se puso en una posición cómoda, sonrió.

Cerró los ojos y contuvo las ansias de regresar a la cocina y comerse todo lo del refrigerador.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaneki no supo cuando se quedó dormido, pues fue despertado por un niño de 4 años, cabello rubio y con un mechón en el centro de su cabello como Hide solo que el de le era negro y no café y ojos color gris, que estaba encima de él, mirándolo con una expresión de mucha alegría y una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Hola, te extrañe tanto mi amor!" Kaneki saludo gustoso a su hijo.

"¡Hola Mami, yo también te extrañe mucho!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: Hola bueno este es el primer capítulo de este fanfic, si usted es nuevo probablemente no sepa que este sea el primer capítulo editado existía otro pero era mucho más corto más o menos 3000 palabras más corto, estaré editando la mayoría o todos los capítulos, espero que le haya gustado y díganme que les pareció.**

**.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A: Los que ya leyeron esta historia hasta el último capítulo que he publicado, los comentarios de la nota de autor los contestare en el próximo capítulo no en este porque sería un poco confuso y revuelta y pues… :3**

**Sayonara**


	2. Mi suerte

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki **

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**

**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Y a mí no me extrañaste Haru?"

Pregunto a su hijo Hide con una gran sonrisa sentándose en la cama al lado de Kaneki.

"No, solo extrañe a mami"

Haru le respondió a Hide mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su madre.

"Nagachika Haru ¿Por qué no extrañaste a tu padre eh? Deberías extrañarnos a los dos por igual"

Reprocho Kaneki a Haru haciendo un mohín con los labios y las manos en las caderas.

"S-solo era broma jeje"

Contesto Haru con nerviosismo, había visto enojado a su madre y no era algo bonito en lo absoluto y no quería hacerlo enojar.

"Oh, bueno…"

Kaneki dijo no muy convencido.

"Eh… este pues…yo-"

El intento fallido de Hide por arreglar el momento incomodo de la habitación fue interrumpido por el gruñido que provenía del estómago de Haru.

"Mami tengo hambre ¿Qué hay de comer?"

Esto último Haru lo dijo en una enorme sonrisa que se borró rápidamente al ver la cara de madre que reflejaba una expresión de preocupación con sus ojos enormemente abiertos y su boca se abría una y otra vez, haciéndolo parecer un pez.

"Mami ¿Qué pasa?"

Haru pregunto ladeando su pequeña cabecita, con una cara de confusión.

"¡Gyaa! ¡Se me olvido hacer la comida! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento no sé cómo puede ser tan olvidadizo"

Kaneki empezó a disculparse mientras rápidamente se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación para ir a la cocina

"Kaneki…"

"Eh… no se preocupen inmediatamente empiezo a cocinar"

Dijo enrollándose las mangas y sacar los utensilios para empezar a cocinar.

"Kaneki"

"¿Que quieren para cenar?"

El pelinegro se puso su delantal mientras buscaba en el refrigerador.

"Kaneki"

"¿Okonomiyaki? ¿Udon? ¿Qué tal Tempura? ¿Eh, que les parece?"

"¡Kaneki!"

"¿¡No me digan que quieren tonkatsu?!, es que no hay suficientes ingredientes para eso"

"¡KEN!"

"¡Pero no se preocupen si en verdad quieren eso de comer iré inmediatamente al supermercado por los ingredientes!"

"¡KEN!, ¡MAMI!"

Hide y Haru gritaron para llamar la atención de su novio y madre respectivamente, pero Haru no sabía porque debía llamar la atención de su madre solo seguía a su padre.

Kaneki se detuvo abruptamente, finalmente escuchando de los gritos que iban dirigidos hacia el para llamar su atención.

"¿Qué…pasa?, ¡No me digan que prefieren Sukiyaki!, ¡Oh por Dios que me pasa hoy!, ¡Como no se me ocurrió antes… no se preocupen los preparare de inmedia…"

"¡AMOR!"

"¿Q-que que pasa? no le gusta el Sukiyaki…"

Kaneki pregunto con cierta timidez hacia los demás ocupantes de la habitación.

"No, no es eso, nos encanta toda la comida que tu hagas, pero te veías muy cansado… disculpa, me corrijo, aun te ves muy cansado, así que pensé cuando fui por Haru… ¿Porque no ordenamos una pizza para comer este día?"

Hide le propuso a su novio para que esta no tuviera que cocinar y así descansar un poco mas aunque solo fuera por hoy.

"No estoy muy seguro…"

Kaneki dijo en un suave murmullo, no muy seguro de si aceptar.

"Ahora que lo veo, papi tiene razón te ves muy cansado mami"

"¿Ves? Haru opina lo mismo, Kaneki vamos, así podemos agradecerte y recompensarte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, aunque creo que sería imposible, pero al menos déjanos darte aunque solo sea por esta ocasión y podemos ir a cenar fuera y así te tomas el día libre ¿eh? ¿Qué dices?"

Hide probó su última carta para que Kaneki dejara de ser tan terco como siempre y hacer que descansara lo que quedaba del día.

"E-está bien"

Kaneki finalmente cedió y dejo que Hide ordenara la pizza.

"¡Yei, pizza!" Haru grito emocionado.

Kaneki ante esto solo pudo poner una gran sonrisa mientras se acostaba de nuevo en su cama pero ahora junto a su hijo para después unírsele su novio para esperar la pizza.

.-.-.-.-

"Podríamos ponerlo en una guardería, creo que es una mejor opción después de no hallar a nadie después de que ¿una semana y media?"

"No, la guardería más cerca que tenemos nos queda lejos y no sé si habrás escuchado lo que te había dicho hace una semana y lo que estaban diciendo hace unos minutos en las noticias, por esa zona hubo varios robos y hay varios casos de niños que se han reportado como desaparecidos, así que la respuesta es no Hide"

"Bueno entonces tu que propones ya que todas mis ideas son malas"

"B-bueno eh estado pensando y tal vez yo podría… dejar de ir a la universidad por un tiempo hasta que encontremos a alguien o tus padres puedan cuidarlo como antes cuando acabe su viaje de trabajo"

"¿Que? ¡Porque! Tu querías entrar a la Universidad Kamii y estudiar Literatura Japonesa como ninguno lo había hecho, ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud? ¿Solo vas a abandonar la universidad así nada más?

"Es que no hemos encontrado a alguien que sea de nuestro agrado para que cuida a Haru, mira todos estos folletos y nada, creo que sería nuestra mejor opción, además yo…"

Kaneki se vio interrumpido cuando la mesera vino a su mesa para tomar su orden.

"Lo siento por la tardanza ¿Qué desean ordenar?"

"Yo quiero un capuchino ¿Y tú Kaneki?"

"U-un paquete de esas galletas de nuez y un té…."

"Lo tengo, en un momento se los traigo"

La mesera estaba a punto de irse pero Hide le hablo de nuevo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Kirishima Touka"

Touka respondió con timidez.

"¡Touka-san! ¿Tienes algo que hacer desde de las 12:00 a las 4:00?"

Touka solo se fue corriendo nerviosa y sin contestar.

"¿Qué haces idiota? ¡Qué pasaría si no sacan de aquí! ¿Qué estabas intentando hacer?"

"Vamos, vamos no te pongas celoso, solo quería saber si ella quería un poco de dinero extra cuidando a Haru, de todas formas y cambiando de tema, últimamente solo tomas té, lo de las galletas te lo paso porque se la razón por la que la haces pero ¿Te pasa algo? Tu amas el café"

"O-oh, pues yo…"

Tartamudeando y con nerviosismo el pelinegro trato de explicarle a su novio, pero fue interrumpido por Hide cuando el desvió la mirada a su reloj y vio la hora.

"Wuaaa, ya se me hizo tarde para ir a trabajar, lo siento me tengo que ir, me lo cuentas después"

"¡C-claro! Por supuesto…"

El rubio tomo su mochila y se levantó rápidamente.

Estaba a punto de irse pero Touka lo detuvo antes de que pudiera marcharse.

"Se olvida de su capuchino"

"¡Ah!, muchas gracias"

Dijo mientras tomaba el café entre sus manos, y Hide salió de la cafetería sin antes decir:

"¡Kaneki! Paga mi café por mi ¿sí? Gracias"

"¡H-hide!"

"Nos vemos después"

Touka le entrego el té a Kaneki después de que este pagara por él y por su _amigo_ el rubio.

Kaneki se quedó ahí escuchando las noticias mientras volvía leer los folletos que estaban en la mesa y tomando de vez en cuando pequeños sorbos de su té y comiendo algunas de sus galletas.

Después de estar ahí media hora con un suspiro tomo sus cosas levantándose listo para irse, sin embargo termino chocando con alguien haciendo que se le cayeran todos los folletos en el proceso.

"Oh, lo siento mucho"

Dijo Kaneki mientras recogió sus papeles con ayuda de la chica con la que había chocado hace unos momentos.

"No, no, yo lo siento"

"No te preocupes"

La chica estaba recogiendo un folleto y empezó a leerlo.

"Um, disculpa puedo preguntarte algo ¿Estás buscando una niñera?"

"Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta si se puede saber?"

"Es que necesito un trabajo y me encantan los niños, soy muy buena con ellos"

"¿Enserio? Está bien pero necesito hacerte algunos preguntas antes de darte el trabajo"

"Oh por supuesto no hay ningún problema ¿Quiere ir a otro lugar?"

"Claro"

.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Así que encontrarte a alguien, vaya que suerte'_

"Si, ella es perfecta pero tuve que inventar una historia falsa, le dije que Haru es tu sobrino y que sus padre no podían cuidarlo por un viaje de trabajo y lo dejaron contigo para que tomaras cuidad de el mientras ellos no podían y le dije que tú y yo somos compañeros de cuarto y por eso entre los dos estábamos buscando la ayuda de alguien más para cuidarlo porque nosotros estamos en la universidad"

'_Wow, buena historia, pero si lo cuida bien con el tiempo le diremos que Haru es nuestro hijo ¿verdad?'_

"Supongo que si pues- oh aquí viene, te veo después, adiós"

'_Adiós'_

La chica conocida como Rize se sentó nuevamente en su lugar para seguir su conversación.

"¿En dónde estábamos?"

Pregunto Rize nerviosa.

"En que tienes el trabajo"

Con una sonrisa dijo Kaneki viendo la expresión de Rize.

"¡¿E-enserio?! ¡Muchas gracias! Te lo agradezco mucho Kaneki-san"

"Gracias a ti, hemos buscado en todas partes y no sabíamos que hacer si no encontrábamos a alguien a tiempo"

Dijo el pelinegro antes de darle un bocado a su comida, pero observo que lo que Rize había ordenado estaba completo en su mayoría.

"Um, Rize-san usted no tiene mucho apetito ¿verdad?"

Vio como Rize se ruborizo y bajo la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.

"Es un poco vergonzoso, pero comí una gran cantidad de esas galletas de nuez en la cafetería, pensé que podría con más comida pero veo que me equivoque"

"No se preocupe, y-yo también amo esas galletas"

"¿Enserio?, al parecer tenemos muchas cosas en común"

"Es cierto"

Dijo Kaneki sonriendo mientras Rize le devolvía la sonrisa.

Los dos recorrieron varios lugares hasta que se acercó la hora para que Kaneki tuviera que regresar a su apartamento pues Hide y Haru ya lo estaban esperando.

"Oh, lo siento, ya tengo que irme ahora o se me hará tarde, ya acordamos la hora, tu pago y ya tiene la dirección de mi apartamento, y muchas gracias ha sido una gran suerte encontrarla"

Kaneki hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a irse sin embargo Rize lo detuvo antes de que pudiera marcharse.

"Este… Yo podría ir a su apartamento ahora, como ya lo había dicho antes a mí me encantan los niños y quisiera estar con Haru-chan antes de mañana para poder conocerlo mejor y tener una mejor relación, claro, si usted no tiene ningún problema"

Kaneki parpadeo en la sorpresa pero se recuperó rápidamente con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, no veo ningún problema, de hecho creo que es una buena idea"

Rize y Kaneki caminaron hacia el apartamento de este último.

Rize durante todo el camino se alejaba cada vez más un poco de Kaneki con una respiración irregular.

Kaneki solo podía preguntarse qué es lo que estaba mal, su comportamiento la hacía parecer como si estuviera enferma.

Continuaron su trayecto así durante un tiempo hasta que Rize se detuvo.

"Rize-san… ¿Le pasa algo? Se ha comportado algo extraña desde que empezamos a caminar a mi departamento"

"Pensé que podía aguantar pero… ya no puedo soportarlo"

Rize cerró los ojos e inhalo profundamente.

"¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decir Rize-san? ¿Se encuentra bien?"

Kaneki pregunto dudoso mientras daba unos pasos más cerca de su acompañante.

"¡Tu aroma es tan satisfactorio que ya no puedo aguantar más!"

Rize grito mientras abría sus ojos y miraba fijamente a Kaneki.

Sus ojos, su iris color rojo y la esclerótica blanca pasaban a un color negro.

Saliva se escurría por su boca abalanzándose hacia Kaneki mordiendo rápidamente su hombro haciendo que el pelinegro gritara de dolor cayendo al suelo.

"Tan delicioso… tu sabor es mucho mejor que tu aroma y hace que enloquezca"

Kaneki miraba con terror a Rize, su cuerpo temblaba del miedo excitando más a Rize.

"T-tu, e-eres…"

"Si un ghoul pero…, me imagino que ya has escuchado sobre el secuestro de niños ¿no es asi? Como te dije, me encantan los niños, entre más pequeños mejor, su carne están tersa, suave y de un sabor exquisito"

"¡N-niños! ¡Tú querías…!"

"Así es… Quiero comerme a ese niño llamado Haru pero tu aroma supero a mi control y no pude aguantar más. Para mi gusto, la carne de las personas maduras no me llama para nada la atención, saben asqueroso y detestable que me hacen querer vomitar pero tú, no eres como cualquier preadolescente o adulto, tu sabor supera a cualquiera que haya probado y no sé por qué y eso hace que me emocione aún más, así que déjame excitarme contigo… ¡mucho, mucho, mucho más!"

El Kagune de Rize se balanceo amenazadoramente en el aire mientras la risa sádica de la ghoul se oía por todo el callejón.

Kaneki grito mientras corría lejos tratando de escapar pero sintió como una garra del Kagune de Rize atrapaba su tobillo tumbándolo en el suelo y arrastrándolo sobre este hasta que fue lanzado por los aires contra un edificio en construcción.

Cuando aterrizo en unos sacos de arena se levantó lo más rápido que pudo agarrando su hombro y su estómago fuertemente.

"¡Kaneki-kun!"

Rize atrapo a Kaneki con dos de sus garras mientras que las otras dos perforaban su estómago una en el costado y una justo en el medio.

Kaneki con ojos de pánico y terror escrito por toda su cara, escupió violentamente sangre por su boca como su estómago fue atravesado.

Abriendo el estómago del pelinegro con su Kagune, Rize admiro su interior con una enorme sonrisa y una pequeña risa burlona.

"Ahora déjame disfrutar lo que más me gusta"

Pero antes de que Rize pudiera hacer algún movimiento, grandes vigas de acero cayeron encima de ella aplastándola por completo.

Para Kaneki en un instante todo se volvió negro.

.-.-.-.-

_Sus órganos abdominales están rotos_

'_¿Qué es este lugar?'_

_Vamos a empezar a operar de inmediato._

'_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Pensé que estaba con Rize-san yendo al apartamento para que conociera a Haru._

_Preparen el trasplante de órganos._

'_¿Qué?'_

_¿Sin el consentimiento de los familiares?_

'_¿Órganos? ¿Familiares? ¿De qué exactamente están hablando?'_

_¿¡Kanou-sensei, pero que hacemos con…!?_

_...No hay otra opción, ¡Voy a aceptar toda la responsabilidad! ¡Ahora transfieran los órganos de ella en el!_

'_Es frio… ¿Por qué ya no siento ese calor en mi interior? Esto es…'_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

"Kaneki-san ¿eso es todo lo que va a comer? Si no come apropiadamente no recuperara su salud"

La enfermera regaño preocupada a Kaneki pero el simplemente no escucho cubriéndose más con la manta.

"Vinieron familiares tuyos como nos habían dicho, pero ¿solo dejo pasar a Nagachika-san y a t-tu h-hijo y a Nagachika-kun les rechazo como usted nos dijo… verdad?"

Pregunto vacilante la enfermera esperando el consentimiento de Kaneki.

"Si"

"Entiendo en un momento regreso, recuerda estarás bien ¿sí?"

Salió dejando a Kaneki solo en la habitación provocando que el pelinegro se sintiera solo en su habitación privada en la que había estado hace unos años después de dar a luz a Haru pero ahora…

"Está aquí Kaneki-san, llámenme si sucede algo"

Dijo la enfermera dejando pasar a Hiroki Nagachika, el hermano mayor de Hide.

"Hola Kaneki ¿Cómo estás? Querías hablar con mi madre pero ella y mi padre estaban en un viaje de trabajo en el otro lado del país así que no van a poder llegar hoy y en cambio me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo ¿Qué sucede? Me sorprende que quieras hablar conmigo y no con mi hermano"

"Si te digo algo…. ¿Prometes guardarlo en secreto?"

"Sí, claro pero ¿Qué pasa, está todo bien?"

"Y-yo… P-perdí a-"

La puerta se abrió repentinamente interrumpiendo a Kaneki, el doctor Kanou entro para revisar al pelinegro.

"Buenos días Kaneki-kun, vine a hacerte un chequeo"

Después de que el doctor terminara con su revisión dijo algo que al parecer lo tenía preocupado.

"Eh oído que no has comido casi nada desde que fuiste admitido, pero no parecer haber nada especialmente mal"

"Este, m-mi sentido del gusto… no está bien"

Dijo Kaneki mientras abrochaba su bata nuevamente.

"¿Sentido del gusto?"

"Es como si todo tuviera un sabor asqueroso…"

El doctor sonrió mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de Kaneki.

"Eso puede ser de naturaleza psicológica, tu cuerpo sufrió un gran trauma y tu mente lo está siguiendo con eso después de todo un abor…."

El Doctor se detuvo para mirar a Hiroki quien estaba en una esquina observándolos para después mirar a Kaneki.

"Está bien, de todos modos es al único que voy a decirle"

El doctor Kanou suspiro para continuar.

"Después de todo un aborto no es nada fácil de manejar, pero no hay prisa, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites para sanar"

Hiroki abrió los ojos en la sorpresa y Kaneki solo bajo la cabeza en vergüenza.

"Los dejare a los dos solos ¿Está bien?"

Después de que el doctor se fuera Hiroki se atrevió a preguntar para afirmar lo que había cavado de escuchar.

"¿Cómo que un aborto Kaneki? Cuantos meses….tu"

"Tres meses y me había enterado hace una semana, sé que es un poco tarde para apenas darte cuenta pero me había sentido mal así que me hice una consulta y me realizaron unos exámenes y esto lo hice sin que Hide se enterara, me dijeron que estaba embarazado y al principio no lo creía porque aún seguía con mi menstruación además de que un médico diferente al que tengo me los había realizado porque mi doctor está de viaje y al que dejo como su remplazo no me daba tanta confianza pero dijo que era un poco raro pero que era posible, aun no lo creía hasta que me hicieron un ultrasonido y…. H-Hiroki, ella era tan hermosa, tan inocente, era perfecta pero ya no está, no está, la perdí y-y… ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Si yo hubiera- si yo hubiera, y-yo…!"

Kaneki empezó a llorar desgarradoramente.

El pecho de Hiroki dolía, dolía mucho.

No había visto a Kaneki así nunca, tan débil y desprotegido y totalmente expuesto y no le gustaba.

No le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Hiroki se sentó junto a Kaneki y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Al principio Kaneki se rehusaba un poco pero al final termino abrazando a Hiroki igual o más fuerte que el descansando su cabeza en su hombro llenándolo de lágrimas.

"No es tu culpa Kaneki, no tenías la capacidad de saber que iba a pasar el accidente y así evitar que las vigas perforaran tu estómago"

"Lo le digas a nadie, al menos tuve suerte de que Hide y Haru no lo supieran, no soportaría que Haru hubiera sabido y que en este momento me preguntara que le había pasado a su hermanita y tampoco si Hide me ve con ojos llenos de lastima haciendo que recordara cada día y no poder olvidar"

"Nadie te dijo que olvidaras esto, solo tienes que ser fuerte y superarlo para seguir avanzando, no estoy de acuerdo con que no le digas sobre a Hide pero si esa es tu decisión yo te apoyo y yo voy a estar ahí, en cualquier cosa que pase voy a estar contigo, no importa que…"

Kaneki se quedó viendo el rostro de Hiroki por unos momentos con una expresión neutral.

Hiroki trago saliva en el nerviosismo mientras abría un poco los labios, preguntándose si había dicho demasiado, se acercó un poco más hasta que Kaneki volvió a abrazarlo con más fuerza y Hiroki por instinto hizo lo mismo.

"Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti en estos momentos"

"Si, no hay de que…"

Contesto con una mirada triste mientras dejaba que Kaneki llorara un poco más en su hombro.

'_Yo tampoco sé que es lo que haría sin ti'_

Fue lo único que pensó.

.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: Bueno este es el segundo capítulo ya editado, díganme si les gusto y bueno creo que no tengo nada más que decir :B**

**Abri: Me da gusto que te haya gustado editado n.n y sip Arima es el doctor jojo y yo amo los cambios de humor de Kaneki no lose me gustan, gracias por leer XD**

**Sayonara.-**


	3. Demasiadas emociones por un día

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki **

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**

**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**

.-.-.-.-

Se sentía como si todo que paso con Rize fue solo un sueño.

Pero probablemente solo sea el medicamento.

Además, la cicatriz en su estómago sería una marca permanente de aquel día.

Estaba acostado en la cama, solo escuchaba los ruidos de los platos y el agua, y el ruido de un niño corriendo por toda la casa.

Le daba mucho gusto escuchar eso, le hacía sentir nostálgico, pero estaba feliz de poder volver a estar en casa, lastimado y adolorido, sí, pero en casa.

Quería fingir que estaba todo bien.

O al menos tratar de hacerlo, porque aun estar finalmente en casa, no se sentía del todo bien, hablando sobre todo anímicamente.

Realmente se sentía extraño todo esto.

Aun todo lo que comida le daba asco, pero tenía que tragarlo ya que Mizuki, la madre de Hide le estaba cuidando y no quería preocuparla.

Hablando de Hide, no quería ni mirarlo.

Sentía que le había fallado cada vez que lo miraba, apenas y se había acostumbrado ver a Haru sin querer llorar al ver su pequeña carita y sus ojos inocentes, recordándole el día cuando nació, cuando era un simple bebé…

Oh no, aquí vamos otra vez.

Antes de que el nudo en su garganta pudiera formarse, oyó la puerta del apartamento abrirse y Haru corriendo hacia la entrada.

"Papi, hice una torre enorme yo solo, y no se ha caído ¡Puedes creerlo! ¡Vamos tienes que mirarla!"

"Si, si, por supuesto Haru-chan, solo necesito ir con tu madre ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si, está bien, pero vas a tener que construir conmigo la torre más alta del mundo"

Solo las risas se escucharon por parte de los dos Nagachika.

Hide y Mizuki.

Kaneki sentí un dolor en el pecho más y más profundo al oír lo pasos acercándose.

El chirrido de la puerta hizo eco por la habitación.

El pelinegro estaba totalmente envuelto por las cobijas fingiendo estar dormido, como si eso le salvase de hablar con Hide.

Pero por supuesto eso no iba a pasar.

"Hola Kaneki, te traje algunas cosas, no me importa que te hagas el dormido, no sé por qué no quieres hablarme o incluso mirarme, pero no voy a presionarte, sé que el accidente ha sido bastante doloroso y traumatizante… de todos modos, te dejo en la mesita de noche el café y un sándwich, dijo mi madre que ha notado que te da asco comer, así que pensé que algo más ligero te ayudaría bueno excepto por el café pero… creí que sería un cambio ya que te gusta mucho el café, ¿Estoy divagando mucho verdad? Espero que te recuperes y puedas volver a la escuela, es duro estar solo... mejor dicho, es duro estar sin ti"

Con pasos lentos el rubio se iba de la habitación, pero antes de que lo hiciera Kaneki repentinamente hablo, el nerviosismo se escuchaba en su voz, pero la sinceridad también estaba ahí.

"G-gracias Hide, realmente lo aprecio, y lo siento mucho"

"No te preocupes, yo entiendo"

Con una sonrisa Hide salió de la habitación.

La respiración de Kaneki estaba tan agitada, como si acabase de correr todo un maratón.

No quería preocupar a Hide en lo absoluto, no quería ser una carga para él y tampoco quería hacerlo sentir mal por algo que él no sabía y no podría comprender.

El sueño empezó a inundar su cuerpo y cerró los ojos lentamente.

Solo, en la fría habitación.

Ya no había ese calor dentro de él.

.-.-.-.-

"_Cuando ingieren comida humana, su sabor es viscoso y horrible para ellos…"_

Esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza, en repetición atormentándolo mientras estaba tirado en el suelo de la cocina con un gran mal sabor en su boca, menos mal que nadie estaba en casa, excepto el.

Cuando por fin aceptaron dejarlo solo, tenía que pasarle esto.

Ghoul.

Tenía que ser una jodida broma.

Se sentía preso del pánico, ¿Ahora se supone que va a hacer?

Tenía que limpiar todo esto primero por si alguien volvía.

Después de una trabajosa limpieza, su cuerpo seguía temblando, se sentía inestable y su mente difusa.

Entro al baño y abrió el grifo, lavándose la cara para calmarse un poco.

Levanto la vista hacia el espejo y lo vio…

Un monstruo.

¡¿Pero qué es esto?!

Su ojo, su ojo, ¡Esto no estaba pasando!

Vio una imagen, alguien en el espejo.

¡Tu!

Con miedo y enojo, rompió el espejo de un solo puñetazo.

Dolió, su piel rompiéndose dejando ver la sangre, para segundos después ver la herida cerrarse ante sus ojos, dejando solo la sangre seca atrás.

_Yo sé que está causando esto_

'_Ahora trasplanten los órganos de ella en el'_

'_Navajas o utensilios de cocina no pueden lastimarlos'_

_Si eso es cierto…. ¡Si eso es cierto! _

_Entonces con poco de suerte podría dañarlos._

_Y obtener unos nuevos._

_Solo hay que aguantar el dolor_

_¡ENTONCES ESTO!_

"¡AGHHHH!"

Sintió la presión en su estómago, pero el cuchillo no lo atravesó. Una parte del cuchillo salió volando, mientras que la otra parte, la del mango se quedó en su mano, totalmente doblada.

_En verdad… que alguien le diga que hacer ahora…_

.-.-.-.-

Desde que salió de casa, parecía que su cuerpo trabajaba independientemente de su cerebro, y solo obedecía al estómago.

Una cosa llevo a la otra, el hambre aumentaba cada vez más.

Llego al callejón, cadáveres y mucha sangre, aquella chica y ese chico.

'Odio cuando invaden en mi territorio'

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Así en verdad se comportan los ghouls?

No comprendo.

"¡SOY HUMANO! ¿Crees que voy a comer eso? ¡No lo comeré! ¡No lo comeré! ¡No lo comeré! No puedo comer a otra persona ¿Estás loca? Perdón… perdón… perdón… perdón… solo… ayúdame por favor…"

Después de eso todo fue tan extraño.

Ese exquisito sabor, la sangre en mi boca, una gran corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo.

"Todo es una mierda desde entonces"

"¿Qué dijiste imbécil?"

La chica decía más cosas sobre lo ghouls y humanos, realmente solo quería que se callara.

"¡Vamos cómelo!"

"Soy humano…"

.-.-.-.-

De algún modo estaba dentro de la cafetería, Touka era un ghoul y el señor Yoshimura también.

¿Por qué ghousl aparecen ahora a su alrededor?

Me equivoco.

Siempre habían estado allí.

"Aquí tienes, tómalo con libertad por favor"

Después de dudarlo un poco lo tomo, el sabor era bueno, tal como lo recordaba, pero ¿Cómo…?

Como si hubiera leído su mente el señor Yoshimura le respondió.

"Por alguna razón el café es la única cosa que los ghouls pueden ingerir tal y como lo hacen los humanos, pero el café no satisface nuestra hambre lamentablemente, es por eso que quiero darte algo"

"¿Q-que es?"

"¿Puedes esperar aquí un momento hasta que traiga eso para ti?"

"U-umm, si, por supuesto"

Solo Touka y Kaneki quedaron en la habitación, la incomodidad podía sentirse fácilmente en el aire y Touka lo hizo aún más incómodo para el pelinegro cuando decidió hablar.

"Así que… una mierda ¿eh?"

"Lo siento, yo no quería decir eso…"

"Pero lo hiciste, ¿Entonces mi vida ha sido una mierda desde que nací? ¿Crees que no ha sido duro? No me conoces en lo absoluto, no sabes lo que he pasado"

Kaneki no podía con la rabia, así que sin pensarlo fríamente lo soltó.

"No es como si tú me conocieras, no es como si supieras lo que he pasado, ¿Acaso por ser humano mi vida tiene que ser perfecta y no he tenido momentos difíciles? Pues perdona por antes haber sido solo un saco de comida para ti"

Touka no contesto nada, pero su cara indignada lo decía todo, si el señor Yoshimura no hubiera regresado en ese momento, probablemente Touka lo habría matado sin dudarlo.

El mayor puso un paquete marrón al lado del pelinegro.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Es carne humana, ¿No te había dicho que el café no satisface nuestra hambre? Vamos cómelo"

Sin decirlo dos veces, Kaneki arranco el papel y engullo toda la jugosa carne, tratando de saborear la sangre que chorreaba de ella.

Cuando termino no pudo evitar llorar.

Estaba comiendo carne humana ¡Por el amor de dios!

¿Qué pensaría Hide al verlo así?

En el monstruo que se había convertido.

Y su hijo, su pequeño Haru…

"Ten te daré otro, llévatelo, cuando necesites mas no dudes en venir y pedirlo"

Kaneki inconscientemente fue por el paquete, pero rápidamente echo su mano hacia atrás.

"¡No lo tomare! Q-quiero decir, no puedo llevármelo a casa, no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien lo vea…"

"Está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse, como dije, cuando necesites mas no dudes en venir"

"G-gracias"

Momentos después salió por la puerta y se fue, quedando los dos ghouls solos.

"Jefe, ¿Por qué ayudo a ese chico?"

"¿Touka-chan, recuerdas algo de las noticias referente a un trasplante de órganos y de un aborto de emergencia en esa misma operación? Se dice que vigas de acero cayeron sobre dos personas y fueron aplastados, el medico decidió trasplantar los órganos de la mujer fallecida al cuerpo del chico que sobrevivió"

"Pero la mujer que murió en ese accidente fue…"

"Fue Rize-san"

"Entonces eso significa que…"

"Si, así es, ese chico se le fueron trasplantados los órganos de un ghoul"

"¡Eso es una ridiculez!"

"Es la primera vez que veo algo como esto, sin embargo, su cuerpo está volviéndose como el nuestro"

"Entonces eso quiere decir que Rize estaba embarazada…"

El señor Yoshimura no contesto nada, solo dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de donde Kaneki había salido minutos atrás.

.-.-.-.-

Demasiadas emociones por un día.

Eso era lo que pensaba Kaneki.

Pero al menos ya no tenía esa hambre brutal de antes.

Ya estaba de camino a su departamento, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía ni sus llaves o su celular.

Demonios.

¿Tenía que pasarla mal todo el día?

Siguió caminado, si tenía suerte alguien ya habría regresado a casa o tal vez eso era malo, ya que había salido de casa sin acompañamiento de alguien o consentimiento como si fuera una chica con padres sobreprotectores.

Maldición.

Estarían preocupados por él, no quería preocuparlos.

No quería ser una molestia.

Se sentía muy mal en este momento.

Frio, tenía mucho frio, el viento soplaba fuertemente y el solo tenía un suéter delgado para mantenerse caliente.

Se abrazó para mantener el calor, desde que había perdido a… ella, no podía dejar de sentir un frio en él, como si una parte de el hubiera sido arrancada, solo él lo sabía, teniendo que sufrir en silencio, tal vez debería de empezar a llamarla Miyuki.

Después de todo significa nieve silenciosa.

Antes de que pudiera empezar a llorar, escucho una voz a lo lejos llamando su nombre, una voz tan familiar.

"¡Kaneki! ¡Kaneki!"

Se dio la vuelta y era Hide, no, se equivocaba. Eran todos los Nagachika, incluso Hiroki estaba con ellos.

Hide corrió rápidamente hacia Kaneki.

"¡Kaneki! ¿Qué te pasa en la cabeza? ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti? Mírate, hace mucho frio y tú con esas ropas, ten toma, ponte mi chaqueta"

El rubio se quitó su chaqueta ofreciéndosela al pelinegro, pero Kaneki seguía con la mirada hacia abajo y los brazos cruzados.

"¿Kaneki? ¿Estás bien? Contéstame porfa-"

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Kaneki abrazo fuertemente a su novio, llorando en su hombro.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Hide, por favor perdóname!"

"Está bien hombre, no pasa nada, n-no es tan grave, vamos para de llorar, no me gusta verte así"

Kaneki solo pudo llorar más fuerte.

Hiroki solo pudo observarlos con una mirada melancólica, viendo como su hermano no entendía con certeza porque se disculpaba Kaneki.

.-.-.-.

"¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?"

"S-sí, ya te lo dije Hide, no necesito estar más tiempo en casa, tu madre cuidara a Haru de nuevo mientras yo pido reacomodar mi horario, necesito ir a la universidad, quiero adelantar algunas materias, lo bueno es que siempre me traías mis tareas por lo que estoy al corriente"

"No, necesitas adelantar materias, solo tomar las cosas con calma"

"Vamos Hide…"

"No, prefiero que te quedes en casa un día más, o dos, o una semana"

"Vamos tú fuiste el que insistió que volviera a la universidad, decías que te sentías solo"

"Pues puedo arrepentirme… así que nop"

"Cariño… por favor"

"Sabes, tratarme bonito no cambiara las cosas"

"¿Y si solo voy a la universidad para acompañarte a recoger lo que tenías que recoger para el comité de planificación de la fiesta de la escuela?"

Eso emociono a Hide, se veía en su expresión, sin tomar en cuenta que estaba dando saltitos y aplaudiendo como Haru cada vez que tiene un juguete nuevo.

Al rubio le encantaba hacer cosas juntos y que mostraran su interés en los hobbies del otro, aunque cada vez que Kaneki quería que leyeran un libro juntos, Hide terminaba durmiéndose.

Pero eso sería historia para otro día.

"¿Lo dices enserio?"

"Por supuesto"

"Yeiiii"

Kaneki suspiro.

A veces Hide se comportaba como Haru, o Haru se comportaba como Hide, no se sabe, siempre será un enigma.

.-.-.-.-

"Lo malo es que se me olvido tengo que ir a pedírselo al Senpai de lengua afilada ¿Sabes? Prefería evitarlo, pero creo que no tengo opción"

"Si de todas formas tú te ofreciste a ayudar, gran idea Hide"

"¡Que cruel! Me sentía solito en la escuela, ponte en mi lugar, si los conejos se sienten solo ¡Se muere!"

"Hide eso es un mito, además tú no eres un conejo"

Siguieron caminado, todo iba bien hasta que Hide hizo una pregunta.

"Kaneki ¿Has estado comiendo bien?"

"¿Eh? ¿P-por qué lo dices?"

"Tu cara se ve mal, deberías comer para mantenerte sano"

Ah, siempre ha sido así, tiene un sentido muy agudo sobre absolutamente todo.

A veces no sabía si esto era una ventaja o desventaja para él, lo había pensado incluso desde antes de ser un ghoul.

Él siempre se preocupa por todos, y por el pelinegro…ya era más una necesidad para Hide

Si dejara de ser humano, ¿El aún podría confiar en Kaneki? ¿Le seguiría amando? ¿Aún podrían caminar de esta forma?

.-.-.-.-

"Pues he querido presentártelo desde hace algún tiempo, pero también he querido evitarlo"

"¿Por qué es un Yakuza o algo por el estilo?"

Bromeo el pelinegro, haciendo que Hide riera ligeramente.

"No, pero casi de alguna forma, bueno no realmente. Solo que es una persona toxica o algo acida, o alguien que simplemente no quieres tener alrededor"

"Parece que es una persona encantadora"

"Si, lo sé "

Hide abrió la puerta rápidamente enfrente de él, siendo regañado por el menor por ni si quiera tocar y pedir permiso antes.

La puerta estaba abierta y les daba… un gran panorama, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Los dos se quedaron estupefactos, sorprendidos y sin saber qué hacer.

La chica en cuestión que estaba en las piernas de Nishio se cubrió lo más rápido y salió corriendo mientras gritaba.

"Nagachika, ¿Qué no puedes tocar antes de entrar?"

"D-disculpa Nishio-senpai, lo siento tanto"

El rubio trato de disculparse en vano, Nishio se veía molesto, mientras le enviaba una mirada fría a Hide.

"Sabes, lo que más odio es cuando invaden mi territorio"

Dijo Nishio mientras terminaba de escribir algunas cosas en la computadora, antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a los dos chicos que estaban parados al lado de la puerta esperando entrar.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Kaneki pudo ver su rostro. Podía recordar ese rostro.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Nishio también lo hizo, los dos se recordaban, pero Kaneki era el único de los dos que tenía miedo.

"Oh, bueno, lo siento. Cambiando de tema… Este es el _amigo_ del que te hable el otro día"

Kaneki recordó la escena en que Nishio lo había enfrentado, tratando de ahorcarlo por '_invadir su territorio'_.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No solo por él, sino por su novio Hide también.

"Umm, ¿A sí? Vaya, pues ya veo. Soy Nishio Nishiki, segundo año en la facultad de medicina, es un gusto Kaneki…"

Esto último lo dijo lentamente cerca de su oído, con diversión y maldad arrastrando en sus palabras.

.-.-.-

Estaban caminando por las calles de Tokyo para ir a la casa de su senpai, habían terminado en esa situación ya que no había encontrado el material que Hide debía recoger y se encontraba en casa de Nishio, aun cuando Hide se rehusó a que Kaneki los acompañara, ahí estaba también vigilando que Nishio no hiciera con Hide lo mismo que vio aquella noche.

Nishio compro algo de comer para ellos en su caminata.

A Kaneki le sorprendió de sobremanera al ver como un ghoul comía carne humana. El solo sentía asco al mirar la comida ya. Claro que él también comía eso enfrente de Hide y Haru para no preocupar a nadie, aunque después sentía como una necesidad vomitar la comida luego, ya que era repugnante sentir la comida en su estómago mientras se digería y el sabor tan seco y asqueroso al tocar cada bocado. Realmente le era sorprendente ver a un ghoul actuaba que estaba disfrutando de la comida humana con tanta facilidad.

Nishio realmente sabia como mezclarse en la sociedad, parecía como cualquier otro estudiante. Apostaría a que nadie sabe que él es un ghoul.

"¿No vas a comer Kaneki?"

"Ahora no, no tengo hambre"

Hide se quedó mirándole con preocupación.

"Kaneki, deberías comer más. Sabes que no es bueno para tu salud"

Nishio solo veía a la pareja delante de el con curiosidad, tratando de saber de qué estaban hablando.

"Y-ya lo sé Hide, solo que en este momento no tengo hambre"

Era totalmente lo contrario, se estaba muriendo hambre desde hace algunos días.

Había pasado un mes desde que había comido lo que verdaderamente debía comer un ghoul, y no sabía si podría aguantar más con el hambre. Esto se lo comía por dentro, pero no quería comer algo que pudo ser la familia de alguien; un esposo, un hijo, un amigo... No quería hacerlo, pero sabría que tendría que hacerlo en algún momento.

.-.-.-.-

Todo había pasado tan rápido.

De un momento a otro, Nishio había pateado lejos a Hide.

Después de eso, los golpes vinieron hacia a él, como cuando el peliavellana atravesó su estómago, haciéndolo sangrar.

"¡Apestas! Tu aroma es como el de una mujer Ghoul"

_Nunca seré como ella…_

"¿Planeabas comerte a Nagachika verdad? ¡No hay nada mejor que jugar con un pobre imbécil y darle una puñalada por la espalda! ¡Y disfrutar aquella mirada desesperada al ver como uno de sus amigos es en realidad un monstruo como humanos! ¡¿En serio estimula el apetito verdad?! ¡La mirada en sus rostros es lo mejor!"

"Yo no soy como tu…"

Todo paso como un borrón, no sé si todo fue de verdad, toda esa sangre y ese dolor.

No quiero sentirlo de nuevo.

"Se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo ¿verdad? Son mejores amigos ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo planeabas comértelo? Vamos dímelo Kaneki ¿Qué parte ibas a comerte primero eh?"

Esto último lo dijo con gracia, como si fuera un chiste contra el 'orgullo heterosexual' de Kaneki, al preguntar qué cosa se comería primero.

A Kaneki no le hizo mucha gracia, aun cuando él sabía que era gay, al ver como Nishio tomaba todo esto como un juego le repugnaba.

"Hide no es comida, ¡Quita tu pie de encima...!"

Corrió tan rápido como la puñalada en su cuerpo se lo permitió, pero antes de que pudiera percatarse Nishio lo pateo fuertemente lanzándolo en el aire, cayendo muchos metros lejos de él.

Puso su puño contra su espalda, dañando mucho más la herida haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

"¿No lo entiendes? ¿No es así? Los humanos son simplemente comida, ellos son para nosotros lo que para ellos son las vacas y los cerdos. ¿Te diviertes jugando al amigo con tu comida?"

"No estoy jugando…"

"Ya veo, aun así, pienso que tener a alguien como Nagachika cerca es algo peligroso. Él no es un idiota, incluso tu deberías saber que es peligroso tenerlo cerca"

Su senpai abrió su ojo izquierdo mostrando su kakugan.

"Y mírate, tan hambriento estas que ya ni siquiera eres capaz de controlar tu kakugan correctamente"

Todo pasa tan rápido… De un momento a otro estaba siendo golpeado por Nishio y ahora estaba luchando con él, mejor dicho, estaba atravesando una y otra vez el estómago del peliavellana tantas veces que no podía saber si toda esa sangre alguna vez iba a terminar de salir. Su senpai gritaba de dolor, sus gritos se oían por todo el lugar, se sorprendió que alguien no había entrado para ver qué pasaba.

Finalmente, con su kagune lo lanzo a Nishio hasta dejarlo colgado de la cabeza en uno de los barandales que estaban arriba. Su cuerpo dejo de moverse para estar inmóvil y sin hacer fuerza, probablemente estaba muerto, pero no es como si le importara mucho en este momento, solo quería ver si Hide estaba bien.

Se acercó hasta el rubio, quien estaba tumbado en el suelo.

Por lo que veía solo estaba inconsciente y un poco golpeado, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

Estaba con Hide tratando de pensar que hacer ahora, estaba cargándolo entre sus brazos. Pero aun como ghoul su fuerza había aumentado pero tal vez no estaba lo suficiente desarrollada como para que el pudiera levantar a alguien tan pesado como Hide.

Observo su cara, estaba llena de sangre, esta piel bronceada y esas facciones… era el chico de quien se había enamorado, tomo sus mejillas tocándolas suavemente mientras que Kaneki pasaba su lengua por sus labios resecos tratando de no ponerse más ansioso.

Su hambre aumentaba cada vez más.

Sus sentidos se empezaron a distorsionar cada vez más cuando inhalo el aroma de Hide.

'_Mmm, se ve delicioso ¿No crees?'_

Kaneki no respondió nada a la voz de su cabeza, estaba tratando de ignorarla.

'_Que aroma tan exquisito, me está dando mucha hambre… Te está dando mucha hambre'_

"Cállate, no sabes nada, Hide no es comida"

'_Tú eres yo, y yo soy tu, sé que es lo que piensas, no me puedes negar eso. Pero vamos mira más de cerca ¿ves lo que digo?'_

"Si… lo veo… ¡Se ve delicioso!"

'_¿Verdad que sí? Vamos si tu dejas que él te parta el trasero cada vez que tienen sexo, al menos que el deje ser devorado por ti, yo creo que él lo disfrutaría, suena bastante sexy ¿no crees? Además, sería un pago por todo lo que has pasado con él, las cosas malas, si no fuera por el no tendrías a Haru, menos preocupaciones ¿verdad? Más tiempo libre, no nos hubiéramos conocido, no sufrirás por el aborto, no tendrías que llorar todas las noches por eso ¡Vamos come!'_

Kaneki ignoro el mal lenguaje de Rize y sus palabras crueles que salían como veneno de su boca y simplemente se concentró más en mirar a Hide e imaginándose todo su cuerpo desnudo, y como comería cada parte lentamente, disfrutando del sabor de su carne y-

"¡No detente! ¡Detente por favor!"

'_¿Pero qué dices? Tienes tantas ganas de comértelo que no puedes resistirte, no tienes que hacerlo, no es como si estuvieras haciendo algo malo. Él dijo que debías comer mejor ¿no? Si él no quiere que descuides tu salud entonces debe hacer un sacrificio, es algo bueno que comas…'_

Kaneki se estaba volviendo loco, su parte y humana y ghoul estaban luchando por la razón, por el control y lo que consideraban correcto.

'_Vamos rápido, apresúrate y no lo dudes. Después de todo es tuyo'_

"¿Mío…?"

'_Si todo tuyo'_

"Todo…"

'_Solo tienes que seguir tus instintos…'_

Eso fue lo último que necesito escuchar para desatar toda el hambre que tenía. Su lado ghoul había ganado, tenía tanta hambre que no sabía lo que hacía, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que tenía que comer ahora.

"Es verdad, tienes toda la razón, ¡esto es mi recompensa de todo! Tengo que hacerlo ¡Tengo que comerlo! ¡Hide es mi- ¡

'_¡-mi persona especial!'_

"Si…, así que es exactamente por eso que debo comerlo antes de que alguien más lo haga"

Kaneki abrió rápidamente su boca dispuesto a tomar el primer bocado, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz que sabía que había oído antes.

"Ahora realmente no puedes negar que te estas volviendo como nosotros, ¿Tu hambre supero al sentido de la razón?"

"¡Muévete!"

"Ya ni siquiera te importa la vida de tu amigo, pero sabes… vas a arrepentirte después de que lo comas, en un mar de entrañas y sangres mientras lloras al ver que ya nada queda de tu amigo, eso es lo que pasa cuando el hambre de un ghoul es extrema"

Kaneki no escucho más, fue lo último que escucho antes de perder la razón.

Lo último que recuerda era ver el kagune de Touka salir de su espalda, como un ala de fuego después de eso…

Oscuridad.

.-.-.-.-.

En ese momento estaba sentado junto a Touka mientras bebía una taza de café.

La incomodidad se sentía, Touka estaba un poco lastimada, pero eran leves.

Por otro lado, Ahora también tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo, pues ahora tenía miedo de no poder controlarse; tenía su estómago apenas recuperándose, pero además de eso, ahora tenía cortadas superficiales y profundas por las piernas y brazos, especialmente uno en la pierna que hacía que gritara cada vez que trataba de dar un paso, esa herida sabía que iba a tardar un tiempo en recuperarse.

Y no sabía cómo ocultárselo a Hide, honestamente no sabía si en realidad podía ocultárselo.

Hablando de Hide, él estaba en la otra habitación. Ya estaba despierto y al parecer no podía recordar nada, entonces entre el señor Yoshimura, Kaneki y Touka inventaron una historia sobre un accidente de tráfico del que Touka los salvo.

Hide se lo creyó, pero Kaneki no estaba muy seguro sobre eso. Normalmente pregunta muchas cosas, pero simplemente lo acepto como si nada y eso preocupaba a Kaneki.

Pero no era momento para pensar en eso, lo que tenía que hacer ahora era agradecerle a Touka y disculparse con ella.

"Touka-chan, y-yo lo lamento lo que había dicho antes yo no sabía lo que decía, realmente lo siento y tengo que agradecerte mucho que hayas salvado a Hide d-de mi… no sé cómo agradecértelo"

"Tks, Acepto tu disculpa, aunque yo admito que también debo hacer lo mismo"

Touka desvió la mirada avergonzada, pues claramente se veía un leve rubor. Pequeño y leve, sí, pero estaba ahí.

"¿Eh?"

Kaneki pregunto un poco sorprendido por Touka. ¿Por qué tendría que disculparse? él fue descortés e insensible, no sabía lo que era ser un ghoul.

Y se sentía como el infierno.

"Supongo que no debí juzgarte sin saber, es verdad que, tanto ghouls como humanos podemos tener pasados fríos y crueles; tragedias y demonios internos. No te conozco, así que no sé porque mierdas has pasado"

El pelinegro sonrió suavemente.

Al parecer Touka no eran tan mala como pensaba. Si para que una niña de 16 años pensara así del mundo y de todo, debió pasar por muchas cosas malas.

"Además, ahora que trabajas aquí Kaneki, vas a pagarme por salvar a tu amigo el rubio. Así que no esperes compasión"

Dijo Touka con malicia en su voz, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera por la columna vertebral de Kaneki.

Al parecer no era tan buena como pensaba.

.-.-.-.-

**N/A: Lo único que tengo que decir es que disfrute mucho de escribir este capítulo :)**

**Díganme en los comentarios si tengo un error o algo por el estilo.**

**También agradecería que me dijeran que les pareció el capítulo y que sugieren, me ayudaría bastante, en resumen, cualquier cosa en los comentarios.**

**(Lo sé, demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, realmente no me sorprende que nadie se acuerde de mi o de este fic)**

**Sayonara~ n.n**


	4. Situaciones intermitentes

Kaneki estaba tratando de levantarse, su pierna no se había recuperado del todo pero ahora no era tan doloroso estar de pie.

Por lo que había escuchado de Touka, su recuperación había sido muy rápida y de hecho estaba sorprendida cuando lo dijo.

Pudo observar como lentamente su corte se iba cerrando, era extraño y le asustaba un poco, ademas que tenía que ocultarlo de Hide y que le seria dificil ya que caminaba cojeando para no lastimarse mas, quizas podia decirle que tenía la pierna lastimada por el accidente, pero no sabía con exactitud si eso lo convencería.

"¿Ya puedes caminar mejor?"

Pregunto Touka mientras le veía con curiosidad.

"Si, pero aun me duele"

Trato de tocar su pierna a través del pantalón donde estaba la herida, pero siseó y alejo su mano de inmediato.

El silencio se hizo presente y Touka no quería un ambiente incomodo asi que decidio iniciar una conversacion, asi al menos podria saber mas sobre su nuevo compañero.

"¿Tus padres no han notado que eres un ghoul?"

Pregunto curiosa, ¿No notaron que su hijo ya no era el de siempre?

Kaneki rio un poco y miro a Touka con tristeza en su rostro.

"Mis padres murieron cuando yo era más joven, ya no hay forma de que ellos lo descubran, una preocupación menos ¿verdad?"

Dijo un poco en broma. La pelimorada solo volteo la cara, pensando en que tocó un tema delicado para empezar y el ambiente estaba más raro que antes.

Iba a preguntar otra cosa, pero el pelinegro habló primero.

"Pero tengo que ocultarselo a Hide, vivimos juntos"

"¿Viven juntos?

Pregunto un poco desconcertada pero en la misma expresión de siempre.

"Emmm...si, somo compañeros de piso, somos amigos así que coincidimos que era un buena idea y así pagaremos cada quien la mitad del alquiler y los gastos"

No era del todo cierto, pero no era mentira. La verdad nunca le gustaba hablar tanto de sus relación con Hide con desconocidos, sin mencionar que tan joven tenía ya un hijo con él, y decirle a Touka que Hide es su novio no creía que era buena idea.

"¿Y como se lo ocultas?"

"Pues… no es sencillo, pero me las arreglo bastante bien a decir verdad…"

No explico nada más y la habitación quedó en silencio una vez más.

Se escuchó el rechinar de la puerta y vio a Yoshimura y a Hide entrar por la puerta.

Kaneki se sentó rápidamente cubriendo su pierna con uno de los cojines.

El rubio miro la habitación y fue apresurado hacia donde estaba Kaneki.

"¡Gracias a Dios que estas bien Kaneki!"

Dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas, aunque rápidamente, la quitó al recordar que no estaban solos.

"Yo también me alegro Hide"

Dijo mientras sonreía, pero su cara mostraba culpabilidad y el rubio no lo pasó por alto, pero decidió no hablar de eso ahora.

"Es una pena que Nishio-sempai haya tenido que ir al hospital ¿verdad?"

Se estremeció al oír ese nombre, pero aun así asintió en acuerdo como si tuviera lástima por él, pero realmente no lo hacía.

No tenia lastima por él, tal vez estaba muerto, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Nishio había intentado matar a la persona más importante para él, y recibió ese mismo castigo a cambio de sus intenciones.

Tenía miedo.

Su pensar sobre haber matado a alguien...le asustaba.

Le asustaba que no le importara haberle arrebatado la vida a alguien.

¿Ya era un ghoul después de todo verdad?

"Kaneki ¿Estas bien?"

"¿Eh? ¿Decías algo?"

Hide le observó por un momento y volvió a hablar.

"Estaba agradeciéndole otra vez a Touka-san por salvarnos del accidente"

"Ah...sí, de nuevo muchas gracias Touka-chan"

Contestó Kaneki mientras miraba al suelo.

"Creo que hay que irnos ya Kaneki…"

Kaneki volteo a ver a Hide y mostró una cara preocupada.

"Mmmm, s-supongo que si…"

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta la puerta, Kaneki estaba cojeando un poco.

Hide decidió ignorar esto por el momento como todo lo demás, pero tendría que hablarlo con su novio cuando llegaran al departamento.

Los acompañaron hasta la puerta, se despidieron y agradecieron una vez más y tomaron un taxi.

Al llegar cada vez que subían las escaleras una mueca de dolor se asomaba por el rostro del pelinegro, pero él no decía nada, aguantaba ese dolor como un castigo y algo con lo que cargar.

Y a Hide no le gustaba…

No le gustaba en lo absoluto.

.-.-.-.

Hide se sentó en el sillón y Kaneki se sentó junto a él.

El rubio abrazó a su novio por la cintura y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, para que su cabeza quedara recostada sobre su pecho, y beso con su suavidad su sedosa cabellera negra.

Kaneki solo se dejó mimar, desde hace tiempo que no tenían momentos tan simples pero a la vez tan íntimos como este.

Había pasado por mucho y solo quería sentirse verdaderamente amado, que todo iba a estar bien y que no había ningún problema.

Pero no todo estaba bien y lo sabía perfectamente.

Intentó comerse a Hide… iba a matarlo y se sentía tan culpable por eso.

Pero tenía tanta hambre que pensó que moriría y _rize_ no ayudo en nada. Lo único que hizo fue empeorar las cosas y que su hambre aumentará utilizando al mismo tiempo su apetito sexual y le repugnaba todos los pensamientos que tuvo en ese momento.

Hide noto como el cuerpo de Kaneki se tensaba poco a poco, asi que decidio poner un mano sobre su muslo tratando de acariciarlo en un acto reconfortante, sin embargo tuvo el efecto totalmente contrario cuando el pelinegro grito de dolor.

"¡Aghh!"

Se dobló de dolor y tomo su pierna con cuidado tratando de aliviar el dolor.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Estas bien? ¿Estás lastimado no es así?"

Pregunto rápidamente y de una manera preocupada, pidiendo respuesta para algo que realmente ya sabia, solo queria oir de su boca la verdad.

"N-no, estoy bien, enserio…, no pasa nada Hide, solo fue un golpe leve del accidente, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes"

Hide frunció el ceño ante eso y hablo nuevamente.

"¿Que no me preocupe? Kaneki estas lastimado, hay que llevarte al hospital para que te atiendan"

Dijo, esperando una reacción por parte del pelinegro, una grande y evidente que le diera algo para contraatacar, y eso fue justo lo que recibió.

"¡¿Que?! ¡N-no!, te lo he dicho, estoy bien Hide…"

"¿Y entonces es normal que algo tan leve como eso esté sangrando? Mira tu pierna Ken…"

Apuntó a su pierna y efectivamente podía observar una creciente mancha de sangre en la zona del muslo.

Kaneki quedó en shock al ver aquello, no sabía que responderle o que excusa decir.

Era inútil, no había escapatoria.

"Ken… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?"

El susodicho quedó en silencio ante las palabras tranquilas de su novio.

No respondió nada, trataba de explicar, pero no podía. ¿Como decirle a la cara que era un monstruo? Que había tratado de comérselo…¿Qué pensaría de él?

¿Le seguiría amando?

De su boca solo salían ruidos y monosílabos que al fin y al cabo, no articulaban ninguna frase en concreto.

El rubio observó el estado en el que se encontraba su novio, era indescriptible cómo se sentían ambos ante esta situación; era un mezcla extraña de sentimientos arremolinados en su ser, impotencia, miedo, culpabilidad… todo combinado para crear un ambiente abrumador entre ellos.

"Lo sé Ken"

"¿Eh?"

Levantó su mirada del suelo, para verle con una cara confundida y temerosa.

Los ojos color chocolate tenían un brillo diferente, es sonrisa triste, era una que nunca había visto antes.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes?"

Con voz temblorosa y con incertidumbre resonó su interrogante por la habitación, sus temores se agolpaban mas y mas en su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras de la persona enfrente de él.

"Yo sé lo que paso con Nishio-senpai, eres un ghoul Ken, lo se y creíste que no me di cuenta que algo estaba pasando contigo ¿no es así?"

"Y-yo"

Tartamudeo y lo hizo de nuevo, de sus ojos empezaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas que manchaba su blanco rostro, pintandolo de culpabilidad, el pelinegro miro al suelo, sintiéndose indigno de la mirada del rubio.

Su novio le tomo de su barbillas y limpiando suavemente las lágrimas.

"No llores Ken, eso a mi no me importa; quizás no se como sucedio esto con exactitud, pero yo seguire amandote pase lo que pase…no importa que seas un ghoul"

"P-pero yo… ¡Yo intente comerte Hide!"

Escupió con rabia y auto odio, recriminando fuertemente su actitud de hace unas horas por lo que pudo haber pasado.

"Yo se que no lo hiciste a propósito, estabas hambriento y no pudiste contener tus instintos de sobrevivir… Ken, nunca dudes que voy a dejar de amarte, y amarte significa que siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa que pase"

El rubio tambien tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, tratando de contenerse para que estas no se derramaran.

Kaneki vio esto y puso su manos sobre la cara del rubio haciéndolo lo mismo que el, limpiar sus emociones que manchaba sus mejillas.

"Nunca te abandonaria amor…"

El pelinegro tomó la mano de su novio entre sus manos, acariciándola mientras está aún permanecía en su propio rostro. La sonrisa de Kaneki entre lágrimas se encontraba, era una tímida y triste sonrisa, pero la gratitud y el alivio podía sentirse.

"Gracias…"

Aun cuando las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento, porque ambos sabían el sentir del otro, tenía la necesidad de decir algo para hacer más fuerte su gratitud hacia Hide.

Los dos se quedaron recostados en el sofá, sin decir nada; el pelinegro tenía la cabeza enterrada en el pecho del rubio, escuchando con atención sus latidos. Hide por otro lado, tenía su rostro en esas hebras color negro, deleitándose con el aroma a frutas de su champú, mezclado con su olor natural, creando un aroma que siempre le tranquilizaba.

Después de un largo rato, uno de los dos se dignó a hablar.

"Hemos pasado por tanto y lo hemos superado, esta vez no será diferente"

"Si… tienes razón cariño"

.-.-.-.-

Ya había pasado unos días después del altercado de hace unos días y estaban acostados los tres en la cama de Kaneki y Hide, Haru estaba en el medio, abrazando a su madre, tratando de permanecer caliente.

Haru estaba enfermo, tenía gripe .

Kaneki estaba triste por su hijo, Haru estaba con fiebre, mucha tos, dolor muscular y escalofríos; se durmio despues de llorar a mares, porque su tos no le dejaba respirar adecuadamente y se desesperaba por ello, le dio su medicina y cayó rendido. Debió poner más atención y cuidarlo más del frío venidero y lo gérmenes que rulan por ahí, debió dejar esa depresión mucho antes y ver que tenía una familia a quien cuidar.

Hide dijo que no era su culpa, ya que los niños en estas temporadas se podían enfermar por cualquier cosa, además le mencionó que él debía de cuidar mejor a Haru en su ausencia y que esto no era su culpa. Claro que el rubio tambien se sentia mal por esto al igual que Kaneki, los dos se sentian asi, despues de todo no era nada satisfactorio para cualquier padre ver a su hijo enfermo.

Así que estaban acostados con él, para que al menos se sintiera más cómodo y con más calor, ya que temblaba por los escalofríos aun con su cuerpo tan caliente por la fiebre.

"Pobre de mi bebé, está muy enfermo…, ahora solo queda cuidarlo y mimarlo"

Dijo el pelinegro mientras le besaba dulcemente en la mejilla, para después depositar uno en la frente, apartando los mechones que se aferraban a esta.

Se sentía extraño esos momentos de tranquilidad como los de ahora, después de lo que sucedió con Nishio que aun no sabia si habia fallecido en la pelea, desde entonces entendió que estos ratos de paz serán pocos, no sabía realmente el porque, pero tenia un presentimiento.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Un leve roce pero era suficiente para demostrar un inmenso cariño.

"Todo va estar bien, no te preocupes"

"¿Como sabias que estaba pensando sobre eso?"

Pregunto un poco adormilado, pero aun asi curioso.

"Te conozco desde que teníamos cuatro, y has sido mi novio desde que tenemos 12 y a los dos años después supimos que tendríamos un hijo, te he visto dar a luz a mi hijo con un coraje, valentía y con mucho orgullo lo recuerdo, te he visto en los peores y mejores momentos de tu vida, son 6 años de noviazgo y más de 14 años de conocernos… ¿Crees que después de tanto tiempo no te conozco lo suficiente ya?"

Kaneki rio suavemente y le devolvió el beso. Frente contra frente, con Haru en medio de ellos, tapados con las sábanas y el calor de los tres, mezclados con el aroma natural de los dos padres, tranquilizando más al menor, lo supieron al ver su sonrisa en su pequeña carita.

Los dos sonrieron al verlo. Estos eran los momentos en los que sabían que todo lo malo que vivirían y lo que vivieron en el pasado había valido la pena por completo.

Tener a Haru era la mejor decisión que había tomado y era lo más bonito que les había pasado en la vida.

Y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

.-.-.-.-

Un Kaneki de ya 14 años, se encontraba en ese mismo momento en el patio como todos los demás; listos para su clase de Educación física. El pelinegro daba gracias dios que era noviembre y que el frío y la nieve habían llegado pronto, tenía una excusa perfectamente válida para llevar más ropa de la realmente necesaria, solo para ocultar su creciente barriga de 4 o mejor dicho casi 5 meses de embarazo.

La Madre de Hide habló con el director para arreglar las cosas sobre la situación, hace un mes fue esa platica para sacarlo por un tiempo de la escuela hasta que diera a luz y unos cuantos meses más para la recuperación y cuidar de su hijo. Llegaron a la conclusión de que seria lo mejor esperar un mes más para sacarlo temporalmente de la escuela con clases en casa, era mejor que no perdiera tanto tiempo de estudios.

No estaba cómodo y se sentía expuesto ante tantas personas alrededor.

Así se sintió durante todo su embarazo hasta ese momento cuando estaba en la escuela, su complexión delgada y su corta edad hacía resaltar más su estómago de lo que él realmente quería en situaciones como estas. Y que ya le fue difícil encontrar ropa que le quedara y con la que no se sintiera asfixiado al momento de traerla puesta.

Suspiro con desesperación, se sentía cansado y con un poco de nauseas desde que se había levantado, tenía ganas de ir a orinar de nuevo y lo peor de todo es que sus pechos estaban tan sensibles que tan solo el roce de su ropa le molestaba, era tan vergonzoso, no podía controlar su cuerpo y le molestaba ese hecho; todas esas emociones que se descontrolan de una manera exagerada y sin ningún tipo de sentido, es como si no fuera el mismo. Podría estar muy feliz y al siguiente segundo estar llorando para pasar a gritar y finalmente tener sueño, todo en un solo minuto, y lo odiaba.

Estaban dando vueltas a la cancha caminando, Kaneki estaba agradecido por esto ya que no sentía con las energías como para trotar y tampoco podía correr en su estado. Los maestros estaban al tanto de su situación y el profesor le ordenó descansar y sentarse en una de las bancas cuando era hora de practicar y jugar baloncesto.

Fue a una de las bancas, aliviado, ya que se sentó en el momento justo cuando sus pies empezaron a doler, al igual que su espalda y su bebé se había empezado a moverse mucho, como si empezara a dar volteretas dentro de su estómago como las veces que lo había visto en la ecografía, tan enérgico como Hide.

Ya había empezado a notar movimientos más intensos y de una forma regular, le alegraba mucho, ya que era una forma de decirle que todo estaba bien.

Pero no faltaba el dia que los chicos de siempre que le arruinaban el día y venían a molestarlo por sus 'privilegios'. Claro que ellos no sabían porque de pequeñas cosas como esta que le concedían los maestros y la escuela al pelinegro.

Solo eran ignorantes que se metían con él sin saber la situación.

"Vaya, vaya, pero si flojo-neki sentado como un puto vago otra vez"

"Podrían irse, el juego va a empezar y quiero ver a Hide jugar, no quiero problemas…"

Dijo mientras intentaba ver al rubio que se encontraba jugando con uno de los balones del otro lado de la cancha, pero su vista fue bloqueada por los tres chicos delante de él.

"¿Crees que te vas a escapar tan fácil? por supuesto que no, señor 'me creo mejor que todos los demás', nos vas a explicar ahora, el porqué de todo del trato como rey que te dan ¡O si no, vamos a golpearte!"

Esta vez hablo un chico diferente, pero obvio no era más listo que el anterior, hablo muy fuerte y todo el mundo pudo escucharlo, sin mencionar que lo había levantado desde su asiento hasta estar de pie del cuello de su camisa.

El primero en reaccionar fue Hide, soltó el balón y corrió rápidamente a través de la cancha para empujar al niño que había atrevido a tocar a su novio.

Kaneki se tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás, pero afortunadamente recuperó el equilibrio antes de que pudiera caer.

"¿Qué demonios dijiste imbécil?"

"¿Viniste a defender a Kaneki-kun como siempre? ¿Es marica o es que no se puede defender solo?"

"Mira quien habla, los que siempre tienen que enfrentarlo de a tres, porque solos no podrían ¿no es así? ¿Quien es el marica ahora?"

Hablo con burla, colocándose enfrente de Kaneki para protegerlo de cualquier posible agresión.

Los tres chicos se sintieron humillados cuando sus compañeros de clase empezaron a formar un círculo alrededor de ellos y a hacer ruidos, avivando la pelea con cada comentario que hacían.

Sin nada más ingenioso que decir uno de ellos se le ocurrió seguir con comentarios idiotas.

"Mira aun sigue defendiendo a la princesita de Kaneki ¿Que acaso son novios putos maricas?"

"¡¿Y que si fuera así?! ¿Cual es tu puto problema?"

Su voz potente sonó con fuerza, sonaba enojada, e hizo que hasta el más valiente le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

"J-ja, ¿Acaso los estás admitiendo?"

Nervioso uno de los chicos abrió la boca, tratando de poner toda la atención hacia Hide.

"Lo único que estoy demostrando es tu inmenso retraso mental, ¡Alejate antes de que te meta un golpe en toda la cara!"

"¡¿A sí imbécil?!"

Los golpes no se hicieron esperar entre el líder de los tres chicos y Hide; algunos animaban a su preferido y otros miraban preocupados la escena que se desarrollaba enfrente de ellos. Kaneki era uno de estos últimos, gritando, haciendo o mejor dicho tratando que su voz se notara de entre todas las demás, aunque no funcionaba, el ruido era demasiado y la voz tan tenue del pelinegro no ayudaba mucho para lograr llamar la atención de su novio.

Estaban en suelo golpeándose mutuamente cada vez que tenían oportunidad.

Su cuerpo se llenaba con impotencia, Hide siempre tenía que dar la cara por él, incluso antes cuando no estaba en cinta.

Ahora era su turno para devolverle el favor.

Con una fuerza que no sabia que tenia tomo la camiseta de ambos de la parte posterior de sus camisas, recibiendo uno que otro golpe en la cara en el proceso, pero estaba bien, prefería un golpe en su rostro que uno en el estómago.

Con una voz resonadora y imponente grito.

"¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!"

El lugar quedó en total silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración agitada de Kaneki.

El chico golpeó rápidamente el brazo de Kaneki para alejarse de él, seguido de eso le miro directamente, cara a cara.

"Veo que el señorito vino a dar pelea"

"No estoy aquí para pelear, ya basta de esta estupidez"

Dijo un poco más calmado, dispuesto a dar las paces, pero su contrincante tenía una idea diferente.

"¿Dar las paces? Esto no hubiera pasado si los maestros no te dieran eso privilegios, no hacer ejercicio de verdad en educacion fisica, salir cuando quieras del salon, salir temprano, incluso te permiten saltarte la limpieza del salon"

"¿Enserio solo empezó todo esto por una estupidez así? Bueno, si quieres saberlo te lo dire, ya estoy harto de esto..."

"Kaneki"

El rubio puso una mano sobre sus hombro, como preguntando si sabía lo que hacía; Kaneki solo pudo asentir suavemente con su cabeza. Hide su colocó a su lado, demostrando apoyo, el cual Kaneki agradeció, no sabía si podría sobrevivir a esto solo.

"Es algo muy simple, pero extraño y complicado a la vez, así que solo lo explicare una vez"

Todos empezaron a acercarse, haciendo que el pelinegro se pusiera más nervioso, pero aun asi continuo.

"En este momento mi cuerpo no puede soportar demasiada demanda, que requiera movimientos bruscos o forzarlo demasiado ante diversas situaciones… no se si habran notado que no me permiten levantar los objetos pesados, correr o dar saltos y-"

Fue interrumpido cuando una chica levantó tímidamente la mano para preguntar algo, sin más remedio le concedió la palabra.

"Hace tiempo note que vomitabas mucho, tu cara estaba muy pálida, te veías muy mal ¿Es una enfermedad grave?"

Preguntó con preocupación y todos le miraron de igual manera, incluso los tres chicos de antes, en esta ocasión Hide hablo.

"Les aseguro que no es nada grave, no es ninguna enfermedad ni nada por el estilo, de hecho se podría decir que todo lo contrario"

Nuevamente una pregunta se hizo presente por uno de sus compañeros.

"¿Y tu que tienes que ver aquí Nagachika-kun?"

Pregunto un poco molesto, esta era explicacion de Kaneki, ¿Porque se metia el rubio?

"Bueno pues yo… puse en esta situación a Kaneki"

explico brevemente con algo de culpabilidad en su voz.

Kaneki le miró un poco sorprendido y el rubio le miró fijamente con una mirada de disculpa.

Pero Kaneki no se lo permitió.

"T-tambien fue mi culpa, después de todo para que esto sucediera tuvo que haber dos personas involucradas"

Todos quedaron pensativos un rato, cada quien sacando sus propias conclusiones en el momento de silencio que se presentó. Unos se miraron para ver si podían coincidir sus resultados con otros a través de la mirada, otros sospechaban acertadamente, pero no llegaban a aceptarlo completamente.

No les sorprendería que Hide y Kaneki fueran novios, después de todo la cercanía de ellos dos no era para nada de amigos, sino algo más, aunque fueran sutiles en ese aspecto, pero aun así se podía ver claramente que esa linea de amistad ya se había sobrepasado y era algo evidente para el que tenía un poco de sentido de razón.

Sin embargo ese no era lo impactante, muchos pensaban: Un embarazo adolescente.

De Hide se lo esperaban un poco, lo de embarazar a alguien, aunque sea una pequeña probabilidad.

Pero... ¿Kaneki? era imposible, bueno, no realmente. No obstante, si Kaneki sabia lo de su condición ¿Porque no cuidarse? ¿O no lo sabía?

Y así llegó la pregunta.

"¿De cuanto estas?"

Fue una de las preguntas del líder de los tres chicos de antes, Yamato.

La pregunta realmente no fue la inesperada, lo fue la persona.

¿Quien pensaría que alguien tan despreocupada como el, haya dado con tan correcta conclusión?

"¿Eh?"

Yamato suspiro, y vio las caras de las personas sorprendidas que apenas se dieron cuenta de la verdad, al igual que los rostros de las personas que esperaban la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"¿Enserio tengo que repetirlo? ¿Cuantos meses tienes de embarazo Kaneki?"

La pregunta llegó más directa, la sorpresa pintó el rostro del pelinegro, pero fue reemplazada rápidamente por una expresión triste, pero aun así, una sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

"Tengo 18 semanas, son-"

"4 meses y medio"

Contestó Yamato por el, sorprendiendo nuevamente a todos.

"Si, luche lo mas que pude para ocultarlo más tiempo, creo que no llegue a mi meta de 5 meses"

Rio con amargura y todos lo sabían. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más el maestro llegó e indicó que regresaran al salón para la próxima clase.

Aun todos tenían curiosidad por saber más sobre la situación de Kaneki y la iniciativa de Yamato.

.-.-.-.-.

Kaneki despertó repentinamente por el sonido de su teléfono sonando, trato de ser lo menos ruidoso posible para no despertar a sus dos acompañantes, claro lo decía por Haru, no por Hide que dormía como un tronco.

Tomó el teléfono y fue a la sala para contestar tranquilamente.

-¿Hola?

_-Hola Kaneki, soy yo Yamato._

-¡Ah Yamato-kun! vaya que ha sido un tiempo

_-No seas exagerado, solo ha sido un mes_

-Lo sé, es que se que te molesta- dijo sonriendo y podía asegurar que Yamato tambien sonrio despues de escuchar eso.

_-Nunca cambies por favor, me encanta lo sinvergüenza que puedes ser_

-Siempre te gusto eso de mi ¿verdad?

_-Oh por favor, no te des tanto crédito. No quiero elevarte el ego._

-No es que quiera ser grosero, pero ¿Que quieres?

_-Uh, me siento ofendido, pero si vengo a pedirte algo._

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

_-¿Podrías cuidar a Rin por mi este fin de semana?_

-Lo siento, no puedo, Haru está enfermo, tengo que ir a la universidad y conseguí trabajo; lo siento, pero tengo mucho en mis manos este momento.

_-No te preocupes, pero en cuanto Haru se recupere tendremos que juntarnos todos en alguna ocasión._

-Si eso seria bueno.

Yamato era un buen amigo, nunca habían perdido contacto desde ese día y realmente se sorprendió que la persona que mas odio en la secundaria, ahora sea uno de sus mejores amigos, incluso Hide se sorprendió él porque pudo ser tan comprensivo. Después de todo, esto tenía una historia.

Pero será para otro día.

**.-.-.-**

**N/A: Yamato es un personaje que lo cree y tenia planeado incluir hace muuuucho, pero no se que paso si se me olvido o realmente no lo se, pobre Yamato :(**

**Un comentario es bien recibido :D**


	5. A través de los ojos de Haru: Parte 2

A través de los ojos de Haru: parte 2

.-.-.-.-.-.-POV Haru-.-.-.-.-.-.

Papa y yo después de salir de casa fuimos directamente al centro comercial.

Cuando entramos vinos a mucha gente pues ya se acercaba navidad y mucha gente ya estaba comprando cosas como el pino y las esferas e imagino que también leche y galletas para la llegada de Santa lo cual eso me tiene muy emocionado, pero no puedo pensar en eso ahora, teníamos que comprar los regalos para mami.

"Muy bien Haru ya estamos aquí, pero antes de ir a comprar hay que poner ciertas reglas"

"¿Eh?, ¿como cuáles reglas?" le pregunte, ¿para que necesitábamos reglas para ir a comprar?

"Bueno a reglas me refiero a que podemos comprar y que no"

Mi papa trato de explicarme pero yo no entendía aun a lo que el trataba de decirme.

"Bueno a lo que me refiero es que hay cosas que no podemos y no debemos comprarle a tu madre"

"¿Como que cosas papi?"

"Bueno…mmm, por ejemplo no hay que comprarle comida pues ya no puede ingerirla por ya sabes que"

"Si, ya se"

Si ya sabía porque, mi mami es un ghoul, bueno un medio ghoul por lo que me dijeron mis papas.

Aún recuerdo ese día cuando en medio de la noche me desperté porque tenía mucha sed entonces tenía que pedirle ayuda a mi papa o a mi mami pues yo no podía servirme un vaso solo el lavabo está muy alto para mí y no podía alcanzar los cubiertos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando salí de mi cuarto y oí lo que me era muy familiar por todas las veces que yo me caía jugando y saltando aun cuando mi mami me decía que no jugara tan brusco, era llanto desde estaban mi papis se escuchaba llanto, pero no estaba seguro si eso era por la puerta que no me dejaba oír bien, me acerque más a la puerta abrazando fuertemente mi conejito de peluche, tome la perilla y abrí un poco la puerta y vi a mi mami llorando y a mi papa abrazándolo fuertemente. Cerré lentamente la puerta para no ser visto, regrese a mi cuarto y me subí a la cama para taparme con las cobijas; trate de dormir pero no podía sacarme la imagen de mami llorando hacia que un sensación rara se sentía en mi pecho y me dieran también ganas de llorar, quería saber qué es lo que pasa, porque mami estaba llorando, todas esas preguntas se acumulaban en mi cabeza haciéndome caer en un sueño inquieto.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, era fin de semana así que mis papas siempre me dejaban una hora más para dormir que los otro días, pero me levante a la misma hora no podía dejar de pensar en lo que vi anoche, me preocupaba porque mami estaba llorando y si podía ayudar. Después de tanto pensar decidí que cuando estemos desayunando preguntaría sobre lo de anoche.

Cuando papa y yo estábamos sentados en la mesa mientras mami preparaba el desayuno para hoy, yo estaba nervioso de como preguntar esto y admitir que estaba espiando, papa en cambio él estaba mirando a mami con una sonrisa y ojos de amor, no es que esto fuera raro pero después de lo de ayer en la noche me parecía algo raro y más porque mami estaba llorando y nunca lo había visto llorar, él es muy fuerte; mami ya tenía el desayuno listo solo estaba dejando que la comida se enfriara para que no estuviera tan caliente mientras preparaba lo necesario para hacerse un café pues recientemente él toma mucho café, realmente no sé a qué sabe pero debe de saber rico para que mami lo beba tanto.

Después de acabar nuestro desayuno y mami acabar con su café, aun no podía preguntar sobre lo que vi si no lo hacía ahora tal vez ya no podía encontrar el valor y la oportunidad para hacerlo, lo bueno es que aún no abandonaban la cocina pues después de haber desayunado papa y mami estaban lavando los platos y cubiertos que se ocuparon.

Ellos ya casi acababan de poner los platos en su lugar, en ese momento fue cuando me arme de valor.

"Mama, Papa" cuando voltearon, vi la sorpresa y la preocupación en sus ojos pues siempre había llamado a mami 'mami' y no 'mama' esto les hizo saber que lo que iba a decir era algo serio.

"Si cariño ¿Qué pasa?" papa y mami dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para sentarse junto a mí en la mesa, pues me había quedado ahí tratando de encontrar fuerzas para preguntar y no me había movido de ahí.

"Si Haru ¿Qué quieres decirnos?" Ahora fue el turno de papa para hablar creo que no debí de preguntar tan seriamente, los veo muy preocupados y hacen que me ponga nervioso.

"E-este y-yo, ummm, pues, etto…" No sabía cómo comenzar, quería saber porque mi mami estaba llorando pero ¿Era realmente lo correcto saber?, no lo sabía pero no podía dar vuelta atrás.

"Sabes Haru eres muy pequeño para que estés tan preocupado por decirnos o preguntarnos algo pero quiero que sepas que puedes decirnos todo, lo que sea, para eso estamos nosotros si tienes una duda, algo que contarnos, algo que te preocupa, cualquier cosa la más mínima cosa que quieras decirnos hazlo como ya he dicho para eso estamos nosotros para escucharte y para preocuparnos por ti, para que tú no te preocupes, así que vamos puedes decirnos lo que te tiene tan nervioso"

"Creo que yo no puede expresarlo de mejor manera"

Realmente cada vez que paso más y más tiempo con mis padres los amo muchísimo más y no los cambiaría por nada. Con las palabras de mami me sentí capaz de hacerlo de sacar la duda que tenía dando vueltas mi cabeza desde anoche ya sin nervios o falta de confianza.

"Mami ¿Por qué estabas llorando anoche?"

"¿Qué?, disculpa ¿Podrías repetirme la pregunta?"

"¿Por qué estabas llorando anoche?"

"Este ¿Haru podrías ir a tu habitación y dejarnos a tu madre y a mí a solas?, por favor"

"Si"

Me levante de la silla dispuesto a irme como me lo pidió mi papa. Cuando estaba a punto de salir voltee a ver a mis padres y vi a mi mami tratando de contener las lágrimas y papa tratando de consolarlo.

Después de ver eso salí rápidamente de la cocina corriendo hacia mi cuarto, cerré la puerta me subí a mi cama y abrace fuertemente todos mis conejitos de peluche.

¿Realmente debí de haber preguntado? ¿Y tan malo era para que mami quisiera llorar de nuevo?

No podía saberlo, solo podía esperar a que mis padres me llamaran de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin POV Haru-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con Hide y Kaneki-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Estas bien Kaneki?, ¿Por qué lloras?"

"¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar qué porque estoy llorando? ¿No es obvio?, no había pensado en lo más mínimo en decirle a Haru sobre que me convertí en un monstruo, ¿Y qué pasa si me odia?, ¿Qué vamos a hacer Hide?"

"Primero que nada ni tu ni yo pensamos en la posibilidad de que Haru haya escuchado algo o si quiera en que preguntara algo sobre eso, además solo pregunto porque estabas llorando, podemos inventar cualquier otra cosa si tú quieres pero piénsalo de esta forma, Ken estaríamos mintiéndole a nuestro hijo tú le pediste que cualquier cosa que le preocupara él podría decírnosla y creo que nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo con esto. Si estas preocupado en que pensara de ti, díselo yo sé que él no te odiara, yo sé que el comprenderá esto, él te ama mucho, la verdad no creo que un niño como él te pueda odiar, eres su madre y te ama con tanta fuerza que no creo que por una cosa que tu no elegiste te vaya a dejar de querer, además no eres un monstruo; eres el chico del que me enamore y que tuvo a mi hijo y que yo sé que ese chico daría todo por proteger a su , ese chico del que me enamoro cada día mas y yo estoy aquí para proteger a ese chico, para evitar que algo malo le pase y darle la fuerza para continuar cada vez que tropiece"

Kaneki no sabía que hacer después de las palabras de su novio, excepto por una cosa.

Besarlo.

Después de tales palabras lo beso, al principio Hide se sorprendió pero después de unos segundos empezó a reaccionar tomando rápidamente el control sobre el beso. Fue un beso largo, profundo y tierno sin ninguna demostración de algo sexual era un beso que necesitaba ese ese momento, uno que demostrara amor, ternura y agradecimiento.

"Gracias, Hide, gracias por todo"

"Gracias a ti también por darme una maravillosa familia, y entonces ¿Ya sabes que vas a hacer?"

"Si, ya he tomado mi decisión"

"¿Y cuál sería esa decisión?"

"Tenemos que decirle, merece saberlo"

"¿Sabes que te amo mucho Kaneki?"

"Si lo sé, yo también te amo Hide"

Después de que Kaneki dijera eso se dieron otro beso pero este fue corto que hizo saber nuevamente el apoyo de cada y el amor que se tenían y que le tienen a su hijo para tener el valor de decirle a la verdad sobre su madre.

"Voy a llamar a Haru"

"No, yo iré, siento que debo hacerlo yo, si lo haces tú siento que en el momento que vayas por Haru perderé la confianza que tengo en estos momentos"

"Está bien, te entiendo"

Cuando Hide le permitió ir por Haru, Kaneki se levantó lentamente de la mesa, pasando la puerta de la cocina estando en el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Haru y finalmente llegando a la puerta de la habitación con un puño a punto de tocar la puerta. Estaba nerviosos pero no podía desistir ahora necesitaba hacer esto, después de unos segundo que para Kaneki fueron una eternidad, pudo tomar valor para tocar la puerta y pedir permiso para entrar.

.-.-.-.-.-POV Haru-.-.-.-.-.

Aún seguía abrazando a mis conejos de peluche fuertemente contra mi pecho esperando a que mis padres me llamaran de nuevo, me sobresalte cuando de repente alguien con voz algo temblorosa llamaba a mi puerta, y ese alguien era mi mami pidiendo permiso para entrar.

"Adelante"

"Hola Haru, tu padre y yo terminamos de hablar así que ¿Podrías ir a la sala con nosotros?"

"Si mami"

Salimos de mi cuarto para ir a la sala donde ya estaba papa sentado. Mami se sentó junto a él y yo en medio de ellos.

"Bueno Haru, recuerdas que preguntas porque tu madre estaba llorando anoche"

"Si lo recuerdo y realmente quiero saberlo, no quiero que mami este triste y si hay algo que pueda hacer, lo que sea, lo hare porque no quiero ver a mami llorando de nuevo"

"Bueno tratare de explicarte en una forma que entiendas ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si"

"Está bien, tu madre me había estado guardando un secreto porque creía que si me lo decía yo iba a dejar de amarlo, lo cual a mi parecer creo que no hay una mentira más falsa que esa. Bueno este secreto lo descubrí sacando mis conclusiones y por cosas que notaba y porque conozco muy bien a tu madre y sabía que algo no andaba bien con él, espere y le di su tiempo para que me lo dijera pero no lo hizo, entonces decidí que era momento de confrontarlo y así lo hice, le pregunte que estaba pasando y no tuvo más remedio que decirme y él estaba llorando porque le dije ciertas cosas que le dije y pues…"

"¡Papa hiciste llorar a mama!, ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?"

"Haru cálmate, lo que me dijo tu padre fueron cosas que hicieron que me sintiera con una preocupación menos, fueron cosas buenas lo que me hicieron llorar, así que cálmate, si mi amor"

Mi madre me abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho y yo de inmediato regrese al abrazo tan fuerte como mis brazo podían, pero… ¿Cuál era ese secreto?, cuando papa dijo secreto realmente me hizo muy curiosos sobre eso pero nuevamente la duda venía a mi cabeza ¿Es correcto saber? O ¿Esta bien preguntar? Mi lado curioso no se hizo esperar y pregunte…

"¿Cuál es ese secreto?"

Ninguno de los dos me respondió inmediatamente, el silencio es lo que reinaba la habitación ese momento hasta que mama decidió romper el incómodo momento en el que nos encontrábamos.

"Bueno Haru, ¿Sabes que son los ghouls?"

Realmente no sé porque me mami me hizo esa pregunta pero aun así la conteste.

"No, bueno algo así, mis maestras en a veces nos dicen que no salgamos solos y que siempre estemos acompañados de los padres pues nos podríamos encontrar con un ghoul y nos dicen que son malos, pero nunca nos explicaron que son"

"¿Que pasaría o que pensarías si yo fuera un ghoul Haru?"

"Que es lo que haría… ¿Qué estas tratando de decir mami?"

"Tu madre está tratando de decir que es un medio ghoul, entonces… ¿Qué harías?"

¿Medio ghoul? Eso quería decir que no era un ghoul completo pero los ghouls son malos y mami no es malo él es la persona que más amable y tierna y amorosa que he conocido.

"Si me odias, está bien, te comprendo"

"¿Eh?, Yo nunca podría odiarte tal vez nos han dicho que los ghouls son malos pero tú no, tu nunca has sido malo, yo seguiría amándote mami y ghoul o medio ghoul no cambiara nada de lo que siento por ti."

"Gracias Haru"

Mami y yo nos abrazamos fuertemente y después de un momento papa se no unió al abrazo. Después de estar un rato así se me vino a la cabeza un pensamiento; si mama era un medio ghoul a mí me haría algo ghoul.

"Mami, papi tengo una pregunta"

"Si Haru ¿Cuál es?"

"Este si tú eres un medio ghoul entonces ¿yo que soy?"

"Tú eres un humano Haru, tu madre te tuvo antes de convertirse en un medio ghoul así que no te preocupes eres un humano"

"¿Convertirse?, ¿Cómo se convirtió en un ghoul?"

"Bueno tuvo un cierto accidente con un ghoul y paso lo que tuvo que pasar y bueno creo que fue inevitable"

"No entiendo muy bien pero mientras mami este bien yo estoy bien"

"Bueno que tal si vemos una película aquí en casa, después hablaremos del tema y te diremos ciertas cosas para que no se te hagan raras ¿si?"

"Si película, ¿puedo escoger la película?"

"Claro"

"¡Qué bien! ¿Y qué clase de cosas se me harán raras?"

"Bueno ya no puedo comer cualquier alimento"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno los ghouls al parecer no pueden comer alimentos humanos tiene otro tipo de alimentación, excepto por el café ese si pueden consumirlo"

"¡Ohhhh! Con razón bebes tanto café, ¿Y porque no pueden comer comida humana?"

"Bueno, pues cuando la comen no sabe nada bien, sabe horrible, no sé cómo describirlo el sabor es diferente para cada cosa, recuerdo haber intentado comer varios alimento y uno me supo a arcilla y esponjas"

"¡Qué asco!, Bueno si no pueden comer cualquier cosa excepto por el café entonces ¿Qué comen?"

"¿Tienes muchas preguntas eh Haru?"

"¡Si! ¡Quiero saber todo sobre lo que es mami!"

"Esa respuesta te la contestaremos cuando seas grande"

"¡Pero yo ya soy grande!"

Lo único que hicieron mis padres fue reírse de mí mientras yo inflaba mis mejillas con molestia pero pronto me uní a ellos viendo la película y olvidándonos de cualquier preocupación que pudiéramos tener en nuestra cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entramos a todas las tiendas que pudimos tratando de encontrar el regalo perfecto para mami, fue muy difícil, no sabíamos que regalo escoger o cual sería el más adecuado, este día solo compraríamos el que le daríamos juntos papa y yo, el regalo que papa le daría a mami lo compraría después el solo y el mío lo compraría con el dinero que me dio papa acompañado de mi abuela. Para que así ninguno supiera que es lo que le iba a regalar a mami por su cumpleaños, pero yo ¡Me aseguraría de que el mío fuera el mejor!

**N/A: Hey! Que tal espero que ustedes hallan pasado una feliz navidad y si usted no lo celebra aun así espero que estén bien.**

**Este capítulo lo iba a subir ayer pero… lo veía y lo veía y se me hacía muy corto así que me dedique a hacerlo lo más largo que pudiera y este capítulo se iba a tratar de que Hide-kun y Haru-chan estuvieran buscando el regalo perfecto para Kaneki-kun pero creo que esa idea para el capítulo se me hizo un poco aburrido así que creo que el flashback que prometí iría bien aquí.**

**Bueno, aun trato de escribir del punto de vista de Haru pues la forma en que piensa como yo lo escribí aún se me hace muy madura para su edad, así que trate de escribir cosas que yo podía expresarlas de otras como lo que dijo Haru: 'comer comida' obviamente se oye raro pero siento que es lo más adecuado para un niño de 4 años.**

**Ahora la cosa que debí haber aclarado desde un principio, el Kaneki que está en esta historia es 'KanekiPeloNegro' como a mí me gusta llamarlo, no es 'KanekiPeloBlanco' esta historia se relata antes de que Ryoko-san y Hinami-chan llegaran a Anteiku (No por mucho) así que ya se hará una idea. En el siguiente capítulo lo más seguro es que ya puedan ver a los dos últimos personajes mencionados.**

**Gracias a Guest, valikiria1996-pd, Zoe Mikaella, ashira23, Belen D (Belen  
D, realmente gracias tu comentario me levanto mucho los ánimos esto días me he sentido un poco mal y cuando leí tu comentario me dio mucha felicidad y todavía muchas más ganas de alargar este capítulo, así que de nuevo gracias :D) y a todos que pusieron en favoritos esta historia y a que siguen esta historia realmente muchas gracias.**

**Sayonara~**


	6. Mal día,buenos momentos Parte 1: Amiga

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene la mención de menstruación de un personaje masculino **

** ha sido advertido.-**

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

_**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**_

_**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su camino rumbo a Anteiku fue muy relajante y también tranquilo.

Con paso lento caminaba mientras daba profundas inhalaciones al aire frio y húmedo de diciembre. Realmente necesitaba momentos como este, en el que pueda relajarse, y pensar en nada; no trabajo, no universidad, no maestros, no pensar en qué hacer para desayuno, comida y cena, no cuidar a dos niño (aunque solo tenía un hijo y ese es Haru, Hide a veces se comportaba como un niño), no ghouls ni tampoco humanos, solo el… aunque sea por un momento.

Sabía que este tipo de pensamientos son totalmente egoístas pero ¿Quién no lo es?

No es que no le gustara su trabajo o ir a la universidad o hacer todas las comidas del día, o de cuidar, preocuparse y pasar tiempo con su familia o pasar tiempo con los que conocía ghouls o humanos, es solo que… no lo sabía, era complicado de explicar. Sentía como si a nadie pudiera decirle sobre sus problemas. Sentía como si nadie comprendiera lo que siente; a veces simplemente le daban ganas de llorar sin un motivo aparente, aunque eso de llorar podía ser que hoy empezó su periodo…

Bueno, a lo que se refería era a alguien que comprendiera y alguien quien pudiera pasar su tiempo, contarse sobre lo que pasa con su vida y sus problemas, pasar momentos de todo tipo.

No lo sabía, era difícil de explicar.

Y ustedes estarán pensando 'pero tienes a Hide' si claro, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero lo que pedía era diferente era que…

Necesitaba a un amigo.

Además no quería preocupar a su novio y llenarle la cabeza con sus tonterías. Bueno no todo lo que pensaba eran tonterías, pues ya estaba por llegar la víspera de navidad y tenía que comprar los regalos, pensar en que es lo que se iba a hacer esa noche, que iba a preparar para la cena, compras navideñas, adornos, pino, universidad, profesores, trabajos finales, exámenes y como tratar de comer un trozo de carne esa noche fuera de los ojos de Hide y de Haru, no quería que vieran en el monstruo que se había convertido; no es que comer carne humana lo hiciera por gusto ya se lo habían dicho, algún día tendría que comer carne humana y lo haría pronto pero para proteger a su familia, no quería perder el control de nuevo como aquella vez como cuando iba a comerse a Hide, no se lo perdonaría si lastimaba a su familia, tenía miedo de lastimarlos si antes iba a matar a Hide la próxima podría ser Haru y no permitiría que eso pasara.

¡Oh no su momento para relajarse y no pensar en problemas se había ido!

¡Pero que que iba a comprar a Haru y a Hide para navidad! ¡Aún no había pensado en nada!

Sentía como un dolor en la cabeza estaba por venir.

Tal vez llegaría tarde a Anteiku pero primero quería sentarse por un momento.

Se dejó caer en una banca del parque que estaba enfrente del mientras estaba caminando. Puso todo su peso en la banca, cerró los ojos y su cabeza se fue hacia atrás, dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro de su boca.

Se sentía muy cansado por todas las emociones que había vivido durante los últimos meses.

Todo el estrés atacaba su cuerpo y en este momento lo pagaba más su cuello y hombros.

Inclino un poco su cuello hacia el frente y con sus manos enguantadas tratando de calmar el dolor dando un pequeño masaje a la zona adolorida, pero sus dedos no parecían ayudar en nada.

Siguió intentándolo durante unos minutos pero seguía sin funcionar, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse sintió que de un momento a otro el masaje estaba funcionando.

Pero después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban encima de sus piernas y que las manos en su cuello no eran suyas. Entonces se dio la vuelta y la vio…

Ryoko-san.

Ella me sonrió y después de que saliera de mi pequeño shock le devolví la sonrisa. Me levante de donde estaba sentado y le di un abrazo, el cual lo devolvió gustosa. Un momento después nos separamos y le hice la pregunta que estaba rondando por mi cabeza desde que se fue.

"¿Dónde has estado?"

"Ya sabes me mude, pero tuve que regresar por algunos 'problemas familiares', nada grave"

"Es bueno oír eso. Y wow no puedo creer que seas tú Ryoko-san, es tan gratificante verte, lo digo en serio y ¿Qué haces aquí en el parque?"

"También es bueno verte, yo también te extrañaba mucho Ken-kun, vaya que has crecido mucho mírate ya eres casi tan alto como yo, y bueno que hago aquí bueno yo… yo te estaba buscando, iba a ir a los lugares que frecuentabas pero apenas había empezado mi búsqueda te vi sentado ahí y no dude en acercarme"

"¿Y te has mudado de nuevo aquí o solo vienes de visita?"

"Es algo complicado, depende de lo que pase decidiré si mudarme de nuevo aquí o regresar, pero sé que estaré un tiempo aquí"

"Creo que debería preguntarte más sobre ese 'asunto complicado' pero eso solo haría nuestro encuentro incomodo; así que ¿En dónde te estas quedando?"

"En el piso de arriba de la cafetería Anteiku, conozco al dueño y nos dejara estar ahí a mi hija y a mí el tiempo que necesitemos"

"Espera, ¿dijiste Anteiku?"

"Si ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo?"

"No, no es eso, es solo que yo trabajo ahí"

"¡En serio! Wow creo que el destino quiso que nos reencontráramos"

"Creo que tienes razón, espera dijiste que tú y tu hija se quedarían en Ateiku ¿Qué hay de Asaki Fuegochi, tu esposo en donde esta?"

"Bueno él está en casa, si nos quedábamos con el podíamos salir lastimadas Hinami y yo así que le pedí Yoshimura-san un lugar donde quedarnos mientras el arregla algunas cosas, pero no te preocupes mi esposo y yo no estamos peleados"

"No debí preguntar, lo siento"

"No, no te preocupes. ¿Qué tal estas tú y Nagachika-san? ¡Oh! y Haru ya debe de haber crecido mucho, aunque nunca lo vi personalmente, debe de ser un niño muy guapo como su madre ¿eh, Neki-chan?

"¡No me digas 'Neki-chan'! ¡Sabes que me molesta! Y si estoy bien…, Hide también está muy bien y Haru, si, él está muy bien ya ha crecido mucho, no pude haber pedido mejor hijo. ¿Y como esta Hinami ella también debe estar muy grande no?"

"Si, así es, ya no es más una niña pero para mí siempre lo será. Los hijos crecen tan rápido pero para nosotras las madres siempre serán nuestros bebes"

"Si es muy cierto, tienes toda la razón. Bueno vamos a Anteiku, a mí se me hizo tarde para el trabajo y tu Ryoko-san creo que deberías ir también"

"Oh, creo que tienes razón, pero… ¿Vamos los dos juntos? O ¿Quieres ir por separado? No es que quiera que no me vean contigo o algo por el estilo, pero ¿Hay que decirles que somos amigos?"

"No había pensado en eso, quiero decir, van a preguntarnos como nos conocimos y no estoy listo para decirles sobre y tampoco de cómo nos conocimos, quiero decir es vergonzoso.., bueno al menos para mí, es que nos conocimos porque tú me acompañabas a comprar tampones…"

"Si es vergonzoso, bueno al menos para ti, al menos espero que ya los compres tu solo. Entonces por separado ¿Quién va primero tu o yo?"

"Para tu información ya los compro solo y ve tu primero"

"Okey que bueno, y está bien yo primero"

"Yo iré después de 5 minutos de que te hayas ido"

"Bueno, nos vemos, espero verte ahí Neki-chan"

Después de que me dijo, yo solo le conteste:

"Si ahí me veras ahí Ryo-chan"

"¡No me llames así sabes que me molesta!"

Se fue caminado, y cuando ya no pude verla, murmure

"Yo también te extrañe… Amiga"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: Hola :D , ¡al fin lo termine!**

**Para este capítulo solo apareció Ryoko Fuegochi para el siguiente ya estarán varios personajes en la historias como por ejemplo: Hinami Fueogochi y Touka Kirishima.**

**Este capítulo iba a ser más largo pero lo que tenía pensado añadirle lo dejare para otros capítulos.**

**He cambiado la imagen por otra, una que yo hice, de como es Haru-chan o de como yo me lo imagino,les dejare el link en mi perfil y también se los dejare aquí solo quítenle los espacios.**

** mrkushu. deviantart art /Son –of – Hidekane –Haru – chan -505225114?ga _ submit _ new =10%253A1420519039&amp;ga _ type=edit&amp;ga _ changes=1&amp;ga _ recent=1**

**Zoe Mikaella: Que Bueno que la hayas podido leer gracias por tu comentario y si cap de regalo con todo y moño :3**

**Acid Fairy: Que bueno que te guste mi fic me hace feliz, que bueno que no dijiste nada de spoiler por mí no te preocupes yo me spoileo sola (también el internet y las paginas sociales lo hacen) pero las demás personas no se spoilean eres buenas persona no spoileas a los demás a diferencia de mí :L**

**Belen D: Muchas gracias por tu comentario no te preocupes lo seguiré hasta terminarlo.**

**Walker: Jajaja yo también (¿?) Me encanta que te encante la historia lol y yo también espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y no sé si decirte de nada pero esto lo hago porque me gusta y me divierte compartir las extrañas ideas que salen de mi cabeza trastornada XD**

**Feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo, feliz día de que ya actualice y que el 2015 les traiga muchas cosas nuevas y mucho YAOI :D**

**Sayonara~**


	7. Mal dia,buenos momentos:Un Nuevo Amigo

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene la mención de menstruación de un personaje masculino **

** ha sido advertido.-**

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

_**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**_

_**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me dirigí a Anteiku después del tiempo acordado, cuando entre lo primero que vi fue a…

Hide?

"Oi Kaneki"

"¡H-Hide! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¡Idiota, vine a darle las gracias a Touka-chan, por supuesto!"

"¿A ella?"

"Ella nos ayudó cuando tuvimos aquel accidente de trafico _¿Recuerdas?_"

No sabía que contestar, no sabía a lo que se refería solo hasta que puso énfasis a las palabra 'recuerdas'.

Apenas iba a contestarle cuando Touka-chan me dio una patada totalmente innecesaria en el tobillo.

"Creo que Kaneki aún no se ha recuperado completamente"

"¿Estas bien?"

"Oh, sí, gracias Hide"

"Ya veo, oí que Nishio-senpai aún está hospitalizado por las lesiones, pero…, nosotros solo tuvimos unos cuantos rasguños, todo gracias a Touka-chan, gracias. Bueno Kaneki supongo que nos veremos luego ¿verdad?"

"Si, nos vemos luego"

"Muchas gracias por venir"

Me extraño mucho que Hide estuviera aquí pues normalmente está en la casa en estas horas y se supone que hoy iba a estará con Haru en el parque, ¿Qué no debería de estar cuidando a Haru? y si no lo está cuidando ahora ¿Con quién lo dejo? o ¿Lo dejo solo? No sabía que es lo que había hecho Hide pero si sabía que tendríamos una charla cuando llegara a casa.

Es cierto que no se esperaba a Hide, él se esperaba ver a Ryoko-san, por cierto… ¿Dónde estaba ella?

"¿¡Dónde estabas!? ¡Llegas tarde!"

"L-lo siento, se me hizo tarde, lo siento"

"Tienes suerte de que aún no halla clientes"

"L-lo siento Touka-chan"

"Asegúrate de que tu amigo no se entere de que eres un Ghoul"

Demasiado tarde.

"Oh, claro"

"Si por casualidad descubre algo de nosotros. En ese instante lo matare"

Si tu tratas de matarlo, entonces yo también hare lo mismo contigo. No vas a matar a nadie de mi familia.

"¡¿Eh?!, ¡No puedes!"

"Si no quieres eso, es mejor que tengas tu secreto oculto"

No conteste nada solo baje la mirada a la bandeja que estaba en mis manos, en la cual todo el café estaba derramado.

En ese momento sonó la campanilla de la cafetería, Touka-chan y yo volteamos para dar la bienvenida al nuevo cliente.

"Bienvenido"

Era… Ryoko-san.

"Touka-chan"

¿Se conocen?

"¡Ryoko-san!, ¡Kaneki, trae toallas!"

"¡Si!"

¿Que hace Ryoko-san apenas llegando aquí? Se supone que debió llegar aquí antes que yo. Ella y la joven que estaba junto a ella estaban cubiertas de nieve al parecer empezó a nevar cuando Hide se fue del establecimiento.

"Lo siento no quiero causarte problemas Touka-chan"

"No es nada, tiempo sin verte Hinami"

¡Hinami!, con que ella es la hija de Ryoko-san, como no me di cuenta antes si son tan parecidas.

"¿Dónde está Yoshimura-san?"

"Arriba"

"¡Kaneki!, ¡Dale otra toalla!"

"Oh, aquí tiene"

"Muchas gracias"

Creo que será más duro fingir que apenas nos conocemos de lo que pensaba.

Pero ellas…

"¿Ellas son Ghouls?"

"A partir de ahora no haremos cargo de Fuegochi-san"

"¿Hacernos cargo?"

"Hay un montón de circunstancias"

Circunstancias… sabía que lo que me decía Ryoko-san tenía muchas más cosas que ocultar.

"¿Circunstancias?, ¿Cuáles?"

"¡Deja de fastidiarme! ¡No sirves para nada!"

"Tal vez sea así pero…"

"Es cierto, ¿El jefe te lo dijo? ¿Sobre los hombres que llevan maletas?"

"¿Hombres con maleta?"

"¡Los hombres que llevan consigo grandes maletines!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pruebalo"

Yoshimura-san me estaba ayudando a practicar comida humana, lo que había en el plato era un sándwich recortado en un par de triángulos. Tome uno de los triángulos entre mi mano y le di un mordisco.

Cuando lo mordí fue horrible. Corri rápidamente al bote basura y vomite el pequeño pedazo que cavaba de comer.

"Jefe, lo siento pero… esto es…"

"¿Estas bien?"

"El pan es como masticar una esponja, mientras que el queso es arcilla apestosa"

"Bueno, esas son expresiones interesantes, el truco no es masticarlo si no tragarlo, luego finges masticarlo unas diez veces. Si haces un poco de ruido mientras 'masticas', parecerá más real. Solo asegúrate de vomitarlo antes de que empieces a digerirlo, si no lo haces puedes deteriorar tu salud. Kaneki-kun, si practicas pronto serás capaz de disfrutar comiendo con tus amigos"

Eso ya no tan es necesario, Hide lo sabe y Haru igual, y con ellos tomaba solo café, asi que esto de fingir comer ya no era tan necesario como en un principio.

"Daré mi mejor esfuerzo"

"Oh sí, Tengo un regalo para ti"

"¿Un regalo?"

"Si, tómalo como tu regalo de Navidad adelantado"

"Son... ¿Cubos de azúcar?"

"Bueno en el interior son algo diferentes. Si lo disuelves en el café y lo tomas, seras capaz de suprimir tu hambre hasta cierto grado"

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias!, espere… ¿de qué…están hechos?"

"Es mejor si no lo sabes"

"Aun así con esto…"

"Cierto kaneki-kun… ¿Puedo pedirte que te quedes hasta tarde hoy?"

"Oh, claro. Si usted me lo pide"

Demonios, quería llegar temprano hoy… espero que Haru este bien y la conversación con Hide… no importa cuando llegue no importa si él o yo estemos cansados, tiene que responderme. ¿Qué hacía aquí si debía cuidar a Haru.

Hide no baka.

"Normalmente le pido a Touka-chan que se quede, pero la vi un poco estresada así que…"

"Me gustaría que fueras a conseguir comida en su lugar"

"¡¿Conseguir comida?! ¡No puedo matar a nadie!, ¡NO QUIERO MATAR A NADIE!"

"Tranquilo no asesinaras a nadie. Anteiku provee comida para aquellos que no son capaces de cazar por sí mismos, entiendes la necesidad de eso ¿cierto?"

"Si, pero como lo haremos sin dañar a nadie"

"¿Te importaría acompañar a Yomo-kun a hacerlo?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A que exactamente se habrá referido Yoshimura-san con 'conseguir comida'…

Y ghouls que no pueden cazar por sí mismo, Ryoko-san y su hija parecen de este tipo.

Demonios no quería pasar mi noche así, tal vez suene grosero pero estoy algo cansado así que solo quiero llegar a casa y estar con mi familia ¿Acaso es mucho pedir? Tengo sueño, cansancio, frustración, enojo reprimido contra Hide y estoy con un Señor que acabo de conocer y que al parecer, no quiere iniciar una conversación y eso hace que se cree un incómodo silencio dentro del auto.

"Kaneki-san, tal vez le parezca raro que le diga esto pero usted tiene un aroma muy peculiar"

Retiro lo dicho, esto es más incómodo.

"¿Eh? ¿A-ah que se refiere con eso Yomo-san?"

"Tienes un aroma muy tranquilizante y me atrevería a decir maternal , como dije muy peculiar, hueles como Rize-san, como un ghoul, pero también tu aroma es muy humano, es una combinación de eso y despides igual cantidad de hormonas tanto femeninas como masculinas lo cual se me es algo raro y muy pocos pueden oler e identificar lo que te mencione, y esto lo hice porque al parecer tu hormona Serotonina que es la que controla el humor el apetito y el sueño está muy activa dime Kaneki-san ¿Está cansado, de mal humor o ambas? Y ¿Usted tendrá una idea de porque tienes hormonas femeninas?"

!¿EHHH?! ¡CREO QUE PREFIERO EL SILENCIO INCOMODO!

"E-este n-no sé, umm…"

"Lo siento si lo incomode Kaneki-san, pero realmente quiero saber y contésteme con la verdad, sabré si está mintiendo"

"Umm pues si estoy un poc…, si estoy cansado y de mal humor pues tal vez y si creo que tengo una idea de porque tengo hormonas femeninas y a todo esto Yomo-san ¿Por qué quiere saber, además desde cuando le hace preguntas personales e incomodas a desconocidos?"

"Huh si se nota el cansancio y el mal humor ni se diga"

"¡QUE!"

"Oh Kaneki-san podría decirme cual es esa idea suya que tiene sobre las hormonas femeninas, creo que ya tengo una posible respuesta"

"Q-que pues um, yo no, umm…"

No sabía que contestar, esta conversación es algo rara, además no le diré sobre mi idea de porque las hormonas femeninas de todos modos si se lo digo obviamente no me creerá.

"Kaneki-san ¿Tiene alguna herida?"

"Eh, no ¿Por qué pregunta?"

"Huele a sangre"

Oh mierda.

"N-no huelo a sangre, eso es imposible si no tengo ninguna herida, he he he"

"No, no es imposible y si no tiene ninguna herida según usted entonces creo que ya tengo la respuesta"

"Y-Yomo-san que respuesta"

"Sal, hemos llegado"

No me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado, no sabía a donde pero habíamos llegado y al parecer Yomo-san ignoro groseramente mi pregunta.

"Wow, es muy alto ¿En dónde estam…"

"No se apoye en eso se puede caer"

"¿Qué?"

"Está muy deteriorado"

Cuando me dijo eso sentí como me iba hacia adelante, mientras la valla de metal se quebraba. Pensé que iba a caer pero algo o mejor dicho alguien me sostuvo por detrás evitando que callera hacia el barranco.

"¡Que no le dije que no se apoyara ahí… Lo siento por mi arrebato, prosigamos"

"¿Proseguir… A que se refiere? El señor Yoshimura-san no me explico nada"

"Mucha gente terminan sus vidas aquí, comenten suicidio, así que Anteiku aprovecha esto para así no tener que asesinar a nadie"

"¿Y hay que bajar hasta halla? Es muy alto, n-no creo que pueda hacerlo"

"No se preocupe lo ayudare"

"¿Qué a que se refi..!"

No pude terminar lo que iba a decir solo sentí como Yomo-san me cargaba a estilo nupcial y de un salto bajamos hasta ahí.

"G-gra-gracias por la ayuda"

"No hay de qué. Ahora hay que empacar el cadáver que está enfrente de usted"

"¡¿QUE?!, Ha ha ha ha"

Empecé a respira agitadamente no, no podía moverme empacarlo podría, yo…

"Tranquilo Kaneki-san todo está bien, tranquilícese. No prefiere esto a tener que matar personas"

"S-si"

"Eso está bien, no hay que tomarlo así como así primero, hay que tener un minuto de silencio por sus muerte, junta tus manos así como yo ¿está bien? Así ya no te sientes tan mal por lo que haces"

"Si un poco, gracias Yomo-san"

"Llámeme Renji"

Eso me lo dijo con una suave sonrisa apenas perceptible en su rostro y yo lo devolví la sonrisa.

"Entonces Renji-san, llámame Ken"

"Bueno Ken-kun, creo que deberías cambiar tu tampón o toalla sanitaria, podrías atraer a Ghouls extremadamente peligrosos y un tanto lujuriosos, Incluso al Gourmet"

"¡Que! Digo que bromista Renji-san he he s-si yo soy un hombre he…"

"Si lo se, pero eso no quiere decirnos que no es posible"

"¡¿EH?! ¡¿Cómo lo…"

"Tu aroma y las pistas que me distes y es enserio, me preocupas, debes cuidarte, te aseguro que habrá muchos Ghouls que les guste tu aroma"

"Si lo entiendo, de nuevo muchas gracias Renji-san"

"De nada, bueno debemos irnos, se hace tarde y tus ojeras hacen que se vea que tan cansado estas Ken"

"No me digas algo que ya se Renji"

**N/A: Hola! Jeje me tarde un poco en actualizar, gomen pero ya volví a la escuela así que…**

**Bueno ya aprecio Hinami-chan aunque solo una pequeña aparición pero bueno, Touka-chan igual también el dueño de Anteiku, Yoshimura-san y también Yomo-san y vaya que solo pensaba que las dos primeras iban a tener más importancia pero creo que el más importante en esta ocasión es Yomo-san **

**MeliKsta: Gracias espero que me sigas leyendo y me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia y que le darán a Neki-chan bueno… eso es un secreto por ahora, creo que te gustara más que le dará Hide de navidad ;D y no nadie de Anteiku sabe que él es mamá, solo Ryoko-san y que bueno que Haru te parezca tierno, espero que me digas como te pareció este capítulo :3**

**Sayonara**~


	8. Un dia de muchas emociones

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene la mención de menstruación de un personaje masculino **

** ha sido advertido.-**

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

_**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**_

_**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**_

Cuando Renji-san y yo regresamos de 'conseguir comida' Yoshimura-san me menciono que yo debería tener una máscara.

"¿Una máscara?"

"Si creo que deberías de tener una, Touka-chan"

"¿Si?"

"¿Mañana podrías llevar a Kaneki-kun para que le hagan una máscara mañana?"

"¡¿Ah!? ¡Pero si es mi único día libre!, ¿Porque tendría que pasarlo con este tipo?"

"Es muy probable que Kaneki-kun se pierda si va solo, además esa zona no es del todo segura"

"T-tenchou* no quisiera molestar a Touka-chan en su día libre, creo que podría intentar ir yo solo"

"Pero Kaneki-kun es muy peligroso, ya hay dos mensajeros en el distrito 20 y por eso me gustaría que tuvieras una máscara inmediatamente, solo por precaución"

"Aun así el todavía no necesita una máscara"

"Touka-chan, ya basta"

"¡Pero!"

Al parecer Touka-chan aún seguía aferrada a su día libre, pero yo no quería molestarla, además ya quiero ir a casa estoy muy cansado como para tener el estrés de una discusión innecesaria.

"Yoshimura-san no se preocupe yo llevare a Ken-kun a que le hagan una máscara personal, para ya acabar con esta discusión, esto lo está incomodando"

Al parecer Renji-san se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

"¿Ken-kun?"

Yoshimura-san y Touka-chan ambos preguntaron confundidos de la confianza que Renji-san tenia al llamarme por mi nombre y agregar un honorifico un tanto informal en cuanto al tiempo que nos conocíamos pues apenas hace unas horas ambos sabíamos de la existencia del otro.

"Larga historia corta" conteste por Renji-san pues al parecer este no iba a contestar.

"Bueno si tú te ofreces Yomo-kun no tengo ningún problema, Touka-chan al parecer tendrás tu día libre"

Esto último lo dijo con la intención de hacerle saber a Touka-chan que su comportamiento anterior no era el adecuado y fue más una forma de regaño sutil por parte de Yoshimura-san.

"¡Esta bien! Yo también voy, Tsk que fastidio"

"Bueno Ken-kun, touka-chan, nos vemos mañana a las 2:30 p.m. frente a la estación"

Renji-san nos dijo el lugar y la hora de nuestro encuentro… pero que problema, mañana por esa hora tenía una materia inscrita* para así el próximo semestre no tener tantas materias y así poder pasar más tiempo con mi familia pero… seria grosero y/o de mala educación pedir que cambie la hora si es que él se ofreció a llevarme…

"¿Hay algo que te moleste Ken-kun?

"E-este pues, yo mmm quisiera, bueno talvez podríamos cambiar la hora es que yo tengo clases en la universidad y pues…"

"No parchecito y si llegas tarde te matare"

Estaba tan asustado que no hubo otra cosa en mi cabeza para responder que:

"¡S-si claro!"

"Espero que así sea"

Eso es lo último que todos escuchamos de Touka-chan antes de que ella subiera a la planta de arriba.

"Kaneki-kun…"

"Ken-kun podemos cambiar la hora si quiere…"

Renji-san no completo lo que iba a decir pues lo interrumpí diciendo resignado lo siguiente

"Está bien, tendré que hablar con el profesor para que a ver si podría darme la oportunidad de meterme a su clase de las 5:00 aunque sea solo por ese día así que, que tengan buenas noches"

"¡Ken! Espera"

Eso fui lo último que oí antes de tomar mi chaqueta y salir por la puerta de la cafetería.

Eran las 11:30 p.m., tratando de aferrarme más y más a mi chaqueta para tratar de mantener el poco calor que mi cuerpo me proporcionaba en este clima frio de diciembre en vez de ir a casa, me fui directamente a la universidad para hablar con el profesor sobre el tema antes hablado, con cuerpo cansado, fastidio, estrés y un dolor de cabeza próximo, gracias a todo lo anterior y el clima helaba hasta los huesos, me dirigí hacia mi camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NORMAL POV

Después de un tiempo tratando de convencer al profesor explicándole su situación claro sin mencionar algunos detalles y poniendo una que otra pequeña mentira por obvias razones, este finalmente acepto.

Y así se dirigió a su casa con su pequeña 'victoria' llego a casa dificultosamente pues hace unas horas empezó una ventisca de nieve que apenas dejaba ver hacia donde ibas. Cuando ya estaba frente la puerta tomo sus llaves y entro silenciosamente para no molestarlos pues lo más probable es que ya se habían ido a la cama pues ya eran aproximadamente las 12:50 p.m.

Kaneki al entrar vio a Hide sentado en la sala con su celular en la mano, y su dedo pulgar un la boca masticando su uña con nerviosismo y preocupación.

"Hola Hide"

Hide al escuchar la voz de su novio se paró inmediatamente para dirigirse hacia donde él estaba.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo para llegar tan tarde? Kaneki mira la hora es casi la 1 de la madrugada"

"Lo siento estaba en Anteiku y…"

"Sé que es tu trabajo y todo pero… ¿Qué acaso quieren matarte hasta el cansancio, mírate parece que estas apunto de desmayarte? De todos modos ¿Para qué te querían hasta tan tarde?"

Los dos se dispusieron a ir a su recamara para hablar más cómodamente.

"Pues acompañe a Yomo-san a 'conseguir comida', pero descuida no matamos a nadie después de eso, Yoshimura-san me comento que necesitaba una máscara y le dijo a Touka-chan que ella me acompañaría, pero se negó y ella y Yoshimura-san tuvieron una 'pequeña discusión' , Yomo-san se ofreció a llevarme y Touka-chan dijo que también iría, después de que Yomo-san pusiera la hora le dije que tenía clases en la universidad y si podía cambiarlas y Touka-chan dijo que no y si llegaba tarde me mataría, así que acepte, fui a la universidad para que el maestro me permitiera estar en su clase de las 5:00 y acepto y bueno por eso llegue tan tarde"

"Okey, primero, eso explica por qué tan tarde, Touka-chan actuó un poco inmaduro y tercero que bueno que el maestro te dejo ir a sus clase de las 5"

"Este si sobre eso… es a las 5:00 de la madrugada"

Después de que Hide oyera esto por parte de su novio no movio ningún musculo, después de unos segundos de silencio puro fue roto por el mismo Hide con un grito.

"¿¡Eh!? ¡¿Cómo que a las 5:00 de la mañana!?"

"T-tranquilo Hide solo será por este día, nada más"

"Como quieres que me tranquilice, no debes torturarte a ti mismo de esa forma, no debes y no puedes poner más peso en tus hombros de lo que puedes cargar"

"No exageres no es tortura, y crees que no lo sé, porque crees que tengo materias inscritas, es para que el siguiente semestre pueda poner muchas menos materias en mi horario y así poder descansar y pasar tiempo con ustedes y hablando de eso ¿Hide, donde esta Haru? Ya que hoy te vi en la cafetería y me pregunte ¿Por qué Hide no está con Haru cómo debería?"

"Emm, pues, este, Bueno recuerdas que fuimos al parque bueno, nos encontramos con mi madre y ella dijo que iría al centro comercial para comprar luces y esferas y adornos para navidad y Haru quiso acompañarla y bueno llego la ventisca y la casa de mi madre quedaba más cerca así que me llamo y dijo que él se quedaría en su casa y que en la mañana ella lo llevaría al preescolar así que…"

En realidad esto era algo cierto, se encontraron a su madre en el centro comercial ya que ella estaba comprando todo para navidad y noche buena y ya habían acordado sobre que ella acompañaría a Haru a comprar el regalo de su mami.

"Está bien, no sabía que pensar cuando fuiste a la cafetería y… No sé qué estoy diciendo solo me preocupaba que algo le hubiera pasado"

Hide se sentó junto a Kaneki que estaba sentado en su cama, le planto un beso en la sien y le susurró al oído

"Lo siento no quise preocuparte amor"

Kaneki se estremeció, Hide sabia cuanto le gustaba a su novio la palabra 'amor' y al parecer sabía cómo aprovechar este conocimiento.

"H-Hide, no, n-no es un buen momen…nghh" Kaneki se tapó la boca cuando un gemido se escapó de los labios, al sentir la lengua de Hide jugaba y chupa con el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Kaneki eres tan lindo, sigues avergonzándote después de todo este tiempo"

"Hide deja de hacer..ah…eso"

"No quiero"

Hide tomo a Kaneki haciendo que se recostara completamente en la cama colocándolo debajo de él, empezó a succionar el cuello de Kaneki dejando la zona ligeramente roja y que probablemente sea mucho más notable en unas horas. Se alejó del cuello lleno directamente a los labios meten dio su lengua en ella, al principio Kaneki puso resistencia pero un momento después empezó a corresponderlo, ellos lucharon por el control del beso pero finalmente Hide tuvo el control, exploro toda la boca del pelinegro pasando su lengua en los dientes degustando el sabor a café de la cavidad húmeda. Separaron sus labios dejando que una cadena de saliva los uniera.

Kaneki agarro el brazo de Hide haciendo que ahora este quedara debajo de él, bajo hasta encontrarse con los pantalones de Hide con los cuales ya se notaba un bulto el cual acaricio con la mano, causando que de la boca de Hide escapara un gemido mezclado con un pequeño siseo.

"Ke-ken no me tortures"

"No te preocupes solucionare tu 'pequeño problema'"

Kaneki con los dientes desabrocho el pantalón del rubio con los dientes, haciendo que Hide se excitara más ante aquella escena, le quito por completo los pantalones y quitando los boxers también con su boca, dejando libre la hombría de Hide.

Tomo el miembro de su novio con una mano y empezó a masturbarlo

"Mhhh"

Hide se removió un poco en la cama, por lo que Kaneki estaba haciendo pero para este último no fue suficiente.

Acerco su boca al miembro y empezó a jugar con la punta de este dándole lamidas y metía y sacaba su boca como si estuviera chupando una paleta y haciendo que sonara el clásico '_pop'_, no dudo en meterse todo lo que podía en su boca, sintiendo como el miembro se ponía duro y más duro, movía su cabeza rítmicamente de arriba hacia abajo, simulando embestidas, alzo la mirada viendo como estaba con la respiración muy agitada.

"K-ken…ken"

Hide murmuraba, Kaneki seguía con lo que estaba haciendo, con la lengua lamio repetidas veces la hombría de Hide, metiéndolo de nuevo a su boca, lo chupo y lo chupo hasta que Kaneki de repente sintió como su boca se llenaba de un líquido caliente y algo espeso, no se lo puedo tragar todo, causando que le quedaran residuos en la cara.

"Tienes un sabor tan embriagador"

Kaneki sonrió mientras se relamía los labios para quitar los pequeños residuos que le habían quedado de semen.

"Creo que tendré que agradecerte de una forma u otra"

Hide empezó a acariciar la suave piel de su novio hasta llegar a unos pequeños botoncitos rosas, le quito la camisa a Kaneki dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, apretando el pezón izquierdo con una mano y el otro siendo atendido por la boca de Hide.

"Nghhh…ahhh…Hi-hide"

Kaneki gemía de nuevo debajo de Hide, dándole el control total al rubio sobre el pelinegro, cuando los dos pezones ya estaban duros se dirigió hacia abajo para quitarle de una sola vez los pantalones y los boxers.

"E-espera ¡Hide!"

Ya era tarde Hide había quitado todas las prendas dejando a Kaneki completamente desnudo.

Hide no entendía porque Kaneki quería que se detuviera, hasta que vio la pequeña 'abertura' de donde escurría un líquido rojo, sangre, que Kaneki tenía en medio de su miembro y su ano, era una algo así como la vagina de la mujer pero esta se agranda un poco cuando se está menstruando y durante la gestación se hace más grande alcanzando la igual o mayor longitud de una vagina normal, su término medico es 'Vagina masculina' o 'Hendidura menstrual'

Hide sonrió e hizo lo único que tenía en mente, llevo su cabeza hacia la vagina y empezó a hacerle un 'beso de payaso'*, metió su lengua y empezó a juguetear con los pliegues de esta haciendo que Kaneki soltara unos pequeños gemidos, metió la lengua hasta donde pudo y con ella simulo pequeñas estocadas, cuando creyó que era suficiente se parto con la boca llena de sangre que cubría parte su nariz.

"N-no vuelvas hacer eso Hide"

"Lo siento fue tan tentador que no me pude resistir"

Hide llevo tres dedos enfrente de Kaneki ya que no tenía ningún lubricante cerca y no quería pararse para ir a buscarlo temía que perdieran este momento que tanto necesitaban

"Lámelos"

Y así lo hizo Kaneki, comenzó a lamer los dedos de una manera bastante erótica excitando a más no poder a Hide, cuando estaban perfectamente lubricados saco los dedos e introdujo uno en la estrecha entrada de Kaneki.

Cuando Hide sintió que su dedo entraba y salía sin dificultad aumento otro dedo haciendo movimiento de tijeras y movimientos circulares, después agrego el tercero fingiendo pequeñas embestidas, quería asegurarse prepararlo bien para que no le doliera tanto.

Saco sus dedos al sentir como Kaneki ya estaba listo, se quitaron toda la ropa de la parte superior dejándolo totalmente desnudo.

Abrió las piernas de Kaneki y se acomodaba entre ellas, agarro su miembro con una mano dirigiéndose a la entrada de Kaneki, cuando estaba a punto de penetrarlo Kaneki lo interrumpió diciendo

"¡¿Qué rayos haces?! ¿Pensabas hacerlo sin condón? ¡Ve por uno!"

Hide salió corriendo de la cama, primero porque tenía que ir rápido o si no el lindo momento que tenían podía acabarse y segundo porque le daba mucho miedo Kaneki enojado. Golpeándose la cabeza mentalmente por no pensar en el condón.

Entro rápidamente al baño y tomo los condones que estaban dentro del espejo en la parte más alta, saco uno y fue corriendo de nuevo al cuarto, cuando entro vio a Kaneki acostado de lado dándole una perfecta vista de su trasero, se acercó con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, se puso el condón y cuando estaba por penetrarlo se dio cuenta de los suaves y tiernos sonidos que salían de la boca de Kaneki indicándole que este se había quedado dormido. Con una sonrisa tomo de un cajón la ropa de dormir de Kaneki y con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo se la puso, se quitó el condón y entro al baño y lo puso en su paquete original lo envolvió en papel higiénico y lo tiro.

Regreso de nuevo al cuarto y se puso su ropa para dormir recostándose junto a Kaneki en la cama quedando los dos durmiendo de 'cucharita', le dio un beso a Kaneki en la parte posterior de la cabeza murmurando lo siguiente

"No sabes cuánto quisiera verte relajado por un momento, sin estrés, sin preocupaciones, quisiera verte con esa cara de felicidad antes de que fueras un ghoul y podías ingerir alimentos y que no llegues a casa siempre con una sonrisa cansada, quisiera siempre tratarte y consentirte como cuando estabas embrazado aunque esto a ti te molestara, quisiera verte tan feliz como cuando nació Haru, te amo Ken…"

En ese momento Kaneki se removió de la cama quedando frente a frente con Hide, abriendo perezosamente un ojo dándole un tierno y ligero en los labios a su novio

"Yo también te amo…Hide"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas horas después fue el tiempo en el que Kaneki debió levantarse, eran las 4:00 de la mañana así que se levantó y tomo su ropa que iba llevar a la universidad.

Se metió al baño y se desvistió, entro a la ducha y abrió las llaves para que saliera agua caliente.

En el tiempo en que se estaba bañando pensó todas las cosas que tenía que hacer durante esta semana: Tenia que comprar los regalos para Haru y Hide también para sus suegros, comprar los adornos, también quería comprar regalos para Ryoko-san, Hinami-chan, touka-chan, Koma-san Yoshimura-san, Renji-san, Kaya-san, comprar los ingredientes que llevara la cena que preparara en noche buena, y entre Hide y el comprar el regalo de 'Santa Claus' para Haru, pues todavía era un niño y cree en él.

Salió de la ducha y se secó con su toalla y se empezó a cambiar, mientras hacía esto enfrente del espejo vio los chupetones muy notables y se sonrojo de inmediato recordando lo de anoche y que se había quedado dormido.

Desde hace algún tiempo que no lo 'hacían' tal vez debería darle un 'regalito extra' a Hide por navidad, se sonrojo mucho más por todo lo que se le ocurría y se avergonzaba más y más de cada idea que una tras otras era más pervertida que la anterior.

Salio del baño con la ropa ya puesta, entro a la habitación y vio que Hide no estaba en la cama así que lo busco en la cocina y efectivamente ahí estaba sirviendo café en una taza añadiendo los cubos de azúcar que Yoshimura-san le había regalado a Kaneki.

"Creo que necesitaras esto para aguantar"

"Gracias Hide"

Kaneki se sentó en la mesa dispuesto a tomar su café, Hide se sentó frente a él observándolo fijamente haciendo que este se sonrojara.

"N-no me mires fijamente, me pones nervioso"

"Sigues siendo igual de lindo después de todos estos años ¿Lo sabes?"

"¿A-a que te refieres con eso?"

"No, a nada"

Hide estaba teniendo los mismos pensamientos de Kaneki cuando estaba en el baño, solo que él ya lo había pensado en un principio y ya tenía su plan formado solo faltaba que ese día llegara.

"Kaneki, mándame un mensaje cuando tus clases vayan a acabar, iré por ti"

"No tienes por qué hacerlo"

"Quiero hacerlo, podemos pasar tiempo juntos antes de que vayas a que te hagan la máscara"

"Si, está bien"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando las clases de Kaneki acabaron a las 8:40, él le mando un mensaje a Hide como habían acordado, Hide llego 15 minutos después.

"Lo siento por tardar tanto, ¿Estás preparado para hacer cosas de novios? Y no me refiero al sexo"

"¡Hide! Y si estoy listo…"

"okey, ¡Vámonos!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de ir al parque, al cine, a los bolos, al centro comercial (Para comprar los regalos de todos y los adornos navideños, como los ingredientes de la cena para ese día) y a todos los lugares que pudieron antes de que Kaneki se ocupara de nuevo, y ya que no tenían que recoger a Haru del preescolar ya que se habían suspendido las clases para el aprovecharon el tiempo lo más que pudieron, también entraron en una cafetería de donde estaban saliendo en este momento y donde pasaron un momento vergonzoso.

"¡Hide, no te rías! ¡No es gracioso!"

"Lo siento, lo siento pero tienes que admitir que si lo es"

Kaneki no contesto nada solo empezó a caminar mientras Hide lo seguía

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya eran las 2:20, 10 minutos antes de lo acordado y Hide y Kaneki se estaban despidiendo.

"Bueno yo me llevare todo lo que compramos, y guardare cada cosa en su lugar así que no te preocupes que también recogeré a Haru de la casa de los abuelos"

"Bueno no vemos Hide"

"Adiós Kaneki"

Kaneki espero pacientemente a Yomo-san y a Touka-chan en el lugar acordado.

Vio como Yomo-san se acercaba hacia donde estaba el y ambos se saludaron.

"Buenas tardes Renji-san"

"Buenas tardes Ken-kun ¿Touka-chan aun no llega?"

"Umm este, no, no la he vi-"

No termino lo que iba decir, pues sintió como algo o mejor dicho alguien lo golpeaba con su pie.

"Touka-chan ¿Qué fue…?

Los tres se dirigieron al lugar donde se le va hacer la máscara a Kaneki, al parecer aquel lugar estaba algo escondido, Kaneki al ver las calles por las que caminaban, entendió porque Yoshimura-san le dijo que esta zona no era segura.

Bajaron las escaleras y entraron a un cuarto que estaba lleno de máscaras y lugar notablemente se veía mucho mejor por dentro que por fuera.

"¡Uta-san!"

Llamo Touka-chan pero no aparecía nadie, ni siquiera se escuchaba respuesta.

"¿Yomo-san cree que estará dormido?"

"No, está debajo de esta manta"

Kaneki se acercó y levanto la manta a la que estaba apuntando Yomo-san, cuando la levanto completamente se encontró con un hombre de ojos negros con rojo diciendo 'Boo' provocando que Kaneki gritara asustado cayendo al piso.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Uta-san?"

Pregunto Touka-chan con una mirada divertida hacia el hombre medio rapado de cabellos negros.

"Creí que podía sorprenderte"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Él es Uta-san, es quien hará tu mascara"

Touka-chan presento al hombre que estaba sentado al lado de ella en una silla.

"Soy Uta"

"S-soy Kaneki, un place-"

Kaneki se vio interrumpido por el mismo Uta-san ya que este lo empezó a oler vigorosamente

"Mmmm tienes un aroma peculiar, hueles muy bien"

Kaneki se estaba alejando de Uta-san pero este lo jalo de nuevo para olerlo nuevamente.

"Que aroma… puedo quitarte esa bufanda me está estorbando"

"Y-yo preferiría que no"

"Bueno, de todos modos Yomo-san tengo entendido que los mensajeros están merodeando por aquí ¿Es cierto?"

"Sí, es cierto"

"El distrito 20 es agradable y pacifico solían dejarnos tranquilos, supongo que todo esto es culpa de Rize-san"

"Tsukiyama también ha estado muy activo últimamente"

"Ah, si el"

"No sabía que el distrito 20 era el más pacífico"

"Lo entenderás cuando intentes vivir en otro lugar por un tiempo. Si quieres puedes, pasar la noche aquí si gustas, podemos hacer cosas divertidas entre los dos"

"N-no gracias, creo que paso"

"Siéntate ahí tomare tus medidas"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Tienes alguna alergia"

"No"

"Qué hay del látex y el metal"

"Está bien"

"¿Quieres una máscara de rostro completo?"

"Ah etto-"

"Es tu primera máscara, así que una de medio rostro estaría bien"

"Oh, bien…"

"El parche del ojo es lindo ¿Te gusta?"

"Oh, um… cada vez que tengo hambre, mi ojo se pone rojo sin importar si lo desee o no"

"Estaría bien siempre y cuando estés lleno ¿no?, ¿Quieres un bocadillo?"

"N- no gracias"

"¿Kaneki-kun tienes novia?"

"¿Uta-san que clase de pregunta es esa?"

"Tranquilo Yomo-san, solo es una pequeña pregunta, así que Kaneki…"

Técnicamente no tengo novia si no un novio entonces…

"No, no tengo"

Uta-san se colocó, junto a la oreja de Kaneki y murmuro para que este solo escuchara.

"Esos chupetones dicen todo lo contrario"

"U-uta-san ¿Estas preguntas tienen algo que ver con esto?"

"Lo tienen, me siento más motivado una vez que conozco más a las personas y dime ¿Qué piensas de Touka-san?"

"Emm bueno, al principio ella me pareció un poco aterradora, pero ahora solo pienso que ella es compleja, pero ella es solo una niña y un ghoul, siento que ella la mayoría de las veces tiene una máscara, al igual que todos nosotros"

"Ese fue un bonito pensamiento Kaneki-kun, yo también pienso lo mismo de ella, aunque pareces una madre tratando de averiguar cómo se siente su hijo adolescente"

"Ha ha ha, creo que tienes razón… ha…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Compleja… ¿eh? Mientras yo soy… inútil.

"Touka-chan, Renji-san, exactamente que le paso a Hinami-chan?"

"¿Cuál es el punto de saber algo como eso?"

"Touka-chan no seas grosera con Ken-kun"

Ryoko-san ya le había contado hace un tiempo a Yomo-san que había conocido a alguien que consideraba un amigo muy valioso y le dijo su nombre y es Kaneki ken, por eso él lo trata como aun viejo amigo.

"¡Quiero saberlo!, quiero saberlo… si hay algo que pueda hacer"

"Ella tiene que vivir separada de su padre ahora, así debe estar muy nerviosa, generalmente no es así"

"¿En serio?"

Si no fuera por Hide en este momento hubiera preguntado para que era la máscara y eso hubiera sido bastante tonto, que fuera hasta aquí sin saber para qué era, Hide investigo los ghouls como él lo hacía, libros programas de televisión y siempre le decía a él para tenerlo informado.

Pensó en esto y de alguna forma siempre dependía de los demás.

El dejaría de ser el inútil que creía ser y daría su mayor esfuerzo por todas las personas a su alrededor.

Y las que estaban por venir. **_N/A: hola espero que esten bien y este es el capitulo mas grande que he escrito y tratare de hacerlos asi de ahira en adelante porque creo qu estaban avanzando muy lentos. tenchou*: es jefe o gerente por si usted no lo sabia. materia inscrita*: son materias del siguiente semestre del que estas cursando que puedes meter a tu horario y asi no tener tantas materias els siguiente semestre y acabar la univerisdad mas pronto en pocas palabras adelantar materias. beso de payaso*: sexo oral mientras la mujer menstrua manchando la cara del que esta haciendo el sexo oral manchandose la cara con la sangre de la mestruacion haciendo que paresca el maquillaje del payaso. Y trolololol de lemon :D diganme que les parecio la escena so hot de Hide y Kaneki no lemon no aun chicas tal vez para el siguiente ya que se viene el mpreg, y la vagina existe solo que no ahi y como la describo y lo siento por el nombre todo pocho que tambien puse 'hendidura menstrual' XD Cualquier pregunta, sugerencia o idea no dude en decirla y mas sobre el tema del mpreg y quiero hacerles una pregunta: Gemelos o Trillizos, el sexo de los bebes ya los tengo planeados pero quiero saber que prefieren. Sayonara~_**


	9. Cumpleaños ¿Feliz?

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki **

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

_**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**_

_**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba preparándome para entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba Hinami-chan, la hija de Ryoko-san. Tome un corto suspiro antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta.

'Muy bien'

Abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue a Hinami-chan, sus ojos tan característicos de los ghoul, iris rojos y escleróticas negras, estaba comiendo, sus manos temblaban al compás de mi cuerpo, quería gritar pero no lo hice, si lo hacía, le haría sentir mal.

"E-este lo siento, tomate tu tiempo"

Salí de la habitación rápidamente, dios que no me sale mal eh…

Fui donde esta Koma-san y le conté lo que paso.

"¿A sí que la viste comer? Eso no es bueno Kaneki-kun, a las chicas no les gusta que las vean comer"

"¿Solo a las chicas?" murmure para mí mismo reflexionando lo que acababa de pasar.

"Toma, llévaselo y discúlpate"

Koma-san me dio una taza de café encima de una bandeja para disculparme con Hinami-chan.

Realmente no sé qué me pasa, debí tocar primero, eso fue una primera mala impresión con la hija de mi amiga.

Regrese a la dirección de donde había venido para ir con Hinami-chan, note como el plato y los cubiertos manchados de sangre estaban colocados enfrente de la puerta, pase por encima de estos para finalmente tocar la puerta, toque suavemente para después pedir permiso para entrar.

"Hinami-chan ¿puedo pasar?"

"Si"

Después de escuchar su aprobación a mi pedido abrí la puerta y pase.

"Lo siento mucho por lo de antes, por favor acepta esto como disculpa, adelante tomate tu tiempo"

"U-um…"

Estaba a punto de irme pero la voz tímida de Hinami-chan me lo impidió.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Este um, Onii-san… ¿Qué eres tú?"

"¿Eh? Oh, este…"

"Lo siento, tu olor es completamente diferente al de los demás, si fueras como nosotros podría decirlo, incluso desde lejos"

"Veras, me han sucedido muchas cosas, parcialmente tengo el cuerpo de un ghoul, así que si tu viera que decirlo ahora, pienso que soy más cercano a lo que eres tu Hinami-chan. Se podría decir que mi mente es humana pero mi cuerpo es de un ghoul"

"Lo siento, no debí haber preguntado"

"N-no te preocupes por eso, ¡Oh! qué bonito dibujo tienes ahí ¿Quién es?"

"¿Eh?, um, es mi padre"

"¡Es muy bonito!"

"Me sorprendió lo que dijiste Onii-san, normalmente preguntan qué clase de animal es, pero tú no lo hiciste"

"¿En serio? No lo sabía"

Había preguntado 'Quien es' en vez de 'Que es', esto lo hice porque Haru siempre nos había representado con conejitos en vez de esos monitos de palitos que normalmente todos los niños hacían a su edad, la primera vez que nos dibujó, come el pequeño error de preguntar qué clase de animal era a lo que él me había contestado _'¡No son animales, somos nosotros!' _aunque solo tenía 2 años en ese entonces se veía bastante molesto, desde ese entonces siempre pregunto eso cuando veo esa clase de dibujos.

"Y espero que puedas volver a vivir con tu padre muy pronto"

"Si, yo también"

"Ese es el Arcoíris monocromático ¿Cierto?"

"¿Eh? Si"

"Hinami-chan, ¿lees los libros de Takatsuki?, eso es muy impresionante, considerando lo difíciles que son, oh, pero esos son cortos, así que son relativamente más fáciles. Hinami-chan ¿Cuál es tu historia favorita?"

"U-um, 'Lluvia en… la nochecita'"

"¿Lluvia en la nochecita?... ¡Oh!, te refieres a 'Llovizna al atardecer'. Sirvió como prototipo para 'El Huevo de la Oveja Negra'"

"¿Pro-tipo? ¿'Llovizna al atardecer'?, Um este… ¿Cómo se lee esto?"

Hinami-chan se veía algo confundida, abrió el libro y señalo una parte específica del libro que quería que viera.

"Eso se lee como 'Hortensia'"

"¿Hortensia? ¿Cómo la flor?"

"Así es"

"Entonces, ¿Qué hay de este?"

"Ese está escrito como 'hielo escarchado', pero se pronuncia 'Escarcha', pero en otras ocasiones puede ser leída como 'acristalamiento', ese tiene un bonito anillo ¿verdad?"

Hinami-chan empezó a anotar lo que le había dicho en una pequeña libreta.

"¡Que admirable! Incluso estas tomando apuntes"

"N-no voy a la escuela, así que escribo las cosas que aprendo"

"Ya veo… ¡Oh! Hinami-chan tengo una idea, ¿Quieres que te enseñe algunas cosas cada vez que tengamos tiempo?"

"¿Lo dices enserio?"

"Si"

"Onii-chan, muchas gracias, entonces ¿cómo se lee esto?"

"Esta es…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

TOUKA POV

Estaba afuera de la habitación en donde se encontraba Kaneki y Hinami-chan estaba a punto de irme cuando Hinami-chan dijo lo siguiente

"Onii-chan, tu eres amigo de mi mama ¿verdad?"

"Si así es, ¿A qué viene tu pregunta?"

"Es que actúan como si no se conocieran ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno hay algunas cosas que quiero ocultar de las personas en esta cafetería, pues no sé cómo se lo tomarían o que harían respecto a eso, en resumen, tengo miedo"

"Mi mama me conto algo, lo dices por Har…"

"Si"

"Siendo sincera, yo también tendría miedo si estuviera en tus zapatos, lo siento si eso no te anima pero estoy segura que si se los dices onii-chan lo comprenderán"

"Gracias Hinami-chan, pero por el momento prefiero no hacerlo"

"Está bien, respeto eso. Y mi mama menciono hace un tiempo que tu cumpleaños estaba cerca ¿Cuándo es?"

"Es hoy"

"¡Hoy! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"No lo creí necesario"

"¡Como que no necesario! ¿Ahora de donde consigo un regalo?"

"Tranquila Hinami-chan, no tienes que regalarme nada"

"P-pero…"

"Nada de peros, si tu estas acompañándome en mi cumpleaños, eso será suficiente para mi"

Había escuchado suficiente, tenía que saber qué era lo que no quería que supieran y tenía que ir a la tienda a comprarle un regalo al idiota.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

POV NORMAL

Koma, Kaneki estaban limpiando las mesas, Yoshimura estaba en la barra limpiado las tazas mientras Hinami estaba leyendo su libro en una de las mesas cerca de el cuándo Ryoko entro por la puerta y se acercó a Kaneki.

"Feliz cumpleaños Ken-kun"

Dicho esto Ryoko abrazo efusivamente a Kaneki mientras este conmocionado durante unos segundos le devolvió el abrazo.

"Muchas gracias Ryoko-san"

"Ten aquí está tu regalo, pero no lo abras todavía, ábrelo cuando estés en tu casa y me preguntaba si podridas cuidar a Hinami hoy y mañana tengo que hacer unas cosas y no podre cuidarla"

"Claro no hay ningún problema, solo termino de limpiar las mesas y nos vamos"

"Si muchas gracias, Oye Hinami escuchaste, Kaneki-san te cuidara lo que resta del día y mañana"

"¿En serio? ¡Yey! Pasare tiempo con Onii-chan"

"¿Eh? ¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kaneki-kun? Felicidades Kaneki-kun, siento no haberlo sabido antes"

"No te preocupes Koma-san, muchas gracias"

"Felicidades Kaneki-kun, debí darte el día libre hoy"

"Gracias Tenchou y no se preocupe no me molesto eso"

"Feliz cumpleaños Kaneki-kun"

"Muchas gracias Kaya-san, Tenchou ya termine con las mesas voy a irme ahora"

"Si gracias por tu trabajo"

"Hinami-chan, recoge tus cosas que ya nos vamos"

"Si, ya voy Onii-chan"

Kaneki y Hinami estaban a punto de salir cuando Touka entro por la puerta con una bolsa en la mano.

"Hola Touka-chan, espero que hayas tenido un buen día"

"¿Qué? ¡Espera! No me digas que ya te vas"

"Si Onii-chan y yo ya nos vamos, puedes creerlo ¡El me cuidara el día de hoy y mañana!"

"Así… pues antes de que te vayas, toma, F-feliz cumpleaños"

Touka le entrego el regalo a Kaneki mientras volteaba la cara que tenía un pequeño rubor en ella.

"Muchas gracias Touka-chan, sin embargo Hinami-chan y yo tenemos que irnos"

"Si, está bien, que te la pases bien…idiota"

"Adios Onee-chan"

"Adios Hinami"

Kaneki y Hinami salieron de la cafetería bien abrigados por el clima tan frio que se sentía en Tokio, caminaron rumbo al departamento de Kaneki hablando de cosas triviales como también Hinami preguntaba cómo se leían algunas cosas que estaban en los letreros por los lugares donde pasaban.

Finalmente llegaron al departamento, Kaneki abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fueron serpentinas, y mucho confeti y muchos globos en su apartamento, también vio a hijo lleno de escarcha y pinturas y a Hide haciendo un mal trabajo tratando de limpiarse a sí mismo de lo mismo que Haru estaba manchado, al parecer se habían manchado haciendo el cartel que estaba colgado en la pared que decía 'Feliz cumpleaños Kaneki Ken'.

"Ehh… ¿Qué es todo esto?"

"¡Mami! ¡Feliz cumpleaños… ¿Quién es ella?"

Kaneki recogió a Haru en brazos mientras trataba de limpiar todos los brillos de la cara de su hijo.

"Ella es Fuegochi Hinami, es hija de una amiga mía y Hinami este es Nagachika Haru, mi hijo"

"Hola Haru-chan un gusto"

"Hola Onee-chan, me agradas"

"Bueno ahora si ¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Es tu cumpleaños Kaneki, felicidades amor, o mi familia también esta aqui"

"¡Que!"

Kaneki llevo a Hide a una parte alejada del cuarto para que nadie pudiera escucharlos

"Si lo siento, pero no pude llamarte mi mama quería que la ayudara a preparar la cena así que no pude llamarte, lo siento"

"¿Qué vamos hacer?, no puedo comer cualquier alimento normal sin vomitarlo, además que hay de Hinami-chan, tu madre también querrá darle de comer"

"Tranquilo, ya se nos ocurrirá algo"

"Espero que sí, y por cierto ¿Dónde está tu familia?"

"En la cocina, están mi papa, mi mama y mi hermano, solo están esperando a que tu llegaras"

"Está bien solo tengo que decirle a Hinami-chan, si hubiera sabido de esto…"

"Lo siento, esto es mi culpa"

"No, no lo es, voy a ir al departamento de Touka-chan para ver si puede cuidar a Hinami lo que resta del día, no creo que ella pueda fingir comer algo que no puede"

"Está bien, en verdad lo siento"

"No te preocupes"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaneki le comento a Hinami el asunto y ella me había contestado que no creía que ella podía fingir, así que le dijo que irían con Touka-chan para que al menos este día la cuidara ella, Hinami acepto, aunque quería pasar tiempo con su Onii-chan, no podía quedarse y envolverse en una situación donde podía quedar esxpuesta.

Llegaron a la cafetería y pasaron al piso de arriba donde vive Touka, tocaron la puerta y unos segundos después se abrió la puerta dejando ver a la chica de cabello morado.

"¿Kaneki?, ¿Hinami? ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"L-lo siento Touka-chan pero podridas cuidar a Hinami-chan lo que resta del día de hoy, yo no podre cuidarla, perdón si te molesto pero ella no puede quedarse en mi apartamento hoy"

"Está bien, no me molesta, pero me debes una ¿Y porque no puede quedarse contigo?"

"¡Oh! M-mira la hora, me tengo que ir ¡Adiós Hinami-chan!"

Después de decir eso Kaneki se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a su apartamento dejando a una Touka algo molesta.

Kaneki regreso de nuevo a su apartamento preparándose para lo que venia

La familia Nagachika.

No es que a Kaneki le caigan mal, de hecho se llevaba muy bien con ellos, pero el problema es que ahora era un ghoul su manera de actuar con ellos no sería la misma y el temía que descubrieran algo que no deben saber.

Abrió la puerta nuevamente, para ver a su suegra con un pastel en sus manos y todos los demás detrás de ella.

La madre de Hide le entrego el pastel a su esposo y abrazo a Kaneki mientras este devolvía el abrazo.

La madre de Hide, Nagachika Mizuki es una mujer bien conservada para su edad, de actitud muy alegre y enérgica, tez algo bronceada y su cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo alta dejaba ver sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, vestida con una falda lápiz color verde y una camisa de vestir blanca resaltando su hermosa figura.

El padre de Hide, Nagachika Yuu es un hombre de semblante serio y profesional, algo temerario cuando se trata de su trabajo, pero en asuntos familiares siempre mostraba una pequeña, pero verdadera sonrisa, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, tez blanca, vestía un traje color gris obscuro y corbata azul marino y camisa celeste.

El hermano de Hide, Nagachika Hiroki, un joven de 24 años, de aspecto relajado y alegre al igual que Hide, de cabello castaño un poco más claro que el de su padre y ojos color esmeralda al igual que su madre, vistiendo una playera de manga larga de rayas color blanca y ocre.

"Kaneki-kun, ¿hasta esta hora llegas?, con razón tienes ese aspecto tan cansado, si sigues asi terminaras por desmayarte del cansancio"

"Lo siento mucho Mizuki-san por llegar a esta hora, es que, umm se me había olvidado algo eso es todo, estoy bien"

"Bueno es mejor que comencemos con la cena debes estar hambriento Kaneki-kun, mi esposa ha preparado la cena"

"Si comida de la abuela, ya quiero cenar"

"Si la comida de mama es deliciosa, pero nada se compara a la tuya mi cuñado favorito"

"Emm hermano, él es tu único cuñado..."

"Exacto"

"No creo que mi comida sea tan buena como la de Mizuki-san, pero gracias"

"Kaneki-kun espero que me digas que te pareció mi comida, tú también cocinas muy bien y quiero saber tu opinión, ya estoy ansiosa a que pruebes mi comida"

"Si… yo también…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cena fue realmente un infierno para Kaneki, al parecer Mizuki había preparado mucha comida, la cual Kaneki tuvo que probar sin hacer ninguna cara de asco que a lo que el concierne hizo un buen trabajo pues nadie hizo una observación sobre eso. Fueron cinco platillos más el pastel y el postre extra que había traído Hiroki.

Cuando se despidieron de los padres y el hermano de Hide, Kaneki inmediatamente fue al baño y Hide inmediatamente lo siguió.

"Kaneki es mejor que lo vomites, si lo digieres te sentirás mal"

"N-no, no p-puedo, quiero ser una persona normal, quiero disfrutar comer cosas con mi familia sin preocuparme de que si lo como tendrá un sabor horrible, ¡Hide a veces no lo soporto!"

Haru al escuchar los gritos de su madre fue corriendo hacia el baño donde estaban encerrados sus padres.

"Papa ¿Mami está bien?"

"S-sí, tu mami está bien"

"¿Mami no abrirá sus regalos?

"No es el momento, lo dejaremos para navidad, ve a tu cuarto Haru, ya es hora de dormir"

"Si, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era 24 de diciembre y Kaneki no había ido a trabajar o fue a la universidad por toda la comida que había ingerido el día de su cumpleaños, hoy se sentía mucho mejor que antes y fue a Anteiku para trabajar.

Al entrar al lugar fue abordado por todos los trabajadores del lugar junto con Ryoko y Hinami.

"¡Oye! ¿Idiota donde rayos estabas? Fui a tu apartamento como 20 veces estos días y nadie me abrió y te estuve llamando y enviando mensajes de texto y no contestabas, ¡Respóndeme!"

"Touka-chan, esa no es forma de preguntarle a una persona como esta cunado se está preocupado"

"¡N-no estoy preocupada Tenchou! Solo que… Si le pasa algo a Kaneki será más trabajo para mí en la cafetería, aun así…"

"¿Por qué no contestaste a los mensajes de Touka-chan?"

"Bueno es que yo comí demás…"

"¿Comiste demás…? No me digas que…"

"Si fui a comer con Hide hace unos días y luego le dije que me sentía mal y se sintió culpable así que él me estuvo cuidando esos días y me quito mi celular y no le abrió a nadie así que… pero bueno ya estoy aquí y recompensare los días que estuve ausente"

Bueno no era exactamente una mentira lo que les dijo Kaneki, en realidad Hide no le permitió levantarse de la cama durante esos días e hizo todo lo que él no podía en casa excepto la comida, tuvieron que pedir comida a domicilio pues Hide no sabía cocinar y Hide no le permitía acercarse a la cocina.

"No es necesario Kaneki-kun este día y el siguiente son días libres según el comportamiento humano, ciertos días festivos son libres estos dos días son uno de ellos"

"Oh umm, está bien"

"Es mejor que vayas a tu casa a descansar Onii-chan además gracias por haberme traído con Onee-chan si no yo también me hubiera sentido mal"

"Así que por eso la trajiste conmigo"

"Si"

"No puedes ser más… bueno ve a descansar no quiero que te sientas más mal y me dejes con más trabajo"

"Bueno con permiso, que tengan una Feliz Navidad"

Kaneki salió de la cafetería y fu caminado a una tienda de disfraces y compro lo que necesitaba, después de eso, fue a una Sex Shop y compro las cosas que le parecieron interesantes y salió con un enorme rubor de vergüenza en su cara, por las cosas que se atrevió a comprar.

Lo que no sabía es que Hide había hecho había hecho lo mismo hace días atrás y algunas otras cosas necesarias, para esta noche y que había llevado a Haru con sus padres para que esta noche solo sean ellos dos completamente solos.

**N/A: Hola! :D Ayer lo iba a publicar pero me pareció demasiado corto (era más o menos la mitad de esto o menos) Hoy no hay lemon les prometo que en el siguiente el lemon se hace presente a ver si me sale bien y no escribo una porquería XC**

**Oh y se me había olvidado contestarle a Masaki su pregunta, perdón mi cerebro estaba hecho una verdadera M*erda ese día gomen.**

**Masaki: Me da gusto que Haru te parezca tierno y YomoxUta… no se me había ocurrido eso, no soy aficionada a esta pareja pero veré lo que puedo hacer.**

**valkiria1996-pd: Niñas os pones en mi contra XC lol no es cierto, niñas…. No me gustan mucho las niñas en los animes, en la vida real ya eso es otra cosa :B, me gustaron tus ideas para los nombres aun seguiré pensando en el género.**

**acidFairy: Tú también chicas? Porque todo el mundo os pone en mi contra, como dije particularmente no me agradan las niñas pero lo seguiré pensando :L**

**Meruem Nicolas-gian carlos14: Me siento feliz que te encante el fic y no que no te pierdas los capítulos n.n, Hide medio ghoul, debo ser sincera lo que pensado pero no para incluirlo en le fic, pero eh pensado algo especial para Hide y para los que están leyendo el manga hasta Tokyo ghoul:re no, no será un Quinx (Si es así verdad?) y espero que a gemelos te refiera a niños :B**

**Bueno díganme en los comentarios que les pareció la Familia de Hide, si tienen alguna idea o petición no duden en decírmela, si quieren corregirme háganlo eso me serviría mucho, espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Sayonara~**


	10. Una noche interesante

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki **

**Advertencia: este capítulo tiene lemon.- usted ha sido advertido**

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

_**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**_

_**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaneki había llegado al apartamento con todo lo que había comprado antes y noto que Hide como Haru no estaban en el apartamento.

Fue a su habitación y vio una nota pegada en su almohada que decía 'Fui a dejar a Haru con los abuelos; después iré por algunas cosas, si estás leyendo esto, se paciente, todo esto que estoy haciendo es para la sorpresa que tendrás hoy ¡Wah-ha-ha! PD: Te amo.- Hide'

El de cabello negro sonrió, él también le tenía una sorpresa a Hide.

Saco todas las cosas que había comprado esa misma noche, colocándolas cada una en diferentes lugares de su cama, las observas a cada cosa unos momentos decidiéndose que hacer primero; decidió empezar por las velas que había comprado en una tienda de regreso a su apartamento, las encendió una a una, colocándolas por todo el cuarto.

Estaba encendiendo las ultimas velas cuando se escuchó la puerta del apartamento abrirse, cuando esto sucedió supo que Hide ya había llegado, trato de apresurarse para acabar y empezar con lo demás, pero sabía que hacer esto ya era totalmente inútil, así que apago las luces para a ver si así ganaba algo de tiempo.

"¡Kaneki! ¿Ya llegaste?"

Hide entro al apartamento y al no recibir respuesta, decidió entrar con toda confianza y se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con Kaneki.

Al llegar al cuarto, se encontró con un montón de velas al parecer colocadas cuidadosa y estratégicamente por toda la habitación así que decidió llamar por el nombre de su novio de nuevo.

"¿Kaneki, estas en casa?, ¿Dónde estás?"

"…Aquí"

Hide al principio no supo de dónde provenía la vos pero al mirar hacia abajo pudo ver como una mano salía debajo de la cama.

"Umm, Kaneki… ¿Qué haces debajo de la cama?"

"Q-quería darte una sorpresa también y…"

"Entonces me ibas a jalar los pies como en una película de terror, en vez de una sorpresa me ibas a dar un infarto"

"H-hide claro que no, solo que llegaste antes de que pudiera terminar y me puse nervioso y me escondí…debajo de la cama"

"Yo también quiera darte una sorpresa ¿Leíste mi nota?"

"Si, si la leí"

"Creo que deberías salir de ahí abajo, te a figuras a un gatito asustado, además no parece un lugar muy cómodo"

"¡A quien le dices gatito asustado!"

Dijo esto el azabache mientras salía con las mejillas rojas de enojo y vergüenza por lo que el rubio había dicho anteriormente, en cambio el último mencionado sonrió divertido por el aspecto tan lindo de su novio.

"Bueno, pues lo de la sorpresa que te había mencionado, recuerdas que hace que… ¿Una semana algo así? Íbamos a tener ya sabes, relaciones, creo que no habíamos pensado con coherencia"

"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿N-no te gusto?"

Dijo Kaneki mientras agachaba su cabeza con timidez.

"¿Qué? ¡No!, d-digo ¡Sí! Me gusto, a lo que me refiero es a que después de un tiempo de no tener sexo pues hacerlo así tan impulsivamente no fue buena idea, creo que debíamos hacerlo más, ya sabes… romántico así que…"

"¡Oh! Entonces pensabas lo mismo que yo, eh…"

"¿Tú también estabas pensado lo mismo?"

"Si, por eso son todas las velas, pero llegaste ante de que pudiera cavar con todo lo que tenía planeado"

"¿Y que tenías planeado?, tal vez podamos combinar nuestras ideas"

"P-pues compre algo de lencería y fui a la tienda de disfraces y compre un traje…"

"Huh, e-este, ¿Qué lencería es y de que es el traje que compraste?"

"B-bueno, yo sé que tú siempre me habías querido ver en un cierto tipo de traje así que…"

"¡¿Cómo supiste eso?!"

"Dejaste tu computadora abierta y había varias chicas con el mismo traje y la foto de mi cara pegada en ellas"

"….."

"Así que lo compre, porque tu querías verme en el"

"¿Sabes que te amo verdad?"

"Si, yo lo sé…Hide"

Hide besó suavemente los labios de Kaneki a lo cual hizo que este se sonrojara

"Quiero hacerte sentir como si fuera la primera vez, Kaneki..."

Kaneki se sonrojó nuevamente y miró a Hide, el último envolvió con cautela sus brazos alrededor de la cintura delgada de su novio. Él lo cargo suavemente a estilo nupcial haciendo que Kaneki se retorciera y riera suavemente, lo llevó a la cama y lo colocó encima de las sabanas.

"Voy a ir a la ducha primero ¿Esta bien?"

Dijo Kaneki, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hide. Hide asintió y Kaneki fue rápidamente al baño.

Cuando Hide escucho el agua caer, empezó a poner las cosas que había comprado encima de su buro.

Demasiado pronto, el sonido del agua se detuvo y Kaneki salió corriendo del cuarto de baño, con una toalla grande y esponjosa envuelta alrededor de todo su cuerpo, se lanzó a la cama y Hide fue a donde había ido antes Kaneki, una vez que este estuvo totalmente recostado en la cama al mismo tiempo que retiraba la toalla de su cuerpo. Hide volteo rápidamente para conseguir una muy breve vista del trasero desnudo de Kaneki. Kaneki cubrió su cuerpo totalmente con la sabana mientras sonreía con picardía hacia Hide.

Sintiéndose más necesitado que nunca, Hide se dio una ducha rápida, se cepilló los dientes y salió rápidamente del baño donde se encontró con tal espectáculo para sus ojos.

Kaneki estaba agachado atando uno de sus tacones dejando a la vista su trasero que en esa posición no era ni un poco cubierto por el corto vestido que traía puesto.

Hide se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, golpeo fuertemente el trasero de Kaneki, haciendo que este volteara hacia atrás sorprendido.

"Oh, m-me sorprendiste Hide"

"No, tu eres el que me sorprendió, mírate estas, wow…"

"Porque no empezamos de una vez y sabes esto no es romántico como dijiste es más…"

"Sexy y seductor, si, tal vez, pero al menos no es tan improvisado, te hace sentir como si fueras virgen que apenas si tendrás suerte de recordar tu propio nombre"

"Me está haciendo temblar Nagachika-san"

Hide solo sonrió a esto, mientras se sentaba en la cama y besaba a Kaneki quien se colocaba entre sus piernas frotando su trasero contra la hombría de Hide, mientras este pasaba su mano debajo del vestido de Kaneki acariciando seductoramente su muslo llegando hasta su trasero apretándolo ligeramente de vez en cuando haciendo que gimiera.

Solo se oían las respiraciones entre cortadas en la habitación a oscuras solo iluminada por las velas que había colocado Kaneki alrededor cuando Hide pasó a succionar fuertemente el cuello de su novio.

Hide cargo a Kaneki entre sus brazos a estilo nupcial tumbándolo de una forma descuidada en la cama posicionándose encima de él, colocando sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

"¿Es todo lo que puede hacer Nagachika-san? ¿No puede hacer más que eso?"

"Me gusta cuando me retas Ken-chan, pero si desobedeces será un chico muy malo"

"Entonces tendrá que castigarme Nagachika-san"

Kaneki tomo los brazos de Hide y lo volcó para que quedara encima de Hide y ahora a su novio le tocara quedar debajo.

"Wow, yo soy el Seme aquí yo voy arriba"

Kaneki no contesto nada, solo se desplomo de repente en el pecho de Hide abrazándolo fuertemente con sus dos brazos, después de un momento se escuchó la voz de Kaneki ahogada por el motivo que su cara estaba fuertemente pegada al pecho de su novio.

"Hide…m-me siento raro"

"¿Raro, a que te refieres?"

Kaneki nuevamente no contesto nada ni siquiera momentos después, Hide preocupado por Kaneki, ya que permanecía semi-inerte arriba de él, se levantó apoyándose en sus codos y Kaneki seguía sin moverse, sus brazo colgaban de cada lado sin fuerza alguna y lo único que lo distinguía de la vida y la muerte era su respiración que se hacía más agitada a cada momento.

"Kaneki, ¿Estas bien?"

Hide se apoyó contra la cabecera de la cama arrastrando a Kaneki con él. Hide levanto con cuidado la cara de Kaneki y lo que vio lo dejo algo shockeado pero aun así no podía ignorar el calor creciente dentro de su cuerpo al ver a Kaneki de tal forma.

El kakugan de Kaneki había aparecido, saliva corría de su boca y las pupilas de sus ojos estaban totalmente dilatadas y sentía como el cuerpo de Kaneki estaba hirviendo a comparación del cuerpo de Hide.

Hide trago fuertemente, no sabía qué hacer en esta situación y no tuvo tiempo de pensar ya que Kaneki se lanzó repentinamente hacia él y lo empezó a besar desesperadamente haciendo que su miembro empezara a despertar, pero lo siguiente que dijo Kaneki hizo que luciera una furiosa erección.

"Hide…T-te necesito dentro de mi"

Hide no pudo contenerse, su miembro estaba tan duro que dolía; no estaba pensando correctamente, su lujuria era casi o igual que la de Kaneki y solo seguía sus instintos.

Se quitó toda la ropa y la tiro descuidadamente al piso, se posiciono de modo que su miembro quedaba cerca del trasero de Kaneki y las piernas de este encima de sus hombros y con sus manos agarraba los delgados tobillos cubiertos por las medias grises y las correas negras de sus tacones altos. Arranco la falda de Kaneki y la lencería de encaje negro que tenía para solo dejarlo en medias, y el pequeño listón de moño atado en su cuello.

Hide estaba sorprendido cuando miro hacia abajo, Kaneki mostraba una erección inmediatamente cuando él le arranco la falda pero no estaba sorprendido de esto, lo que le sorprendió fue que su entrada estaba mojada, tanto que un líquido transparente salió de ahí, pero realmente ya no le puso tanta importancia a eso iba a ser lo que tenía que hacer, había algo en el aire que lo hacía volver loco.

Tomo su miembro entre una de sus manos y de poco a poco lo empujo dentro del húmedo, caliente ano palpitante.

"Nghhh, Hide, rápido"

Kaneki envolviendo más sus piernas en el cuello de Hide; grito para conseguir más de su novio dentro de su cuerpo. Hide se estremeció de placer al sentir como esa caverna caliente apretó más a su alrededor, apretando sin ninguna pisca de piedad.

Kaneki se retorcía debajo de Hide, gritaba y lloraba por más a cada estocada como nunca lo había hecho.

A Hide siempre le gustaba como Kaneki, tímido, reservado y callado se exhibiera así ante él y era algo que le encantaba, que le solo podía ver este lado de Kaneki. Pronto las piernas de Kaneki rodearon la cintura de Hide, sus cuerpos chocaron con tanta fuerza, la cama crujía locamente incapaz de tomar sus acciones en silencio. Kaneki grito más fuerte a cada segundo apretando fuertemente la sabana que se encontraba debajo de ellos con sus manos que hasta sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de la fuerza con la que lo hacía.

"Hi…..Ahhh-nghh, Hide, Hide!"

"Ken….!"

Hide empujó más fuerte dentro de Kaneki, aun cuando olio sangre no se detuvo siguió empujando lo más rápido que pudo pero su cuerpo ya no podía hacerlo más rápido aunque quisiera, y al parecer el cuerpo de Kaneki sintió como el ritmo disminuía poco a poco, así que Kaneki sintió como algo quemaba fuertemente en su espalda baja, sintió la sangre fluir del mismo lugar donde sentía como quemaba y como se filtraba en las sabanas, sintió como dos tentáculos de su Kagune brotaban y envolvían a Hide de la cintura aumentando el ritmo de las estocadas a ritmo significativamente superior que el que Hide pudo lograr; Hide se asustó un poco al sentir como el Kagune de Kaneki lo envolvía y más porque el Kagune tenía una secreción muy abundante que no podía explicar a que se debía, pero se tranquilizó segundos después, pues sabía que no tenía nadar que temer y que además esto de alguna manera se sentía bien y como si fuera algo natural.

Los dos siguieron gritando y gimiendo de placer, el olor a sudor se mezclaba con el del sexo creando un aroma embriagador para las dos personas dentro de la habitación. Kaneki dio un último grito de éxtasis antes de venirse, manchando su estómago y en el pecho de Hide y este al sentir cuando lo hacía, pues las paredes alrededor de su miembro se reducían apretándolo exquisitamente provocando que expulsara su esencia dentro de Kaneki.

Hide salió cuidadosamente de Kaneki mientras el kagune reducía su extensión hasta llegar a desaparecer, ambos acostados uno al lado de otro exhaustos, Hide tomo a Kaneki haciendo que se recostara en su pecho y cepillaba suavemnete sus cabellos negros sudorosos, kaneki solamente se dejaba llevar y le dio a Hide un suave beso en los labios antes de desmayarse de cansancio en sus brazos.

Hide después de unos minutos de estar recostado junto a su novio, sintió algo pegajoso recorriendo hasta sus piernas, era sangre de Kaneki; se encogió mentalmente ante esto ya que había lastimado a su amado novio pero ya no podía hacer nada, solo podía asegurarse en consentir a Kaneki la mañana siguiente, por lo que le causo y por otras dos 'cosas' más que se harían evidentes en el futuro.

**N/A: Hola… gomen por el ultra-mega retraso :/ tenia tantas cosas que hacer además de que hace una semana o dos, no sé, no me acuerdo muy bien, tuve exámenes y después tuve proyectos que hacer, me costó mucho escribir este capítulo en cuestión de tiempo eh inspiración ya que estoy un poco oxidada del lemon, y lo siento por el terrible lemon de este capítulo.**

**Como había dicho en la nota de autor del one-shot que publique hace poco, estoy traduciendo unas partes de Tokyo Ghoul radio 01 y una muy pequeña parte de Tokyo Ghoul radio 03 así que les avisare cuando los tenga listos para que los puedan ver, quise traducirlos porque me dieron mucha risa y estos están hechos por los seiyuus de Hide y Kaneki pero el video que encontré esta traducido al inglés y no hay ninguno al español así que… :D **

**Si quieren ver como es el traje de Kaneki que uso en este capítulo lo tendré pronto en mi Deviantart, el link de este último lo encontraran en mi biografía.**

**Valkiria1996-pd: sip fueron ideas muy buenas, ok yo sé que seguirás con eso :P y no estoy tan segura de que no me arrepentiré, seguiré pensando**

**Meruem Nicolas tiempo carlos14: qué bueno que te gustara me hace feliz: 3 y si eh visto ya todos los capítulos que han salido de tokyo ghoul: root A lo continuare hasta acabarlo y lo de Hide, tendrás que esperar para verlo ( o leerlo?) **

**Mishu: jejej me dio risa lo de la noche zukulenta y gracias una persona que está de acuerdo conmigo :D**

**Meliksta: No hay problema, que bueno que te encanto :3 y lo de Yomo pues no se me gusta algo esa pareja así que quise ponerlo de una manera amistosa y Uta-san jejej pues si y me sorprende que no uses tu cuenta pero ña :L**

**Belen: no sé qué responder a eso :L**

**Acidfairy: ya actualize… después de 100000 años pero lo hice lol **

**Sayonara~**


	11. Regalos, celos y familia

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki **

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

_**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**_

_**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaneki abrió los ojos lentamente, despertándose por la luz que se filtraba a través de las cortinas.

Volteo hacia su lado izquierdo y noto que Hide no estaba a su lado.

No sabía qué hora era, así que quito las sabanas que estaban encima de él y noto que solo se encontraba con las medias y los tacones del día anterior.

Se sonrojo.

No recordaba con exactitud todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, solo recordaba cómo empezó, luego todo se volvió nubloso y después recordaba mucho placer. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, le avergonzaba en la persona que se convertía cuando estaba con Hide de esa forma.

Saco lentamente sus piernas quedando sentado en el lado de la cama; con ayuda del buro que se encontraba al lado de la cama se levantó con dificultad, arrojo descuidadamente los tacones en el suelo quedando solo en medias.

Entro al baño para darse una ducha y relajar sus músculos adoloridos, se quitó las medias y entro a la ducha.

Abrió la llave y ajusto la temperatura del agua y se metió cuando esta se puso caliente.

Inmediatamente sintió como el agua corría por su cuerpo sintiéndose mucho mejor. Tomo el jabón y lentamente empezó a limpiar todo su cuerpo, procurando no agacharse mucho ya que sus caderas dolían como el infierno; después tomo el champú y coloco una cantidad adecuada en su mano y lo froto lentamente, masajeando sus hebras azabaches.

Luego de unos minutos salió del baño con una toalla amarrada en su cintura y con otra secaba su cabello.

Entro a su habitación y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba tendida. No se preocupó mucho por eso, ya que obviamente lo había hecho Hide.

Saco de su cajón ropa interior, unos chándales grises y una camisa negra suelta y se vistió, mientras lo hacía pensó en si usaron condón, al principio se alarmo pero después de unos segundos se tranquilizó, pues por lo que sabía, si Hide dejaba su esencia en su interior pues… tendría que salir y ya que no lo hizo mientras se bañaba, así que podía estar tranquilo.

Cuando estuvo vestido completamente se sentó de nuevo en su cama ya que quería descansar lo más que pudiera antes de ir a la cafeteria y estar parado mucho tiempo.

Levanto la vista cuando alguien entro a la habitación.

Fue Hide y este tenía un ramo de tulipanes blancos y rosas rojas en una de sus manos y en la otra tenía una caja negra con un moño rojo en ella.

"¿Q-que es eso?"

"Es mi regalo de navidad, y tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado que no te pude dar, ya que te sentías mal por todo aquello que comiste y por todo el amor que me has dado durante tantos años"

"Oh Hide no tenías que…"

"Oh no, no te atrevas a decirlo, es lo menos que puedo hacerlo, podrías aceptarlo sin regañarme o replicarme"

"Si, gracias Hide, realmente gracias y espera un segundo ¿Podría ir por tu regalo de navidad?"

"Si no hay problema pero no te tardes"

Fue al armario que estaba ahí mismo en la habitación y saco una caja color dorada con un moño color verde y otra más pequeña de color verde con un moño dorado en ella.

"¡Hey! Haru busco ahí su regalo y no lo encontró y había dicho que esconderíamos los regalos en el mismo lugar"

"No lo encontró porque los movía cada cierto tiempo, si lo buscara y lo hallaba la primera vez no sería divertido"

"Como yo no estaba enterado de esto…"

"Uf este… ¿Por qué no abres tu regalo primero?"

"Está bien pero hablaremos de esto después…"

"No, no lo haremos"

"Que malo, pero bueno"

Kaneki le entrego su regalo después de que Hide pusiera las flores y la caja en su buro.

Tomo primero la caja dorada y la abrió lentamente, tratando de no romper el papel, cuando lo logro encontró unos audífonos inalámbricos color negro con detalles como notas musicales en color amarillo y verde.

"S-son los a-audífonos que te mencione la otra vez y que yo…"

"Si, fuiste a comprar pero ya estaban agotados, compre el ultimo que había"

"¡Dios mío, no puedo creerlo tú eres la persona más asombrosa de todo el mundo!"

"N-no es para tanto Hide"

"Dios podría besarte hasta quedarme sin labios sin pudiera"

"Bueno porque no abres tu otro regalo antes de que te de un ataque al corazón"

"Está bien, está bien debo tranquilizarme"

Tomo el otro regalo y este lo abrió un poco más lento, cuando lo abrió completamente su respiración se cortó y sus ojos se abrieron llenándose de lágrimas.

"Esto es… pro pensé que se había perdido"

"Si, la encontré, fue una gran sorpresa para mí también después de tantos años estuvo extraviada"

"Oh por dios, fue nuestra primera foto con Haru, fue el día que nació, en donde estuvo todo estos cuatro años"

"Pues hace unos meses yo había ido a la casa de tus padres, después de un momento a otro tu madre me enseño tus cosas de bebe y pues encontramos la foto, quería enseñártela en se momento pero decidí mejor guardarla para este día"

"Muchas gracias, pero es momento de tus regalos"

Hide tomo la caja color negro y se la entregó a Kaneki.

"Sé que tu estas indispuesto a hacer esto, pero creo que realmente lo necesitas"

"De que estas hablando"

"Abre la caja y lo sabrás"

Kaneki hizo lo que le indico y quito la tapa de la caja encontrándose con un paquete marrón.

"¿H-Hide donde conseguiste esto?"

"Se lo pedí a Yoshimura-san"

"¿Qué hiciste qué?

"Sé lo que estás pensando, el comprendió que yo lo supiera, se lo explique y me dio eso. Kaneki sé que no te gusta comer carne humana pero si sigues así… no quiero perderte"

"Lo comprendo, lo hare, no te preocupes, me tendrás muchos años más a tu lado"

"Eso lo sé, me asegurare de ello, aun así es bueno escucharlo"

Hide fue por las flores y se las entregó a Kaneki.

"Bueno las flores obviamente no se pueden envolver pero esperen que te gusten"

"Si, me encantan"

Kaneki dijo con una sonrisa mientras olía las flores y se acercaba a Hide para darle un beso, pero Hide lo detuve sorpresivamente.

"Guarda esos labios para en unos momentos, porque quiero darte otro regalo"

"¿Otro?"

"Si, así es pues hace tiempo conquiste todos los rincones de tu corazón cuando descubrí que eres un ghoul y quiero demostrarte que con eso no hay límites en el amor, jamás olvidare los momentos que agarrados de la mano con tanta inocencia y el sol siempre quería iluminarnos, la felicidad que a tu lado descubrí no la podre encontrar en nadie más, para siempre te amare y siempre te protegeré y nunca te dejare quiero que estemos juntos toda la eternidad; cuando te miro fijamente a los ojos me siento incapaz de reaccionar frente a tanta belleza que me hipnotiza y me deja sin hablar, sé que nuestro lado infantil nos hizo una celebración que nos dejara con gran alegría por tantos años que cuidamos de nuestro amor, ni el tiempo ni la distancia nos podrá separar, entonces por todo esto quiero darte este anillo de promesa, prometo hacerte infinitamente feliz, estar siempre contigo, y prometo que algún día estaremos unidos en santo matrimonio"

Dijo Hide mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un anillo plateado con una pequeña piedra en el, tan simple pero con detalles hermosos que el anillo fuera nada más que perfecto con un grabado que decía: 'Nunca caminaras solo'

"Hide…te diré que alguien como tu jamás podre encontrar y que siempre te amare, Hide yo también prometo hacerte infinitamente feliz, estar siempre contigo, y también prometo que algún día estaremos unidos en santo matrimonio, aunque tengamos que ir a otro país para hacerlo, ya que aquí dos hombres no pueden hacerlo"

Se rieron de esto, y con eso ambos se abrazaron, dándose unos lentos y dulces besos de vez en cuando.

"¿Hide no necesitas ir a la universidad?"

"¿Qué?, no, no recuerdas, las vacaciones de invierno empiezan hoy"

"Eh… Oh es cierto, ¡entonces es navidad!, tengo que ir al trabajo y darle a cada quien sus regalos, lo siento tengo que irme"

"¡Que!, no, no, no, es navidad no te puedes ir por eso, tenemos que ir por Haru y, y, y ¡Es navidad!"

"Exactamente, es navidad tengo que darle los regalos a cada quien y de paso voy por Haru"

"Bueno, pero yo te acompaño, de todos modos no creo que tu solo puedas llegar caminando"

"¡H-Hide!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Feliz Navidad Onee-chan!"

Todos estaban reunidos en la segunda planta de la cafetería Anteiku, todos reunidos casualmente por diferentes razones.

"Feliz Navidad Hinami-chan, no tengo un regalo para ti pero…te prometo que lo conpensare"

"No, no hay problema, ábrelo"

Touka hizo lo que le dijo y se encontró con un suéter nuevo color rojo.

"¿Te gusta Onee-chan?"

"Claro me encanta"

"Si, nos encantaron sus regalos Hinami-chan, Ryoko-san, gracias"

Dijo Koma e Irimi a las Fuegochi que habían venido exclusivamente a dar los regalos de Navidad para sus amigos.

"¿Y dónde está Kaneki-kun?"

"El idiota debe estar en su apartamento, hoy no hay trabajo porque es fecha festiva así que…"

"Entonces tendremos que visitar a Onii-chan ¿Verdad? Y también podre pasar tiempo con Har-"

Hinami no pudo completar su frase ya que su madre puso su mano sobre su boca.

"S-si podremos pasar tiempo con su amigo Hide, Nagachika Hide si es que está ahí, se llama Hide no… Har- algo, he he he, bueno hay que irnos"

Touka entrecerró los ojos, sabía que ocultaban algo más pero se lo guardaría para otro momento.

Ryoko y Hinami estaban a punto de marcharse cuando Yoshimura y Yomo entraron por la puerta.

"Aun no pueden irse, hay alguien que quiere darles sus regalos de navidad"

Ahora Kaneki entro por la puerta con un montón de bolsas y cajas en sus manos.

"Feliz Navidad, tengo regalos para todos"

Dijo Kaneki con un poco de dificultad por todo lo que tenía en sus manos, con lo cual le ayudo Yomo con esto sosteniendo algunos de los regalos.

"Hinami-chan este es tu regalo"

Dijo tomando una pequeña caja rectangular color marrón, Hinami se acercó y tomo la caja y la abrió y observo que esta contenía un libro nuevo, al verlo su cara se ilumino enormemente.

"¡Un libro nuevo! ¡Gracias Onii-chan!"

"De nada Hinami-chan, este es para ti Ryoko-san"

Dijo mientras tomaba una caja, la cual Ryoko abrió y contenía un brazalete, un collar y aretes a juego.

"Muchas gracias Kaneki-kun, te daré tu regalo después"

"Está bien, Koma-san, este es para usted"

Koma tomo el regalo entre sus manos y lo abrió, era un simio de peluche.

"Oh, al parecer has oído la leyenda del simio demonio, muchas gracias Kaneki-kun"

"No hay de que, Irimi-san este es para usted"

Le entrego el regalo a Irimi y ella lo abrió inmediatamente encontrando una chaqueta color negro y detalles en rojo y plateado.

"Gracias Kaneki-kun, te lo compensare de una forma u otra"

"No hay problema. Tenchou, este es para usted"

Cuando Yoshimura abrió su regalo sus ojos se ensancharon un poco pero inmediatamente una sonrisa adorno su rostro, su regalo eran tazas de café a juego y cada una representaba a cada uno de los integrantes de Anteiku además de que tenían sus nombres grabados.

"Significa mucho para mi Kaneki-kun, muchísimas gracias"

"Me alegra que le haya gustado, R-renj… quiero decir Yomo-san, tu regalo es este, espero que te guste"

Yomo abrió la bolsa y encontró una gabardina negra con una cadena plateada colgando de un botón encajándose con broche metálico en forma de cuervo

"Muchas gracias, Ken-kun"

"Bueno, el ultimo pero no menos importante, Touka-chan, aquí está tu regalo, espero que te guste"

Touka se levantó del lugar donde estaba y se paró justo enfrente de Kaneki mientras este con una sonrisa cálida le estaba dando su regalo. A Touka le sorprendió mucho lo que estaba haciendo Kaneki, no eran amigos, bueno al menos ella no lo admitiría en voz alta, y que con su sonrisa el sentimiento que sentía fuertemente en su pecho solo se sentía como 'Familia', agarro el regalo y lo abrió lentamente y su boca inmediatamente se abrió en incredulidad y emoción, saco lentamente el regalo de su bolsa, era un conejo de peluche color morado claro, de tamaño considerablemente grande con orejas de igual tamaño con un moño rojo y ojos color negro que hacía que su corazón se derritiera.

"Gracias… K-kaneki, no te tengo un regalo pero…"

"Pero nada, no necesitas darme un regalo, con que te haya gustado para mi es suficiente, pero creo que ya es hora de irme, ¡Que tengan una Feliz Navidad!"

"Eh... ¡Este y-yo te acompaño Kaneki!"

Touka bajo junto a Kaneki las escaleras hasta llegar a la primera planta donde estaba la cafetería, sorpresiva e inesperadamente la puerta se abre de repente mostrando a un hombre joven de cabello violeta y de aspecto extravagante.

"¡Tsukiyama!"

Dice Touka sorprendida por ver a tal hombre por aquí.

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Kirishima-san"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Veo que eres tan fría como siempre, bueno supongo que eso es lo que te hace encantadora"

"Eres repugnante, maldito engreído"

Tsukiyama siguió sonriendo aun cuando touka había dicho el insulto dirigido hacia él.

"Tú, el del parche en el ojo, eres nuevo aquí ¿verdad?"

Tsukiyama dijo rodeando a Kaneki, haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso

"U-um…"

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"K-Kaneki"

Tsukiyama no dice nada solo se acerca más al cuello de Kaneki y aspira un poco de su aroma y piensa.

'Que aroma más extraño'

"Oye, hoy no abrimos, por si no te fijaste en el cartel de 'cerrado' y además das asco asi que piérdete"

"Realmente eres violenta ¿No es así? O y lo del cartel, decidí ignorar ese pequeño detalle, volveré en otra ocasión para disfrutar de una humeante taza de café"

"B-bien"

Al decir esto Tsukiyama pasa suavemente su mano en el hombro de Kaneki antes de abrir la puerta para irse.

"Ravissant; Nos vemos Kaneki-kun, nos volveremos a ver"

Tsukiyama después de decir esto finalmente sale de la cafetería, dejando a una Touka enojada y a un Kaneki nervioso.

"¿Quién era el?"

"Cuídate de él, es uno de los parásitos del Distrito 20"

"Entiendo… B-bueno tengo que irme"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kaneki-kun, ¿Eh? Que intrigante…es ese olor"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaneki salió de la cafetería para reunirse con Hide que estaba afuera de Anteiku para recoger a Haru, así que empezaron a caminar.

"Ya era hora de que salieras, ¿Quién era este tipo? Y ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca de ti?"

"¿Enserio Hide? ¿No crees que tu época de ponerte celoso ya paso?, no conozco al 'tipo' solo sé que se llama Tsuki-algo, realmente no lo recuerdo y no sé porque estaba tan cerca de mí"

"Si claro…"

"En serio señor inmaduro, porfavor hay que actuar como adultos, no podemos comportarnos como unos niños, ese es el trabajo de Haru no el tuyo"

"Mira a quien le dices inmaduro, tu eres el inmaduro, realmente inmaduro"

"Podríamos dejarlo aquí, con todo lo que dices me están dando…. ganas de….v-vomi…"

Kaneki no pudo terminar su frase, porque tuve un ataque de nauseas muy intensas, coloco su mano sobre su boca y fue al bote de basura más cercano y vomito todo lo que contenía su estómago, que, realmente no era mucho, solo fue un poco de café antes de venir a entregar los regalos.

"¡Kaneki!, l-lo siento, ¿Aun te sientes mal por lo de tu cumpleaños? Lo siento por ponerme celoso y…"

"N-no, no te *cof* disculpes *cof*, está bien, estoy bien"

"¿Realmente? Quiero decir…"

"Solo, umm ¿podria apoyarme en ti? Me siento un poco mareado"

"Claro, ¿Recuerdas?, Nunca caminaras solo"

Kaneki solo pudo sonreír ante esto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Haru, espera! ¡N-no corras!"

"¡Alcánzame si puedes mami!"

Estaban Kaneki y Haru en el parque mientras Hide recogía los libros de ambos de sus casilleros ya que no podían dejarlos ahí durante las vacaciones de invierno, así que Hide dejo a Kaneki junto con Haru en el campus de la universidad, no había problema con que Haru estuviese ahí, era raro que alguien estuviera aquí el día 25, ya que la mayoría estaba con sus familias, además de que personas que no pertenencia a la universidad podían entrar si están acompañadas por unas que si pertenecían a la universidad; tal vez no fue la mejor idea dejar a Kaneki cuando estaba todavía mareado, con náuseas y fuertes dolores de cabeza con un niño como Haru que es un niño muy enérgico y juguetón, aunque a Kaneki le sorprendía mucho que se movieran tan rápido aun con todas las capas de ropa que le había puesto para todo el frio que hacía, antes de salir de la casa de los abuelos.

Kaneki corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero no podía hacerlo ya que a cada movimiento su vista se ponía borrosa, tuvo que sentarse en el suelo, pues sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Haru seguía corriendo pero se detuvo cuando ya no escucho los pasos de su madre, se volteó y vio a su mami sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos, fue corriendo hacia el hasta que sintió dos brazos familiares cargándolo, su padre.

Hide habia visto cuando kaneki tuvo que ponerse en el suelo y como Haru seguía corriendo y como se devolvió cuando se dio cuenta que Kaneki ya no lo seguía fue caminando lo más pronto posibles hacia a Haru y lo cargo entre sus brazos hasta llegar a Kaneki y ayudarlo a levantarse y sentarlo nuevamente en la mesa en la que se encontraba originalmente donde lo había dejado.

"Kaneki, ¿Estas bien?"

"Si mami… ¿Estas bien? Lamento si es algo que hice, yo solo quería jugar contigo…"

"N-no para nada Haru, no me hiciste nada, tranquilo, estoy bien. ¿Ya recogiste nuestros libros?"

"¡Oh!, no… jeje, regrese porque nuestros libros están en tu casillero y no en el mío entonces cuando fui a tu casillero se me había olvidado que la copia de tu llave la perdí así que… ¿Tienes tu llave contigo?"

Kaneki divertido rodo los ojos ante lo dicho por su novio. Podia ser inmaduro a veces, pero era el que le completaba el día haciéndolo reír, saco ya llave de su mochila y se la entregó a Hide.

"Bueno ahora si voy por los libros, Haru tu vienes conmigo, no quiero que tu madre se vaya ah desmayar mientras te persigue"

"Si papi, voy contigo, yo tampoco quiero que mami se desmaye"

Hide y Haru caminaron juntos hasta que Kaneki ya no pudo verlos más; se sentó en la mesa done estaban sus cosas y agradeció de haber comprado un café en una tienda cercana y haber traído un buen libro consigo. Pasaron unos minutos donde estuvo leyendo su libro y tomando su café cuando…

"Kaneki-kun… Hola"

"Oh, hola, uh…"

"Tsukiyama shuu, ¿Podría sentarme?"

"Oh, adelante"

"Merci beaucoup"

"Um, Tsukiyama-san, ¿Que lo trae por la Universidad Kami?"

"¿Qué pasaría si te dijera… que he venido a verte?"

"¿Eh?, Uh, bueno, no lo sé"

Kaneki se habia sorprendido por declaración dicha anteriormente por el hombre de cabello violeta y pensó:

'Este hombre es un gourmet, uno de los parásitos del Distrito 20, y también es el hombre del que Hide tenía celos'

"Puedo apreciar que te gustan mucho los libros, lo he oído de uno de los clientes de Anteiku que vi pasar por ahí"

"Oh, no en realidad, yo no iría tan lejos"

"Los libros son agradables, ¿No es así?, con una sola frase, puedes perderte en todo tipo de sueños. La forma en que pienso en ello, la literatura permite al lector concentrarse, para disfrutar más profundamente en el final del autor, mientras este viene a él. Y así, vamos libremente por el mundo de la historia desde el punto de vista de un delicado hilo, solo sucede cuando te sumerges en el mundo de un libro, hace capaz de olvidar quien eres en verdad"

"Le gustan los libros, ¿verdad?"

"Han sido muchas las historias que me han acompañado en algunos momentos amargos y dolorosos"

'Él es igual que yo…' pensó profundamente Kaneki, después de que el hombre al otro lado de la mesa dijera su última frase.

"Que sorpresa, ¿También estás leyendo un libro de Takatsuki?"

"Oh, sí. Su estilo suele ser delicado, pero a veces cuenta con elocuencia, y me siento terriblemente atraído por la manera elusiva en que escribe"

"También me gusta su estilo de escritura. _No me digas, Takatsuki, ¿Eh?_, escucha Kaneki-kun, conozco una cafetería donde el dueño es un amante de los libros, si te gustaría, ¿Podríamos ir a ese lugar alguna vez?, se rumorea que Takatsuki Sen va a ese lugar también"

"¿Eh? ¿Takatsuki-san?, oh, uh, pensándolo bien…"

"Kirishima-san debió decirte algo ¿verdad?"

"No, es solo…"

No solo es eso sino también era que Hide se había puesto celoso y esto no le gustaría para nada.

"No, esta bien, siempre me han malintrepretado fácilmente, además no he tenido con quien hablar desde que Kamishiro-san ha muerto"

"Kamishiro… ¿Kamishiro Rize-san?"

"Tuve el mismo tipo de vibración contigo, no hay tantos ghouls que le gusten los libros, solo buscaba a un amigo con quien poder hablar sobre las cosas que me gustan, en un lugar tranquilo y agradable"

Tsukiyama se levantó de la mesa dejando a Kaneki con un sentimiento de culpabilidad y preocupación, haciendo que también se levantara.

"E-este… S-si usted quisiera podría…"

Kaneki dijo con la intención de 'enmendar las cosas que hizo'. Pero no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa perturbadora de Tsukiyama.

"Muy bien, este domingo a las 3 en punto"

"Bien…"

Kaneki se quedó observando a Tsukiayam hasta que salió de la universidad, después miro a la tarjeta que él le había dado, que era información sobre la cafetería a la que irían.

Kaneki estaba tan absorto mirando aquella tarjeta, que no se dio cuenta de un Hide muy molesto acercándose a él.

"Hola, Kaneki"

"Oh, hola Hide, ya tienes nuestros libros por lo que veo"

"Si, ya los tengo, ¿Quién era el tipo de cabello violeta? ¿Eh? Era el tsuki- como se llame ¿verdad?"

"Es Tsukiyama… no es para tanto, solo conversamos y no parece tan mala persona"

"Aun no estoy convencido, ese tipo me da mala espina, pero dejare esto por la paz, hay que irnos"

"Bien…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Mami, mami, mami, ¡Ya quiero ver lo que me trajo santa!"

Hide, Kaneki y Haru ya habían regresado a su apartamento, entraron y Haru ya estaba saltando de la emoción por navidad y su regalo.

"Lo se Haru, solo tienes que comer primero"

Kaneki aún estaba cocinando mientras Hide lavaba los platos y ponía la mesa y Haru estaba saltando en su silla.

Cuando Kaneki termino de cocinar. Hide le ayudo a servir la comida y servir los vasos; los tres se sentaron y Hide y Haru agradecieron por la comida y se dispusieron a comer mientras Kaneki solo los observaba.

Terminaron de comer y limpiaron la mesa; Haru inmediatamente fue corriendo al árbol de navidad que estaba en la sala y que habían puesta hace ya un mes, mientras Hide y Kaneki lo seguían a un paso más tranquilo.

"Tranquilo Haru, que tu regalo no se ira"

"Si, ya se papi, pero ya lo quiero abrir"

"Bueno hay que empezar de una vez"

Con esto dicho por kaneki, Haru tomo el regalo que decía su nombre y empezó a romper su envoltura de color verde, cuando el papel estaba totalmente fuera de la caja, sus ojos se ensancharon y su boca se abrió en la incredulidad para luego sonreír enormemente.

"¡Es la pista de autos que había pedido!"

Hide y Kaneki se miraron y sonrieron unos a otros al ver a su hijo tan feliz y emocionado.

"Hay otro regalo para ti, pero es de nosotros, está detrás del árbol"

"¿Otro regalo Kaneki?

"Si, ábrelo Haru"

Haru busco el regalo y quito la tapa de este inmediatamente, cuando lo vio inmediatamente lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho.

"¡ES UN CONEJO DE PELUCHE! ¡GRACIAS!"

"Es…, es el conejo de peluche que te regale cuando éramos más jóvenes, no pensé que aún lo conservabas"

"Claro que lo conservo, creo que Haru debe tener una parte de nosotros siempre con el"

"Si, este se lo regalaste a mami, lo atesorare y lo tendré conmigo, y así estarán conmigo siempre"

"Es un bonito pensar Haru ¿Te gusto?"

"¡Claro que sí!, Oh, papi dijiste que los regalos de cumpleaños de mami se lo daríamos en navidad"

"Si es cierto, yo ya le di mi regalo ¿No es así Kaneki?"

Kaneki solo puedo asentir con la cabeza mientras miraba el anillo plateado en su dedo y veía el ramo de flores que estaban en la mesa de la sala.

"¿Entonces falta el mío y el de los dos juntos?

"Si, así es, voy por ellos"

Y así lo hizo, se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado junto a Kaneki y fue al cuarto de Haru y saco dos cajas que estaban debajo de su cama, uno de moño azul y envoltura gris era de Haru y la otra caja que le pertenecía a Hide y a Haru era de moño blanco y de papel rojo con flores blancas en él.

"Este es de Haru"

Dijo Hide entregándole la primera caja. Kaneki empezó a abrir la caja y adentro se encontraba un collar plateado con algo colgando de él, lo que colgaba se dio cuenta que se podía abrir y contenía una foto de él y Hide y otra de él y Haru, la otra cosa que estaba dentro de la caja era una pulsera que combinaba perfectamente con el collar con una flor roja en el centro.

"Muchas gracias Haru"

"De nada mami, te quiero mucho"

Haru fue al sillón con su madre para abrazarlo, Kaneki lo hizo después de haberse puesto el collar y la pulsera.

"Y por último, pero no menos importante, regalo de los dos para ti, espero que te guste"

Kaneki sonrió, abrió la caja y se encontró con una chaqueta con capucha color negra con detalles en diferentes tonos de color azul, una playera igualmente con color negro pero esta tenía detalles en plateado, un pantalón entubado color gris con una cadena plateada colgando de una presilla, unas botas que llegaban debajo de las rodillas de un color gris más obscuro que el pantalón y también de color crema, también había una pashmina color negra con lirios blancos en ella, y por ultimo había unos guantes sin dedos color azul obscuro.

"Wow, es mucha ropa, muchas gracias"

"De nada, creíamos que un nuevo atuendo te iría bien y descuida es de tu talla"

"Muchas gracias nuevamente y Feliz navidad a los dos"

"Feliz navidad"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de un tiempo de conversar y estar juntos, Haru se fue a su habitación a jugar con sus nuevos regalos, y Hide y Kaneki se quedaron en la sala acostados en el sillón, abrazándose uno al otro, estando en un cómodo silencio hasta que Hide hablo.

"Kaneki…"

"¿Si Hide?"

"¿Recuerdas mis regalos?"

"Si, el anillo y las flores"

"Creo que te estas olvidando de uno"

"Creí…creí que lo habías olvidado"

"Ken, esto es por tu bien, no puedes sobrevivir toda tu vida con café, sé que tienes hambre y tu cuerpo te lo cobrara muy caro tarde o temprano, así que no lo hagas solo por mí, hazlo por ti, te lo pido por favor"

"Está bien, voy a hacerlo"

"Yo iré contigo, sé que me dirás que no tengo que hacerlo, pero, quiero hacerlo"

"Lo entiendo"

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina cerraron la puerta de la cocina, por si acaso entraba Haru, Hide tomo un plato, un tenedor y un cuchillo, mientras que Kaneki sacaba del congelador el paquete color marrón. Kaneki coloco el paquete de carne en el plato mientras se sentaba en una silla y Hide se colocaba a un lado suyo aprontando su hombro, quito de a poco la envoltura que cubría el pedazo de carne y se sorprendio que olor de esta no le atraía en lo absoluta como anteriores veces, aun así tomo el cuchillo y el tenedor, cada uno entre sus manos y corto un pedazo y lo comió.

Su sabor era…

Totalmente horrible.

Como si estuviera comiendo carne podrida.

Fue corriendo inmediatamente al baño y vomito todo lo que tenía en su estómago, después de eso colapso en el piso, agarrando fuertemente su vientre.

Lo último que vio, fue como era cargado por Hide hasta su cama.

Después de eso, lo único que vio fue obscuridad.

**N/A: De nuevo yo :D **

**Si lo sé, tarde de nuevo, no necesitan decírmelo.**

**Bueno escribir esto fue difícil, no por la falta de imaginación si no la sobrecarga de ella, ya que no sabía que poner y que no poner y que ira después y que no ufff…**

**Y tal vez se les hara raro porque tan temprano los síntomas del embarazo, no se preocupen tengo una explicación para eso, pero la dejare para después; ya tengo planeado los síntomas o algunos de ellos para el embarazo de Kaneki :3 ya que es mitad ghoul, mitad humano pensé mucho en ello y creo que será interesante.**

**Valkiria1996-pd: Si tú eres feliz yo soy feliz :D y lo seguiré haciendo no preocuparse , y si así es y si tendrán habilidad especial o al mensos sigo pensando profundamente en ello.**

**Meruem Nicolas tiempo carlos14: Muchas gracias, pensé que me había quedado horrible , me lo imagino pero no lo puedo escribir jejeje :B, que malo, me dio justo en el kokoro, voy a pensar lo del kakuja, no estoy muy convencida además de que sería difícil combinar todas mis ideas para hacer un hilo argumental lógico, ummm no lo sé, las parejas heterosexuales no ve van así que… :L**

**MeliKsta: No hay problema :), jaja lo se eso salió un poco improvisado pero nahh que se puede hacer, si yo también estoy emocionada y yo también espero leerte pronto, si sabes a lo que me refiero B) y pues ya debiste haber leído este capítulo si estás leyendo esto asi que ya sabes que le regalo lol y no te preocupes mi mente esta aún más podrida créemelo .-. y me leíste el pensamiento pero no estaba segura de sí hacerlo, pero ahora estoy más convencida, pero primero empecé con celos causados por el degenerado de Trash-kun y no lo sé no me salen las parejas que no me llaman la atención y no me gusta poner otras parejas parte de la principal pero tal vez un poco de Shounen-ai entre esos dos ;)**

**Hikaru Line 28: Hola :3 y que bueno que guste me hace feliz, aún sigo pensado pero probablemente sea así pero quien sabe…. Soy una persona muy indecisa en ciertos ámbitos y no sé si seguir la línea argumental del anime con Aogiri o ir por el manga o crear yo mi propia línea, cuídate.**

**Gian carlos S.L: ya se lo pondré no os preocupéis, y realmente lo siento mucho, tus ideas no van con mi fic, con lo que yo busco y con lo que deseo, si lees lo que respondí en otros comentarios tal vez lo entiendas, aun así espero tener algo relacionado con Sasaki para este fic.**

**La foto que le dio Kaneki a Hide la podrán encontrar en mi Deviantart.**

**Sayonara~**


	12. Dolor de cabeza, dolor de estomago

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki **

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

_**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**_

_**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Empezó a abrir sus ojos por el ruido que provenía de la cocina, trato de levantarse pero no le fue posible por una punzada de dolor que le dio en el estómago y el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía, así que se recostó de nuevo. Nuevamente no sabía qué hora era, pero realmente no le importaba en lo absoluto eso en ese momento, solo pensaba en el dolor sordo que se concentraba en su abdomen, coloco una mano sobre este como si eso calmara el dolor y sorprendentemente lo hizo, no pensó mucho en eso y lentamente empezó a sentarse en la cama sin quitar la mano de su estómago.

Kaneki lo más lento que pudo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, donde vio a Hide sirviendo agua caliente en una taza, volteo su cabeza hacia a arriba y le miro sorprendido.

"¡Oh! Kaneki, ¿Te he despertado?"

"Um… si, p-pero no te preocupes está bien, ¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Deberías estar acostado, primero ve a la habitación y luego te digo"

Kaneki fue caminando de regreso a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, después de un minuto llego Hide con la misma taza de antes y una pastilla en la mano.

"No necesito estar acostado, estoy bien, ya me siento mejor, creo que todavía no estaba preparado para comer carne, después de todo lo que comí en mi cumpleaños"

"¿Tú crees que eso?, quiero decir…, pues si comiste demasiado algo que no debías, creo que te debió de mejorar comer carne humana, pero realmente no lo sé, no sé mucho sobre la alimentación de los ghouls"

"Pues ¿se te ocurre otra cosa?, aun así, ¿Qué eso?"

"Oh, al principio quería hacerte un té pero, recordé que no teníamos té y que tú no puedes consumirlo, así que solo calenté agua para tu dolor de estómago y recordé que teníamos paracetamol y te traje la pastilla para el dolor de cabeza"

"¿Cómo sabias que me dolía el estómago y la cabeza?"

Dijo Kaneki mientras se tomaba la pastilla con el agua que le había entregado Hide.

"Bueno, después de que vomitaras, abrazabas fuertemente tu estómago y cuando dormías, también tenías una mano en tu estómago y otra en la cabeza, así que fue solo intuición"

"Gracias Hide, ¿Haru ya ha despertado?"

"No, aun son las 9 de la mañana y bueno ayer estaba jugando hasta muy tarde y son vacaciones pues obviamente no se va a levantar temprano"

"Es cierto, pero aun así no debe estar dormido hasta tan tarde, no va a poder dormir en la noche. ¿Puedes ir a levantarlo mientras yo hago el desayuno?"

"¿Seguro?, puedes descansar un poco más si quieres"

"No, de hecho me siento mucho mejor en realidad"

"Si tú lo dices… está bien iré a despertarlo, pero después te iras a descansar y no acepto un no por respuesta"

"Ah, está bien, ya entendí, pero ve a levantarlo que hare el desayuno"

Hide fue al cuarto de Haru a despertarlo mientras Kaneki hacia el desayuno.

Mientras lo hacía, Kaneki se dirigió a la cocina para empezar con el desayuno, tomo todos los ingredientes y comenzó a cocinar.

Ya estaba todo listo, Haru estaba medio dormido todavía pero sin embargo ya estaba sentado y listo para desayunar, Hide estaba sirviendo el jugo y el café en sus respectivas tazas.

Cuando todos estaban sentados Kaneki tomo una taza y le dio un sorbo, Hide solo lo miraba pero al darse cuenta que Kaneki había tomado la taza incorrecta, trato de arrebatársela de las manos, pero ya era tarde, él ya le había dado un trago a la bebida color naranja.

Kaneki no se había dado cuenta cuando tomo la taza que no le correspondía, cuando el líquido estuvo en su boca sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, ya que no era el sabor de café que esperaba, pudo sentir el sabor a naranja en su boca, sabia a como lo recordaba, no sabía asqueroso, no sabía mal….

Esto no tenía sentido.

Temblando, coloco la taza sobre la mesa, después de unos segundos se levantó de su silla dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

"Kaneki ¿Estas bien?"

"Voy a ir al baño…"

Hide intento seguirlo pero Kaneki fue más rápido y se encerró en el baño antes de que Hide pudiera alcanzarlo.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, se dejó deslizar contra la puerta hasta el piso.

Simplemente no lo comprendía, no era posible lo que acababa de experimentar.

Tal vez su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada, sabía que a tal magnitud era totalmente imposible, no había forma en que ese jugo le haya sabido bien.

Pasó sus manos por la cara, tenía tantas ganas de llorar, sentía como sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no sabía porque estaba llorando, solo sentía impotencia al no saber lo que sucedía.

Se levantó y se limpió la cara quitando todo rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, con un último suspiro quito el seguro de la puerta y salió del baño con la cara más neutra que pudo lograr hacer.

"Kaneki ¿Estas bien?, para haberte ido así, el sabor del jugo debió saberte muy mal ¿eh?"

"N-no, solo me tomo por sorpresa su sabor…"

"Quieres tomarte tu café ¿O no te sientes bien como para hacerlo?"

"No, creo que quiero tomarlo ahora"

Hide rápidamente le entrego la taza de café a su novio que aún seguía en su habitación, después de que este se lo entregara lo bebió lentamente.

"¿Dónde está Haru? ¿Ya termino de desayunar?"

"Está en su habitación jugando con sus juguetes y si termino de desayunar, ¿Realmente estas bien?, creo que ya debes recostarte y descansar"

"Lo hare si tú estás conmigo"

"Siempre estaré contigo"

Con eso los dos fueron a su cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaneki posiciono su cabeza en el pecho de Hide mientras este distraídamente acariciaba las hebras azabaches de su novio mientras cambiaba aleatoriamente los canales de la televisión.

Kaneki aún seguía pensando lo que paso esta mañana, era técnicamente imposible ¿verdad?, y si talvez el jugo de naranja también lo podían consumir los ghouls, era un total disparate, se preguntó si tal vez debería decirle a Yoshimura sobre esto, ¿Debería intentar probar comida humana otra vez para ver qué es lo que pasa? ¿Esto tendría que ver por qué no pudo comerse la carne humana? Lo de ser ghoul… ¿Solo era temporal? Sabía que esto último era totalmente imposible pero, tenía la excusa de ser un poco paranoico con lo que estaba pasando ¿Debía decirle a Hide?

Había tantas cosas en su cabeza que ya le empezaba a doler nuevamente al igual que su estómago. Empezó a frotar su estómago con una mueca de dolor, tratando de calmar el dolor, aunque calmo el dolor considerablemente aún quedaba esa sensación de retortijón que le sacaba una que otra mueca de molestia.

Hide al notar esto, coloco una mano en el mismo lugar en que su novio había colocado su mano antes, después de que hiciera esto, el dolor desapareció, Kaneki se sorprendió que el dolor desapareciera cuando Hide coloco su mano, pero sin embargo nuevamente no le dio mucha importancia.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Te sigue molestando tu estomago?"

"No, ya no, y, gracias "

"¿Por qué?"

"Por preocuparte por mi"

Después de decir esto, Kaneki le dio un suave beso en los labios de Hide.

"Te preocupas por los demás todo el tiempo, déjame ser el quien se preocupe por ti, está bien"

Kaneki solo pudo sonreír ante esto, mientras se apegaba más a Hide mientras el acariciaba suavemente su cabellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿No juegas conmigo mami?"

"No, lo siento mi amor pero tengo que irme a trabajar"

"¿Por qué? Ya no pasa el mismo tiempo en casa como antes; la mayoría de mis amigos dicen que sus mamas no trabajan, sus papas si lo hacen ¿Por qué papa no trabaja como antes y tú te quedas en casa?"

"Tu papi y yo hicimos un acuerdo, buscaríamos trabajo y el que lo consiguiera primero, es el que trabajaría, lo hacemos cada año y tu papa siempre lo conseguía primero, pero esta año yo lo hice antes que él, y ahora yo debo trabajar como él lo hacía y no trabajamos los dos porque alguien tiene que estar siempre contigo Haru"

"Pero… yo quiero jugar contigo"

"Jugare contigo cuando llegue amor, solo debes ser paciente"

"Está bien… ¿Pero jugaras conmigo cuando regreses?"

"Si, te lo prometo y despierta a tu papa cuando ya me haya ido para que te cuide y dile que me fui a trabajar"

"Si mami, ¡Que te vaya bien!"

Kaneki se fue y Haru se preguntó cómo es que se supone que despertaría su padre si tenía el sueño tan pesado que hasta podía hacer la tercera guerra mundial ahí mismo en el cuarto.

Lo único que pensó fue:

Esto va a ser difícil.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaneki estaba limpiando las mesas mientras Yoshimura estaba detrás de la barra limpiando algunas tazas de café, Touka no estaba en ningún lugar de ser encontrada, pero no hacía mucha falta, solo había tres clientes dentro de la cafetería y ellos dos podían manejarlo sin ningún tipo de problema. Los tres clientes que quedaban desparecieron poco a poco dejando al establecimiento vacío así que Yoshimura aprovecho la oportunidad para iniciar una conversación con Kaneki.

"Kaneki-kun ¿Cómo la has pasado en navidad?"

"Muy bien, recibí obsequios que sé que los guardare y los atesorare por el resto de mi vida fue realmente de las mejores navidades que he pasado"

"Es bueno escucharlo; tu amigo, Nagachika-kun me sorprendió que averiguara que tú eres un ghoul y que todos los de Anteiku también lo son, se ve que se preocupa por ti para tener el valor para venir aquí y pedirme carne humana para ti, demuestra que es alguien de confianza"

"Si estoy de acuerdo, fue una sorpresa que supiera que soy un ghoul y lo que hizo también fue un gran shock para mi"

"Hablando de esa carne ¿La consumiste? Yo ya te lo había dicho Kaneki-kun, que algún día tendrías que comer carne humana"

"N-no no lo hice, es que no pude…"

"Sé que será difícil para ti hacer eso, ya que tu antes eras un humano, pero debes hacerlo, no podrás vivir siempre del café y de los 'terrones de azúcar' que te proporcione"

"No, es que…, si es difícil y lo entiendo, tratare de hacerlo, muchas gracias por su consejo"

Kaneki iba a decirle lo sucedido esa mañana a Yoshimura, pero decidió no hacerlo, realmente no sabía la razón de porque lo hizo pero no sabía si fue la decisión correcta.

"No hay de que Kaneki-kun, oh y ya termino tu turno, puedes irte casa si lo deseas"

"Ah, está bien"

Touka apareció de repente con una caja grande que contenía los granos de café. Kaneki al ver que Touka estaba batallando para que la caja no se le resbalara de las manos, decidió ayudarla.

"Déjame ayudarte con eso Touka-chan"

"No necesito ayuda idiota"

Touka jalo la caja de los brazos de Kaneki haciendo que todos los paquetes de la caja cayeran al piso, empezaron a recogerlos entre los dos hasta que Touka noto algo en Kaneki que no había visto antes.

"¿Qué es ese anillo en tu dedo?"

"¿Q-que anillo?"

Kaneki se empezó a poner nervioso, ya que Touka no debía de saber la clase de relación que tiene con Hide, de hecho nadie de Anteiku debía saberlo, no sabía que harían si se enteraban de esto y de que es lo que le pasaría Hide o incluso a Haru.

Yoshimura solo observo de lejos lo que sucedía con sus dos trabajadores, Touka y Kaneki y como se desarrollaba esto.

"El anillo en tu dedo, no lo tenías antes, me vas a decir por las buenas o que, ¿quieres que te obligue?"

"E-es solo un anillo que…"

"Un anillo que…. Vamos no tengo todo el día ¿Quién te lo dio?"

"E-este…."

Kaneki no pudo terminar lo que tenía por decir ya que Yomo había interrumpido por la puerta que daba hacía el interior de la cafetería.

"Ken-kun, quiero que me acompañes abajo, ya terminaste tu turno, así que no veo algún inconveniente"

"¡P-por supuesto que no!"

"¡Hey! No me contestaste idio…. Agh"

Kaneki se levantó rápidamente del piso hacia donde estaba Yomo, agradecido por haberlo salvado indirectamente o sin intención de hacerlo, pero aun así seguía dándole las gracias mentalmente.

Kaneki siguió a Yomo por donde él lo iba guiando, el aun no sabía porque lo quería pero no es que se pudiera negar.

"Um, ¿Dónde estamos?"

"Los mensajeros han entrado al distrito 20"

"¿Eh? Quieres decir que…"

"Si ellos aparecen, cuando yo no este junto a ti, serás responsable de protegerte a ti mismo, voy a entrenarte, empecemos por algo básico…"

"Esto será interesante…"

Kaneki murmuro para sí mismo, mientras seguía las instrucciones de Yomo mientras este le daba unos guantes de box y sacaba un saco de boxeo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaneki está sudando y jadeando del cansancio, Yomo recogía tranquilamente su chaqueta mientras ayudaba a Kaneki a levantarse del suelo.

"Haces un buen trabajo esquivando, pero te desesperas cuando se trata de contraatacar"

"Bien, l-lo entiendo"

"Pásate aquí los días que trabajes, te entrenare personalmente"

"S-sobre eso…, creo que no podre todos los días que trabaje o a menos que sea antes de entrar a trabajar, ya que no puedo después"

"Está bien, antes de que empieces a trabajar vienes aquí abajo para entrenar"

"Gracias"

"Vendrás conmigo, hay alguien que quiere conocerte"

"Lo siento pero no puedo, tengo que volver a mi apartamento"

"No te preocupes, no hay problema, será en otra ocasión"

Los dos subieron de nuevo a la cafetería y salieron de esta; observaron que el cielo ya había obscurecido y la nieve empezaba a caer con fuerza al compás de la fuerte ventisca del invierno.

"No creí que fuera tan tarde y dios, es mucha nieve y no vine tan abrigado porque en la tarde no hacia tanto frio pero ahora…"

"Puedo acompañarte hasta tu apartamento, ya es de noche y es mi culpa, yo te tuve aquí hasta tan tarde"

"R-renji-san, no tiene que hacerlo puedo ir por mi cuenta, además no quiero molestarlo"

"No es ninguna molestia, al contrario, lo hago con gusto"

"Está bien… si insiste"

Kaneki y Yomo caminaban juntos dificultosamente hacia el apartamento del primero entre la ventisca de nieve.

Yomo vio como Kaneki se abrazaba a sí mismo para conservar el poco calor que le quedaba así que se quitó la primera capa de ropa que tenía, la cual era su gabardina que Kaneki le había regalado, colocándosela a este.

Kaneki se asustó y lo tomo un poco desprevenido al principio cuando la tela de la gabardina tocaron sus hombros, ya que desde que salieron había estado observando el suelo, después de que Yomo le colocara la gabardina este paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kaneki apegándolo más hacia el para que el frio no le afectara tanto, pero aun así, Kaneki estaba temblando cada vez más.

Yomo se dio cuenta de esto y como Kaneki a cada paso que daba sus piernas iban más débiles e inestables.

"Ken-kun ¿Estas bien? Te ves como si fueras a desmayarte"

"N-no para nada, estoy bien, solo tengo mucho frio"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Si, totalmente, además, ya llegamos, en este edificio está mi apartamento, probablemente quiera entrar, la tormenta está empeorando y después de que me acompaño hasta aquí en tales condiciones en que esta el clima, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer"

"Realmente si no es mucha molestia, no quisiera estar aquí afuera en esta tormenta y no te preocupes yo fui el que insistí en venir hasta aquí"

"No, ninguna molestia, mi apartamento es subiendo las escaleras"

Los dos subieron las escaleras llevándose su tiempo en hacerlo ya que Kaneki no se sentía bien del todo y además porque ambos estaban congelados del frio que el clima transmitía.

Kaneki no pensó mucho en que si entraban a su apartamento Yomo sabría que Haru era su hijo y en conclusión Hide su pareja, sentía como si podía confiar en él, además de que podía quitarse un peso de encima que otra persona que conocía supiera esto, Ryoko lo sabía y Yoshimura solo sabía una parte, sabía que Yomo comprendería todo esto.

Llegaron al apartamento de Kaneki, entraron y las luces estaban apagadas por alguna razón. Se dirigieron hasta la sala donde los dos se sentaron en el sillón para descansar de todo el trayecto que hicieron.

"¿Estas bien? En serio parecía que ibas a desmayarte"

"Si estoy bien, no te preocupes, ¿Quieres un café Renji-san? Vendría bien uno caliente después de esa ventisca"

"Eso estaría bien, pero creo que lo hare yo, tu podrías darte un baño caliente mientras hago el café, eres el que se enfrió muchísimo más allá afuera, y con toda esa nieve, tu ropa ya está toda mojada"

"La suya también esta mojada…"

"No te preocupes, yo estoy bien, tu ve a tomar un baño"

"Está bien…"

Kaneki acepto sin reclamar a las órdenes de Yomo, quien se dirigía a la cocina. Cuando estuvo totalmente solo, pensó en algo en lo que no había puesto atención ¿Dónde está Hide y Haru?

Comprobó todas las habitaciones hasta fue a la cocina, y ningún rastro de ellos ¿A dónde pudieron haber ido? ¿Les paso algo? ¡¿Están afuera con toda esa nieve?! ¿Estarían lo suficientemente abrigados? ¡Maldito Hide! ¿Cómo se le ocurría exponer a Haru de tal forma y tan tarde?

Ya estaba sintiendo como su estómago le empezaba a doler una vez más.

Busco su celular en su mochila marcando rápidamente el número de Hide, lo que no se esperaba es que el teléfono de Hide sonara en la habitación en donde estaba. Con un suspiro termino de inmediato la llamada, camino hasta el otro lado de la habitación que era el lado de Hide, se agacho hasta llegar debajo de su buro, metió la mano y rebusco entre todas las cosas que tenía Hide tiradas. Después de unos minutos encontró el celular de su novio, a veces se preguntaba ¿Cómo Hide seguía tan desordenado?, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

No sabía qué hacer, debería buscarlo o debería quedarse aquí.

No lo pensó mucho, tomo una chaqueta gruesa de su armario y sus llaves, listo para salir, se marchó de su cuarto para dirigirse a la puerta hasta que Yomo lo detuvo.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Tengo que buscar a alguien, regreso después Renji-san"

"No puedes en esta tormenta y no te lo permitiré"

"Lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo, si me disculpa"

"¡No, no lo harás!"

Yomo tomo rápidamente la muñeca de Kaneki empujándolo hacia la pared, acorralándolo con su cuerpo, dejándolo sin escapatoria alguna por la gran diferencia de altura, peso y fuerza.

Kaneki no podía moverse ya que Yomo tenía su cuerpo apegado al suyo, no importa cuántas veces lo empujara y jaloneara, no podía escapar de el por más que lo intentara.

"Enserio Renji-san, tengo que ir a buscarlos, es muy tarde y…."

"Está bien pero yo te…"

Se detuvo con lo que iba a decir, ya que alguien había entrado por la puerta.

Era Hide con Haru en uno de sus brazos, al verlos, mejor dicho, al ver a Kaneki con un extraño quien estaba muy cerca de su espacio personal de lo que debería estar por su propio bien y por la mirada de Kaneki no es que estuviera muy cómodo así que rápidamente bajo a Haru y se acercó a Yomo jalándolo de la parte posterior de su chaqueta.

"¿¡Que rayos estás haciendo!? ¿Quién eres tú y como te atreves a acercarte de esa forma a _mi_ novio?"

"No estaba sobrepasándome si eso es lo que cree, soy Yomo un amigo de Ken-kun, nada más"

"Crees que me voy a tragar eso, maldito violador ¿eh? Y no lo llames Ken ¡No tienes derecho a llamarlo por su nombre!"

"A quien llamas violador déjame explicarte…"

_Kaneki se escabullo después de que Hide comenzara a discutir con Yomo y se dirigió hacia donde_ estaba Haru, quien estaba temblando del frio en el que habia estado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, lo cargo entre sus brazos abrazándolo para tratar de darle calor. Miro atrás donde Hide seguía insistiendo que Yomo era un maldito asesino violador y acosador y Yomo seguía tratando de aclararle las cosas pero ya no tan tranquilamente como antes ya que estaba elevando tanto como Hide.

Se levantó tan rápidamente como pudo ya que vio como Hide levanto su puño dispuesto a golpear al hombre que tenía enfrente, antes que pudiera a verlo visto, sintió como un puño golpeaba su mejilla izquierda empujándolo a la pared del pasillo que conectaba la puerta y la sala.

Se quedó ahí, totalmente en shock.

Hide… ¿Lo había golpeado? Sabía que no había sido a propósito, fue un accidente ya que el golpe iba dirigido a Yomo, sin embargo, estaba enojado con Hide, por salir con Haru hasta tan tarde y en este clima, no solo poniendo el riesgo de salud de los dos, sino también su seguridad, no le envió ningún texto o llamada ya que perdió su celular por lo que descubrió, además de regresar en la noche y abordar a Yomo tan agresivamente, obviamente no estaba muy contento con él, entonces cuando Hide se acercó para disculparse fue predecible que estaría molesto y no lo perdonaría ya que en ese mismo instante sin antes hacérselo saber antes

"Lo siento Kaneki, n-no fue mi intención, o lo siento, lo siento, de verdad, perdona-"

_¡SLAP!_

Hide sintió un ardor en su mejilla al sentir como Kaneki le daba una bofetada, dejándole una marca muy roja de su mano en la mejilla. Hide tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos por lo que acababa de suceder, sin embargo sabía que no debía replicar por ello, Kaneki le diría lo que hizo mal, siempre lo hizo cuando estaba muy molesto y esta era una ocasión de ese tipo.

"Voy a darle un baño a Haru, hay comida para calentar en el refrigerador, vasija azul, espero que al menos puedas hacer eso y Renji-san cuide que no queme nada o haga una estupidez por favor"

Kaneki le ordeno de una manera fría y un tanto molesta, recogió entre sus brazos a Haru nuevamente mientras iba a la habitación de este para tomar la ropa necesaria, para después ir al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Una vez en el baño Kaneki empezó a preparar el baño, Haru solo se mantenía en silencio sin saber qué es lo que había pasado entre su madre, su padre y el hombre extraño que estaba en su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entre Hide y Yomo estaban en la cocina y el ambiente era mucho más tranquilo entre ellos que el que se había sentido entre ellos dos momentos antes.

Hide estaba calentado la comida en la estufa mientras que Yomo estaba recargado en la entrada de la cocina con los brazos cruzados observándolo fijamente.

"No mi mire así, no voy a provocar un incendio"

"Lo sé, pero quiero aclarar todo, no estaba sobrepasándome con Ken-kun como ya lo había dicho soy un amigo, estoy aquí porque lo acompañe hasta aquí porque era muy tarde para que el estuviera solo en la calle y lo tenía acorralado en la pared porque quería buscarte a ti y al niño que tenía contigo y se lo negué porque cuando nos dirigíamos aquí parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, se veía muy mal, el decía que no era nada pero ambos sabíamos que no era así, estaba impidiendo que empeorara su salud"

"A si… perdón por mi comportamiento anterior, no sé qué me paso"

"No te preocupes, se llaman celos y no te disculpes conmigo, con el que debes de disculparte es con Ken-kun"

"Creo que tienes razón, y ¿podrías dejarme de llamarle _'Ken-kun'_ delante de mí por favor?"

"…."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaneki estaba secando el cabello de Haru en estos momentos, quien ya estaba totalmente vestido, no habían dicho mucho, solo le pregunto porque a su hijo porque él y su padre estaban afuera tan tarde, lo cual contesto que estaban buscándolo a él por el mismo hecho que ya era tarde y no llegaba a la casa, y que él estaba con su padre por lo que Kaneki le había dicho ese mismo día: _'alguien tiene que estar siempre contigo Haru'_, después Kaneki le dijo lo preocupado que estaba por ellos dos, también le explico que ese hombre extraño, era su amigo así que podía confiar en él, Haru se sintió mucho más tranquilo después de hablar con su madre.

"Bueno ya puedes irte a cenar, yo voy a tardar un poco más"

"¿Tu también vas a bañarte mami?"

"Si, ahora ve, que debes estar muriéndote de hambre"

Haru asintió rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta estaba a punto de irse pero primero le hizo una pregunta a su madre.

"Mami… ¿Estas bien? Es que vi…vi como… papi te golpeo, y…."

Los ojos de Haru, se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaba a desbordarse como sus labios formaban un puchero queriendo contener su llanto, al ver esto Kaneki inmediatamente se agacho y abrazo a Haru como este sollozo en su pecho y apretaba fuertemente la camisa de madre entre sus pequeñas manitas.

"Oh, Haru, no, estoy bien, fue un accidente, tu padre no lo hizo apropósito, estoy bien, anda ve a cenar y lo siento por no poder jugar contigo como lo prometí, estoy bastante ocupado y…lo siento"

Haru rápidamente se alejó de su madre sonriendo enormemente.

"Me alegra saber que estés bien mami, tú y papi son lo más importante para mí y no te preocupes lo entiendo, con solo estar contigo me siento feliz"

Kaneki sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo antes de que este saliera corriendo hacia la cocina para cenar.

Cuando Haru ya se habia ido, Kaneki fue por su ropa y regreso de nuevo al baño para tomar una ducha.

Después de unos minutos ya estaba totalmente limpio. Kaneki vio su reflejo y observo el moretón que ya estaba formado donde Hide le había golpeado, lo toco lentamente y solo le dolió un poco a comparación de lo que le debía de doler si él fuera un humano, que era mucho decir, ya que el moretón era de un tamaño algo grande, pensó en porque se había formado ese moretón, ya que él era un ghoul y normalmente todas las heridas se curaban rápidamente, tal vez fue que aunque Hide sea un humano, le pego demasiado duro como para que se curara rápidamente o tal vez porque no había consumido carne en un buen tiempo o tal vez porque era un medio ghoul, pensó que lo más probable eran todas las anteriores.

Salió del baño que estaba bastante caliente por la temperatura del agua usada y cuando finalmente salió, sintió el gran cambio de temperatura de muy caliente a una temperatura mucho más baja que provoco que su cabeza le doliera al mismo tiempo que en su estómago sintiera una punzada que hizo que se detuviera abruptamente de su caminata hacia la cocina haciendo una mueca de dolor, cuando el dolor paso siguió hacia donde se dirigía.

'_Tal vez solo sea el hambre'_

Puso como motivo que ese fue el motivo de aquella punzada. Cuando llego a la cocina Haru no estaba comiendo, solo se encontraba el plato y los cubiertos sucios que había utilizado.

Hide estaba sentado en una de las sillas al igual que Yomo, cuando Hide se dio cuenta de que su novio se encontraba ahí y se levantó rápidamente para hablar con Kaneki, sin embargo Kaneki fue más veloz y dijo:

"Renji-san, ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?"

"Si, no hay problema"

Kaneki y Yomo se dirigieron a la habitación del primero que compartía con Hide.

"Lo siento, por el comportamiento de Hide…"

"No te preocupes por eso, es comprensible que Nagachika-san se preocupara por ti y que fuera celoso ya que eres su novio ¿verdad? No me molesta que tengas un novio humano pero tendrá que vivir una mentira creyendo que eres un humano"

"Si… hablando de eso… él sabe que soy un ghoul, p-pero yo no se lo dije, él lo averiguo por su cuenta"

"Bueno tienes mi apoyo por si querías saberlo, solo tengo una pregunta"

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Quién era ese niño de cabello rubio?"

Kaneki suspiro, era el momento de decírselo, sabía que podía confiar en él.

"Mi hijo, para ser preciso, mío y de Hide, es un poco raro pero, si es de los dos yo puedo embarazarme y…"

"No tienes que explicarme nada más si te sientes incomodo, creo que ya me imagino como sucedió, se parece bastante a ti y Nagachika-san, de nuevo, tienes mi apoyo y no le diré a nadie, puedes confiar en mi"

"Gracias Renji-san"

"No hay de que, ¿No sabes si hay un hotel cerca donde me pueda quedar?, no quiero ir muy lejos en esta tormenta"

"Oh, no se preocupe, puede dormir aquí, tenemos una habitación extra, puede pasar la noche aquí"

"No quiero causar molestias"

"No para nada, al contrario…"

"Muchas gracias Ken-kun"

Kaneki guio a Yomo a la habitación donde este se quedaría lo que resta de la noche, cuando ya estuvo instalado se dirigió a nuevamente al cuarto que compartía con Hide, donde este último ya estaba sentado en la cama con una taza de café entre sus manos.

"Kaneki yo…"

Hide se vio interrumpido rápidamente por Kaneki que corrió hacia a él y lo abrazo fuertemente, escucho el llanto y como su camisa se sintió mojada de repente.

"Kaneki estas… ¿Llorando?"

"Idiota, sabes lo preocupado que estaba por los dos, fácilmente pudieron haber sido presa fácil para cualquier ghoul, maldito inconsciente, eres un descuidado cómo pudiste haber olvidado tu celular, en vez de salir pudiste haberme enviado un mensaje pero no, el señor desorganizado tenía que perder su celular verdad…"

"Lo siento, pero dímelo a mí, yo también estaba preocupado por ti, a veces pones demasiado peso sobre tus hombros, no sabía que te había pasado, no llegabas y ya era muy tarde… perdón por golpearte hace rato, perdón por preocuparte, perdón por ser quien te cause la mayor parte de tu estrés, perdón por hacer que guardes muchas cosas que te molestan para no preocuparme, perdón por no ser un buen novio y un buen padre, si hay algo que te molesta por favor dímelo, por favor"

"No te preocupes por el golpe, está bien… sigo molesto contigo sin embargo, pero no vuelvas a decir que tu causas mi estrés y que no eres un buen novio o padre, ya que es totalmente lo contrario y no te preocupes no hay nada que me moleste"

"Sé que mientes, pero no puedo obligarte"

"Gracias Hide"

"De nada, Ken…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: Hola ya está el cap :D, iba a contarles varias cosas pero mejor en el siguiente cap ya que me están apurando para dormir lol así que… :3**

**valkiria1996-pd: ¿alegarte el día? Me voy a sonrojar con esa clase de comentarios y si ese Tsukiyama es un loquillo X3 muy democrática asi siempre funcioan las cosas o la mayoría de las veces, la primera idea ya la tenía pensada o algo parecido y la segunda nop gracias no me gusta que hagan eso en los fics mpreg, no me dejan disfrutar el embarazo del personaje y nacerán naturalmente la cesaría tampoco me gustan en los fics mpreg, que sufra! Que sufra! Lol**

**Meruem Nicolas tiempo carlos14: declino nuevamente tus ideas como ya lo había explicado antes el porqué, muchas gracias a mí me gustó mucho escribir ese capítulo :3**

**MeliKsta: Hidekane es mi pareja favorita junto con Shuuneki pero a mí me de igual con quien este mientras sea yaoi y kaneki sea el uke no me importa XD y que bueno que te guste y tal vez tsukiyama cuase alguno problemas quien sabe…. n.n y de las dos quien es la uke? Lol por favor no me recuerdes a Hide él está dormido yo lo se **

**Yami: no te preocupes, pasa a veces y que bueno una más a este mundo que se llama yaoi lol y viva el hidekane!**

**PD: ya estoy escribiendo el sig cap de: De tal madre tal hijo (esto es para valkiria que ella también lee esa historia n.n)**

**Sayonara**


	13. Nota de Autor:

Hola a todos, este no es un capítulo de _'Son of Hidekane'_, es mejor dicho una nota de autor y no se alarmen, esta nota no es para decir que dejare la historia y bla bla bla, voy continuarla hasta acabarla, esta nota incluye muchas de las cosas que quería decir para cada capítulo y no pude hacerlo porque o era muy noche y me estaban apurando para que me acostara o simplemente se me olvidaba, algunas cosas que me hubiera gustado compartir en el momento algunas curiosidades, el porqué de algunas cosas, agradecimientos, etc, etc.

Bueno usted puede decidir si leer esta nota o no, pero le recomiendo que lo haga, pues su opinión es muy importante para lo que voy a preguntar.

Esta idea, este fanfic, iba a ser algo corto, la idea la tuve cuando estaba escribiendo _'Angel Sangriento'_ fue en la noche estaba 'dormida' y se me vino la imagen de Hide con Kaneki cargando a un niño pequeño de cabello rubio entrando a Anteiku y dije ¿Por qué no? Me dije, lo voy escribiendo mientras escribo el otro fanfic, el que les mencione anteriormente, yo tenía ya planeado que este fanfic duraría 6 capítulos máximo 8, solo serían unos drables y que las personas de Anteiku se enterarían muy rápido, tendrían otro hijo y ya, eso era todo e iba a ser familia y humor en lo genero, lo cuales esos son, lo quería hacer para sacarme rápido esa idea para seguir con ángel sangriento.

No sabía cómo empezar y en que capítulo, después de pensarlo decidí empezar no por el primer capítulo del anime o manga si no, este se situaría después del ataque de Nishio-sempai y esto lo decidí así para avanzar más rápido y de tal manera, acabar más rápido el fanfiction y centrarme en el otro que según yo sería mi fanfic en el que tendría todo mi tiempo para él, y que sería como mi bebe y 'mi máxima creación'; en fin lo escribí y lo publique sin darme cuenta que el comienzo fue algo ambiguo y que se tendría que utilizar más capítulos para explayar toda mi idea, pues como se habrán dado cuenta mi plan para este fanfiction se violo por completo.

El primer capítulo tuvo solo dos comentarios, pero aun así me emocione mucho al saber que dos personas les gustaban el fanfic, esas dos personas fueron _Guest _y _valikiria1996-pd_.

A Valkiria debo agradecerle mucho el nombre de Haru, creo que ella siempre me lleva la contra lol

Porque lo digo, bueno, yo ofrecí tres nombre para el hijo de Kaneki y de Hide, los cuales eran: Kenshi, Kiyoshi y Haru.

Kenshi y Kiysohi eran mis favoritas y Haru lo puse como relleno, quería que la gente que comentara se centrara solo en los dos primeros nombres, estaba tratando de buscar nombres que fueran una clase de combinación entre Hide y Kaneki, y encontré los dos primeros.

Kenshi y Kiyoshi me parecio la combinación de los nombres Ken y Hideyoshi.

Pero Valkiria dijo, y la cito, _'y q se llame Haru!'_

Créanme lo pensé mucho pero dije, bueno, dije voy a ponerle ese nombre, porque lo eligió y no quería romperle el corazón, pero después de un capitulo o dos, me enamore totalmente de Haru y cuando regrese a ver los otros nombres para las opciones pensé: '¡Dios mío en que estaba pensando!' y no puedo estar más agradecida con ella desde entonces.

También quisiera decir ¿porque ellos viven en un apartamento en vez de una casa? Bueno yo crecí en un apartamento la mayor parte de mi vida, al principio iba a escribir que ellos vivirían en una casa pero renuncie a eso, y no sé, quería tener una similitud con Haru.

Bueno regresando a la idea que tenía antes, abandone un tanto a mi primer fanfic de tokyo ghoul para acabar según yo este fic en 6 capítulos pero no fue así, este se convirtió completamente en mi bebe y tal vez sea el que más disfrute en escribir.

Ahora sí, tengo que decirles esto para que ustedes puedan darme su opinión de lo que voy a sugerir, creo que he ido mejorando en cada capítulo mi forma d escritura, de hecho la mayoría quisiera editarlo, si no todos, pero claro manteniendo la idea y el hilo argumental (si es que tiene uno) lo más parecido que pueda antes de editarlo, de hecho como desde el capítulo 7 en adelante son los que más me han gustado de todos, los demás se me hacen una bazofia en cuestión tal vez de escritura y lenguaje si no algo mas también, la extensión de los capítulos antes del siete no es muy buena. Al principio tenía una regla: cada capítulo debe durar más de 1000 palabras y así era, por así decirlo, pues duraban más de 1000 pero con las notas de autor y de hecho uno duro 900 palabras con las notas de autor incluida, sin embargo tengo otra regla: los capítulos deben durar más de 3000 palabras llegando a 4000 sin las notas de autor y lo he logrado tal vez no en todos, pero duran muchísimo que antes.

Quiero editar los capítulos y hacerlos que duren más y mejorarlo en todo lo que pueda y también, como ya dije antes, este fic lo ubique después de la pelea de Nishio-sempai, quiero hacer capítulos antes del primer capítulo, no sé cuántos, pero quiero empezar incluyendo en el formato que será el primer capítulo definitivo una explicación más larga que en el primer capítulo que tengo en este momento, algo del pasado de Kaneki y de Hide antes de tener a Haru (aunque ya lo hice en mi one-shot _'suki kirai' _que puede ser una historia enlazada de _'Son of Hidekane'_ pero no necesariamente tienes que leerla) después en los capítulos siguientes, escribir sobre Rize, sobre Kaneki en el hospital, que este lo mencione vagamente en el primer capítulo que en este momento tengo, escribir sobre la experiencia de ser un ghoul y sin decirle a Hide y Haru.

Quisiera saber su opinión sobre esta idea, les gusta, no les gusta, tienen ideas que quieren darme, les da igual, no se cualquier cosa que piensen pueden decírmelo en los comentarios o ya sea mandarme un mensaje directamente a mí.

También quiero preguntar, ¿Quieren que la madre de Hinami muera? Tengo ideas para cuando ella muera, y también si ella muere, aunque estas últimas ideas serian para más adelante.

Yo personalmente no quiero matarla, pero si tuviera que elegir en matarla o no, yo diría que sí, ya que tengo muchas más ideas que realmente me gustaría escribir en este fanfiction.

Realmente les agradezco mucho a todos por su apoyo, a las personas que me escriben y son anónimas, las personas que tiene una cuenta y que siguen esta historia pero no comentan nada, las personas que dejan su comentario me siguen y me dan ideas, muchísimas gracias a todos, realmente les parece insignificante escribirme un comentario, pero para mí no es así, ¿Saben cuánto me suben el ánimo? Yo soy una persona que critica mucho las cosas buena y mala, pero tratándose de mí, si yo me critico de manera buena, solo tendría una cosa buena que decir de mí, sin embargo, por el otro lado si empiezo a decir cosas malas de mí, la lista no se acaba, soy mi propia juez, parezco una persona que no le importa lo que digan los demás, pero realmente no es así, soy una persona insegura, que pienso demasiado las cosas antes de hacerlo, he hecho cosas conmigo misma de las cuales no estoy orgullosa, porque sé que no está bien y que no debo de hacerlo, sin embargo aun sabiendo eso, lo hago debes en cuando, soy una persona muy depresiva, pero escribir esto me hace feliz, no soy una persona que exprese mucho sus emociones o lo que en verdad siente, cuando veo que el número de seguidores o el número de favoritas aumenta me hace tan feliz, aunque sea por un segundo, estoy totalmente agradecida, por todo, muchas gracias a:

Ariada-Shu

Arima C. Kishou

Chronicles of my chocolate

Ganitantin

Hikaru Line 28

Kisaki Yazmin Motou

MeliKsta

Meruem Nicolas-gian carlos14

Nekomy

Samikun15

WakaiSenshi

Zoe Mikaella

camila lucy

camivees

eclipse total

neko skyress

satesuke

valkiria1996-pd

Alice J. H

camivees

CazadoraDeSombras

luxie-chan

moamoa2

monsehunter95

nekita42

Samikun15

Sasarious

WakaiSenshi

Yukiko the Ghoul

ashira23

Zoe Mikaella

Guest

Belen D

acid Fairy

walker

Masaki

Mishu

Muchas gracias a todos, en verdad, no sé si leerán esto, y si lo leen díganme su opinión y si leyeron esto por el mensaje directo que les enviare o como una actualización, muchas gracias de nuevo, yo sé que se me están olvidando cosas que quería poner pero eso será para después, también tal vez escriba mi opinión sobre tokyo ghoul y tokyo ghoul root A en un futuro, lo quiero mucho :D

Sayonara~


	14. No de nuevo

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki **

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

_**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**_

_**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hide y Kaneki se fueron a la cama después del pequeño regaño de Kaneki hacia su novio.

Kaneki ya había caída en un sueño que ya necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo, Hide seguía aun despierto pensando en las cosas que pasaron ese día y más las que pasaron hace unas cuantas horas y simplemente no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Estaba preocupado, ya que sabía que Kaneki le estaba ocultando algo, no sabía que era y lo hacía sentirse inútil.

Siempre sabía lo que le pasaba sin preguntarlo, sabía que le estaba pasando algo a Kaneki, pero esta vez no sabía que era.

Se sentía impotente no saber qué es lo que tenía su novio en la cabeza y no poder ayudarlo, pero no podía presionarlo, conocía a Kaneki, preguntarle que le pasaba tantas veces en un lapso de tiempo corto no funcionaria, se sentiría presionado y culpable de preocupar a los demás a su alrededor y encerraría todo su sentir como lo ha hecho antes y eso no era lo que quería.

Quería que él le tuviera la confianza y que tuviera la valentía de decirle que es lo que estaba mal y que le preocupaba, se preguntaba porque después de tantos años, 7 años aproximadamente y ¡Por favor! ¡Tenían un hijo! ¿Por qué no quería decirle?

Él sabía la respuesta.

Kaneki no quería que su novio se preocupara por él, pero Hide en verdad lo hacia todo el tiempo.

Reflexionaba mucho sobre el intento de comer carne humana fallido, seguía pensando no podía creer que solo por comer demasiado y que ya había pasado unos días de eso la carne humana podía ser pesada para su estómago, él no sabía mucho sobre eso, pero él creía que la carne debía ser buena para él, lo que había pasado no tenía una explicación lógica, ¿o sí?, tal vez Kaneki fingió para no tener que comerla, y si no era así, ¿Qué es lo que lo ocasionaba?

Tenía mucho sueño, pero no podía dormir por tantas cuestiones sobre su novio.

También pensó en sus estúpidos celos y como golpeo a Kaneki y también de lo enojado que estaba Kaneki que le dio una cachetada donde aún se podía ver la marca de su mano en su mejilla como al voltear hacia el cuerpo dormido de Kaneki pudo ver el horrendo moretón gigante color rojo cerca del pómulo y el ojo y esta área podía verse hinchada y sensible.

Siempre fue celoso cuando se trataba de Kaneki.

Confiaba en Kaneki, solo no confiaba en los hombres a su alrededor y de que como estos puedan sobrepasarse.

Sabía que Kaneki estaría más molesto por su comportamiento que por el golpe que le dio.

Hablando del golpe… ¿Qué no debería ya haber sanado?

Kaneki es parte ghoul después de todo ¿no? Y por lo que le había contado Kaneki, cuando Touka lo golpeo los moretones, rasguños y cualquier tipo de daño físico había desaparecido en segundos ¿Por qué este puñetazo no lo hizo de la misma forma? Si Touka también lo había golpeado y era un ghoul y tan duro como Kaneki lo había descrito, y él era un humano…

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan confuso?

Como lo amaba.

Con eso en mente, miro a Kaneki, viendo esas largas y hermosas pestañas que tocaban sus mejillas teñidas de rosa, su boca ligeramente abierta haciendo unos pequeños ruiditos totalmente tiernos que siempre le partía el corazón a Hide por lo lindo que él pensaba que se veía, tan inocente, exactamente como hace 5 años; mientras estaba en un sueño pacifico, su cara parecía tener un brillo que desde hace tiempo no veía en él.

No importa lo que pasara, no dejaría que Kaneki caminara solo.

Nunca lo haría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaneki se removía incómodamente en la cama, sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente cuando sintió un líquido caliente que quemaba su garganta.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama sin importarle que tanto ruido hiciera al saltar fuera de ella ya que Hide tenía el sueño muy pesado como para despertarse.

Entro al baño y cerró la puerta, se puso de rodillas enfrente del inodoro y vomito el poco contenido que tenía su estómago, el cual solo era el café que Hide le había preparado antes de ir a dormir.

Después de que estaba seguro que ya no había nada más para vomitar, se recargo en la pared y cerró los ojos tratando recuperar el aliento.

Se sentía totalmente drenado, cansado y enfermo, no tenía energía para sentir nada, pero eso cambio cuando sintió como sus estomago dolía cuando un horrible retortijón se hizo presente.

Se paró con algo de dificultad colocando una mano en su vientre y otra en su boca por las náuseas que aun tenia y para reprimir el hambre que lleno su cuerpo repentinamente.

Mordió su mano para contener inicio del rompimiento de su hambruna.

Fue a la cocina dispuesto a hacerse un café para calmar su hambre.

Llego dificultosamente hasta derrumbándose en el suelo arrastrándose por la cocina.

Desconoció como en lugar de llegar a la alacena para preparar al café llego al congelador, abriéndolo y tomando el pedazo de carne humana que aún conservaba y lo arrojo a la mesa pensando en que comer esto lo haría por su familia entes de perder el control en ese momento.

Sintió como su kakugan aparecía, sintiendo ese pequeño cosquilleo transformando su esclerótica de blanco ha negro y su iris color gris se remplazaba con un carmesí, mientras se veían como pequeñas venas de color rojo saliendo de su ojo izquierdo.

La saliva ya se empezaba a acumular en su boca y su hambre aumentaba a cada momento.

Olvido todo tipo de decencia y despedazo la envoltura marrón que cubría la carne y con una mano arranco de una sola vez desesperadamente un trozo, manchado todo a su alrededor de sangre, incluyendo sus manos y su ropa en el proceso.

Cuando mordió el trozo y el sabor de la carne golpeo su lengua, la escupió rápidamente.

No lo entendía.

De verdad, no lo entendía.

Cuando quería comer carne humana por su propia voluntad salía mal, antes se deprimía por no comer ninguna alimento humano por su horrible sabor, pero ahora no sabía si quería morir en ese mismo momento.

La carne sabia horrible, la sangre que salía de ella no era tan mala, pero aun así…

Camino lentamente más controlado y relajado mentalmente hacia la cafetera, tomo el café de la alacena y calentó agua.

Su café estaba listo, coloco la mitad de los cubos de azúcar que tenía la pequeña bolsa de plástico apenas, tomando un trago sintió como el líquido caliente viajaba a través de su esófago cayendo finalmente a su estómago, calmando su hambre hasta cierto punto.

No sentía nada más que frustración, ya no podía comer alimentos humanos, ahora tampoco podía comer carne una humana.

¿Acaso era una broma?

Se sentó en una silla cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, pensando que lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto.

No lo pensó mucho, si ya había vomitado una vez, podía aguantar una vez más ¿verdad?

Se levantó de la silla y fue directo al refrigerador, suspiro lentamente antes de abrirlo.

Saco el jugo de naranja que había tomado por equivocación antes.

Ni siquiera se molestó en agarrar un vaso, bebió directamente del envase, lo que ocurrió después no sabía si ya era de esperarlo o era una gran sorpresa.

El jugo sabia como lo recordaba toda su vida, delicioso, dulce, fresco.

Coloco el jugo de nuevo a su lugar.

Tomo lo más cercano que tenía y lo comió.

Los aderezos, las sobras, la leche, el queso, las verduras, las frutas; después de que comió todo lo que pudo del refrigerador, vacío todos los almacenes de la cocina y comió todo lo que pudo.

Después de que Kaneki se sintió satisfecho, empezó a recoger, limpiar y ordenar toda la cocina.

La cocina quedo mucho más limpia de antes, tanto era la ansiedad y confusión que limpio hasta lo que no había ensuciado.

Cuando estuvo cómodo con el resultado, fue al cuarto que compartía con Hide y cambio su camisa manchada de sangre por una limpia.

Fue de regreso a la cocina y recogió todos los utensilios de limpieza que había ocupado y los coloco en frente de su habitación, tomo la escoba y empezó a barrer todo el pasillo, después fue a la sala he hizo lo mismo.

Había consumido comida humana, lo había hecho, ¿Cómo fue posible?, no lo sabía y no tenía mente para pensar en eso, lo único que sabía es que se había sentido bien haciéndolo, se sentía mucho mejor que antes pero aun así estaba cansado, sin embargo las náuseas se habían ido y el dolor de su estómago había desaparecido al igual que su hambre.

Le preocupaba esta situación, ya que se supone que los ghouls no pueden ingerir comida normal… estaba tan confundido.

Termino por barrer, trapear y acomodar toda la casa excepto el cuarto de invitados y el cuarto de Haru, incluso había limpiado su cuarto con Hide en el, y no se despertó incluso cuando se le resbalo un florero, él no se despertó.

Miro la hora y se sorprendió que eran las 5:30 de la mañana, no sabía que se había quedado tanto tiempo despierto limpiando, ya no había caso que se volviera a dormir, aunque era domingo tenía que levantarse temprano para hacer el desayuno para Hide y a Haru y también hacer un café para él y Yomo, tenía que hacerle el almuerzo a Haru porque hoy iba a la casa de un amigo, donde se reunirían todo su grupo de amigos aun con esta nieve, querían seguir viéndose en las vacaciones, no le importaba llevar a su hijo, al contrario le daba gusto que tuviera muchos amigos ya que el solo tenía a Hide como amigo cuando era pequeño.

Regresando con lo que hizo en la cocina, se sintió culpable, aunque no se comió todo lo que había, se comió barias cosas y eso le hacía sentir culpable, tenía que hacer la compra más tarde ese día, lo bueno es que ya había limpiado la mayoría del departamento y ya no tenía mucho que hacer.

Tenía que guardar los utensilios de limpieza, pero primero se sentó en el sillón, estaba muy cansado y aun le dolía su mejilla después del golpe aunque ya no tanto como antes.

Estaba molesto.

Molesto con Hide.

Hide siempre había sido celoso y posesivo, esto último de una forma un tanto sutil, sin embargo siempre disfrazado con una gran sonrisa de simpatía.

Tal vez Kaneki no debía decirle a Hide que hoy tendría una reunión con Tsukiyama ya que se pondría totalmente a la defensiva y muy enojado e indignado por querer pasar tiempo con el hombre de cabello violeta en vez del rubio.

Además si se enteraba, no es que el tuviera el derecho a no dejarlo ir, y también necesitaba un descanso o un tiempo sin Hide, para que enfrié su mente un poco y no siga igual de molesto con Hide y para que este último se sienta un poco mal por su erróneo pensar y reflexioné lo que hizo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Casi tenía los ojos cerrados por el sueño cuando escucho que llamaban por su nombre y sentía una pequeña mano en su frente.

"Kun…mi…en…ami… Ken… ¡Mami!, ¡Ken-kun!"

Kaneki abrió rápidamente los ojos al escuchar a su hijo gritar por él.

"¿¡Que!? ¿Qué te pasa Haru? ¿Estás bien?"

"Yo sí, pero ¿Tu estas bien mami?, tienes la cara muy roja y estas caliente"

"S-si estoy bien Haru, Renji-san ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?"

Ambos se miraron en confusión antes de que Yomo hablara.

"¿Temprano? Son las 8:40 de la mañana, tu hijo me menciono que tenía que ir a la casa de un amigo en media hora ¿Es cierto?"

Kaneki se levantó rápidamente del sillón por la sorpresa de la información dada, se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina para empezar el desayuno.

"¿Tu padre ya se despertó?"

Kaneki pregunto agitadamente mientras encendía la estufa y se ponía a cocinar.

"No, todavía no y no lo trate de despertar es muy difícil así que quise evitar eso"

Dijo Haru mientras sostenía su más reciente conejito de peluche, mientras escondía una sonrisa divertida.

"Bueno tengo que ir a despertar-"

Kaneki se vio interrumpido, por Yomo el cual ofreció su ayuda para despertar a Hide, pero Kaneki la declino diciendo que Yomo no podría despertarlo.

Kaneki dejo la cocina para ir a su habitación donde Hide seguía durmiendo profundamente.

No tenía ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para ser suave y despertarlo de una manera amorosa.

Tomo las sabanas que estaban debajo de Hide y las jalo fuertemente, tumbándolo de la cama haciendo que despertara.

Cuando Hide miro al causante de que él estuviera en el suelo, Kaneki solo pudo darle una mirada de reproche.

"Levántate y dale un baño a Haru mientras preparo el desayuno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un poco tarde pero aun así, Hide llevo a Haru a casa de su amigo.

Kaneki y yomo estaban sentados en la sala con el televisor encendido para ahogar el poco silencio que había, cada uno con una taza de café, charlando un poco sobre cosas que necesitaban aclarar.

"Me sorprende que tengas un hijo y a una edad tan joven, ¿Cómo pudiste sobrellevar toda esa responsabilidad y como tenías tiempo para cada cosa? Debió de ser difícil"

"P-pues sí, no fue fácil, pero… valió la pena todo sacrificio, pero no fue tan complicado como debía de ser, ya que la madre de Hide me ayudó mucho y siempre le agradezco mucho por eso"

"¿Y tu familia no te ayudaba?"

"No, mis padres murieron cuando era más joven y mi tía…"

"No digas nada si te incomoda, lo siento por preguntar Ken-kun"

"No es tu culpa, no lo sabía… ¿Entonces no le dirás a nadie sobre Haru y Hide….verdad?"

"No por supuesto que no, como dije antes, tienes mi palabra y mi apoyo en esto, aun así es peligrosos tanto para ellos como para ti este tipo de relación"

"Ya lo sé pero no es como si pudiera abandonarlos, además si yo me voy, sé que esta casa se derrumbaría sin mí, ya que Hide no sabe cocinar y es muy desordenado y distraído en ciertas cosas y…."

"Ahora que lo pienso, es mejor que no te entrene"

Kaneki se sorprendió ante este comentario, Yomo había dicho que el entrenamiento era importante para poder defenderse ¿entonces porque era mejor no entrenarlo?

"¿P-porque? Renji-san tu dijiste que…"

"Si, recuerdo lo que dije, es mejor no quitarte tu tiempo que pasas con tu familia y tu salud no es la adecuada para empezar con tal entrenamiento, anoche en la nieve ibas a desmayarte, cuando Nagachika-san te golpeo, el daño de este no desapareció inmediatamente como debería ¿Ken-kun… has estado alimentándote adecuadamente?"

Kaneki no sabía que contestar, ¿Realmente lo hacía? No, la pregunta era ¿Realmente sabía cuál era la alimentación adecuada?

Sinceramente no después de lo que paso, no podía comer carne humana por el asco que le producía y eh incluso comiendo la comida humana en algunos momentos le dieron ganas de vomitar pero no tanto como con lo primero.

"No lo sé, tal vez no, pero prometo hacerlo de ahora en adelante"

"Está bien, espero que lo hagas, bueno, tengo que irme, perdón si he dado molestias, gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí, hablaremos después"

"Si está bien"

Kaneki hasta la puerta para despedir a Yomo, cuando él se fue la casa estaba totalmente sola, él era el único en ella, y era el tiempo donde podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie le mire raro o le reproche por eso o le molestara.

Iría a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hide llamo a Kaneki para avisarle que se quedó con Haru en la casa de su amigo para ayudar a la madre de este a cuidar a los demás niños pequeños en la casa.

Kaneki le dijo que tenía que hacer la compra de la semana y que tal vez no estaría en el departamento cuando regresaran ya que estaba muy lleno y además de que tenía que comprar varias cosas.

La verdad es que no era así exactamente, Kaneki ya había ido y regresado de comprar todas las cosas necesarias para el departamento, en este momento iría a su reunión con Tsukiyama en la cafetería en la que el hombre de cabello violeta le había indicado.

Salió del apartamento sintiéndose mucho mejor pero a la vez un poco enfermo, no sabía si los ghouls podían enfermarse pro así se sentía en ese momento, el dormir al parecer había ayudado mucho pero el viento helado tomaba más represalias en su cuerpo de lo normal causando un extraño malestar en a zona de su vientre, diferente a los que había sentido hace unos días, sin dolor causado por esas punzadas repentinas solo era una sensación extraña.

Llamo a un taxi y le indico al conductor su destino.

Se bajó del taxi y camino el poco camino que quedaba hasta dicha cafetería con media hora de anticipación, realmente no le importaba, así tendría más tiempo para mirar alrededor y disfrutar el momento y su tiempo a solas.

Fue al parque que estaba cera de ahí, camino y pudo ver los arboles de sakura totalmente secos y cubiertos de nieve, aun así la vista era hermosa, a pesar del frio observo que había niños corriendo de un lugar a otro acompañados de sus padres, parejas jóvenes abrazados usando como excusa el frio que inundaba a la ciudad.

Pensó en la conversación que tuvo con Yomo.

Si, Haru es un niño que le había hecho pasar muchas cosas incluso antes de su nacimiento, claro que no era su culpa, pero cuando se enteró que tendría a Haru, no es que estuviera entusiasmado con la idea como Hide, pero no quería abortarlo ya que era un ser inocente aunque no quería a ese bebe que crecía dentro de él, este no tenía por qué pagar por la ignorancia de la realidad de su cuerpo, los primeros meses estuvo demasiado deprimido y asqueado de todo el asunto ya que tenía que ir a la secundaria de tal forma, ocultando todo de sus compañeros ruidosos y molestos que hacían que su cuerpo se llenara de estrés, ansiedad, miedo y enojo con tan solo estar alrededor de ellos al pensar que pasaría si se enteraban de su estado, sintiéndose enfermo por las náuseas que tenía que aguantar y no vomitar, soportar y ocultar todo esto de su tía y su 'familia' en general, cambios de ánimos rápidos generalmente todos negativos, si estaba triste pasaría a ansioso y de ansioso a deprimido y de este a totalmente vacío sin ningún tipo de sentir y de nuevo a triste, el cansancio extremo que no le permitía hacer absolutamente nada sin sentirse fatigado a los pocos minutos sin embargo tenía problemas al dormir y tratando de conciliar el sueño y su gran falta de apetito no ayudaba en nada.

En pocas palabras fue una mierda los primeros dos meses.

Aunque Hide tratara de animarlo, diciéndole que tomara esto como una bendición ya que muchas mujeres no podían tener hijo pero por más que quisiera, simplemente no le nacía estar feliz o emocionado por algo que no quería y le hacía sentirse como un monstruo o error de la naturaleza, no se sentía cómodo con algo creciendo dentro de su vientre, se sentía asqueado consigo mismo a tal punto que no podía mirar su cuerpo mientras se duchaba y también mientras se vestía hasta incluso siempre trataba de no llorar al mirarse al espejo.

Fue horrible sentirse hace durante todo ese tiempo, tenía el apoyo de la familia de Hide y lo agradecía pero ese apoyo no lograría nada para cambiar como se sentía consigo mismo, se sentía inseguro de lo que haría con ese bebe después de que naciera.

¿Qué haría con él? No lo sabía.

¿Abortarlo? Ni de broma.

¿Lo daría en adopción?

Había pensado mucho en eso desde el primer día que se enteró de su embarazo, sabía que Hide no estaría de acuerdo con esto, el rubio quería cuidar a ese bebe aunque fuera difícil y más a una edad tan joven, pero Kaneki era más joven que Hide, eran 6 meses de diferencia, Hide tenía 15 en cambio Kaneki tenía 14 y para él era más difícil porque él era el que estaba llevando este embarazo a una edad más joven para estarlo, no solo pensaba en él, también pensaba en él bebé y en Hide ¿Cómo cuidarían a bebé?, era mejor para él estuviera con una familia donde pudieran darle todo lo que necesitaban, que tuvieran la madurez para criar un hijo y también el tiempo para hacerlo, ellos no podrían, estaban en la secundaria, estaba seguro que ninguno querría abandonar sus estudios para cuidar al bebe porque debían estarlo monitorearlo todo el tiempo y además no es que él quería tener a este bebé.

Sus dos únicas opciones eran claras, darlo en adopción, el rubio no quería esto pero el apoyaría a Kaneki en su decisión después de todo era su cuerpo y él estaba llevando la mayor carga, y la otra darlo en adopción, a pesar de que tal vez su opinión sobre todo esto sean claras no podía llegar a una decisión, al pensar en la adopción decía si y al pensar en quedárselo pensaba en que no quería tenerlo, no lo quería, no lo quería, no lo quería, no quería tenerlo, no quería arruinarle la vida a Hide, no quería arruinarse la vida.

Cuando su tía se enteró de su embarazo, se desato el mismísimo infierno para Kaneki.

El hospital había mandado una carta a la casa de Hana Asaoka la tía de Kaneki he hicieron una llamada telefónica informando sobre el estado de su sobrino, por supuesto solo la información necesaria, como había aceptado Nagachika Mizuki al firmar los papeles que le habían entregado al ser el adulto que acompaño a Kaneki en su consulta, se decidió que los tutores de Kaneki serían informados durante el primer trimestre entre el segundo y el tercer mes de gestación, ya había llegado el tiempo, Kaneki estaba de 10 semanas.

Kaneki recordaba cuando llego a casa y la confrontación con su tía

Aun recordaba los insultos hacia su persona como a Haru.

"¿¡Por cuanto tiempo querías ocultarme esto!? ¡No puedo creer que un monstruo y su engendro estuvieran viviendo en mi casa! Y de esta manera estabas cerca de mí y de mi esposo y mi Yuuichi, realmente después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, ¿Así me pagas?, ¿no podías esperar más tiempo para abrirle las piernas a tu amigo el rubio cuando ya no estuvieras viviendo aquí? Largo, no quiero verte ni a ti ni a ese asqueroso pedazo de mierda que vive en ti, eres más aborrecible que una puta, no sé en donde vayas a vivir pero no quiero verte en mi vida, anda recoge tus cosas, y agradece que no te haya sacado a patadas o que te hubiera golpeado"

Kaneki subió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Tomo las maletas que estaban debajo de su cama, metió todas sus pertenencias descuidadamente ,no es que tuviera muchas de todos modos además de que cerca de la mitad estaban en casa de Hide, ya que desde hace tiempo dejaba algunos libros cuando iba a su casa.

Cuando tenía todas sus cosas en las maletas y su mochila de la escuela, bajo hasta la sala donde se encontraba su tía ahí aun furiosa y asqueada por lo que le sucedía a su sobrino.

"Ya era hora, por más que te tardes ni sueñes que te quedaras aquí y con tu pequeño y asqueroso error, ya imagino lo miserable que será su vida por nacer de un hombre o de un niño como tú, es más…"

Kaneki había tenido suficiente.

"Es más, voy a contestarte todo y decirte algunas cosas señora, no iba a decirte nada sobre esto, no tienes derecho a saber nada sobre mi vida, ¡puedes llamarme como quieras pero no te atrevas a insultar a _mi _bebé!, ¿Yo estar cerca de su esposo eh hijo, por favor, lo más que quiero es alejarme de ustedes no puedo creer como ellos te soportan, ¿Todo lo que has hecho por mí?, no me haga reír solo me ha tratado como una basura y debo decirle gracias por sacarme de su casa así ya no podré ver su horrible cara, y usted no pudo esperar ni un segundo para convertirse en la mierda de persona que es, jodiendo la vida a su propia familia, yo tampoco quiero volver a verla ya que me darían ganas de vomitar y más aborrecible que una puta, ¿se ha visto en un espejo? Me las arreglare yo solo, nunca necesite su ayuda y nunca lo hare, agradezca que no la haya denunciado antes por todo lo que me hizo pasar vieja bruja y que no le haya dicho cosas peores ni en mis más locas pesadillas querría estar aquí y asqueroso debe ser vivir consigo misma y su miserable vida a tal grado de aprovecharse de los demás hasta la muerte como lo hizo con mi madre"

"Hijo de…."

"¿Hijo de puta? Dígale eso al niño molesto y mimado que tiene por hijo"

Con eso Kaneki se fue por la puerta y no miro atrás, dejando a su tía demasiado indignada y sorprendida como para perseguirlo.

Kaneki estaba tan sorprendido como su tía de lo que había hecho, nunca en su vida hubiera pensado que se enfrentaría a su tía de esa manera y decirle todo lo que estaba pensaba de ella o al menos la mayoría, le hizo sentirse mal y muy bien a la vez.

Cuando solo estaba a 10 cuadras lejos de su casa, se dirigió a un callejón vacío y se dejó caer hasta el piso contra la pared de ladrillos, mientras sollozaba incontrolablemente.

Dolía, dolía mucho las palabras de desprecio que tuvo que escuchar acerca de él y de su bebé….

Su bebé.

Le había llamado su bebé…

'_¡Puedes llamarme como quieras pero no te atrevas a insultar a mi bebé!' _

Estaba tan confundió, ¿Qué iba a ser ahora?

En ese momento al fin pudo comprender sus pensamientos depresivos de los meses anteriores, no

En realidad, si quería tenerlo, quería abrazarlo y protegerlo de todo y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Lo que no quería arruinarle la vida a un ser tan inocente…

Kaneki estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando alguien se puso en pie enfrente de él, solo se dio cuenta cuando este puso una mano en su hombro.

"Kaneki-kun…. ¿Kaneki-kun?"

Kaneki levanto la vista de sus manos que apretaban fuertemente el abrigo que tenía puesto encontrándose con un hombre de cabello violeta.

"¡Oh! ¿Tsukiyama-san? ¿Q-que está haciendo aquí?"

"Teníamos una _cita_ ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Oh, por supuesto nuestra_ reunión_ en el café, lo siento si tuvo que buscarme"

"No, para nada, estaba dando una vuelta por aquí para matar el tiempo antes de que llegaras, pero sorpresa que tuve cuando te vi aquí haciendo lo mismo ¿Te hice esperar mucho?"

Tsukiyama ofreció gentilmente una mano hacia Kaneki para que este se levantara.

"N-no, no se preocupe no espere mucho tiempo"

Con eso el chico del parche y hombre de aspecto extravagante caminaron hasta estar dentro de la cafetería.

Se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana y ordenaron dos cafés, manteniendo una conversación tranquila.

"Así que Kaneki-kun ¿Te gusta este lugar?"

Tsukiyama pregunto mientras dejaba su taza de lado después de darle un sorbo para mirar detenidamente a Kaneki.

"U-um sí, es muy lindo y tranquilo, seria lindo volver aquí"

"Ciertamente Kaneki-kun, seria lindo hacerlo; yo solía venir aquí con alguien hablábamos sobre libros y por supuesto, también de comida…"

"_Tsukiyama-kun, estoy contenta por tu invitación, pero no estoy interesada en tu club gourmet solo para miembros"_

"_¿P-por qué no Kamishiro-san? ¿No le gustaría saborear cosas más deliciosas?"_

"_Bueno, todo lo que puedas amontonar en un plato no será suficiente para mí, claro no hay sabor más que supere el sabor de la carne al comer, pero ghouls ¿Pretendiendo ser de alta sociedad dedicados a sus paladares?, es cómico que tan humano puede ser, ¿No lo crees Tsukiyama-kun? Además me gusta elegir personalmente mi comida, la correcta cantidad de grasa, sin mucho musculo, piel tierna, suave, con una cara tan inocente y linda con la que pueda disfrutar sus expresiones de dolor y confusión en el momento en el que me los coma oír sus gemidos y ver sus lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas sintiendo como se retuercen debajo de mí, claro que me gusta comer pero me gusta más devorar"_

Tsukiyama apretaba entre sus manos la taza mientras recordaba su antigua conversación con Rize, pensando en que como esa cerda podría despreciar sus gustos y modales al comer.

La taza no pudo soportar la presión en ella que ocasionaba Tsukiyama, rompiéndose en pedazos.

Kaneki se preocupó por esto, nervioso llamo por el nombre de Tsukiyama, sin embargo no recibió respuesta, solo lo hizo cuando acerco su mano a la de Tsukiyama cortándose con uno de los trozos de la taza de café.

"¡Ow!"

Tsukiyama dirigió su mirada conmocionada y sorprendida hacia Kaneki al escuchar el pequeño quejido de dolor de Kaneki, dándose cuenta que este estaba sangrando de su dedo.

"Oh, ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto sucediera? ¡Lo siento!"

Tsukiyama tomo el pañuelo que estaba en su camisa colocándolo encima de las manos de Kaneki para que este absorbiera la sangre del dedo del pelinegro.

"Esta bien solo me corte un poco"

Kaneki dijo para tranquilizar a Tsukiyama, pero no se dio cuenta de la mirada un tanto depravada al mirar como el tejido de color blanco poco a poco se teñía de color rojo en el centro.

"D-déjame decirte algo, Kaneki-kun, sé que tanta disculpa no será suficiente, pero el lugar favorito de Kamishiro-san cerca de aquí ¿Te gustaría ir?"

Kamishiro Rize.

El lugar favorito de Rize.

Kaneki pensó mientras inconscientemente su cuerpo empezó a temblar al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban empezando a hiperventilar por el miedo, sentía la sangre correr por sus oídos y la opresión en su garganta que provocaba que se sintiera mareado.

Tsukiyama no se esperaba para nada esta reacción, pensaba que estaría entusiasmado por su oferta, pero al parecer tuvo el efecto contrario.

Kaneki se levantó rápidamente dejando el pañuelo en la mesa que Tsukiyama recogió mientras dejaba la propina en la mesa y seguía al chico de pelo negro.

Kaneki con piernas temblorosas y su visión desenfocada salió del establecimiento, se dobló repentinamente cuando una sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo finalizando en una punzada dolorosa en su vientre, colocando una mano rápidamente ahí y la otra en su pecho, empezó a respirar Inspira profundamente por la nariz, dejando que el aire expanda viajara a su vientre mientras fruncía los labios y exhalaba a través de la boca, repitiendo el ejercicio 7 más hasta que pudo tranquilizarse.

Tsukiyama solo pudo frotar de arriba abajo su mano en la espalda de Kaneki diciéndole que todo está bien y que siguiera así después de guiarlo hasta una banca del parque en el que habían estado antes.

"¿Estas bien?"

Pregunto Tsukiyama con preocupación, no podía creer que tal vez lo haya asustado, no sabía que no había tenido una relación buena con Rize sino todo lo contrario al parecer, procuraría no mencionar a la glotona durante su compañía con Kaneki.

_Be cool_, se dijo a sí mismo, tenía que tranquilizarse.

Solo tenía que esperar un poco más, mientras pensaba en el pañuelo que olía discretamente escondido en la manga de su chaqueta.

'_Tan dulce y deliciosa y suave armonía esta delicia recién descubierta es toda mi felicidad, incluso mucho mejor que descubrir una nueva estrella._

_Mounsieur Savarin tenía toda la razón'_

"S-sí, ya estoy mejor, gracias Tsukiyama, perdón por preocuparlo…"

"No te preocupes por eso, lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo esto es acompañarte hasta tu casa"

"N-no tiene por qué hacerlo, estaré bien"

"Insisto, después de verte así no puedo dejarte así deambulando solo por la calle en tal frio que congela hasta los hueso, quiero acompañarte"

Kaneki después de pensarlo un momento, reflexione que tal vez era buena idea, hace tiempo que no tenía una ataque de hiperventilación, así que la compañía por si algo le pasaba no era algo tan malo.

"Está bien"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsukiyama y Kaneki caminaban lo más lento que podían por las calles de Tokyo para no provocar que Kaneki se desmayara por sobreesfuerzo, pero tuvieron que apresurar repentinamente el paso cuando la nieve empezó a caer con fuerza y muy rápidamente.

"Creo que habrá una tormenta de nieve muy fuerte, lo más probable es que no desaparezca hasta mañana, hay que apresurarnos ¿Todavía falta mucho para llegar a tu casa?"

"Desgraciadamente sí, el trayecto de mi departamento hacia la cafetería era lejos para mi así que tome un taxi"

"Lo siento por hacerte venir hasta tan lejos solo para tomar un café, tendremos que ir a un hotel para pasar la noche, si seguimos caminando, quedaremos atrapados en la tormenta"

"P-pero, ummm, n-no tengo dinero, no puedo pagar una habitación"

"No te preocupes pagare por los dos"

"N-no tiene por qué hacerlo, yo iré a mi departamento solo y-"

"Me temo que tendré que decir no antes eso, no está en condiciones para caminar hasta su hogar en tales condiciones climáticas, si no acata a mi petición, tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza Kaneki-kun y a ambos no nos gustaría eso ¿verdad testardo giovane?"

"Está bien…"

Ah Kaneki no solo le preocupaba que Tsukiyama ya haya hecho mucho por el sino también por Haru y su novio Hide que estaría preocupado por él y que si se enterara de su situación no estaría nada más que enojado y muy celoso por otra parte Haru que tenía que cenar y bueno Hide no era el mejor cocinero, pero talvez no debía de preocuparse tanto, había sobras de otro día que el rubio fácilmente podía calentarlas.

"Ya tenemos habitación pero hay un problema…"

Kaneki no se dio cuenta cuando entraron al hotel o cuando Tsukiyama se había alejado de él, sin embargo quería saber cuál era el problema.

"¿Cuál es?"

"Pues había muy pocas habitaciones y la ultima de dos camas ya ha sido ocupada y tuve que tomar la última de una cama así que creo que dormiremos juntos"

"U-uh está bien, no puedo se exigente o grosero después de lo que ha hecho, está bien no hay problema"

"Si no habrá problema Kaneki"

Kaneki volteo hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz que había dicho eso último con molestia.

Cuando vio a la persona, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y no pudo contener en decir en voz alta sus pensamientos.

"Dios mío, no de nuevo"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A: Hola! Perdón por el retraso, pero estas últimas dos semanas no han sido muy buenas po dos cosas mis amigas y mi padre.**

**Han tenido esa sensación de que se todas sus amigas se llevan bien pero tú sabes que en algún momento se separaran eh irán por caminos diferentes, pues yo sí.**

**Primero se fue Mama Tierra, luego Plutón se fue con Andrómeda luego Urano, Plutón regresa pero ahora con Andrómeda y solo de visita después Plutón parece que quiere robarse Júpiter, Neptuno quiere robarse a Saturno, Saturno trata de incluir a venus y venus sintió que todo esto pasaría desde primer año pero arrojo esos pensamientos a la parte posterior de su cabeza y aunque Saturno quiera incluirla Venus se siente sola como siempre.**

**Y bueno una amiga del salón la única que tengo ahora al parecer no ha ido mucho a la escuela esta última semana y me sentía vacía por dentro.**

**Y mi padre… bueno es todo un personaje, creo que las tres mujeres de la casa no sabemos si llorar o reír de la frustración.**

**Bueno pasando a otro tema.**

**Uwaaaa! Siendo sincera no pensé que tendría tantas comentarios, en verdad, en verdad, no sé cómo agradecérselos, cuando vi tantos comentarios mi cabeza simplemente exploto.**

**Fue muy shockeante (¿?) realmente quisiera poder abrazarlas a todas y a todos si es que me leen hombres, pero no me gustan los abrazos, bueno solo de una amiga es la única que puede abrazar ewe, así que….. :3**

**Cuando publique esa nota como a las 5 horas se me vinieron todas las cosas a la cabeza que se me olvido escribir putabida ;w;**

**Valkiria1996-pd: Gracias! Si yo también siento lo mismo, sigo tantas historias y nadie actualiza, hasta yo! enserio que falta de profesionalismo XD no se a mi me fue muy bien en los exámenes jaja perdón :B**

**Muchas gracias si, viva la democracia! Quien sabe, todo puede pasar :D**

**Meruem Nicolas-gian carlos14: no te pongas triste, es lo que menos quiero en este mundo es hacer triste a los demás, voy a intentar no tardarme tanto de ahora en adelante**

**Eclipse total: De mucho gusto que te lo hayas leído todo :3 y que te gusto aparte.**

**Atrapo a todos en mi trampa muajaj no podrás salir aunque quieras :3**

**Hide celoso es un amor a mi también me gusta Yomo no se es muy asdfghjk *-* **

**Qué bueno que me lo dices, me hace sentir bien, no con el manga no es muy triste que primero pase lo de hinami así que elegí la del anime y bueno aún sigo pensando en el final pero bueno todo puede pasar**

**WakaiSenshi: Si yo quería darle una estructura mejor planteada y no tan ambigua como la primera, muchas gracias, que me digan que soy buena escritora se me hace un alago muy grande X3 y bueno ser critica con uno mismo funciona tratare de no hacerlo con tanta fuerza, si así somos pero bueno que se le puede hacer y lo hinami también pienso igual.**

**Moamoa2: Algunos, no todos son así si pensé en el flashback pero en algunos quiero agregar cosas que no agregue y otros la forma de escribir pero conservando la misma esencia y gracias por decir que me está quedando genial y que es trepidante jaja perdón es que desde hace mucho no escuchaba esa palabra :3 y si Kaneki es muy dramático y bueno Hide se podría decir que es muy intenso así que bueno y Ángel sangriento espero no tardarme tanto en actualizarla :)**

**Hikaru Line 28: Gracias! Y lo hinami creo que ya tome mi desicicon si lo vi, no me esperaba que psara, bueno ya habia leído el maga pero no pensé que lo iban a hacer de verdad y yo .-. Sui ishida troll modo: ON **

**Y no se no quiero dar adelantos que yo ni conozco puede que si puede que no, pero tratare de no matar a nadie importante por así decirlo.**

**Ustedes son lo más importante sin ustedes este fic hubiera desaparecido :) **

**Valkiria1996-pd: Gomen gomen, modo: ON B) yaoi-sama siempre bendice a todos.**

**No una precuela solo unos cuantos capítulos agregados al fic solo eso si también incluiré algunos flashback y si oka-san lo hare :D y haber que nombres se te ocurren para cuando nazcan, ya tengo el cumpleaños de Haru: el 4 febrero ¿Por qué? Te preguntaras, si Haru significa primavera el 4 de febrero es la llegada de la primavera en Japón, no se me pareció bonito**

**MeliKsta: Si asi soy yo :3 si son muy diferentes, ¿tú eres como Hide? Yo soy muy parecida a Kaneki, yo me despierto con cualquier ruido y batallo mucho para dormir.**

**Como sabía que sería el uke en todas las encuestas que hago sale o uke o suke nunca seme D: **

**Bueno Trash-kun quien sabe ewe y Hide celoso ¡Por supuesto! :3**

**MeliKsta: Hay una plaga de gusanos quemadores por mi casa ¿Seras tu? si eres tu corre mi madre los esta matando a todos para que no lleguen a sus plantas XD**

**Y bueno no se si seamos amigas pero si hay que felicitarla, me eh enamorado completamente de Haru.**

**Y si este proyecto ira para largo, la verdad no se cuantos capítulos tendrá pero se que serán mas de 25 de eso me asegurare que bueno que recapacite y dije: esto no puede ser corto, en que rayos estoy pensando X3 siempre trato que las pequeñas cosas insignificantes tengan algo que ver después asi que hay que estar muy atentas a todo porque podrá tener importancia después de alguna forma.**

**Me hace feliz que te agrade sobre hinami, yomo y Ryoko aunque a ella voy a tratar de incluirla que la eh olvidado a la pobre y de shuu ni se diga es todo un loquisho.**

**Hide si, el hace feliz a Kaneki y es lo único que importa si es celoso pero romántico a su manera**

**La personalidad de cada uno es diferente y eso hace que la historia se pueda desarrollar de muchas formas n.n**

**Yo si soy cruel, pero solo con las personas que me hartan, descuida no es una indirecta para nadie jeje y si, asesinarla alarga más el fic y le pone más salsa al taco, bueno hay cosas que tengo planeadas para Kaneki y hinami pero si, Kaneki y si no es bueno para él bebe pero el ya vivo eso pero podrá darle más fuerte, todo puede pasar.**

**Ósea me quieres y me das cadena perpetua, eso no es justo mujer….**

**La rudeza ayuda a veces para formar tu carácter y bueno, solo tuve una depresión fuerte pero nadie supo de esto excepto yo y mi almohada que usaba para llorar en las noches.**

**Y no solo la escritura también el dibujo (de hecho estoy haciendo un dibujo de Haru y Kaneki en mi laptop pero mucho más detallado que la imagen de la portada :3) no sé qué es andar en malos pasos.**

**No sé si lo entiendas, ósea si pero no, siento que entiendes que he hecho otra cosa que no he hecho XD pero quien sabe tal vez si sea, no estoy muy segura.**

**Si entiendo todo lo que dices pero la persona que más hace todo lo que dijiste soy yo y mi padre, nadie me aconseja tengo que hacerlo yo sola y eh tenido que madurar más rápido que otros niños tanto en conocimiento de lo que es la vida y lo que conlleva tanto como mentalmente para poder saber qué camino tomar y saber que está bien y que está mal, incluso soy más madura en mi forma de pensar y de ver la vida que mi hermana mayor y todas mis amigas, por lo que eh notado y por lo que me han dicho.**

**No me doblegare ante nadie o voy a mostrarme débil ante los demás y gritar…. Los vecinos se van a enojar XD **

**Pues tuviste mucha fe porque este cap tiene 5000 palabras aproximadamente sin nota de autor :D**

**No llores, anda toma el pañuelo de shuu lleno de sangre de Kaneki…. Pero anda toma pañuelo.**

**Cuidate bye :3**

**Deyaw ouo: Aww muchas gracias conmueves mi corazón, gracias por tu apoyo :D**

**Abri Hana: Lo importante es que te guste mi fic y si estoy de acuerdo antes escribirá caca a comparación de ahora y no estoy hablando de este fic si no el primero ¡Por dios! Hasta me da vergüenza tenerlo ahí XD**

**Tambien lesite Suki Kirai XD que bueno yo también me quede con ganas de escribir sobre eso y lo de rize lo hare muy pronto ya estoy escribiendo ese cap y lo de hinami si es muy triste pero como dijiste la historia podría desarrollarse más.**

**Jajaj a todas les paso lo mismo con Haru pobre u.u y la gracias se las doy a todas ustedes por leer y muchas gracias y si a veces el un poco dificultoso pero vale la pena en verdad :) **

**Valkiria1996-pd: Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Perdón porque no me dijsite antes que es tu cumpleaños, díganme antes para saber joder! :D**

**El capítulo más largo que he escrito son como 5000 palabras sin nota de autor.**

**Estoy haciendo un dibujo de Haru y Kaneki, espero terminarlo pronto.**

**Sayonara**


	15. Datos ambiguos

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki **

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**

**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-

No de nuevo.

Se repetía mentalmente al ver la misma expresión enfadada que ya había presenciado en una vez anterior.

Ese sueño fruncido era muy raro de ver en él, su postura rígida e imponente y esos ojos esmeraldas que ardían con furia.

Con pasos firmes y decididos, el de cabello castaño se acercó al joven, alejándolo de Tsukiyama.

"H-Hiroki-san ¿Qué hace aquí?"

Pregunto Kaneki mientras forcejeaba tratando de escaparse del agarre que Hiroki tenía sobre el en su brazo.

"¿Cómo que, que hago aquí? Vine por ti, porque más estaría aquí, vamos tenemos que irnos"

El castaño explico mientras aplicaba más fuerza en su mano y arrastraba a Kaneki con él.

"Disculpe señor, no sé quién es usted y no quisiera ser grosero pero está lastimando a Kaneki-kun, le pido que lo deje ir"

Tsukiyama dijo mientras su cara mostraba un expresión amenazante y tomaba el hombro de Kaneki acercándolo hacia a él.

La tensión entre los dos se hacía evidente para el más pequeño de los tres causando un ambiente de incomodidad pura y sentimientos posesivos.

"Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso y menos dejarlo con usted, ya que en primera no lo conozco y en segunda porque le mintió a Kaneki sobre las habitaciones-"

"¿Qué mentira? No me acuse de algo que no he hecho, porque yo-"

"Y usted no me interrumpa, le mintió al decirle que había pocas habitaciones y que no había ninguna para que los dos durmieran en camas separadas ya que me eh tomado la libertad de preguntarle a la recepcionista y créanme con este frio muchas personas se quedan en sus casas y no tiene que estar pagando un hotel para pasar la noche, no sé porque lo habrás hecho y ni quiero saberlo, así que no quiero que estés ni a 100 metros cerca de él, no quiero que un hombre inmundo, depravado, de baja moral, odioso, egoísta y narcisista este cerca de él, así que nos vamos Kaneki"

El pelinegro solo se dejó arrastrar por Hiroki hacia afuera del hotel, con la mirada en el suelo y la mirada al frente, Kaneki y Hiroki no tuvieron la oportunidad de observar la cara enfadad de Tsukiyama, sus puños apretados de la impotencia con los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con que lo hacía mostrando una aura que podía asustar a cualquiera, murmurando oscuramente algo en italiano que nadie podría escuchar.

Hiroki y Kaneki salieron del edificio, afuera estaba un coche estacionado y ambos entraron en este.

"¿Qué fue todo eso? Hiroki-san ¿Por qué hizo todo eso? no había necesidad de hacerlo ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de que este aquí?"

"Ya te lo dije, vine por ti, vamos te llevare a tu apartamento con mi hermano"

Hiroki encendió el auto y empezó a conducir entre toda la densa nieve teniendo un aspecto duro, pero sin embargo estaba mezclado de tristeza y melancolía

Después de un largo silencio, el mayor empezó a hablar.

"Kaneki, eres muy inocente al ver a las personas, ves siempre el lado bueno aun cuando no lo tienen, no logras captar sus verdaderas intenciones y sus pensamientos sobre ti…"

"Hiroki-sa-"

"N-no deja los honoríficos a un lado, después de todo ya somos prácticamente familia ¿verdad?"

"Si, totalmente, después de todo tengo un hijo con tu hermano sin mencionar que somos novios"

"Si, novios…"

El silencio volvió a presentarse durante un tiempo; Hiroki solo conducía tratando de no distraerse con sus pensamientos y Kaneki veía la fría nieve junto con la ciudad cubierta de blanco a través de la ventana del auto, pensó en lo que había dicho el castaño en el hotel.

¿Realmente Tsukiyama le había mentido sobre las habitaciones? y si fue así ¿Por qué motivo? No tenía ningún sentido y el de cabello violeta no tenía ningún motivo para hacer eso ¿Verdad?

Aun así ¿Por qué Hiroki estaba allí? ¿Coincidencia quizá? Conociéndolo, el diría que…

"¿Hiroki nos habías estado siguiendo?"

"Si"

"¿¡Y lo dices sin ninguna vergüenza!? Eres un cínico"

"¿Qué? Era mejor que mentirte ¿no?"

"¿Puedo saber porque?"

"No"

"¡Hiroki!"

"Lo siento, pero no voy a decirte conformarte de que te salve de ese depravado"

"¿D-depravado? ¿Fue verdad lo que dijiste en el hotel?"

"Por supuesto, yo no mentiría de algo como eso, como dije, no quiero imaginarme el porqué lo hizo, así que es mejor que te vayas olvidando de eso, lo digo enserio Kaneki, procura que no se te acerque"

"Hide me había dicho que Tsukiyama no le daba confianza pero…"

"Mi hermano te dijo eso del Payaso de cabello morado y eso no te dijo nada malo de el, por favor Kaneki si mi hermano dice que no le da confianza aléjate inmediatamente"

"Es que yo…, no se ve como una mala persona y yo…."

"Si lo sé, pero así empiezan primero son amables pero luego muestran su verdadera naturaleza"

"Lo siento, yo fui muy descuidado, en verdad me disculpo yo no…"

Dijo Kaneki mientras cerraba los ojos dolido y culpable.

Hiroki suspiro profundamente, ahora se sentía mal por hacer sentir mal a chico, y más cuando este tenía la costumbre de disculparse más de lo necesario haciendo que su corazón se estrujara del arrepentimiento, queriéndose retractar y ser aún más suave con el de lo que ya era.

Este chico sí que sería la causa de su muerte algún día.

"N-no te disculpes, está bien, ya paso, ya casi llegamos, no le contaremos nada a mi hermano de lo sucedido, si pregunta le diremos que estuviste conmigo todo el día, así nos libraremos de cualquier conflicto que él pueda ocasionar ¿de acuerdo?"

"S-si"

Kaneki solo pudo asentir a lo que le dijo el castaño antes de bajar del auto, estaba cansado de todo lo sucedido en el día y no dejaba de pensar en Tsukiyama.

Seguía aferrado en que todo lo que le había dicho el mayor sobre Tsukiyama era mentira, que era una buena persona, no haría algo como eso y mucho menos con una mala intención y el castaño solo lo hacía para molestar, pero sabía que no era así, Hiroki nunca bromeaba cuando adaptaba esa actitud. Los hermanos Nagachika, ambos le habían dicho lo mismo, uno más directo que otro, pero aun así, le era algo imposible creer que tal hombre como Tsukiyama fuera como lo había descrito Hiroki y sospechaba que, aunque no le había dicho mucho de porque estaba allí, que había una cosa importante entre todo esto pero sabía que no podía sacarle la información por más que quisiera, era prácticamente imposible si el mayor se proponía no decirle nada, pero Hide si podría, pero no podía decirle nada o se metería en problemas y estaba bastante seguro que los celos tomaran las riendas en el rubio y haría un problema en donde no lo había.

Y Hiroki probablemente al final apoyaría a su hermano menor en lo que quisiera hacer con Tsukiyama así que decidió no mencionar nada a su novio.

Eso que sabía que el castaño no le había dicho, lo dejo pensando mucho y ¿desde cuándo los había estado siguiendo? Y ¿Por qué? ¿Los había visto casualmente y empezó a seguirlos?

Hiroki era muy difícil de tratar y entender cuando se comportaba de esa manera.

Él era alguien muy relajado, despreocupado y alegre, muy parecido a Hide, ambos tenían ese algo que hacía que pudieran leer fácilmente a la gente y ser tan extremistas con las cosas que les interesan.

Pero Hiroki cuando se ponía totalmente serio, mostraba un rostro duro y frio con un sentimiento en sus ojos indescriptible como había pasado con Tsukiyama.

Dejaría de pensar en eso por el momento, ahora solo quería dormir.

Pero no podía, tenía que mantenerse despierto y hacer la cena para que Haru no muriera de hambre o que lograra impedir que alcanzar a ingerir la comida de Hide.

Entraron al apartamento donde encontraban a Hide dormido en el sillón y Haru no se veía por ningún lado.

Kaneki fue al cuarto de su hijo mientras Hiroki se quedaba en la sala para despertar a su hermano.

Cuando el pelinegro entro al cuarto encontró a su hijo sentado junto a Yomo quien tenía muchos conejos de peluche en sus manos mientras Haru le daba más diciendo los nombres de cada uno.

"Y este de color blanco y negro se llama Sasaki y este de morado, negro y rojo se llama Centipede y…."

Haru se detuvo al ver a su madre en la puerta; se levantó y lo abrazo fuertemente, Yomo solo pudo saludarlo con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada con todos los conejos en sus brazos.

"¡Bienvenido mami!, le estaba mostrando a Yomo-san todos mis peluches"

"Qué bueno mi amor, pero tu tío está en la sala, ve con él, de seguro estará muy feliz de verte"

"¿Enserio? ¡El tío Hiroki está aquí!"

Después de eso Haru salió corriendo a la sala con muchos peluches entre sus manos para ir con su tío Hiroki; Yomo y Kaneki se quedaron en la habitación en un cómodo silencio hasta que Kaneki pregunto.

"¿Renji-san que hace aquí? D-digo no es que su compañía me moleste o no sea recibido pero…"

"Vine a decirte que no te acercaras a Tsukiyama, es un hombre peligroso, cuando fui a Anteiku Touka me dijo que ese tipo se te acerco, no confíes en él, puede mostrar una cara amable pero es todo lo contrario, es alguien del que debes tener cuidado"

"Todos me han dicho lo mismo…"

"Pues no es una sorpresa, sigue sus consejos porque lo que dicho sobre Tsukiyama es una verdad absoluta; además estoy aquí también para entregarte alimento, estaba preocupado por tu salud por eso traje mucho café y esos terrones que me hizo el favor Yoshimura-san de hacerlos también traje varios paquetes de carne recolectados solo para ti, ya los he puesto en tu congelador y como Nagachika-san ya está enterado que eres un ghoul entonces no habrá ningún problema"

"M-muchas gracias Renji-san…"

Kaneki hizo una mueca mental. Estaba muy agradecido con Yomo por hacer todo eso por y preocuparse de su alimentación y su salud en general, pero después del intento fallido por ingerir carne humana sabía que no quería probarla de nuevo ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, lo demás como el café y los cubos de azúcar, eso estaba muy bien porque sabía que podía comerlos y digerirlos sin ningún problema en lo absoluto, sabía que si Hide lo veía vomitar de nuevo al tratar de comer lo que había dentro de los paquetes de color marrón entraría en modo Sherlock Holmes y no pararía de investigar he indagar en cualquier medio necesario hasta saber el motivo de esto. La verdad es que no quería que esto sucediera Hide le daba bastante miedo cuando se ponía así, pero no es como si le pudiera decir a alguien sobre su problema, Hide no estaba en sus planes por ningún motivo, uno es que no quería preocuparlo y segundo tenía miedo de que si Hide descubría porque ya no podía comer la carne humana fuera algo grave, Yomo… tal vez pero, realmente no quería hacerlo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría y talvez ni siquiera podría saber algo sobre esto, Yoshimura tal vez era su mejor opción ante todos los que conocía ni Touka, Ryoko, Hinami, Uta, Koma o Irimi sentía que no podría decirles, y aunque sea el su mejor opción, no podía decirle a nadie, no sabría cómo manejar la situación si de verdad fuera algo malo.

¿Por qué le tenían que pasar estas cosas a él?

"Dijiste que el tío de Haru estaba aquí ¿cierto?"

Pregunto Yomo de repente al ver que el tema de conversación había acabado.

"¡Oh! si, así es, a Haru le encanta pasa tiempo con su tío ya que lo ve muy poco porque él vive en otra ciudad"

"Ya veo, bueno supongo que debo irme, espero que comas esa carne de ahora en adelante, vas a arruinar tu salud si no lo haces"

"Realmente no sabría decirte si eso es verdad…"

Murmuro Kaneki para sí mismo, después de haber consumido gran parte de lo que había en su cocina sin vomitar, no sabía lo que ahora arruinaría su salud en verdad.

Kaneki acompaño a Yomo a la puerta, Hiroki se vio un poco desconcertado al ver a un extraño en la casa con Kaneki pero se relajó al instante cuando Haru se despidió de el cómo se lo conociera desde hace mucho.

"¿Quién era el Kaneki?"

Hiroki pregunto curioso hacia el pelinegro.

"Solo un amigo que quería darme un consejo"

Dijo Kaneki con una sonrisa triste, pero Hiroki lo dejo pasar.

No debía acercarse tanto a Kaneki o estaría violando su regla más importante y no quería saber cuál sería el resultado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Así que…. ¿Por qué te trajo?"

Hide pregunto de nuevo lo mismo durante dos semanas después de un mes desde que su hermano estuvo aquí.

"Ya te lo dije Hide, por décimo octava vez en este día, me lo encontré cuando salí del supermercado, dejamos las cosas que compre en el departamento y luego fuimos a pasear, después empezó a nevar y me trajo en su auto"

"Aun no estoy convencido"

"Hasta Hiroki-san te lo dijo, no te basta eso"

"Tienes razón que otra cosa podría ser, pero estas seguro de que no fue otra cosa, mi hermano sabe mentir pero se mostraba algo sospechoso y tu pues…"

"Hide…"

"Bueno no quieres decirme algo, no sé, algo que te preocupe o inquiete y no hallas querido decirme"

"Hide basta, quiero ir a dormir, me he sentido cansado últimamente y lo último que quiero es que me estés molestando con tonterías Hide"

"No son tonterías, solo soy curioso….solo curioso"

"Pues tu curiosidad ya sobrepaso el limite Hide"

"Pero estas seguro que…."

"¡Si estoy seguro!, ¡Ya deja de molestar Hide, estoy harto de que tengas que preguntarlo cada día cada maldita puta hora!"

La habitación queda en silencio sepulcral, Kaneki respiraba pesadamente tratando poco a poco de calmarse.

"P-perdón, lo siento, yo no quería…hacerte enojar"

"Pues ya lo hiciste"

Kaneki se levantó tomo una almohada, cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse Hide se levantó rápidamente y lo sujeto de la mano.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Voy a dormir con Haru esta noche, así que suéltame"

"Perdón, por favor vuelve a la cama, en verdad lo siento, no quería presionarte solo estaba preocupado de que quisieras ocultarme algo solo es eso…"

"¿Ya vas a soltarme?"

Hide suspiro, y solo lentamente la mano de Kaneki, cuando ya estaba totalmente libre de el agarre de su novio, el pelinegro se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo.

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y la cerro tratando de no hacer ningún ruido cuando ya estaba dentro del cuarto.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama de Haru y se acostó al lado de él poniendo su almohada que había llevado consigo debajo de su cabeza.

Haru se movió entre sus sueños acercándose mucho más a la nueva fuente de calor que se encontraba en su cama, abrazando a su mami y acurrucándose junto a él.

Kaneki sonrió y acaricio amorosamente su cabello rubio depositando un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza, abrazándolo para que este se sintiera más cómodo.

Se sentía culpable por haberle gritado a Hide, claro que comprendía claramente lo que hacía su novio y el porqué, Kaneki sabía que le había mentido y Hiroki también estaba consciente de eso pero fue para que Hide no hiciera un escándalo he hiciera el 'problema' más grande de lo necesario y además realmente últimamente no estaba de humor para nada ya que no había comido ningún pedazo de carne que le había traído Yomo y el café no ayudaba tanto como lo hacía antes, se sentía cansado y muy hambriento, no había comido absolutamente en más de un mes aunque verdaderamente para él se sentía como 3 meses, aunque se sorprendía que aún no se había vuelto loco como cuando trato de comerse a Hide, pero al menos las horribles punzadas en su estómago se había ido completamente.

Después de unos minutos su cuerpo empezó a sentirse extremadamente pesado y quedo profundamente dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Kaneki despertó en el piso en el cuarto de Haru, se levantó lentamente sintiendo su piel pegajosa y fría a la vez con una mezcla extraña de calor en su cuerpo con los músculos adoloridos y tenía un dolor de cabeza, se sentía hambriento y con nauseas.

Cuando estuvo de pie Haru aún seguía en su cama, se preguntó cómo llego al suelo, pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

Fijo su vista en el reloj colgado en la pared marcando las 6:30 tenía tiempo para preparar el desayuno y llevar a Haru a la escuela

Se dirigió hacia la sala y vio ahí a Hide viendo la televisión apagándola inmediatamente cuando vio a su novio en la habitación, iba a decir algo pero se detuvo cuando el pelinegro lo paso de largo sin hacerle caso y fue directamente a la cocina.

Hide estaba en la cocina con el ofreciéndose a ayudar en todo lo que podía más de lo normal.

Kaneki agradecía su comportamiento para tratar de disculparse y enmendar las cosas en la discusión de anoche, pero, se estaba volviendo un poco molesto después de unos minutos.

"Haru ya está vestido y aseado y ya ha desayunado ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer?"

Kaneki suspiro, ahí va de nuevo.

Hubiera sido mucho más lindos sus gestos si estos los hacia porque quería y porque quería ayudar verdaderamente no porque simplemente quería ser perdonado por lo que hizo.

"Nop, nada más"

"Seguro…"

"Sip, totalmente seguro"

Antes de que Hide volviera a insistir Kaneki se fue con Haru para dejarlo en la escuela.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de que el pelinegro dejara a su hijo, recorrió las calles de Tokyo tratando de despejar su mente de Hide por un momento quien en estos momentos ya debería de estar en la universidad, no tenía nada que hacer, no tenía que estudiar o algo por estilo tenía muy buenas calificaciones y no estaba en temporadas de exámenes y todas sus tareas estaban hechas.

Aunque lo único que había estado consumiendo era café, tenía ganas de ir a la cafetería cerca del centro por el paso de shibuya pues lo que había oído de ese lugar es que era muy popular entre las parejas que tenían hijos de 3 a 10 años ya que se tenía una área de niños que estaba a un lado y también por sus fantásticos postres y diversos dulces; quería llevar a Haru ahí alguna vez y llevarlo al parque ya que no habían salido para nada en las vacaciones de invierno.

Entro a la cafetería y se sentó en una mesa alejada de las demás para poder tener un rato a solas lejos de las demás personas en el establecimiento, tomo el libro que traía consigo, abriéndolo en la página marcado para continuar leyendo para esperar lo que había ordenado.

Después de unos momentos vino el camarero a dejar el café negro por el que había pagado.

Dio gracias al camarero y tomo sin pensarlo en lo más mínimo un sorbo del líquido caliente calmándolo y adormeciéndolo un poco hasta el momento de que acabo su lectura, finalizando el libro por completo.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse al levantarse repentinamente choca con un hombre, haciendo que este derramara su café sobre el pelinegro y ambos cayeran al suelo.

"Oh, lo siento mucho estaba tan apresurado que no lo vi, lo siento tanto, derrame todo el café sobre usted"

"No se preocupe, yo tampoco estaba poniendo atención"

"Lo siento tanto, voy a pedir toallas, por favor quédese ahí"

Kaneki solo pudo sentarse en su lugar y esperar al hombre que iría a conseguir toallas.

Vio la mesa y vio el maletín que el señor había dejado.

Maletín.

Sabía que había algo importantes sobre los maletines que tenía que recordar.

Maletín….

¡Maletín! Ese hombre era un Investigador Ghoul.

Antes de que pudiera salir huyendo el recién descubierto como un investigador se acercó con las toallas y empezó limpiar las mangas del saco de Kaneki que estaban manchadas del café que había derramado sobre él, Kaneki no podía hacer nada sabía que este hombre no pararía así que lo dejo hacerlo, pero cuando su mano se acercó a la parte de su estómago para poder limpiarlo, sintió como si una carga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo terminando en su espalda como si su Kagune estuviera listo para salir y atacar, con miedo y un sentimiento inexplicable de pánico que se quedó comprimiendo su pecho, empujo fuertemente al hombre y se fue corriendo de ahí.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo de regreso a su apartamento.

Entro y el mismo sentimiento de miedo que había experimentado cuando descubrió que era un ghoul se hizo presente.

Cuando cerró la puerta se derrumbó en el suelo, se sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera en llamas, las punzadas que había sentido antes no se comparaba a las que sentía en este momento, que hacía que sintiera todo su interior moviéndose, su espalda dolía y sentía como lentamente su Kagune se envolvía alrededor de su estómago.

Levanto su camisa y vio los tentáculos rojos de un color más brillante e inestable de lo normal cambiando de tonalidades mucho más rápido asimilando la forma de pequeños rayos de diferentes tonalidades que parpadeaban cada cierto tiempo, el aspecto suave de su Kagune fue remplazado por uno que parecía inquebrantable, duro y muy fuerte, que aunque apretaba su vientre con dureza no llegaba a lastimarlo.

Por su garganta sintió un líquido sofocante, arrastrándose fue directo al cuarto de baño y vacío su estómago, mirando con horror el color rojo de la sangre que escurría por su boca y otras sustancias que sospechaba que antes era comida.

Respiraba agitadamente después de lo ocurrido, su cuerpo se empezó a relajar haciendo que se diera cuenta que tan tenso estaban sus músculos, el calor despareció y las punzadas se fueron tan rápido como habían llegado su Kagune de aprecio pero dejo una fina capa roja cubriendo la zona de su vientre que se ajustaba acorde a sus movimientos.

Y solo podía decir….

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: Gomen! Por el retraso y que tal vez este capítulo no tiene mucha trama (?) pero ese examen el EFANL ya termino y bueno ya voy a actualizar más seguido o al menos no tardarme más de un mes como con este capítulo lol.**

**Valkiria: flojera si lo comprendo ella me sigue a todos lados… y gracias y bueno felicidades de nuevo jejej y la que quiera dar ideas para los nombres adelante a ver quién me convence más XD que empiecen los juegos del hambre ok no.**

**Deyaw: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! (Perdón por el retraso jeje)**

**Eclipse total: Jaja tal si se armó, pero no fue Hide fue su hermano (Casi lo mismo nop? XD) pero no te preocupes Hide va a tener su momento estelar ya estoy pensando en los detalles y como será, habrá fuegos artificiales y bailarinas con la cara de Kaneki y bueno mejor cierro la boca :B**

**Hikaru Line 28: Que bueno que te encante porque me encanta :D y no te preocupes yo debo disculparme por no actualizar antes ups y bueno su tia jejej le tengo algo planeado adiós :L**

**Sayonara-**


	16. El epicentro K

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki **

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**

**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Qué le comprare?_

Se pregunto Hide mientras recorría las tiendas junto a Haru mientras buscaba un regalo para disculparse.

Pero le era imposible ya que la mayoría de las cosas que se le ocurría era comida y las otras ideas no eran lo suficientemente buenas según el criterio de Haru.

Varias ideas rechazadas por parte de Haru y Hide ya se estaban dando por vencido.

"Se supone que eres mi hijo, deberías estar de acuerdo conmigo"

"Pues no son los suficiente mente buenos para mami, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te mienta?"

Dijo Haru mientras daba otra lamida a su helado.

"¿Y que sería lo suficientemente bueno para el según tú?"

"No lo sé, yo solo te digo sí o no a lo que intentes comprar, no doy ideas, no es mi culpa que hayas hecho enojar a mami"

"¡Hey, tenme más respeto soy tu padre después de todo! Y-y bueno tal vez si lo haya hecho enojar pero… no es excusa para que tú me faltes el respeto"

"Tal vez deberías comprarle un conejito, ¿Le gustan los conejos verdad?"

"Si hablas de uno de verdad no sería una opción, no tenemos tiempo para cuidar de una mascota, además creo que el preferiría un gato, a mí me gustan mucho los conejos, tu sacaste eso de mi"

"Eh, pensaba que a él le gustaban más los conejos… creo que si a mami no le gustan a mí tampoco"

"Pero a mi si me gustan, vamos compartimos el mismo amor por los conejos, ¿no te gustaría tener algo en común con tu papi?"

"No…"

"¡Oye!"

"¿¡No sabes reconocer una broma!?"

"¡Que no faltes el respeto!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Al parche se le hizo tarde! ¿Cuándo va a venir?"

"Tranquila Onee-chan, solo lleva 5 minutos de retraso después de todo, no te alteres tan pronto"

"¡Tsk, que problemático!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Qué demonios…_

_es esto…._

Dijo nuevamente Kaneki para sí mismo, deliberadamente ignoro toda la sangre que había vomitado mientras tocaba la cosa roja que cubría su torso que había dejado su Kagune minutos atrás.

"¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"

Con expresión totalmente en blanco se levantó lentamente del lugar en el que estaba sentado y fue directamente a la sala y llego al teléfono. Manos temblorosas y llenas de su propia sangre, marco al celular del primero que se le vino a la mente, solo faltaba apretar al botón de 'llamar' y solo tendría que esperar a que fuera lo correcto y no una tontería, estaría hecho ¿verdad?

Sencillo… ¿verdad?

No del todo.

"V-vamos Kaneki, solo tienes que presionar el maldito botón, él es el único que te puede ayudar en esta situación y él es tu único apoyo por ahora ya que tú no tienes idea de lo que está pasando en este momento con tu cuerpo, solo aprieta el maldito botón…"

Dijo en un susurro lo último al mismo tiempo que sus manos temblaban con el teléfono en la mano y lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas.

Al final solo volvió a colocar el teléfono en su lugar sin llamar a nadie.

Estaba tan asustado y aun en shock que no podía hacerlo, además ¿Esto era normal? Por supuesto que no, o eso es lo que pensaba, no creía que vomitar sangre fuera exactamente saludable y menos si no había comida nada durante unas semanas y le daba tanto miedo saber que algo verdaderamente malo le estuviera pasando y solo podía pensar en la persona que más amaba, su novio Hide y en su tan amado hijo Haru.

Si moría, el ya no sería capaz de recordar lo que alguna vez fueron.

No quería perder lo más importante en su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Rosas… recorrieron todo un centro comercial por 3 horas y solo le compraste rosas…"

"¿Tu tenías una mejor idea mamá?"

"Si"

"¿C-cómo cuál? ¿Eh?"

"No lo sé, tal vez disculparte sinceramente sin ser tan hostigoso, un oso de peluche, cupones para ir al Spa ya que bueno tú le pones mucho estrés a su cuerpo y no lo sé tal vez un libro o tal vez ir de paseo con Haru y contigo ya sabes seria bonito pasar un tiempo con tu familia fuera de casa después de una pelea y la presencia de Haru con ustedes dos hace que pueda sentirse más relajado, mucho más confiado contigo y te agradezca por dedicarle un poco de tiempo a él para que se sienta mejor, también podrías tener una noche especial con él, ya sabes ustedes dos, no necesariamente sexo, imagina los dos abrazados durante la noche viendo una película dejando que él se relaje en tus brazos y se sienta protegido y apoyado emocionalmente al saber que lo comprendes y conversando para resolver las cosas y así pasar un momento dulce ¿No lo crees?"

"…"

"Se ve que eres un gran novio y muy atento"

"No necesitas ser sarcástica sabes…"

"¿Estás seguro que no necesito serlo? Dime desde cuando no se dan un beso simplemente porque si, ¿Aún lo tratas cuando querías que fuera tu novio y cuando seguías conquistándolo aun cuando Kaneki ya era tu novio?, yo sé que a todas las parejas les pasa esto con el tiempo, pero ustedes son aún muy jóvenes, no pueden permitir que pase eso y por favor no seas hostigoso como siempre con Kaneki, que yo sé que eso no le gusta ti"

"Creo que tienes razón… ¿Y tú como sabes que no le gusta?"

"Si tú supieras de las cosas que hemos hablado…"

"¡¿Eh?!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Ya puedo alterarme?"

"Tal vez no pudo llegar sabes… quiero decir, tal vez tenía que hacer algo importante como un examen en la universidad, algún proyecto o trabajo quizás, ¿No crees que te preocupas demasiado Touka-chan?"

"¡No me estoy preocupando!"

Touka inmediatamente se encogió cuando vio a todos los clientes mirándola por unos segundos antes de volver a sus cafés e Irimi solo pudo levantar una ceja ante esto.

"Q-quiero decir Irimi-san es solo que… si el no viene es más trabajo para nosotras, solo es eso"

Irimi solo pudo rodar los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

"Claro, todo lo que digas"

"¿Qué estas tratando de decir?"

"Oh no, nada en lo absoluto"

Touka estaba a punto de volver hablar pero se dirigió hacia la puerta haciendo una reverencia para recibir a los nuevos clientes.

"Bienvenidos, ¿Puedo servirles en algo?"

"¿Podrías traernos dos cafés latte por favor?"

Pidió amablemente el hombre más joven de cabello castaño mientras el mayor de cabello negro asentía en la confirmación.

"Por supuesto, en unos momentos se los traeré siéntense en donde gusten"

Touka se marchó dejando a los hombres solos conversando en una mesa que estaba al fondo un poco más alejada de las demás haciendo que tuvieran más privacidad.

"¿Así que te empujo y se fue corriendo? Vaya hombre con la cara de serio que tienes Amon no me sorprende jajaja"

"No estoy de humor para tus bromas Nagachika-san"

Nagachika Hiroki sonrió burlonamente hacia su compañero poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza sonriendo más amplio cuando el ceño del Amon se intensifico.

"Siempre les digo a todos que me llamen Hiroki me siento incómodo cuando alguien tiene tanta formalidad conmigo pero cambiando de tema, ya me imagino tu tratando de limpiar todo el café de su ropa, que vergüenza debiste de pasar chocando con el haciendo que se callera, derramándole el café encima, tratando de limpiarlo, que te empujara y que tu salieras de la cafetería con todos a tu alrededor mirándote y que hayas pagado por un café que ni siquiera bebiste"

"Eres de gran ayuda _Nagachika-san_"

Dijo Amon mientras recalcaba el apellido de Hiroki, sonriendo cuando este lo escucho y su cara mostraba una expresión molesta.

"De todos modos ¿Cómo se llamaba el chico?"

"No lo sé, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de preguntar su nombre, como dijiste, estaba ocupado limpiando su ropa y como se fue antes de hacerlo por completo pues no pregunte como se llamaba"

"Ah, que maleducado de tu parte no preguntar el nombre de ese pobre chico, tal vez se sintió tan indignado que no le preguntaras cuál era su nombre después de tal humillación que le hiciste pasar que se fue corriendo"

"Basta Nagachika-san, te lo conté porque estaba un poco sorprendido con todo esto y porque te encontré de casualidad en la calle y no te veía desde hace algunos meses, además de que dijiste que pagarías mi café y solo por eso, no para que me insultaras y molestaras por una situación que no podía controlar"

"Lo siento, lo siento, si me pase un poco, pero ya hacía tiempo que no te molestaba pero descuida ahora estaré por aquí, así que vas a verme mas seguido"

"Si eso es cierto, ¿Podrías decirme porque te cambiaron a al Distrito 20?"

"De hecho yo pedí el cambio, quería estar más tiempo con mi familia así que decidí venir aquí a Tokyo y mudarme pero primero tenía que pedir el permiso para poder trasladarme, no fue difícil, ya que últimamente hay más actividad dentro del distrito 20 con La Glotona, Jason y El Gourmet y planeaban mandar a algunas personas con categoría de Investigador Superior de Primera clase como yo, también a algunos Investigadores Junior de Rango 1 como t este distrito, entonces no tuvieron inconveniente en que yo viviera en el distrito 20 ya que les fue conviviente que un investigador de mi rango estuviera aquí y por voluntad propia ya que están teniendo problemas para elegir a quienes trasladar ya que muchos tienen Investigadores que su presencia es esencial para mantener los Ghouls a raya y también muchos se reúsan a trasladarse por asuntos personales como su familia"

"Ya veo, así que es por eso, y si es verdad que hay más actividad por parte de los ghouls últimamente, ¿dijiste que mandarían a Investigadores junior verdad? Entonces significa que por fin van a asignarte un compañero"

"Probablemente, pero aun no me lo han confirmado, la verdad es que me da totalmente igual si me asignan a un compañero o no, yo preferiría declinar al compañero que se me asigne, si es que se me da la oportunidad, no es que no me guste trabajar en equipo, es solo que no se me da bien, ya sabes seguir orientando o entrenando a alguien más"

"Que cruel, estoy seguro de que muchos Junior quisieran tenerte como mentor, después de todo a una edad de 24 años ya tienes un ese rango, normalmente los de tu edad, tienen el Rango 1 o 2, como por ejemplo yo, tengo 26 años y tengo rango 1, deberías sentirte con una autoestima muy alta para que muchos quieran tenerte como compañero, creo que deberías aceptar al compañero que te asignen"

"Tienes razón…. ¡Tengo la autoestima hasta los cielos!"

Dijo Hiroki sonriente después de una pausa dramática, haciéndole creer a su compañero que finalmente iba a tomar las cosas enserio.

"Creo que nunca vas cambiar, ¿verdad Hiroki?"

El antes mencionado solo pudo sonreír con picardía al mismo tiempo que el otro devolvía la sonrisa.

"Aquí están sus cafés que los disfruten"

Dijo Touka mientras dejaba las bebidas calientes en la mesa y el castaño pagaba por los dos.

"Gracias"

Dijeron los dos antes de tomarle un sorbo a sus bebidas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaneki estaba acostado en su cama envuelto en tantas sabanas que parecía una oruga.

Después de limpiar el desastre de sangre en el baño sin llegar a desmayarse o a vomitar nuevamente, al haber limpiado todo fue a su cuarto con su celular en la mano y se puso la chaqueta de Hide para no sentirse que iba a caer en pedazos en cualquier momento.

Se sentía mal anímicamente y mentalmente, no sabía qué hacer, trataba de pensar en lo sucedido, pero simplemente su mente estaba demasiado aturdido como para pensar en algo.

¿Qué debería hacer cuando Hide regresara de la universidad? ¿Qué le diría? Él no había ido ni a la universidad ni a la cafetería por este incidente y sabía que si lo encontraba en casa sospecharía algo con toda esta situación.

¿Pero qué situación?

El ni siquiera sabía que es lo que estaba pasando exactamente.

¿Qué debía pensar acerca de todo esto?

Se sentía frustrado no saber que le pasaba y no poder controlar la situación y lo que pasaba con su cuerpo.

Le pareció una locura lo que ocurrió con su Kagune y lo que dejo atrás.

¿Esto era bueno o malo? ¿Le pasaba a todos los ghouls o tenía tan mala suerte que solo era a él y es potencialmente mortal?

Recordó como el hombre en la cafetería había casi tocado su estómago y sintió esa extraña sensación la cual le decía que atacara y no sabía porque.

¿Esto tenía que ver con las punzadas que había estado sintiendo?

No lo sabía, pero…

¿Realmente quería saber?

Desde que tuvo su encuentro con el investigador no dejaba de sentir su corazón que sentía que iba a salir por su garganta en cualquier momento y esa sensación de pánico, miedo, impotencia y estrés no le habían abandonado.

Sus lágrimas mojaban lentamente sus mejillas.

¿Por qué tenía que vivir en una tragedia?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bueno hoy solo le daré las rosas, tal vez podría hacer otra cosa antes de que llegue Kaneki, quizás no sea mucho pero voy a tratar de limpiar la casa para que no le sea tanto trabajo y tú también vas a ayudar a recoger tu cuarto y después hare todas las cosas que mi madre me dijo y voy a ver si se me ocurre algo más"

"¿Papi tú crees que con eso mami ya no estará molesto contigo?"

"No lo sé, pero vale la pena intentarlo"

Dijo Hide mientras abría la puerta del apartamento.

Entraron tranquilamente quitándose los zapatos al entrar, Haru fue a su cuarto para recoger todos sus juguetes como su padre le había dicho y Hide fue al cuarto que compartía con Kaneki para dejar su chaqueta y cambiarse en algo más cómodo, abrió su cajón tomo unos chándales grises y una camisa naranja.

¡Era hora de limpiar!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba caminando en las calles de Tokyo sin rumbo alguno, dejándose llevar por toda la multitud de gente, trato de cubrirse más con la chaqueta que tenía pero sin embargo no fue suficiente, no necesitaba la chaqueta de alguien, necesitaba a ese alguien pero realmente no lo quería ver en este momento en donde se encontraba tan confundido.

No había querido encontrarse a Hide, así que salió antes de que el pudiera llegar, así que tomo su mochila y se fue hasta donde sus piernas pudieran llevarlo.

A medio camino empezó a oler algo en el aire, un aroma totalmente refrescante, era el aroma de dos cadáveres sin embargo no sabía porque reconocía que pertenecían al sexo femenino y masculino y olían demasiado bien, el olor a sangre se filtraba por su cuerpo, con pasos tambaleantes de la excitación y el hambre voraz repentina que llenaba su cuerpo corrió lo más rápido que pudo, empujando a la gente a su alrededor ni siquiera le importaba que la gente se le quedara mirando, tampoco se detenía a pedir disculpas cuando empujo a alguien tan fuerte que cayó al suelo, solo siguió corriendo.

Se detuvo cuando llego a un callejón vacío, no había nadie alrededor, lo único que vio frente a sus ojos era un ghoul devorando una pierna de los cuerpos desmembrados y sangre

Demasiada sangre.

"¡Hey niño! Lárgate, los cuerpos son míos, vete antes de que te devore"

Kaneki no podía atrapar la vista, era tan repugnante pero era algo que su cuerpo le decía que necesitaba.

"¡Oye! ¡¿No me escuchaste?! ¡Que te largues!"

"E-este yo… no, l-lo siento"

Kaneki sintió terror cuando el ghoul abandono los cuerpos y fue corriendo frenéticamente hacia a él con el sadismo grabado en su rostro mientras se escuchaba su risa cinica.

"¡Tu aroma es impresionante pero no quería atacarte sin ninguna razón pero no marchaste cuando te lo dije así que sufre las consecuencias!"

Grito el ghoul saltando en el aire, con la esclerótica negra y esos iris rojos como la sangre mostrando su bikaku.

Sintió esa pequeña descarga eléctrica que había sentido antes recorrer su cuerpo acabando e su estómago y espalda baja a la vez.

Kaneki se sorprendió al ver al ghoul muerto enfrente de él y que las cuatro garras de su kagune estuvieran atravesando su estómago.

Lentamente su Kagune volvió a su lugar, dejando inerte al ghoul en el suelo con un golpe sordo junto con los demás cuerpos.

Kaneki cayó a l suelo en el horror, lo que había hecho la sangre corriendo por todos lados y su hambre elevarse a ver tal escena y no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a descuartizar y desentrañar los cuerpos solo comiendo el corazón, el hígado y los ojos vorazmente derramando la sangre de los cadáveres en su boca cuando rompía las extremidades, disfrutando el exquisito sabor y como su hambre se desvanecía poco a poco.

Pasos se escucharon en la cercanía pero Kaneki no podía oírlos, solo volteo cuando alguien puso su mano en su hombro.

"Hola dulzura…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ya son las 8:30 de la noche y no ha llegado… ¿Ustedes saben porque no ha llegado?"

Pregunto Hide a las dos mujeres que se encontraban en su apartamento.

"No, yo quería hablar con Kaneki-kun como lo hacíamos antes pero no fue a trabajar y…."

"Espera ¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere Ryoko-san con que no fue a trabajar?"

"Pues no fue a trabajar, no estaba en la cafetería, por eso vine aquí, pensé que le había pasado algo y que por eso no fue ¿Fue a la universidad? Kaya-chan estaba comentando que tal vez no pudo ir por algo relacionado con la universidad"

"Si, si fue y no Kaneki no tiene ningún proyecto o examen que le haga quedarse más tiempo"

"N-no creen que le haya pasado algo a Onii-chan ¿verdad?"

Pregunto Hinami preocupada por Kaneki.

"No lo sé Hinami-chan pero Kaneki sabe cuidarse solo y estoy seguro de que va a regresar y no dará un explicación razonable de todo esto"

Dijo Hide mientras hacia una mueca mentalmente, solo lo había dicho para tranquilizar a Hinami y a el mismo, no estaba realmente seguro de que Kaneki estuviera bien, él no era el tipo de persona que simplemente 'desaparece' sin decir nada o cualquier mensaje como 'llegare tarde' o algo por el estilo.

Solo quedaba esperar y rezar porque estuviera bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué es lo que te han hecho Kaneki?...

Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes, tal vez no hubiera pasado esto.

No, no debía dudar.

Si el habría estado aquí antes, esto no hubiera pasado.

Pero el 'hubiera' no existe.

Se dijo mentalmente mientras se acercaba hacia dicha persona quien estaba tirado en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, pantalones y ropa interior hasta las rodillas dejando expuesto su miembro, su camisa rasgada y su cuerpo lleno de moretones, rodeado de varios cadáveres ghouls que deduciendo el mismo había asesinado.

Se acercó lentamente, sin preocuparse si había pisado apropósito un cadáver o no, agachándose hasta la altura de Kaneki quien al darse cuenta de su presencia abrió los ojos con pánico pero rápidamente puso una mano en su hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"Tranquilo Kaneki, ya estás bien, está bien no te preocupes no voy a lastimarte de ninguna forma"

"¿Q-quien es usted? ¿Cómo me conoce?"

"Parece que estas demasiado aturdido como para pensar claramente ya que me sorprende que no me reconozcas"

Dijo mientras veía el kakugan de Kaneki en su ojo izquierdo.

Kaneki al notar esto, tapo rápidamente su ojo con la palma de su mano.

"Va a reportarme con las autoridades ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué lo haría?"

"P-porque yo soy un ghoul…"

El solo pudo darle una pequeña sonrisa.

"No, no voy a reportarte con el CCG, para mi eres un ser humano con un cuerpo de ghoul y a alguien que se le olvido su cita con su médico de cabecera y visita anual de su examen ginecológico"

"¿Eh?"

Kaneki dijo en la confusión sin comprender aun.

El introdujo una mano dentro de su traje sacando una tarjeta de presentación entregándosela a Kaneki.

"Doctor Kishou Arima, certificado en ginecología y medicina familiar, soy su médico ginecólogo y médico de cabecera, y el de su novio Hideyoshi Nagachika y su hijo Nagachika Haru, también soy un ex-investigador ghoul"

"¿Q-que? entonces usted…. ¿Porque está haciendo esto? ¿Por qué me está ayudando? No entiendo nada"

Arima extendió su mano amablemente para ayudar a Kaneki a levantarse.

"Vamos, te lo explicare todo, pero primero tenemos que atenderte"

Kaneki solo pudo tomarle la mano de regreso.

.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: Hola! Ya estoy devuelta tan pronto jejje es raro en mi lose! Pero voy a tratar de ser más cumplida con todo esto.**

**Mañana voy a seguir escribiendo el siguiente cap (espero y si lo haga)**

**Es que a veces me tardo porque investigo para todo para que la historia tenga un poco más de realismo por así decirlo, por ejemplo investigue mucho sobre los investigadores ghoul pero bueno :B**

**Valkiria1996-pd: jajaj sip, ya lo estoy viviendo, pero yo bien, todo va bien por el momento o eso creo… y el género, tu lánzame de hombre y mujer, dame con todo lo que tengas XD**

**Yomii20: Que bueno que te halla enamorado :3 y si nadie puede odiar a Hide, él es tan asdfghjkl y lo de los primeros caps sip eran muy simples pero espero poder editarlos pronto y espero actualizar cada siete días espero…X3**

**Bueno me despido y espero verlos y/o verlas pronto.**

**Sayonara~**


	17. Amor no correspondido

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki **

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**

**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que Kaneki acomodara sus ropas correctamente, Arima coloco el brazo de Kaneki sobre sus hombros para que este apoyara todo su peso sobre él.

Caminaron hasta salir del callejón dando pasos lentos y observando a todas direcciones asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca.

Caminaron unas tres cuadras hasta legar enfrente de un auto color negro.

Arima ayudo a Kaneki a subir al asiento del copiloto.

Kaneki solo se dejó guiar, aún estaba un poco aturdido por todo lo que le había pasado ese día.

Cuando Kaneki ya estaba sentado, Arima fue al maletero del auto y saco una gran bolsa y algunos otros utensilios, después fue a la ventana para hablar con Kaneki.

"En un momento regreso, quédate aquí, si crees que alguien viene agáchate y procura que no te vea"

"S-si"

Arima regreso a la escena grotesca donde los cuerpos se adjuntaban amontonados unos sobre otros, la mayoría perforados en el estómago.

Saco unos guantes de látex y se los coloco cuando empezó a meter lo que quedaba de los cuerpos en la bolsa lo más cuidadoso posible para no dañarlos más de lo que ya estaban.

Saco una cámara y empezó a sacar algunas fotos del lugar en diferentes ángulos tratando de no pisar algo que le parecieran importante.

Tomo muestras de sangre, aunque esto le pareció algo un poco inútil ya que estaba mezclada con todos los tipos de sangre pero aun así lo hizo por si había una pequeña probabilidad que le ayudaría, tomo tantas pruebas de sangre como pudo de todos los charcos de sangre y también tomo muestras de todo lo que le parecía importante e útil.

Tardo algo de tiempo tratando de limpiar lo mejor que pudo todo el callejón donde se había llevado acabo la masacre para no dejar evidencias de ningún tipo como fluidos, huellas y/o cabello, aunque aún había sangre seco en el suelo sabía que no podían investigar nada base a eso ya que no era suficientes muestras para analizarlo además de que no creía que patrullaran muy seguido en esta zona del distrito 20 pues era muy tranquila y era muy raro que casos se reportaran por aquí.

Regreso con Kaneki y se subió al coche encendiéndolo y se fueron.

El coche se mantenía en silencio excepto por las respiraciones un tanto irregulares por parte de Kaneki.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

Pregunto Kaneki después de unos minutos estando más tranquilo.

"A mi casa"

Respondió Arima sintiendo el enganchamiento de la respiración de Kaneki al decir esto.

"Pero usted dijo que… iba a atenderme ¿n-no?"

"Si pero no puedo atenderte en un hospital con el aspecto que tenemos, estamos llenos de sangre, además si te ven así podrían creer que realmente es una urgencia y te separarían de mi porque yo no soy doctor del departamento de urgencias y lo más probable es que descubran que eres un ghoul, no te preocupes Kaneki-kun en mi casa poder atenderte mucho mejor y con más comodidad ya que tengo mucho más instrumentos médicos especiales"

"Perdón Arima-sensei, no lo había pensado, perdón por sospechar de usted"

"No te preocupes es razonable, además tu cuerpo aún no se recupera del shock y eso hace que no puedas pensar claramente, es mejor que trates de descansar un poco"

"Si…"

Kaneki suspirando se acomodó en su asiento para estar más cómodo durante el viaje a su parecer un largo viaje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué había hecho?

Se preguntó a si mismo cuando regreso a su nuevo apartamento que se encontraba vacío excepto por todas las cajas esparcidas por todos lados después de su reunión con Amon en la cafetería.

¿Realmente se había mudado así nada más?

'_Quiero pasar más tiempo con mi familia'_

Eso era lo que había dicho.

Sinceramente él no sabía si lo que dijo era totalmente cierto.

Bueno de alguna manera lo era si se ve todo el panorama.

Pero no es que no quisiera ver a su familia, al contrario si quería verla mucho más porque… el riesgo de cualquiera que trabajara en la CCG es que podría morir en manos de un ghoul y en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar y si moría al menos no tendría el arrepentimiento de no poder haber pasado tiempo con las personas que más aprecia.

Suspiro mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello desordenándolo más.

Había estado viviendo en Osaka durante los últimos años, se sentía muy donde había estado viviendo, su familia no sabía que él era un investigador así que la distancia entre Tokyo y Osaka era considerable para que no pudiera visitarlo tan seguido y no se enteraran de su gran secreto.

Mientras su familia pensaba que estaba estudiando en la Universidad de Tokyo, en la facultad de Medicina como su madre también lo había hecho, en realidad estaba estudiando en la Academia de Entrenamiento de Investigadores Ghoul o la Academia CCG y cuando dijo que tenía que mudarse a Osaka para trabajar en el hospital que le habían asignado cuando consiguió su trabajo, en realidad estaba ahí para continuar su formación y entrenamiento como Investigador Ghoul junto con su mentor.

Y todo eso lo hizo para que no se enterraran de nada y así no impedirle que siguiera con eso.

Y al mudarse de nuevo a Tokyo era mucho más riesgoso y probable que ellos se enteraran.

¿Entonces porque mudarse?

El sabia la verdadera respuesta de porque había decidido ir a Osaka y por qué volver a Tokyo y esto último no era para ver más a su familia, al menos no exactamente.

Y simplemente no podía soportarlo, tantos años para regresar al mismo punto, inocentemente creyendo que lo superaría y que ya había olvidado cuanto dolía y a la vez era tan perfecto solo haciendo eso pero que era mucho mejor alejarse de todo eso y que con el tiempo pasaría todo esto y pensando que tal vez solo era una etapa por la que pasaba en la adolescencia.

Pero no fue solo una etapa como él creía y eso lo confirmo desde que regreso a Tokyo, desde el día que piso el suelo de Tokyo después de un largo tiempo lo supo inmediatamente.

No podía estar tranquilo con todo esto y con su debilidad, fácilmente podría salir corriendo para ver a su gran problema.

Tendría que pensar en una distracción para que eso no suceda.

Sabía desde un principio que esto sería malo para él, sería una tortura mental que el mismo se puso.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y que no resultara en un desastre total.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Deberíamos salir a buscarlo?"

Pregunto Ryoko después de un momento a los dos presentes en la sala excluyéndola a ella.

"Creo que sería lo mejor pero no estoy totalmente seguro ¿quién se quedaría con los niños?"

Pregunto Hide mientras veía la habitación donde se encontraba Hinami y Haru dormidos.

"Creo que sería peligroso para ustedes salir a estas horas, iré a buscarlo yo, ustedes quédense aquí por si de casualidad Kaneki llegue a regresar ¿de acuerdo? Llámenme si paso algo"

Dijo Yomo mientras salía del apartamento antes de que alguno de los pudiera contestar o replicar.

Habían llamado a Yomo para saber si Kaneki por mera coincidencia estaba con el pero no fue así, le explicaron toda la situación así que decidió ir al apartamento para hablar más con Hide y Ryoko.

"¿Y nosotros que haremos? No quiero estar sentada aquí sin hacer nada"

"Yo tampoco ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? No contesta su teléfono por más que le llame y tampoco ha hecho caso a ninguno de mis mensajes, cuando Kaneki descubrió que había colocado un dispositivo de seguimiento en su chaqueta, se enojó mucho y me obligo a darle todos los que tenía y los rompió todos, ojala y no lo hubiera descubierto, así ya podríamos haberlo encontrado fácilmente"

"Espera… ¿Le colocaste un dispositivo de seguimiento a tu novio? ¿No crees que eso es un poco enfermo?"

"¡N-no! Yo solo estaba preocupado por su seguridad, no creo que tenga nada de malo"

"Si tú lo dices"

Estuvieron ahí por 15 minutos sin nada más que hacer que esperar, pero de pronto el silencio sepulcral fue roto cuando Hide salto rápidamente del sillón mientas gritaba.

"¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo!"

"¿Qué que tienes? Por qué te has vuelto tan loco de repente"

Pregunto Ryoko un poco confundida mientras veía a Hide saltar por toda la sala hasta llegar al teléfono.

"Bueno no sé si Kaneki estará con e pero vale la pena intentarlo"

Con esto Hide mientras empezaba a marcar un número en el teléfono.

"¿A qué te refieres exactamente?"

"Creo que tal vez estará con mi hermano, oh bueno es una posibilidad muy pequeña, ya que es muy raro que este con mi hermano o que conviva mucho con el porque vive en Osaka pero mi hermano me dijo que iba a estar unos días por Tokyo, no me dijo para qué, pero pudo encontrarse con Kaneki nuevamente y que al él se le acabara la batería del celular y por eso no contestara mi llamadas y mensajes, pero podría haberle pedido prestado el celular a mi hermano, pero ¿Quién no traer su cargador consigo estos días? Quiero decir si sabes que tu celular no tiene batería y no tienes tiempo de cargarlo o se te olvido pues llévate tu cargador porque-"

"¡Solo llama y deja de hablar!"

Hide paro de hablar inmediatamente, la señorita Ryoko era una persona amable y serena y verla gritar era algo realmente extraño en ella así que apretó el botón de llamar y espero a que contestara.

.-

'_¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?'_

"Soy yo Hide, ¿No tienes este numero guardado en tu teléfono?"

'_No…, no realmente ¿Para qué estas llamando? Ya estaba durmiendo, no molestes a la gente a las 12 de la noche por favor'_

"Ya entendí pero… ¿Kaneki no está contigo? S-solo es mera curiosidad ya sabes"

'_¿Porque Kaneki debería estar conmigo?'_

"Oh no, por nada, solo preguntaba"

'_Hide ¿Qué está pasando?'_

"Bueno digamos que Kaneki aún no ha regresado al apartamento y quería saber si estaba contigo"

'_¿Cómo que no ha regresado? Ya debería de haber regresado ¿No?'_

"Em bueno si, pero no lo ha hecho, pero tengo que colgar, perdón por despertarte"

'_¡Oye Hide no cuelgu-'_

-.

"No está con él, mi única esperanza está muerta, podría hablarles a mis padres pero si no está con ellos no quiero preocuparlos"

"¿Dónde estará? debería de haber mandado un mensaje o algo, ya debería de haber llegado hace mucho tiempo"

"Eso lo sé, pero solo espero que este bien"

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ya hemos llegado Kaneki-kun"

Anuncio Arima pero sin embargo el chico no había escuchado pues en algún momento del camino se había quedado dormido.

Movió un poco su hombro hasta que este abrió los ojos, al principio se sorprendió pero se relajó al ver la cara seria y profesional de su doctor y al recordar lo que había pasado antes.

"Llegamos, tenemos que entrar rápido, si alguien humano nos ve estamos acabados"

"S-si"

Bajaron del auto Arima ayudando a correr a Kaneki tratando de que no se cayera en el proceso y sirviendo como escudo visual para que nadie viera al joven de pelo negro, aunque en realidad estaba bastante alejado de la ciudad y había muchos edificios abandonados cerca.

Entraron rápidamente casa de dos plantas, cerrando la puerta Arima llevo a Kaneki hasta la sala dejando que se sentaran en el sofá.

"Espera aquí voy a traer algunas cosas para poder atenderte, toma el teléfono y llama a tu casa y di cualquier excusa de porque no has llegado"

Kaneki abrió los ojos, no había pasado por su cabeza en ningún momento en Hide o Haru y que estarían pensando cuando él no estaba en la casa.

Tomo el teléfono y empezó marcar el número y llamo.

.-

"Hola"

'_¿Quién habla? ¿Kaneki eres tú? ¡¿En dónde estás?! Me tenías preocupado, dios que no sabes cómo me sentía pensé que te había pasado algo malo ¿No te paso algo malo verdad?'_

"N-no tranquilo estoy bien (_dentro de lo que cabe, pensó Kaneki)_, estoy en casa de un compañero, nos dieron un proyecto que tenemos que entregar mañana y alguien ofreció su casa y pues fuimos pero se no fue el tiempo muy rápido y no pude llamarte pues mi celular está muerto y apenas me pudieron prestar un teléfono"

'_¿Pero estas bien? Se te oye un poco extraño'_

"Oh, yo estoy bien no te preocupes, seguramente llegue hoy en la mañana como a las 6 o algo por el estilo, supongo"

'_Está bien, entiendo ¿Pero seguro que estas bien? Sabes me sentía muy preocupado de que te haya pasado algo, yo sé que te enojaste conmigo pero por favor Kaneki no vuelvas a hacer esto otra vez, sabes no podría soportar como la persona que más amo este mal o muerta, me sentiría como si me estuviera pudriendo por dentro si me entero de que tú has muerto, sé que dirás que estoy exagerando pero puede ser una realidad mucho más grande desde que eres un ghoul, que alguien al que he tomado tanto cariño y muera por culpa un ghoul o manos de un ghoul no podría soportarlo'_

"Totalmente, de nuevo no te preocupes y perdón por preocuparte… yo no… y-yo no quería-"

Sollozos llenaron la sala y Hide al oírlos sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y se sienta muy culpable de lo que le había dicho a Kaneki, tal vez no debió ser tan duro y directo.

'_No, no, no, no, por favor no llores, lo siento tanto no quería hacerte sentir mal, solo estaba preocupado de que ya sabes por ser ghoul como dije a una persona que le eh tomado tanto cariño como a ti muriera por mi culpa por no haber cuidado a esa persona muriera por un ghoul y-"_

Los sollozos se intensificaron aún más.

'_Oh mierda olvida eso, lo siento no llores por favor, lo siento tanto, te hice sentir mal, me siento como un idiota'_

"N-no te-te….culpes, no e-es nada, t-te veré ma-más tarde…"

Colgó.

-.-.-.-.

"¿Quién era?"

Pregunto Ryoko saliendo de la cocina con una taza de café en sus manos.

"Kaneki… Él está bien solo que no podrá venir sino hasta en un par de horas más"

"¿Y él está bien?"

"Si, él está….bien"

"Me alegro que no le haya pasado nada, ya estaba muy preocupada"

"Si yo también"

"Voy a llamar a Yomo-kun para avisarle, voy a tomar prestado tu teléfono"

"Si…"

Tal vez solo darle las flores hoy no era suficiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Arima había estado escuchando la conversación y salió hasta que le pareció el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Kaneki ya había limpiado todas sus lágrimas, pero sabía que se podía observar claramente que había estado llorando y agradeció que Arima no comento o presiono para que dijera algo sobre eso

"Ven ya tengo las cosas, vamos abajo"

"¿Abajo? Pero si esta es la primera planta"

"Si, así es, pero tengo un laboratorio bajo tierra"

"¡L-laboratorio bajo tierra! ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Y yo que pensaba que eso solo pasaba en las películas…"

"Si tienes el suficiente dinero puedes hacerlo y también donde hacerlo, bien toma mi mano y apóyate sobre mi"

Kaneki hizo lo que le indico, caminaron lentamente por toda la casa, que para Kaneki era totalmente enorme observando lo bonita que era en todos los aspectos.

Se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron en frente de la puerta que pertenecía a un pequeño almacén.

Arima abrió la puerta y dejo a Kaneki recargado en la pared parta después arrancar la alfombra del piso y mover unos mosaicos para revelar una cerradura electrónica, colocando una mano para verificar su identidad y un escáner de ojos.

"Eso es mucha seguridad…"

Comento Kaneki mientras veía como Arima colocaba una llave después de derramar su propia sangre sobre ella en la cerradura que mostraba después de haber pasado por las dos pruebas de seguridad.

"Por supuesto, es tecnología al nivel de la CCG algo parecida a la que usan en la Cóclea pero con algunas modificaciones realizadas por mi"

Contestó Arima antes de que el piso empezaba a abrirse dejando ver a lo que parecía una escotilla.

El hombre de cabello blanco abrió la escotilla y salto dentro, indicándole a Kaneki que hiciera lo mismo.

Cuando los dos estuvieron dentro, Arima presiono unos botones y el elevador empezó a moverse hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que el piso de donde había venido se cerraba nuevamente.

"¿Por qué tanta seguridad?"

"Por seguridad"

Kaneki se quedó callado después de eso.

.-.-.-.-.-

Salió corriendo después de estar totalmente preparado.

Corrió entre los callejones, deteniéndose de vez en cuando escondiéndose entre las cajas y cosas amontonadas confundiéndose en el entorno.

Hizo esto un par de veces más hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

_¡Joder! Estaba seguro de que nadie me había estado siguiendo._

"Nagachika-san ¿Qué haces aquí?"

_Oh, gracias adiós es Amon, por un segundo pensé que era un ghoul._

Pensó Hiroki mientras se volteaba para quedar frente a frente con Amon.

"Ah si yo estaba por aquí y pensé que había visto un ghoul, pero al parecer eras tú ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?"

_Excusa perfecta._

"Yo, estaba patrullando junto con Mado-san sobre el ghoul 'Jason', estamos encargados del distrito 20 y somos libres de investigarlo, eso lo sabrías si hubieras ido a la reunión"

"Lo siento, lo siento, estaba acomodando todas mis cosas en mi nuevo apartamento sabes, y ¿Mado-san aun esta por aquí?"

"No, yo solo quería investigar un poco más, pero estoy libre ahora ¿Quieres que te diga lo que paso en la reunión?"

"Um, te mentí en realidad estoy buscando a alguien"

"¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso? O solo lo estás diciendo para evitar lo de la reunión"

"Bueno veras, mi hermano tiene un compañero de habitación y me llamo a la media noche preguntando si él no estaba conmigo ya que no había llegado y eso es demasiado raro en él y me temo que le haya pasado algo, y no sabía por dónde buscar y he corrido como loco por todos lados"

"Ya son las 4 de la mañana, no han llamado a la policía o algo"

"No lo sé, por mi parte no, quería ir como última opción a la casa de mis padres ¿Quieres acompañarme?"

"Está bien, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer"

'_¡Espera un poco más Kaneki voy a ahí para contigo y para ti, voy a encontrarte!'_

_Tal vez Kaneki era su gran problema, el amor que nunca podrá ser, un amor que no podrá ser, una relación donde sola una persona ama y la otra persona sin conocimiento alguno se deja amar mientras que al mismo tiempo ama a otra persona, es un amor que tenía en secreto, era un amor no correspondido. _

'_¿Por qué a mi corazón se le ocurrió quererte si no puedo tenerte?'_

_Es triste ¿no crees?_

_Amar a alguien que ama a alguien más._

.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: Hola! Me siento orgullosa de mi misma al publicar dos capítulos de más de 3000 palabras en un solo día, es este y el capítulo 2 pero ya editado que espero que les gusten.**

**Díganme en los comentarios que les pareció y si tienen alguna sugerencia en cuanto a la historia o nombre de bebes ;D**

**Valkiria1996-pd: Si! Un cap ;B ya no estaré tan atrasada como antes jeje aún sigo esperando que me dispares con todo lo que tengas con un guante en una mano y un bat en la otra lol, bye bye **

**Eclipse total: No te preocupes a mí se me pasa también comentar en los fanfics que leo, sip Arima-sensei y si, si se puede confiar en Arima…creo y si Hiroki es un investigador y me encanta escribir a Hide y a Haru juntos X3**

**Yomii20: Si Arima-sensei esta devuelta (?) Kaneki es frágil pero mentalmente aunque físicamente también… bueno a ver qué será de el en el futuro, tal vez Hide lo tenga encerrado en una caja para que nadie le haga nada y ya actualizare más seguido o eso tratare.**

**AbriHana: Yo tampoco lo creía al principio pero me pare de la cama y me di contra la mesa y me dije 'okey esto no es un sueño' ( Eso si paso D: ) Que bueno que te gusto el cap eso me dice que voy bien con la historia, lo de Hiroki y Arima creo que nadie se lo esperaba, y Hiroki uhh vamos a ver cómo reacciona ;) hay que amar a Arima aunque en el manga sea un sádico bueno en ele anime casi ni aparece pero bueno, y por supuesto que Haru ama a su padre (todos amamos a Hide es ley general para existir :P) y no aun no supero la muerte de Ryoko-san :( muchas garcias por leer.**

**Mosabori Ku: Y tú me alegras el día con tu comentario y no te preocupes yo también (muchas veces) soy lectora fantasma. Arima no es tan viejo como parece XD tiene como 29 en Tokyo ghoul creo, y lo de la violación bueno tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente cap pero tranquilos todos, todo el mundo tranquilo lo explicare en el siguiente cap :3**

**Bueno creo que no tengo nada más que decir, cualquier sugerencia, soy todo oídos o cualquier otra cosa no sean tímidas no muerdo, porque hay una pantalla de por medio y muchos kilómetros de distancia e.e**

**Sayonara**


	18. Salud mental

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki **

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**

**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Puedes ir a ese cuarto que esta de ese lado o ir detrás de los biombos como gustes, desvístete por completo excluyendo tu ropa interior y te vas a colocar esta bata con la abertura hacia al frente para que así pueda checar mejor todas tu heridas"

Habían recorrido el lugar de un aspecto frio, techos altos, paredes de metal, con diferentes cuartos y habitaciones de aspecto y propósito desconocido para Kaneki pero a través de algunas ventas podía ver diferentes instrumentos médicos en algunas habitaciones.

Entraron en una habitación extremadamente grande a vista de Kaneki de aspecto cálido que cualquier otro consultorio que había visto.

Kaneki hizo lo que Arima le indico prefiriendo entrar al pequeño cuarto del otro lado de la habitación y empezó a desvestirse lentamente, tratando de no abrir nuevamente ninguna herida en el proceso.

Cuando termino de colocarse la bata como su doctor se lo había indicado salió del cuarto.

El hombre de cabello blanco ya lo esperaba totalmente limpios y sin ningún rastro de sangre sobre el con su bata médica color blanco y acomodándose sus guantes.

"Recuéstate en la camilla"

Indico Arima mientras tomaba la bolsa que traía consigo sacando una caja de color negro dejándola en la mesa que tenía aun costado.

Y así lo hizo el pelinegro con algo de dificultad por las heridas en su cuerpo.

Arima se paró al lado de Kaneki mientras empezaba a desinfectar las cortadas y raspones en sus muslos.

Vio el cuerpo de Kaneki detenidamente inspeccionándolo y tocando en ciertas partes para verificar que nada estaba roto.

"¿Te violaron?"

Pregunto Arima de repente mientras ponía vendajes en el brazo de su paciente.

Kaneki se sobresaltó en la falta de tacto en la pregunta pero aun así contesto.

"N-no pero si lo intentaron"

Dijo Kaneki mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, pero los abrió rápidamente cuando sintió algo puntiagudo en su pierna.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡Que está haciendo!"

"Voy a suturar las heridas más grandes"

Kaneki grito mientras observaba a su doctor con una aguja en la mano apunto de clavarla en su piel, Arima no paro y encajo la aguja, solo para verla quebrarse inmediatamente por la mitad viendo como caía la otra parte en el suelo.

"Interesante…"

Murmuro Arima mientras se acomodaba sus lentes y sacaba una libreta del cajón de su escritorio y escribía rápidamente con la pluma de su bolsillo.

"¿Eh?"

Después de que terminara de escribir Arima saco una aguja nueva de aspecto diferente y un poco más gruesa y de un color brillante de la caja negra que había traído consigo y una jeringa con un aspecto similar a la aguja y finalmente saco todo el material para empezar a suturar.

Sorprendentemente para Kaneki, la jeringa no se rompió cuando aplico la anestesia y tampoco lo hizo la aguja cuando empezó a suturar.

El trabajo ya estaba terminado o eso creía Kaneki hasta que Arima llamo de nuevo su atención.

"Quítate la ropa interior"

"¡Q-que!"

"Voy aprovechar en hacerte tu chequeo ginecológico ya que estas aquí, así que necesito que te quites tu ropa interior"

"O-oh por supuesto"

Kaneki bajo su ropa interior y la dejo en la mesa donde había dejado sus otras ropas.

El pelinegro se subió a la camilla ginecológica que el hombre de cabello blanco saco de uno de los armarios del cuarto, para poder hacer mejor la revisión.

Puso sus pies apoyados en unos soportes especiales que tenía la camilla y abría sus piernas mientras Arima se posaba entre ellas cambiándose sus guantes por otros y empezaba a palpar en diferentes zonas.

Kaneki se sonrojo de un rojo profundo que llegaba del cuello hasta su cabeza, aun no se acostumbraba a este tipo de chequeo y más con la actitud del doctor Arima.

Después de que el mayor terminara con el chequeo y Kaneki había colocado nuevamente su ropa interior y había acomodado de forma correcta su bata, el hombre de cabello blanco colocaba una venda en el pecho de Kaneki.

"¿has sentido alguna anomalía conforme a tu cuerpo, algo raro y fuera de lugar que hayas notado contigo?"

Pregunto mientras se sentaba al frente de Kaneki.

Kaneki se puso nervioso_,_

_¿Debería decirle?_

Se preguntó mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones de cabello con la mirada hacia abajo mordiendo su labio en la indecisión.

Arima suspiro con cansancio mientras ahora se sentaba al lado de Kaneki mirándolo fijamente.

"Mira, yo sé que sientes que ya no puedes confiar en mí ya que eres un ghoul y yo un humano también porque soy un ex investigador ghoul, pero también soy tu doctor y prometí no reportarte a las autoridades y créeme que cuando prometo algo lo cumplo aunque eso signifique la muerte, además lo que te pase de ahora en adelante tiene que ver conmigo a partir de ahora ya que estoy escondiendo tu secreto, al menos espero que completo así que espero que me digas absolutamente todo y descuida puedes confiar totalmente en mí, no le diré nada a nadie más asuntos confidenciales entre mi paciente y yo, después de todo desde hace años eres un asunto especial y se me había encomendado a ti desde hace 5 años aproximadamente ya que sabían que yo no divulgaría nada a nadie excepto de extrema necesidad pero esa posibilidad nunca pasara…mientras me cuentes todo"

Dijo Arima tratando de tranquilizar a su manera a Kaneki aunque para este último parte de no tranquilizarlo del todo tenía un cierto rastro de amenaza en su voz, pero aun con eso, sabía que podía confiar totalmente en él.

"Bien, pues… ¿por dónde debo de empezar?"

"Tal vez por el principio, si gustas claro"

Kaneki suspiro, no sabía si esto lo decía seriamente o solo lo hacía para burlarse del pero aun así se lo conto.

"Bueno yo tuve un encuentro con una ghoul, había perforado y abierto mi estómago y estaba a punto de matarme pero unas vigas cayeron sobre ella matándola, después creo que estaba en la sala de operaciones oía a los doctores decir cosas que no lograba comprender, cuando desperté estaba en mucho dolor y me dieron algunos medicamento para volver a dormirme, cuando ya estaba mejor y me había recuperado un poco, m-me dijeron sobre el aborto que habían tenido que hacer, pues él bebe del que me había enterado una semana antes del accidente, ya había muerto y tuvieron que abortarlo me dolió mucho la noticia y sentía tanta impotencia dentro de mí que empecé a lanzar todos los objetos de la habitación, después de un tiempo lograron calmarme, después de una semana al fin dejaron que pudieran visitarme, pero solo permití entrar al hermano de mi novio y fue al único a quien le dije y me desahogue con el ese único día…después…um-p-pues yo antes y después de salir del hospital sabía que mi sentido del gusto estaba mal, todo lo que probaba tenía un sabor horrible y descubrí que era un medio ghoul, Hide y Haru lo descubrieron después recuerdo haber probado carne humana pero lo extraño era que su sabor era totalmente horrible y asqueroso, tuve dolores de estómago como punzadas por una parte de mi vientre y fuertes dolores de cabeza, cansancio, mareos, vómito y recuerdo que…."

"¿Qué? Vamos no te detengas ahora, estoy interesado en esto por favor continua"

Dijo Arima mientras escribía rápidamente en su libreta.

"Pues accidentalmente bebí de un jugo de naranja pero algo similar que con la carne humano, en lugar de que me supiera mal como a todos los ghoul, yo pude apreciar su sabor era justo como si nunca hubiera sido un ghoul sabía bien y no lo comprendía, también un día recibí un golpe pero fue parte de un humano y dejo un moretón durante unos días, tuve que colocarme maquillaje para ocultarlo ya que no parecía desaparecer en un instante como anteriores veces cuando recibí golpes por parte de otro ghoul, intente comer carne humana de nuevo cuando el hambre llego a mi repentinamente pero no funciono y comí una cantidad exagerada de alimento humano y no lo vomite solo que en algunas ocasiones me dieron nauseas pero no tantas como con la carne humana y mi hambre desaprecio, después tuve un ataque de hiperventilación y sentía una gran punzada en mi estómago, pasaron unas semanas y las náuseas y el dolor de estómago regresaron al igual que el hambre, después fui a una cafetería y ese hombre un investigador yo sentí miedo cuando este acerco su mano a mi estómago para limpiar mi saco pues había derramado café sobre mi pero sentí como mi Kagune quería liberarse, tuve miedo y salí corriendo llegue a mi apartamento y paso eso, yo no sé cómo explicarlo yo-, mi Kagune dejo algo sobre mi estómago como una pequeña capa de Kagune por así decirlo, después vomite sangre y luego todo se volvió confuso estaba caminando el aire hacia que me mareaba olí cadáveres después… un ghoul diciendo que mi aroma….algo y luego estaba muerto… hambre, sangre, cuerpos… comiendo yo… ghouls tratando de v-violarme y más cadáveres y más sangre en mi boca y ya sabe el resto…"

Kaneki solo se quedó ahí un poco aturdido al decir y reflexionar todas las cosas que habían pasado cuando las dijo en alto y para alguien más.

"Correcto Kaneki, te prometo que hay una razón para que me dijeras todo esto, hablaremos después del intento de violación pero parece que eso no te afecto mucho, creo que te afecto más que tú los hallas asesinado y lo que más necesitamos tratar es sobre el aborto ya que no quisiste contarme nada más sobre eso, sabes evitar el tema no es lo mejor, tu mejor opción es hablarlo con alguien y yo estoy aquí, puedes hablar con tu familia, puedes hablarlo con tu novio, no te alejes de él, pues es tu mayor apoyo emocional, díselo es lo mejor para ti no has insignificantes tus sentimientos, todo lo que sientas es válido, pero no te castigues tanto por eso, ¿sabes que no fue tu culpa verdad?"

Kaneki se quedó en silencio mirando hacia otros lados tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual con su doctor.

"No lo sé…, es algo de lo que no quiero hablar realmente en este momento, prefiero olvidarlo"

"Es válido llorar, todo lo que sea necesario no reprimas lo que llevas dentro, algún día vas a explotar… o ya lo hiciste ¿verdad? Cuando hablaste con Nagachika-kun, estuve escuchando tu conversación con él a través de mi teléfono, ¿te recordó a tu niña lo que te dijo no es así? Pensar en tu bebe no está mal y no debes olvidar solo superar, pero no podrás hacerlo solo, con una pequeña charla no es suficiente necesitas a tu familia Kaneki-san y lo digo enserio"

"Es que como… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo decirle a las personas que quiero que perdí a mi bebe, y que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo de la muerte… que todo fue mi culpa- que todo fue mi culpa… mi culpa… t-todo...? ¿Cómo lo hago?"

"No es tu culpa y debes entenderlo, tu no sabías que lo que pasaría con esa ghoul, tu no podías evitarlo, soy tu doctor y te apoyare en esto como se suponen que debieron haber hecho en mi ausencia pero al parecer no fue así, sin embargo no solo mi apoyo es el que necesitas, necesitas el apoyo de tu familia"

Kaneki se quedó en silencio mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

"Me siento cansado en este momento… quiero dormir"

"¿Sabes que no puedes evitar este tema para siempre, guardártelo todo y fingir que nunca paso? Pero bueno lo dejaremos para otra ocasión y espero que pienses en lo que te dije, creo que cualquier pregunta que me tengas para mí la dejaremos para otro día, iremos de nuevo arriba para que puedas ducharte y dormir un poco antes de que te lleve a tu casa"

Kaneki solo pudo asentir obediente con la cabeza mientras bajaba de la camilla y tomaba sus cosas y seguía al mayor.

Se encontraban de nuevo arriba en la segunda planta y Arima le daba las cosas necesarias a Kaneki para que este se duchara e instrucciones de cómo hacerlo con las suturas al mismo tiempo que le prestaba vieja ropa que ya no le quedaba y un par de boxers nuevos que tenía por ahí.

Kaneki entro al baño y empezó a ducharse cuidadosamente sin mojar los puntos de sutura en sus piernas, lavando su cuerpo retirando toda la sangre en él y de su cabello.

Pensaba en las cosas que le había dicho a su doctor, nada de lo que le había pasado era norman para un ghoul ¿verdad?

De ninguna manera, o eso era lo que pensaba.

Su cuerpo dolía mucho, al igual que su corazón.

Habían pasado muchas cosas el día anterior y hoy en la madrugada.

Había asesinado a varios ghoul y lo que recuerda es que había comido su carne, no recordaba mucho el sabor pero recuerda también haber comido algunas partes de esos dos cadáveres humanos y el sabor era como lo recordaba como cuando Touka le había obligado a probar carne humana.

No lo entendía, pero no tenía la estabilidad mental para ponerse a pensar en eso en este momento.

Termino de ducharse y salió de la regadera secándose cuidadosamente y después se puso la ropa que Arima había dejado para él.

Eran un poco (muy) grandes pero realmente lo agradecía, sus ropas estaban rotas y llenas de sangre y los pantalones de chándal que le quedaban holgados no lastimaban donde estaban los puntos, en general la ropa holgada le hacía sentir cómodo pues no llegaba a tocar las otras heridas de las cuales había tenido que quitarse los vendajes.

Salió del cuarto de baño y Arima lo estaba esperando, cambiado su vestimenta de doctor por un suéter de cuello de tortuga negro y unos pantalones de vestir blancos y zapatos color café.

"Quítate la camisa que traes puesta, voy a tratar las heridas de tu pecho antes de que empiecen a sangrar otra vez"

Dijo Arima mientras hacía que Kaneki se sentara en la cama sacando del botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenía en las manos una pequeña crema con antibiótico.

Kaneki se quitó la gran camisa color gris tímidamente, y dejo expuesto su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba.

Arima aplico un poco de la crema en sus dedos y empezó a ponerla en todas las heridas cuidadosamente colocando varios apósitos en todo el pecho donde estaban las heridas después puso cinta médica para fijar el apósito en la piel y volvió a vendar el brazo y pecho de Kaneki

"Ya está listo, tendrás que cambiar los apósitos cada día para que no se infecte"

"¡S-si!"

Contesto Kaneki mientras colocaba de nuevo la camisa prestada y seguía a Arima hasta abajo.

"Tuve que deshacerme de tu ropa, para evitar riesgos"

"Claro no hay problema"

Dijo Kaneki comprendiendo la situación, sería un poco extraño volver con sus ropas ensangrentadas y si alguien lo viera sería un problema.

"Oh, casi lo olvido, encontré esto en tu suéter, ¿es un anillo de compromiso no es así?"

Pregunto Arima esto último con una pequeña sonrisa divertida ante lo que había encontrado.

"E-eh ah, ummm s-si yo, quiero decir Hide, e-él lo compro para mi…"

"Me sorprende que niños como ustedes ya estén pensando en eso, pero dejaron de ser niños desde hace 5 años ¿o me equivoco?"

Arima menciono con una cara seria mientras servía delicadamente el vino que había sacado antes en su copa y tomaba un sorbo.

"Supongo que fue así… tuvimos que madurar mucho más rápido que todos los demás por el bien de Haru, pero es algo que ya he aceptado..."

"¿Te arrepientes de haber tenido a Haru-chan y criarlo ustedes?"

Pregunto seriamente Arima mirando duramente a Kaneki.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡Que! Por supuesto que no me arrepiento, creo que la mejor decisión que pude tomar en mi vida entera"

"¿Y porque lo dices?"

"Porque creo que él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida después de conocer a Hide, si no me hubiera embarazado de el probablemente y lo más seguro es que durante esos años, hubiera sido víctima de los abusos de mi tía y tal vez solo hubiera estado ahí soportándolo, había pensado muchas veces en el pasado en enfrentarme a ella pero obviamente nunca lo hice, pero Haru me dio esa fuerza para luchar, abandonar a lo que me hacía daño aunque eso le hiciera hacerle daño a alguien más y seguir avanzando, siempre habría preferido hacerme daño antes de hacerle daño a los demás, pero en ese punto mi vida ya no me pertenecía, si me hacía daño yo no iba a ser el único que iba a salir lastimado, si hubiera rogado a mi tía para que pudiera seguir viviendo en su casa con Haru ella se aprovecharía de mi situación, si yo hubiera elegido las dos cosas: a Haru y a seguir viviendo con mi tía, no solo estaría eligiendo las dos cosas sino que también lo estaría abandonando todo, si hubiera elegido eso Haru estaría sufriendo lo que yo sufrí y me odiaría, me odiaría por lo que hice y estaría viviendo bajo la misma enseñanza que mi madre me crio 'Ser lastimado antes de lastimar a alguien' pero Haru me dio la fuerza para no seguir viviendo bajo ese absurdo estilo de vida"

"Tu madre te enseño eso, ¿La odias?"

"No, pero le guardo algo de rencor pero eso no significa que no la ame"

"Tal vez pienses que ya no vives bajo esa enseñanza, pero dijiste que tu vida ya no te pertenece ¿verdad? Ahora le pertenece a tu familia, tú sigues viviendo así, 'Ser lastimado antes de lastimar a alguien' Tal vez ya no seas lastimado directamente por alguien como tu tía pero ahora el que te lastima eres tú mismo, guardas todo lo que te causa daño para ti pero si lo piensas bien, si tu vida ya no te pertenece, la herida no solo llegara a ti, sino también a tu familia y toda decisión errada también puede provocar un daño, tienes que pensar bien en lo que harás de ahora en adelante y que nadie te obligue a tomar decisiones que no quieras y de manera abrupta"

Kaneki solo se quedó callado mirando al suelo abrazándose a sí mismo pensando en lo que le acababan de decir.

"Quiero que recuerdes siempre en lo que está grabado en el anillo que te dio Nagachika-kun 'Nunca caminaras solo', piénsalo así, pensemos con ustedes tres para que sea más claro, si tu caminas con todo sobre tus hombros tus piernas llegaran en un momento donde ya no te responderán como antes, recorrerás la mitad de lo que solías avanzar después una pierna se romperá y solo podrás avanzar un cuarto de lo que podías avanzar pero cuando la otra pierna se rompa, no podrás avanzar te quedaras atascado, todo con lo que cargaste se derrumbara sobre ti, la otra persona Nagachika-kun tomara tu puesto cargándolo todo haciendo lo mismo que tú y terminara igual y la tercera persona Haru-chan tendrá que hacer lo mismo y terminara igual y todo recaerá sobre el es como con un edificio si la primera planta se derrumba lo demás seguirá el mismo destino, pero si tu compartes el peso que cargas con otra persona podrán avanzar de manera más rápida durante mucho más tiempo, en vez de un edificio será una pirámide haciendo que sea más resistente"

Kaneki se abrazó así mismo con más fuerza sin decir nada aun.

"Quiero que pienses en lo que te he dicho, pero por ahora ve a dormir te despertare más tarde, ve a mi cuarto a descansar yo me quedare aquí despierto"

Kaneki solo pudo asentir mientras subía las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar al cuarto del mayor pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él, Arima llamo su atención con lo siguiente que dijo:

"Espero que de ahora en adelante tomes las decisiones correctas Ken"

Es lo último que dijo Arima antes de tomar nuevamente un sorbo a su vino y fue lo último que escucho Kaneki de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: Hola! Estoy a tiempo? Estoy a tiempo? Si lo estoy y creo que con un día de anticipación y eso que lo iba a publicar ayer pero me faltaba la nota de autor y Yeiii! Estoy a tiempo! Ahora si ya no me tardo más de un mes jeje ahora anoto lo que se me ocurra en una libreta después lo paso y le quito y le meto más cosas, si vieran esa libreta ya casi se me acaba :B**

**Valkiria1996-pd: oliwis n.n que bueno que hayas pasado! :D No, Hiroki no lo sabe y yo también me pregunto qué es lo que pasaría aunque creo que ya tengo una idea o y ya recibí los nombres jeje perdón por no contestarte pero me sentía mal D: **

**Yomii20: ¿Enserio crees que adapto bien a Arima? Gracias! n.n pensé que era muy OC y ese Arima es tan asdfghj no sé cómo explicarlo, que bueno que Hiroki te parezca interesante :L tu cuídate y buenos días, tardes o noches o en la madrugada depende en qué hora estés leyendo esto :3**

**Musabori Ku: Voy a contestarte lo del cap 17 y lo del dos después, perdón pero así se me hace más cómodo y así no me revuelvo D: y no 'espoileo' a nadie que no ha leído el cap 2 editado.**

**Enserio fabulosa? Arigato :B si la verdad si es un viejo (con 29 años pero ña) a y lo de la escena de porque tanta seguridad, es que no sabía cómo terminar ese punto así que lo hice de esa forma porque fue lo único que se me ocurrió lol pero es bueno saber que te gusto, y bueno claro! Hiroki puede hacer lo que sea por Kaneki créemelo, créemelo (no, no spoilers indirectos nop aquí no pasa nada) y no sabía que era incordiar… (Insertar disculpa por ignorancia aquí-) así que lo busque en google y gracias a ti aprendí una nueva palabra jeje **

**Kaneki también es mi debilidad es tan esponjosito y achuchable (¿?) y si lo de Hiroki pobre y lo de no hacerle daño pues, no, no yo no prometo nada…. (De nuevo ningún spoiler indirecto no preocuparse que no, no…) bye y cuídate.**

**Acid Fairy: D: no sé si contestar o no es que lo publicaste en el cap 1 pero ña de todas formas lo contesto porque te quiero 3 **

**Eh no te pongas triste :( y bueno dicen que llorar es bueno para desahogarse pero no es el fin del mundo tranquila y bueno el yaoi sí que ayuda lo sé por experiencia propia, eh estado enferma y me sentía muy mal y recordé que cuando me sentía muy mal anímicamente siempre leía yaoi y me sentía mejor, tal vez no sea lo mismo pero ayuda hacer algo que te guste, muchas gracias no sabía que tenía el poder de hacer sentir mejor a las personas jeje yo siempre pensaba que era al revés :P**

**AbriHana: aunque lo publicaste en el cap 2 voy a responder a algo que realmente quiero tocar (pero no te preocupes te responderé todo después 3)**

**Bueno es un poco raro que lo preguntes porque yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo antes de ver tu comentario, voy llegar a los mismos puntos que el anime y el manga llegaron, no de la misma forma ni al mismo tiempo pero voy a llegar a ellos y aún sigo pensando en cómo manejar el tema del restaurante ghoul, y se podría decir que la trama ya ha cambiado desde el primer capítulo se podría decir y estaba dibujando el perfil de un personaje de como seria en Tokyo ghoul: RE con esta historia pero realmente no me veo llegar hasta ese punto creo que sería demasiado para ustedes X3 pero quien sabe…**

**Ah y no sé si había dicho una vez si ustedes podían elegir o no leer los capítulos editados si les dije eso pues creo que es mejor que los lean ya que no será lo mismo por así decirlo y talvez la historia les tenga más sentido y aclarando lo del aborto está en el cap 2 y yo ya lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo.**

**Creo que voy a cambiar el resumen ya que es muy simple y no da a mostrar de lo que verdaderamente se trata la historia y ya no están familia y humor como antes así que cambiare las categorías.**

**Cualquier sugerencia soy todo oídos.**

**Sayonara**


	19. Punto de ruptura

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki **

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**

**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amo y Hiroki caminaron hasta encontrar el coche del hombre más alto, lo pusieron en marcha y empezaron a conducir y el castaño le indicaba por donde era el camino.

"Así que es el amigo de tu hermano"

"Si, así es, probablemente mi hermano está arrasando con medio distrito para encontrarlo"

"Y tu pensabas arrasar con el otro medio distrito ¿verdad?"

"Muy graciosos Amon"

Dijo Hiroki riendo sarcásticamente.

"Pues pareces muy preocupado, tanto como para preocupar a tus padres ¿no es así? ¿Kaneki es amigo de la familia?"

"Bueno, sí, algo así, Kaneki es muy querido por la familia Nagachika desde muchos años, mis padres lo quieren como a un hijo"

"Entonces debe ser un buen chico"

"Si lo es"

Dijo Hiroki con una sonrisa.

"¿Tu lo quieres Nagachika-san?"

Pregunto Amon de repente con la mirada al frente mientras conducía.

"¿Qué clase de pregunto es esa?"

"Solo curiosidad, debes quererlo como a un hermano como para buscarlo a estas horas"

"Oh, como un hermano… no precisamente…."

.-.-.-.-.-

"_¿Estas bien Kaneki? ¿No quieres comer ahora o ver la televisión?"_

"_No, quiero esperar a Hide, pero gracias señora"_

"_De acuerdo, bueno Hiroki cuida a Kaneki, yo tengo que ir al hospital, de pronto me llamaron pero me imagino que es para preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de una de mis compañeras, tu padre y tu hermano van a llegar como en una hora, voy a tratar de volver lo más rápido que pueda y la comida está en el refrigerador, solo tienen que calentarla" _

"_Si mamá, no te preocupes vamos a estar bien"_

_Con eso la señora Nagachika salió por la puerta dejando a un joven Kaneki de 11 años y a un Hiroki de 16 años._

_Kaneki estaba leyendo en la sala tranquilamente y Hiroki estaba sentado al lado de él, ansioso por iniciar una conversación con el menor._

"_Hey Kaneki ¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto mientras esperamos a mi hermano y a mi padre?"_

_Kaneki dejo de leer, para después pensarlo por tan solo un momento, cerro su libro con una tímida sonrisa._

"_Claro, porque no"_

_Hiroki solo pudo sonreír ampliamente._

_Subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto del castaño._

_Hiroki se sentó en el suelo conectando su consola y Kaneki se acostó en la cama seguir con su lectura._

_El castaño jugaba y Kaneki trataba de concentrarse en el libro en frente de él, pero en momentos miraba atentamente como el mayor jugaba y cuando Hiroki lo atrapaba mirando fingía rápidamente seguir leyendo._

_Hiroki solo le sonrió y siguió jugando, esto continuo así hasta que el castaño le ofreció el control al menor._

"_¿Quieres jugar Kaneki?"_

_Dijo mientras ponía pausa al jugo y se acercaba un poco más a la cama._

"_N-no, yo no…no se jugar…"_

_Kaneki contesto nervioso mientras escondía su cara con su libro._

"_Vamos, no es tan difícil yo te enseño, ven siéntate conmigo"_

_Hiroki palmeo el lugar junto a él, Kaneki dejo su libro dudoso en la cama, para trasladarse al piso sentándose al lado del castaño quien le entrego el control._

"_Mira con este golpeas y con estos de arriba te cubres"_

"_¿A-así?"_

"_Si, muy bien"_

_Hiroki estaba detrás de Kaneki, el pelinegro estaba entre sus piernas y el castaño pasaba sus brazos por todo el cuerpo de Kaneki, de su espalada hasta llegar a colocar sus manos encima de las del pelinegro, tratando de controlar sus manos guiándolo en el juego._

_Ah, Hiroki le encantaba, le gustaba tanto poder estar con Kaneki y que ha Kaneki le gustara estar con él._

_Le encantaba, le gustaba Kaneki y no sabía cuándo el cariño de hermano que sentía por el pelinegro cruzo la línea y el cariño se convirtió en amor._

_Se sentía tan mal y bien a la vez._

_Los dos eran hombres sin mencionar que era 5 años mayor aproximadamente, tenían una gran diferencia de edad y eso estaba mal ¿verdad?_

_Si estaba muy mal pero no podía evitarlo_

_Pero por dios el chico tenía 11 y el 16, se sentía como un maldito pedófilo, de algún modo todo esto le recordó que parecía a un anime yaoi que sus amigos le obligaron a ver como parte de una broma muy pesada (de la cual aún seguía planeando su venganza que tenía que ver con unos cuantos fuegos artificiales y cinta adhesiva) quedando marcado de por vida y en cuanto a esta posición realmente no podía pensar bien, aunque no estaba realizando algún movimiento indecente se estaba aprovechando muy malamente del menor._

_Se pregunta ¿Qué pasaría si Kaneki se enterara? Bueno pues posiblemente el chico ya no quiera hablarle y se sentiría totalmente incomodo al lado de él y ya nunca lo vería de nuevo como un amigo o como una figura de hermano mayor, pero tenía una pequeña posibilidad de que Kaneki sintiera lo mismo por él, pero era prácticamente imposible y eso lo tenía muy claro, pero bueno, al menos podía disfrutar pasar tiempo con Kaneki hasta que esta 'etapa' pasara._

_Kaneki simplemente en todos los sentidos era perfecto, era amable y de gran corazón, esos ojos grises que brillaban perfectamente con la luz adornados con largas, gruesas y suaves pestañas, su piel pálida casi siempre adornada con un tenue rubor rosa y su timidez era algo que le encantaba, su pequeña nariz que si se podía apreciar bien pequeñas pecas podían apreciarse, le encantaba poder poner una sonrisa en su cara y risa era su sonido favorito en todo el mundo, era totalmente mágico y encantador presenciar ese suceso ya quera un poco común que lo hiciera libremente y todo con esos labios rosas, pequeños y regordetes tan suaves a la vista que se encontraban entre abiertos pudiendo sentir su suave respiración en su rostro y…_

_No se dio cuenta cuando Kaneki había volteado y estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones chocaban, trago fuertemente solo un poco más y…_

_Salió de su trance cuando Kaneki rio suavemente._

"_No era tan difícil como yo pensaba, de hecho es muy divertido" _

_Hiroki se separe rápidamente antes de tomar otro control y hablar animadamente hacia el pelinegro_

"_B-bueno creo que estás listo para enfrentarte al gran Hiroki-sama en una batalla ¿verdad?"_

_Kaneki sonrió con una mirada determinada._

"_¡Si!"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oi Nagachika-san llevo un tiempo llamándote para que me digas hacia dónde pero no respondes ¿En qué estás pensando?"

"Oh no, nada en especial solo me perdí un momento, es por esta calle y luego a la derecha"

"Si eres tan distraído me pregunto cómo llegaste a ser un investigador ghoul"

"Ja ja también es un misterio para mí, pero sabes fuera de bromas me costó mucho esfuerzo tanto físico como menatl y dedicación estar en donde estoy"

"Si eso nunca lo dudare Nagachika Hiroki Investigador Ghoul Primera Clase"

Dijo Amon sonriendo con admiración.

"La vida de un investigador no están fácil verdad Amon, después de todo nosotros protegemos a la gente y a nuestro seres queridos"

"Pero no hay nadie que no proteja, estamos solos en el campo de batalla"

"De eso no estoy tan seguro…"

.-.-.-.-.-

_¡Qué cansancio! El entrenamiento estuvo muy pesado hoy… el Investigador parecía de malhumor y ahora me duele todo el cuerpo, tengo muchísima hambre y tengo más raspones de las que puedo contar, al menos nos dejó entrar a las duchas para limpiarnos pero no puedo decirlo lo mismo por mi ropa._

_Pero bueno, no hay nadie en casa ni papá que estaba en el trabajo y mamá igual, Hide y Kaneki estaban en la escuela así que nadie vera todos mis golpes, mi ropa sucia y desecha._

_Entre rápidamente a mi casa para que ningún vecino me viera e hiciera un escándalo para terminar diciéndole a mi mamá._

_Hice mi camino hacia arriba después de quitarme los zapatos, caminando lánguidamente por las escaleras._

_Estaba tan distraído en el dolor mi hombro que no vi a alguien que estaba en el pasillo que llevaba a mi cuarto hasta que choque con él._

"_¿Pero qué? ¿¡K-Kaneki!?"_

"_Hiroki ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?"_

_Me pregunto Kaneki mientras me ayudaba a llegar a mi habitación y hacia que me sentara en la cama, después de cambie mi camisa y mis pantalones, después de esto mi consternación no se iba, así que no pude evitar hacer una pregunta._

"_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Kaneki? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?"_

"_U-um bueno, hoy amanecí sintiéndome un poco mal por las náuseas con algunos mareos, Mizuki-san me dio algo de medicamento y dijo que me quedara hoy en casa, estuvo conmigo todo el día, se fue hace media hora hacia la escuela, probablemente a hablar con el director lo más seguro que ya no vuelva a la escuela durante un tiempo, después de todo 4 meses y medio de embarazo ya no lo puedo ocultar"_

"_Así que es eso… bueno lo mejor será que descanses y-"_

"_No me has respondido Hiroki, ¿Qué diablos te sucedió?"_

"_No, nada no te preocupes"_

"_Como no quieres que me preocupe si no me dices nada, yo me he dado cuenta de que has estado actuando extraño hace tiempo si no me quieres decir lo acepto pero… desearía que confiaras más en mí ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe cuando te veo así?"_

_Dijo Kaneki suavemente mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas mientras se sentaba al lado de mí._

_Observe nuestras manos para después fijar mi vista en Kaneki quien tenía la cabeza hacia abajo con sus ojos mirando hacia un lado reflejando preocupación._

_Mi corazón sintió un apretón doloroso, no quería preocupar a Kaneki, quería que fuera enormemente feliz para poder ver siempre su sonrisa y si la única forma de que fuera feliz era estar junto a mi hermano, claro que dolió cuando Hide me conto que él y Kaneki eran novios, también dolió cuando me entere que Kaneki estaba embarazado y dolió porque veía la cara de Kaneki totalmente destrozada cada vez que venía a casa, llore con el cuándo llego a casa y estaba solo yo y me conto lo que paso con su tía, lo abrace y lo apoye todos los meses para que poco a poco pudiera ver de nuevo el brillo en sus ojos._

_Si, tal vez mi oportunidad de estar con Kaneki como su pareja siempre fue nula, pero aun podía hacer las cosas que hacia Hide como su novio y más si era hacerlo feliz y protegerlo, yo también podía hacerlo ya que Kaneki me dio el honor de poder entrar a su corazón, no como su pareja pero… si podía ver a Kaneki sonreír no importaba que yo mirara a mi hermano y a él entre las sombras observando desde lejos._

"_En serio no te preocupes, por supuesto que confió en ti pero aun no puedo decírtelo, estoy haciendo esto porque siento que es lo más correcto que puedo hacer por ahora y quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mi… todos, que todos lo hagan, de nuevo, no te preocupes estoy bien no me sucedió nada malo, estoy haciendo algo bueno, algo que quiero hacer y que lo disfruto mucho esto me hará más fuerte para protegerlos a todos (pero sobre todo a ti…) sé que no tiene sentido lo que digo y estés confundido, pero está bien, te lo diré algún día cuando este seguro de mí mismo y haya alcanzado mi meta"_

_Después de mi discurso me quede mirando a Kaneki, quien me miraba fijamente con los ojos abiertos en la sorpresa, estaba nervioso ya que lo había dicho en voz alta casi gritándolo, viendo que Kaneki no respondía, sentía mis mejillas calentase en la vergüenza hasta que escuche una pequeña risa proveniente del pelinegro enfrente de mí._

_Su expresión era tranquilizadora con una sonrisa suave que hacía sentir tranquilidad._

"_Si, tal vez no comprendo lo que me quieres decir, mientras no sea nada malo estoy bien con eso, no sé cuál será tu meta pero estoy seguro de que vas a lograrla porque Hiroki-san es impresionante y quiero que sepas que ya estoy orgulloso de ti"_

_Sonreí enormemente, me gustaba mucho cuando Kaneki me hablaba de esa forma y que estuviéramos solos los dos, realmente no era tan malo tener este tipo de relación después de todo._

"_Gracias Kaneki, tu siempre eres muy comprensivo ¿Podrías no decirle nadie de esto por favor?"_

"_Si… está bien, no le diré a nadie voy a respetar tu deseo, bueno creo que quieres un tiempo a solas así que te dejo"_

_Kaneki se levantó de la cama, listo para salir pero se detuvo por el llamado de mi voz antes de que pudiera salir._

"_N-no, umm quédate aquí, sé que te gusta estar aquí además mi cama es más suave y así podrás descansar mejor y no quiero que al caminar a tu cuarto te marees y termines desmayándote"_

_Dije algo nervioso, Kaneki y yo no podemos pasar tiempo como este, solo los dos como me gustaría como antes lo hacíamos, así que si no decía nada, esta oportunidad podría no presentarse en mucho tiempo._

"_Muchas gracias, realmente es como si supieras lo que necesito, antes de que vinieras iba a ir a tu habitación para recostarme un rato, perdón por querer entrar a tu habitación sin permiso…"_

"_No, no te preocupes, puedes entrar a mi habitación cuando quieras no tengo problema con eso, pero adelante ven acuéstate conmigo"_

_Después de cerrar la puerta, Kaneki camino hasta el lado de la cama desocupado, acostándose en ella tan rápido como su embarazo se lo permitió._

_Los dos estábamos frente a frente y ahora todas las sabanas y colchas cubrían la mitad inferior de nuestros cuerpos._

_Se veía tan hermoso, desde que se embarazo se ve totalmente nuevo, tiene ese brillo que hace que cada vez que lo veo hace que sonría hasta que la cara me duela, pero esa aura que tiene es diferente que en un principio de su embarazo, se ve feliz desde que empezó a vivir con nosotros y yo también._

_Lo estuve observando por un rato, pensando en la razón en la que Kaneki se había quedado en casa, si este iba a ser su ultimo día de escuela al menos por un tiempo, ¡eso significa que podre pasar tiempo con Kaneki como ahora!_

_Pero dijo que ya no podía ocultarlo durante más tiempo, pero observaba su estómago y no lo veía mal, ni siquiera podría sospechar que estuviera embarazado o algo así._

"_Oye, Kaneki"_

"_¿Si?"_

"_Dijiste que ya no podía ocultar tu embarazo pero a mí me parece que no es así, creo que no deberías preocuparte por eso"_

_Al oír mi comentario, el hizo un mohín molesto para después reír suavemente y suspirar antes de empezar a explicarme._

"_Tal vez tu aun lo has notado pero, llevo muchas capas de ropa encima para que mi vientre no se vea además no ya no puedo hacer muchas cosas en la escuela como educación física o ciertas cosas que hace que los demás chicos empiecen a molestarme pues no saben el por qué a mí se me permite no hacer algunas cosas así que eso hace ya se me hace difícil ocultarlo"_

"_Lo siento, no había pensado en eso"_

"_No, no te preocupes Hiroki-san"_

_Después de unos minutos decidí encender la televisión mientras dejaba que Kaneki se acostara en mi pecho con mi brazo debajo de él acercándolo más y abrazarlo al mismo tiempo._

_Kaneki estaba entretenido viendo el programa mostrado en la televisión pero yo ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención, ya que no podía apartar la mirada de su estómago._

"_¿Hiroki-san tú quieres…?"_

_Dijo Kaneki mirando a la cara, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando a su vientre._

"_¡Sí!, bueno quiero decir si no te molesta"_

"_N-no, solo no estoy muy cómodo con todo esto y tal vez así me logre acostumbrar más"_

"_¿Enserio? La verdad no sé qué decir, es que me mociono mucho con todo esto"_

_Kaneki se sentó en la cama, apoyando su espalda en las almohadas, quitándose poco a poco más y más capas de ropa, quedando solo en una camisa delgada de manga larga y un suéter._

_Conforme se iba quitando la ropa, podía ver claramente porque Kaneki se preocupaba tanto._

_Podía ver su vientre abultado y no se podía negar que en verdad estaba embarazado a estas alturas, su complexión delgada y su corta edad hacia resaltar mucho más su estómago._

_Acerque mis manos a su vientre sintiéndolo y acariciándolo suavemente un par de veces, puede que para ustedes esto sea insignificante, pero para mí es un gran honor que Kaneki me permita esta cercanía con él, es algo que no puedo explicar._

"_No puedo creer que alguien esté creciendo ahí adentro"_

"_Ni yo, aun no logro asimilarlo sin embargo esto es real, pero creo que voy a dormir un rato si no te molesta, de pronto me sentí muy cansado"_

"_Si por supuesto"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aquí es, puedes detenerte allí"

Indico Hiroki mientras se quitaba su gabardina gris mientras Amon estacionaba su auto.

"¿Vas a dejar tu maletín aquí?"

"Si, nadie de mi familia sabe que soy un investigador"

"¿Por qué? ¿Entonces como creen ellos que te ganas la vida?"

"Bueno es algo complicado, ellos creen que soy un doctor y esas cosas"

"¿Entonces te espero aquí?"

"Si quieres puedes entrar, a mis padres nos les importaría, y así demostrarles que si tengo amigos ¿Por qué somos amigos verdad?"

"Se podría decir así"

"Eh que cruel eres conmigo Amon, bueno si vas a entrar también tienes que dejar tu maletín y tu gabardina"

Hiroki y Amon salieron el coche y se dirigieron a la puerta y tocaron el timbre, segundos después Nagachika Yuu abrió la puerta mostrando sorpresa al ver a su hijo y a otro hombre al lado de el pero rápidamente tomo el brazo de su hijo e indicando de ambos hombres pasaran.

"Qué bueno que estas aquí, llegas en el momento indicado"

Dijo Yuu guiando a su hijo por la casa.

"¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué es eso? Bueno no importa, quería saber si-"

"Lo siento hijo pero tienes que ir rápido a la sala, veras Kaneki esta-"

"Wow, espera ¿Kaneki está aquí?"

"Si necesito que estés con el mientras tu madre regresa, él está en la sala yo tengo que irme urgentemente a mi empresa, ha surgido algo y me han llamado, así que tengo que irme inmediatamente, cuida de el por favor tengo que irme"

"¡Hey papá espera!"

Pero fue demasiado tarde, su padre ya había salido por la puerta.

"Eso fue extraño"

"Si, lo sé, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que Kaneki si estuviera aquí"

"Tu padre te dijo que estaba en la sala ¿verdad? Parecía como si quisiera dejarlo solo ¿le habrá pasado algo?"

"No lo sé, pero vamos a ver como esta"

Los dos entraron a la sala de estar donde vieron al chico en el sofá envuelto en una manta que solo mostraba su ojo llorando levemente.

Hiroki inmediatamente fue a su lado abrazándolo, Kaneki lo abrazo y empezó a llorar más fuerte enterrando su cabeza en el hueco que se encontraba entre el cuello y el hombro del castaño.

"¿Kaneki estas bien? Dime que paso"

Kaneki levanto la vista abriendo la boca para hablar pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver al otro hombre en la habitación, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y el miedo retrocedió en el sillón.

Amon también estaba impresionado al encontrarse otra vez con el chico con el que tuvo el incidente en la cafetería.

Al ver el miedo en los ojos de Kanki, Hiroki presento a su compañero.

"Él es mi amigo Amon Koutaro el me trajo aquí, tranquilo puedes confiar en el"

"Um Hiroki él es el chico de la cafetería del que te conté…"

Hiroki se quedó atónito por un momento para después poner un mohín molesto.

"Así que derramaste café en mi cuñado"

Dijo molesto Hiroki.

"¿Cuñado…? Creí que solo tenías un hermano"

Pregunto confundido Amon para solo darse cuenta de lo que significaba.

"Umm…pues veras, ya sabes, el género no importa cuando el amor está de por medio ¿v-verdad?"

"No te preocupes no tengo nada en contra de las personas gay, de todos modos quiero disculparme por lo que paso en la cafetería, de verdad lo siento"

Amon hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa mientras Kaneki lo veía desde el sofá mientras estaba apoyado en Hiroki.

Aunque era un investigador no se veía una mala persona en lo absoluto e incluso se estaba disculpando, pero sabía que no debía ser tan despreocupado, después de todo el investigador no sabía que él era un ghoul.

"N-no, yo lo siento Amon-san, no debí empujarlo y salir corriendo, es que estaba un poco umm… iba a llegar tarde a la universidad si no me apuraba, lo siento mucho por lo de su café"

"No te preocupes Kaneki-kun"

"Bueno ahora que está todo resuelto, ¿Podrías decirme porque estas llorando? Papá se veía bastante preocupado por dejarte solo"

La habitación queda en silencio, Kaneki solo miraba al suelo mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos que acumulaban lágrimas en las esquinas tratando de no llorar.

"Hiroki-san es mejor que espere en el auto, creo que esto es bastante personal"

"Entonces supongo que te veo luego"

Amon salió de la casa y Kaneki hablo inmediatamente explicando lo que había pasado desde que llego.

"Lo que dijo me recordó a ella y ahora me siento tan culpable de no decirle a Hide, pero me duele tanto al siquiera pensar en decirle a él y de que no se lo dije ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?"

"Creo que puedo entender porque te sientes culpable, pero él es tu novio y tienes un hijo con él, creo que ya deben tener la suficiente confianza como para decirse todo, yo sé que él lo va entender, él te comprenderá y estoy seguro que va a estar ahí tal como lo hicieron mis padres cuando se los dijiste"

"G-gracias realmente necesitaba hablar contigo, ya que fuiste al primero que se lo dije…"

"Yo te agradezco que confiaras en mí, realmente lo aprecio y si tienes algo más en la cabeza yo estaré ahí, puedes estar seguro de eso"

Hiroki sonrió y abrazo a Kaneki más fuerte.

"En realidad hay algo más…"

"¿Qué es?"

Kaneki empezó a acercarse un poco más a Hiroki colocando una mano en su rodilla y se acercó más y más.

El castaño solo pudo quedarse ahí un poco nervioso cuando el menor puso una mano en su pecho y la otra acariciaban su pómulo mientras se acercaba, sus respiraciones tan cerca y sus narices casi chocaban.

"¿K-Kaneki?"

Nervioso el castaño, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte, que se preguntaba porque no salía disparado de su caja torácica, sin embargo la emoción no abandonaba su cuerpo sintiendo su más anhelado sueño hacerse realidad.

"Lo he mantenido oculto durante tanto tiempo, pero ya no puedo más…"

"¿Q-Que cosa?"

Tartamudeando, que las palabras casi no salían, entrelazando los dedos con Kaneki de la mano que estaba en su pecho sintiendo como el los apretaba devuelta, como si eso transmitiera todo.

"Te amo"

No pudiendo responder con palabras, atrapo a Kaneki en un acalorado beso sintiendo como el otro respondía de igual forma.

Era perfecto, era lo que siempre había soñado, la escena parecía sacada de una novela romántica con un cliché mal usado, pero para él era perfecto.

Sin tan solo no fuera un sueño.

"Hiroki, ¿Estas bien? Te fuiste por un momento"

Hiroki parpadeo, saliendo de su imaginación en la cual se había perdido profundamente.

Volteo a ver a Kaneki, se sentía un poco triste, el sabor amargo de la decepción y la conformidad estaba presente en su boca, tan fuerte como años atrás.

"Si, estoy bien, solo me quede pensando en algo, ¿Dijiste que tenías algo más que decir verdad?"

"Oh si, bueno Hide sigue insistiendo en por que me llevaste al apartamento la vez anterior, creo que no se lo creyó, le dije un par de cosas y el seguía insistiendo así que le grite, también me siento culpable por eso, le mentí y después le grito, siento que no he sido un buen novio y me siento como una mala madre últimamente, ¿Debería hacer algo al respecto? Quiero decir siento como si nuestra relación no estuviera en su mejor momento y me siento muy mal por eso, siento que es mi culpa"

Hide esto, Hide aquello.

Siempre se trataba de su hermano y le molestaba tanto, pero no tenía el derecho de sentirse celoso pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía enojado, muy enojado, Kaneki solo hablaba de Hide, todo lo que salía de su boca era sobre él, ¿Porque no podía ser el hombre que estaba al lado de Kaneki sentimentalmente?, ¿Porque no podía ser el padre de Haru?, ¿porque no podía ser feliz de la manera en la que el quisiera?

"Sabes Kaneki, tal vez si sea tu culpa, tal vez si seas una mala madre, tal vez deberías sentirte culpable al no decirle sobre él bebé que _tu_ perdiste, tal vez deberías sentirte culpable de que su relación ya no sea tan buena como lo era antes, ¡Y tal vez todo lo malo que pase en sus vidas sea tu culpa!"

Ahora estaba de pie, con las manos apretadas a sus costados, respirando agitadamente con el ceño fruncido para momentos después darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Culpable se tapó la boca como si haciéndolo pudiera regresar el tiempo y no haber escupido todas esas cosas de manera horrible y violenta de una forma muy grosera, en definitiva no creía que lo que había dicho era cierto, pero estaba tan enojado que no midió sus palabras.

Kaneki se quedó ahí con la boca abierta, estupefacto con lo que había presenciado, sus ojos abiertos mirando directamente hacia Hiroki que trataban de contener las lágrimas, manos apretando fuertemente su camisa en la zona del pecho todos eso para tratar de no llorar.

Fallando miserablemente, cubre su cara, llorando descontroladamente para evitar que viera su pálida piel manchada por lágrimas saldas que escurrían por entre sus manos.

"Kaneki… yo"

No pudo terminar su disculpa, pues su madre entro rápidamente a la habitación, alejando al pelinegro del mayor.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa Hiroki? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle tales cosas a Kaneki? ¡Deberías de avergonzarte! ¡Me decepcionas! Tal vez no hayas tenido un buen día, pero no tienes por qué descargarte con él y menos ahora cuando está en una situación difícil, ¿Acaso no comprendes por lo que ha pasado? ¿Crees que es fácil pasar por la pérdida de un bebé? ¿Crees que su vida es fácil? ¿Crees que es fácil mantener una familia? ¿Cómo crees que se siente sentirse de esa manera? Cuando no puedes mostrar debilidad ante tu familia fingiendo que todo está bien, ya que si tú te desmoronas, tu familia también lo hará, ¿Crees que es fácil ser fuerte?"

"No, yo no… yo no quería decir eso, l-lo siento tanto Kaneki"

Kaneki solo podía llorar más fuerte entre sus manos, tratando de ahogar sus gritos.

Mizuki solo podía tratar de consolarlo frotando su espalda.

"Por favor Hiroki, sal de la casa, resolveremos esto después, por el momento no quiero que estés cerca de Kaneki"

Trato de decir algo más, pero la mirada que le daba su madre lo detuvo.

Se dio la media vuelta saliendo por la puerta principal.

Salió y subió al coche de Amon, este al ver su estado no pudo evitar preocuparse.

"¿Qué paso?"

"Lo arruine todo"

.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: LO AIENTO TANTO! PERDON! Lo siento por el mega retraso, no tengo excusa, debería avergonzarme de mi misma D:**

**Lo siento mucho, pero me han puesto los brackest y no saben lo que sufrí, no podía comer nada, de por si ni comía, pero bueno perdón otra vez ): **

**Yomii20: Muchas gracias, si Ken es complicado pero bueno, así es el.**

**Mosaburi Ku: Pues la verdad lo estoy pensando, pero creo que estaría adelantándome demasiado, creo que necesito poner los pies en la tierra y acabar todo lo que tengo a la mitad.**

**Meruem Nicolas-gian carlos14: Muchísimas gracias y no te preocupes, las dudas se aclaran después, tenía una idea algo similar a la que me diste pero me acabas de dar una gran idea al leer eso :)**

**Las cosas médicas y esas cosas se explicarán después, lo siento otra vez por el retraso D: **

**Sayonara.-**


	20. Asuntos resueltos y asuntos por resolver

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki **

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**

**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Dónde está?"

Pregunto el rubio mientras salía de la sala de estar.

"Está en tu cuarto, está durmiendo, yo me encargare de darle de desayunar a Haru y llevarlo a la escuela, así que no te preocupes y ve arriba con el"

Dijo Mizuki al mismo tiempo que observaba a Haru sentado en el sillón viendo televisión.

"Gracias mamá"

Hide subió las escaleras hasta donde anteriormente era su cuarto, de cuando era más joven y vivía en la casa de sus padres.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, evitando hacer cualquier ruido que pudiera molestar al pelinegro y cerrando la puerta de igual manera.

Arrastro la silla del escritorio, colocándola enfrente de la cama sentándose en ella.

Suavemente empezó a acariciar las hebras obscuras de su novio Kaneki, quien se apoyaba ante el toque haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara un poco.

Observo sus mejillas rosas con rastros de lágrimas en ellas.

Hide suspiro.

Su madre le había llamado diciéndole que Kaneki estaba aquí, le conto todo lo que le dijo Kaneki y también lo que había pasado, incluso lo que paso con su hermano.

Tenía que hablar con el mas tarde y tener una larga charla con el mas tarde para arreglar todo esto solo entre ellos dos, dejaría a Kaneki fuera de este problema.

No podía poner más presión sobre Kaneki, no sería justo.

Ya había aguantado demasiado el solo hasta llegar al punto de quiebre.

Aunque su madre le haya dicho lo que Kaneki le había explicado, creía que había algo mas o ciertos puntos claves que podían ser cosas relevantes, algo más que debía saber, algo importante pero no podía pensar con claridad y le estresaba.

Después de unos minutos, Kaneki empezó a despertar lentamente.

Cuando el pelinegro abrió por completo los ojos Hide se acercó a él ayudándolo a sentarse en la cama correctamente.

En el momento que Kaneki estaba sentado de manera correcta, nerviosos no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Hide?"

"¿No crees que yo debería preguntarte eso?"

Dijo el rubio sonriendo tristemente ahuecando el rostro de Kaneki entre sus manos.

"Yo te pregunte primero"

Murmuro, tomando la mano de Hide, apretándola levemente.

"Mi madre llamo y me dijo que estabas aquí"

"Entonces…"

Dijo Kaneki agachando la mirada.

"Me lo dijo, lo sé todo"

"Lo siento tanto yo…, y-yo no…"

"No te odio, pero estoy molesto, pero de alguna forma lo comprendo, pero, aun así, ¿No me tienes confianza para decirme una cosa tan importante? ¿Somos pareja o no? Yo también formo parte de tu vida, me preocupo por ti, quiero saberlo todo, quiero saber si estás bien o mal y el porqué, quiero preocuparme por ti Ken, si no me lo dices, dime, ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?"

"Sabes…yo tampoco me siento bien ocultándote ese tipo de cosas, pero no quiero que te preocupes, no quiero ser una carga para ti, n-no quería que me odiaras, no quería que te decepcionaras de mí; a veces pienso que si nadie más lo sabe, los problemas solo desaparecerán, q-que solo se volverá en un mal sueño, u-un mal sueño del que no he despertado…"

Cuando Kaneki empezó a llorar Hide lo abrazo, apretándolo firmemente sin llegar a lastimarlo, haciéndole sentir que todo estaría bien.

"Está bien, estas bien, tenemos una gran familia, tu, Haru, y-yo y ella…, tal vez no seamos los mejores padres, pero nos tenemos el uno al otro, y lo que te dijo Hiroki, ignóralo no sabía lo que decía, pues no es verdad lo que dijo, de aquí en adelante…dímelo, dímelo todo, cada detalle, cada sentir tuyo, quiero que me necesites en todo momento, es uno de mis mayores anhelos en este mundo, quiero que siempre me digas todo al igual que yo hare contigo, y no me ocultes nada ¿Me lo prometes Ken?"

"Si, te lo prometo cariño"

Hide sonrió mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios a Kaneki.

"Tus labios saben salados"

Kaneki rio levemente mientras limpiaba su rostro con sus manos.

"Perdón no sé qué me pasa últimamente, normalmente no lloro de esta manera"

Hide se quedó pensando por unos segundos con una expresión neutral para después sonreír enormemente.

"No te preocupes por eso, creo que es totalmente normal"

"¿Tu lo crees así?"

"¡Por supuesto! Si tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza y estrés acumulado, es normal explotar de esa forma, pero ahora vas a tenerme a mí para escucharte siempre que lo necesites, pero por favor, sé que lo he dicho muchas veces, cada vez que te sientas triste o mal o tengas algún problema, ven a contármelo ¿sí?"

"Si, voy a decirte todo, lo siento mucho de verdad"

"Está bien no te preocupes por eso, estaremos bien"

"Si, eso espero"

Después de un cómodo silencio, ahora con Hide acostado junto a Kaneki en la cama, este último pregunto abruptamente lo siguiente

"¿Dónde está Haru?"

"No te preocupes por él, mi madre dijo que iba a darle de desayunar y llevarlo a la escuela, probablemente ya esté ahí"

"Menos mal, lo siento no puedo evitar preocuparme"

Hide solo abrazo más a Kaneki mientras ambos sonreían.

Los dos estuvieron un poco más acostados hasta que decidieron que los dos estaban lo suficientemente hambrientos como para bajar a la cocina.

Bajaron las escaleras, a su paso, sin preocupaciones ni apresurarse en lo absoluto.

Hide pudo observar de una mejor manera a Kaneki y se preguntaba de donde había sacado tal ropa, definitivamente no era ropa del propio Kaneki ni del rubio, era extremadamente grande para él, haciendo que su cuerpo se viera más pequeño de lo que normalmente era.

Pero no se preocuparía por eso ahora, tenía más tiempo para preguntárselo después, ya que ahora se contarán absolutamente todo.

Cuando entraron a la cocina, la madre de Hide ya se encontraba ahí y al parecer ya había dejado a Haru en la escuela ya que no se encontraba en la habitación.

Ella estaba al parecer haciendo el desayuno para los chicos y sonrió cuando vio a los dos entrar, en especial porque Kaneki se veía mucho mejor que antes.

"Hola chicos, veo que ya tienen hambre ¿no es así?"

"Si por supuesto, pero Kaneki no tiene tanta hambre ¿verdad? Así que ¿podrías hacerle solo un café?"

"No, el necesita comer para sentirse mejor, no lo voy a dejar morir de hambre Hideyoshi, así que es un no. Kaneki no voy a dejarte solo beber café para el desayuno, voy a prepárate algo que no sea pesado para que puedas digerirlo sin problemas, aunque no tengas apetito debes comer"

"¡P-pero mamá- !"

"Está bien Hide, voy a comer, tu madre tiene razón, además sería una falta de respeto de mi parte rechazar"

"K-kaneki…"

Dijo algo dudoso el rubio, no quería que Kaneki arruinara su salud ya que tal vez no tendría oportunidad de vomitarlo después antes de que su cuerpo empezara a digerirlo.

"Ves Hideyoshi, el sí aprecia las cosas, deberías ser más como el"

"Tantos años y me sigues diciendo lo mismo, ya no soy un niño madre"

"Tal vez no, pero te sigues comportando como uno"

"Ja ja ja, muy graciosa mamá"

Después de 'discutir' un rato más el desayuno estaba listo, agradecieron por la comida y comieron en silencio.

Hide solo observaba a Kaneki comer, observando algún gesto de disgusto, pero no lo había, incluso parecía que estaba disfrutando la comida, pero eso no podía ser verdad, le sorprendía lo buen disimulador que se había vuelto Kaneki, o eso quería forzarse a pensar por el momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de mucha dificultad, por parte de la madre de Hide para que se quedaran, los dos estaban en casa.

Hide ayudaba a Kaneki a subir las escaleras de su edificio hasta su apartamento, aunque el pelinegro dijo que podía caminar solo y era innecesario, pero el rubio insistió, Kaneki al parecer estaba cooperativo así que no rechazo a su novio como otras veces lo haría.

Cuando estaban adentro, se dirigieron a la sala.

Sentados en el sillón Hide empezó a hablar.

"Así que estamos en casa…"

"Si…"

El incómodo silencio se hizo presente, dejándolos sin nada que decir o sin saber cómo empezar una conversación.

"Creo que es momento de contarte todo, pero ¿quisieras peguntar algo antes de empezar? Cualquier cosa, no te preocupes"

"Tengo muchas dudas, pero quiero que continúes y me cuentes por tu cuenta… recuerda no te culpare de nada"

"Lo entiendo, gracias Hide"

"No me lo agradezcas Ken"

Kaneki solo sonrió levemente ante esto, lo hizo sentir más cómodo y más confiado. Ya no sentía la inmensa presión sobre sus hombros como antes.

Después de un suspiro, el pelinegro empezó con su relato. Explico cuando comenzó a sentir que algo estaba mal, le dijo cuan mal lo paso al no poder comer lo único que realmente podía ingerir y su confusión al poder saborear de una buena manera la mayoría del alimento humano.

Hide solo asentía mientras escuchaba atentamente. Creando sus conjeturas y uniendo puntos, viendo que tenía más lógica a cada palabra que salía del menor.

La explicación llego al punto donde había quedado salir a la cafetería con Tsukiyama.

Aunque Hide estaba molesto sobre eso, también estaba preocupado por las punzadas en el estómago que Kaneki había mencionado.

Y le conto lo que hizo ayer…

Que había matado a esos ghoul y los había devorado junto a los cadáveres humanos y como Arima lo había salvado y que este era un ex-investigador.

Le conto absolutamente todo, cada detalle, cada momento. Las mentiras que había dicho…todo lo que sintió…

Absolutamente todo.

La pareja termino abrazada compartiendo mutuamente el calor para sentirse reconfortados. Hide susurraba al oído del pelinegro que todo estaría bien, que todo lo peor había pasado y que no iba a pasar nada malo mientras trataba de llorar como Kaneki quien estaba sollozando en su pecho.

Aunque tardo unos minutos en tranquilizarse completamente, Kaneki se sentí mejor, se había desahogado.

Esto era justo lo que necesitaba. Hablar de ello y no guardarlo.

Sentía que la inmensa presión en sus hombros se había marchado al fin, ya no necesitaba ocultar nada.

Ya había llorado mucho este día y también tiempo antes, realmente no sabía porque lloraba tanto y hasta Hide estaba un poco extrañado, pero si lo pensaba bien… tal vez no era tan raro.

.-.-.-.-

"¿Lo arruinaste?"

Pregunto Amon confundido.

"Si, lo arruine por completo, fui un imbécil y un estúpido, no creo que me perdone… dios no sé qué me paso, no era yo, no debí decir aquellas atrocidades"

"Umm ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Paso algo haya adentro?"

"Ah, te lo explicare luego ¿sí? Solo quiero pensar en como resolver esto, no quiero estar mal con el…"

"Realmente no sé de que hablas, pero no es como si quisiera entrometerme"

"Típico de ti Amon, vamos se mas chismoso y curioso en la vida de la demás gente, es divertido y puedes ayudar, es como si estuvieras que investigar para una misión"

"No soy entrometido como tu Nagachika-san"

Dijo Amon sonriendo mientras empezaba a conducir.

Hiroki rio antes esto, se sentía mal que fingir una risa o en sí, su estado de ánimo, hace mucho que no lo hacía.

Realmente se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo.

.-.-.-.-

"¿Ya vamos"?

"Si ya voy. Ya terminé de hablar con Touka para avisarle que hoy no iré a la cafetería"

"Bueno, supongo que ya tenemos que irnos, voy a ir a por Haru"

"Si, los espero afuera"

había llamado a Touka, ella estaba molesta, pero en su voz podía captar una pizca de preocupación, todo Anteiku se había enterado que no había llegado a su apartamento y que nadie lo había visto en todo el día.

Hide salió de la casa con Haru en sus brazos.

"Veo que tienes mejor aspecto"

Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

"Si creo que realmente necesitaba hablar contigo sobre esto"

Empezaron a caminar hacia su destino, fue el día siguiente en el que Kaneki hablo con Hide.

Kaneki le había contado lo que había pasado con Arima, este había tomado muestras de sangre y orina cuando el pelinegro estaba en su casa e incluso había tomado muestras en el chequeo de le hizo.

El doctor Arima le dijo que regresara el día siguiente para hablar con él y con Hide, y Haru estaba con ellos porque Kaneki con quería dejarlo con alguien más. Además, quería pasar más tiempo juntos, como familia, ya que sentía que debían recuperar aquella unión de antes, no quería dejarlos de lado como lo había llevado haciendo después del accidente con Rize.

O al menos eso él lo que el sentía.

Pero tenía más tiempo para pensar sobre eso, ahora tenían que ir con el doctor Arima.

.-.-.-.-

Hide estaba incómodo, realmente muy incómodo. Y no tenía nada para distraerse, ni siquiera con Haru, quien desde que llegaron, prefirió estar sentado en las piernas de su madre.

Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar en la habitación grande, donde esperaban a que Arima regresara con algunos papeles que serían importantes que ellos vieran.

No era la primera vez que trataba con ese hombre y tampoco sería la última, pero era extraño no verlo con su bata blanca y pulcra, y era mucho más raro no verlo en aquel consultorio tan familiar.

Pero aun sintiéndose así, iba a estar junto a Kaneki.

Aunque realmente no sabía lo que Arima quería hablar con ellos. ¿Por qué había tomado muestras de sangre y orina?

Aunque siendo sinceros, tenía una vaga idea…

"Lo siento si me tarde, estaba tratando de encontrar todos los papeles, se había desacomodado y se revolvieron con otros papeles. Ahora si quisiera hablar seriamente con ustedes y de porque también cite a Nagachika-kun"

Se mantuvieron en silencio. Kaneki se estaba poniendo nervioso finalmente tratando de estar calmado todo este tiempo, Hide solo soltó un suspiro un poco cansado de todo el misterio.

"Pues lo diré sin rodeos y para dejarlo claro desde un comienzo. Hice estas pruebas para confirmar algo que sospechaba, ya que por lo que me dijo Kaneki-kun y todo lo que me describió que había pasado, como las punzadas o aquella capa de Kagune y solo se podía llegar a una conclusión…"

Kaneki solo se puso más nervioso mientras sostenía un poco más fuerte a Haru contra su cuerpo, quien estaba distraído con el celular de Kaneki como para enterarse de que estaba pasando.

Hide noto esto y tomo la mano de su novio entre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

"Kaneki ken, estas embarazado, un mes y tres semanas de gestación"

Kaneki empezó a sonreír lentamente que casi era tétrico, Hide solo observaba la situación viendo que era lo que hacia Kaneki.

"Usted tiene que estar de broma ¿verdad? Eso no puede ser posible"

"Creo que usted ya sabe que puede concebir ¿no es así? Así que no sé porque dice que no es posible, al contrario, es totalmente posible"

"Pero-, nosotros siempre usamos cond-"

Kaneki se quedó petrificado mientras volteaba a ver lentamente a el rubio.

Hide simplemente abrió los ojos de la misma manera que Kaneki, su mirada estaba en el piso.

Los dos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

¿Realmente habían usado condón la última vez?

Sinceramente no lo sabían, pero la respuesta era más que obvia.

Si lo hubieran usado, no estuvieran en esta situación.

Pero no había marcha atrás.

"Un mes y tres semanas eh…"

Kaneki menciono para él, pero llego a oídos de los demás claramente.

"Si, aun te encuentras en el primer trimestre así que hay que tener más cuidado ya que es el periodo en el que hay más peligro"

"Entonces realmente es embarazado…"

"Si, aunque tus síntomas se presentaron más fuertes, además muchas de las hormonas que se elevan y se presentan en el embarazo, salieron más elevadas de lo normal. Se podría decir que duplican los números"

"¿Enserio?"

Pregunto Hide sorprendido.

"Si, pero no creo que sea nada potencialmente mortal o por lo cual preocuparnos, nos ocuparemos de eso más adelante ¿está bien?"

"S-si"

Kaneki asintió más relajado. Al menos sabia no iba a morir, que era lo importante.

"Debo decir felicidades, nuevamente van a ser padres, después de algún tiempo creo que es raro oírlo ¿verdad?"

Los dos menores se miraron entre sí, mientras asentían con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros.

"Tenemos que cuidar muy bien a este bebé, así que supongo que ya saben lo que tienen que hacer en esta situación"

Hide escuchaba atentamente, decidido a cuidar muy bien de Kaneki, preparado para recordar cada cosa que Arima estaba a punto de decir.

"Nada de movimiento o ejercicio exagerado, trata de evitarlo a toda costa; nada de estrés y de estar solo en esto, los dos deben de estar involucrados en esto; si te sientes cansado, has lo que tu cuerpo te diga, descansa y por lo contrario a un embarazo humano… puedes beber café, de hecho, sería bueno que lo hicieras, no daña al bebe, así que no te preocupes "

Kaneki asintió, para después preguntar una duda que apareció en su cabeza.

"¿Qué es lo que debo de comer?"

Arima suspiro, esto sería complicado de contestar y es que incluso él no estaba seguro de si lo que diría era correcto, pues cada cuerpo y persona reacciona diferente en diversas situaciones.

"Kaneki… tu cuerpo al parecer acepta dentro de lo que cabe, los dos tipos de alimentación, tanto ghoul como humana con ciertas restricciones al parecer. Como me dijiste hay algunos alimentos humanos que tus papilas gustativas no 'reconoce', así que no estoy muy seguro de lo que debas comer solo se base en un solo tipo de alimentación, ya que los fetos que se encuentran en ti, son parte ghoul, parte humana y no sabemos si estos desarrollaran un kagune o un kakugan, o si su sentido del gusto sea de un ghoul o un humano o se combinen, hay tantos matices en esta situación que es arriesgado irse por un solo camino. Lo más aceptable para mí, es que combines la forma de alimentación de estas razas y tu descubriras que alimentos son los que toleras mejor y por la parte ghoul… no creo que debas frenarte para nada, excepto el comer otros ghouls… creo que es lo más peligroso que puede hacerse un ghoul a sí mismo, así que no lo hagas nunca más en tu vida ¿entendiste?"

Kaneki solo dijo un 'si' como respuesta. Estaba algo aturdido por toda esa información.

Sin embargo, Hide tenía más preguntas por hacer y resolver muchas dudas en su cabeza, en la cual diferentes panoramas aparecían.

"¿Por qué puede saborear el alimento humano?"

"No puede degustar cualquier alimento, desconozco la causa de esto; pero lo más probable que se me ocurre es que por haber sido un humano originalmente y albergar en su vientre a dos fetos que llevan más genes y ADN humano, eleva el porcentaje de que estos necesiten el alimento humano, aunque estos no rechazan la alimentación ghoul. Si no fuera sano para ellos, el cuerpo de Kaneki rechazaría de forma inmediata esta alimentación, aun cuando este fuera su sustento, ya que, para cualquier especie, el instinto de prevalecer la especie será mayor"

Hide comprendió perfectamente lo dicho por el mayor, eran buenas conclusiones y buenos argumentos. Este hombre siempre demostraba ser muy listo y capaz en su profesión.

Pero Kaneki no dejo pasar por alto algo que le rubio ignoro.

¿Dijo dos fetos?

Eso quería decir dos bebés, dos personitas en su vientre.

¿Pero qué demonios?

"Ummm, disculpe Arima-sensei ¿Acaso dijo dos fetos?"

Pregunto el pelinegro y el doctor Arima simplemente se quitó los lentes, mirándolo fijamente.

Hide se sorprendió, no se había dado cuenta cuando el albino paso de decir un bebe a dos.

"Si, lo dije. Estas teniendo gemelos…"

"G-gemelos"

"Bueno no quería decirle, porque solo es una teoría mía, solo una suposición. Cuando las hormas que se elevan en el embarazo son mucho mayores como lo son normalmente, es porque no es solo un bebé, sino dos o más"

Kaneki estaba seguro de que si no estuviera sentado, probablemente se habría desmayado.

¡¿Mas de un bebé?! ¡O más de dos!

Si para él fue difícil solo con Haru, no se imaginaria el problema con dos o tres dentro de el en este momento.

"Bueno creo que cualquier otra duda, de un rango más fuerte, podemos resolverla después"

Dijo el albino mirando a Haru, que estaba viendo a todos alrededor con curiosidad en sus ojos.

La pareja comprendió y estuvieron de acuerdo, no podían hablar de esas cosas enfrente de Haru, aun cuando él no se enteraba de nada de lo que habían estado diciendo, él sabía lo que significaba asesinar y Kaneki no quería traumar a su hijo diciendo que había matado a personas y hablar de otros temas delicados.

Arima tomo una bolsa de papel que estaba en la mesa al lado del asiento en el que estaba, entregándosela a el pelinegro, quien dudoso tomo la bolsa entre sus manos.

"Ahí están algunos medicamentos que debes tomar en el embarazo, como el ácido fólico; también hay un libro que he estado escribiendo, se trata sobre ghouls en general, por ejemplo, sus comportamientos y forma de pensar, pero solo te he pasado que los capítulos que tiene que ver con embarazo y crianza principalmente, creo que te ayudara mucho leerlos, avísame si quieres el libro completo"

Kaneki tomó el libro de la bolsa, inspeccionándolo y mirándolo con curiosidad. El libro tenia aproximadamente 500 páginas y solo que eran una mínima cantidad de páginas a comparación del completo por lo que había dicho Arima.

Estaba agradecido con su doctor. Realmente le ayudaría bastante en todo esto, después de todo tenía que ver mucho con su situación actual, ghoul y embarazo. Además, llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo leer un libro de esta cantidad de páginas, le sería útil para distraerse en algo positivo y que lo ayudaría al cien por ciento.

"Gracias, le avisare cuando venga por el libro completo"

Arima sonrió mientras se levantaba de su asiento mientras la pareja lo imitaba.

"Tendremos la ecografía el sábado a las 5 de la tarde, espero que estén solo ustedes dos ¿entienden?"

Arima abrió la puerta de la entrada para que los chicos pudieran salir.

"Los espero este fin de semana para comprobar lo de los pequeños en tu vientre"

Antes de que en verdad se marcharan, el mayor detuvo a Kaneki.

"Hay que tratar de que comas regularmente más 'carne humana', tu cuerpo puede que este creando dos vidas, como es obvio el embarazo en si te quitara energías y como son dos bebés serán el doble, espera hacerlo hasta el sábado, te lo explicare con más detalle"

Kaneki hizo un gesto de asentimiento y empezó a caminar después de eso en dirección a Hide, pensando en que tan largos serian estos nueve meses.

.-.-.-.-

Cuando por fin regreso a la cafetería días después, al trabajar sintió claramente que los síntomas del embarazo empezaron a ser más perceptibles para él, como cansancio y nauseas.

Esto realmente estaba pasando.

Cuando regresaron al apartamento después de ver a su doctor el fin de semana. Kaneki no sabía que pensar. Su mente había estado demasiado estable emocionalmente que no sabía como reaccionar.

Hide y él lo meditaron juntos todo lo que quedaba del día y ver que es lo que iban a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en tener a los bebés, era obvio, no necesitaban preguntárselo, lo sabían ya tan solo al mirarse los ojos.

Los dos querían esto, pero estaban preocupados de que es lo que iba a pasar.

Después de todo, Kaneki era un ghoul. El pelinegro siempre estaba en peligro por el hecho de ser un ghoul, y no sabían que es lo que pasaría con sus hijos.

¿Serían más ghouls o más Humanos?

Kaneki sentía miedo de volver a abortar, aunque esto no había sido por su culpa en lo más mínimo y Hide le había dado mucha confianza al recalcar esto varias veces, se sentía bastante feliz, a decir verdad.

Al fin podía hacer las cosas bien. Nada de secretos o alguien sintiéndose mal por la situación.

El doctor Arima les había explicado varias cosas al ir a su casa y volver a ir a ese laboratorio tan extraño bajo tierra, dijo que sería demasiado arriesgado ir a un hospital y dar seguimiento al embarazo desde la casa del albino sería lo mejor.

En la ecografía solo podían ver dos manchitas negras que hizo a Kaneki llorar y a Hide tratando de que sus lágrimas no se asomaran a sus ojos.

La verdad que la pareja se quitó todas las dudas al ver aquello, desde hace tiempo que no experimentaban compartir ese sentir.

Harían todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que esto saliera bien.

Por lo visto, solo podía comer ciertas partes humanas durante el primer trimestre, era como un embarazo humano cuando la mujer tiene aversión a ciertos alimentos. Era casi igual con los ghouls, en el embarazo, las ghouls preferían ciertas partes del cuerpo humano ya que les acusaba nauseas, pero aun así toleraban las demás.

Pero al se Kaneki el ser un ex-humano y tener en su vientre bebés de un padre humano y tener gemelos, aumentaba más el rechazo a ciertas partes del cuerpo y disminuían las opciones para comer y eso se debía que podía saborear el alimento humano, aunque no sabían si esto solo iba a durar solo los tres primeros meses. Después de todo el embarazo de Kaneki era un caso algo especial.

Por lo que había leído del libro de Arima, aquella capa delgada de kagune que había quedado en sus estomago la otra vez, había sido causa de instinto de último recurso que el sistema inmunológico de un ghoul en gestación hace. El cuerpo lo hace por instinto al intentar proteger o cuidar a sus fetos del peligro y esto solo se puede llegar a observar cuando la madre está demasiado desprotegida, que no puede protegerse o no está siendo protegida por su pareja, resumiendo está demasiado débil físicamente o no tiene una buena salud, entre otras cosas.

Kaneki simplemente pensó que debía tener más cuidado con esto y cuidarse más, ya que su cuerpo llego a tal punto de utilizar su última defensa.

Aunque honestamente le hubiera gustado experimentar el embarazo de Miyuki, donde no era un ghoul y todo estaba perfecto dentro de lo que cabe para dos adolescentes gay con un hijo por supuesto…

Aun recordaba como había sido el día en que concibieron a su niña…

.

"_Hey Kaneki estoy sin calzoncillos"_

_Dijo Hide mientras estaba en la cama junto a Kaneki._

"_Vale, entonces mañana puedes ir a una tienda y comprar unos" _

_Kaneki contesto mientras le daba vuelta a la página de su libro._

"_Tú sabes que no hablo de eso"_

"_Y tu deberías de saber que no es el momento adecuado, Haru hizo una rabieta enorme porque tiraste uno de sus conejos de peluche ¿Y quién estaba ahí para calmarlo y hablar con él? Obviamente yo, ¿Y tú dónde estabas? ¿Eh? Estoy cansado y es tu culpa así que ni pienses que…"_

_Hide cortó rápidamente sin ningún aviso a Kaneki besándolo repentinamente._

_Kaneki sorprendido soltó su libro que se deslizo hasta por la cama hasta caer el suelo._

_Entre cortadas respiraciones el pelinegro trato de hablar._

"_Hi-hide, p-pero que demo-"_

"_Dices que no estas de humor, pero tú lo quieres al igual que yo, tu mirada lo dice todo…"_

"_Pero qué clase de cosas estas diciendo Hide, esto es muy grosero de tu parte y yo-"_

_Hide no lo dejo continuar, se colocó encima de él, tomando sus muñecas en una sola mano por arriba de su cabeza, separando las piernas de Kaneki con su muslo hasta llegar a su entrepierna._

"_Si realmente no quieres hacerlo simplemente di no y listo, ¿Realmente puedes hacerlo?"_

_Kaneki trago saliva nerviosamente, tratando de mantener la calma en todo momento, pero la mirada que Hide le estaba dando, no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto._

_El solo tenía que decir que no y listo, podían volver a estar como hace unos minutos, Kaneki leyendo su libro y Hide haciendo el tonto o viendo la televisión._

_Pero simplemente aquel monosílabo no salía de su boca por más que se esforzara, solo dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando Hide rozo la yema de sus dedos en su cadera, al tocar el elástico de sus chándales tratando de bajarlos._

"_Así que esa es tu respuesta eh…"_

.

"¡Kaneki!"

Kaneki volteo bruscamente a la dirección de la que provenía aquella voz.

Una Touka molesta se acercó al pelinegro.

"Ah, perdón no te había escuchado ¿Qué pasa?"

Con una expresión más relajada y un poco preocupada la joven le contesto.

"Dije que ya es hora de cerrar, pero ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que regresaste a trabajar estas más distraído ¿Realmente estas bien?"

"Eh, si yo-"

Antes de que Kaneki pudiera terminar la frase, salió corriendo hacia los baños sorprendiendo a Touka quien corrió tras él.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero se podía escuchar claramente a alguien vomitando ahí. Después de unos minutos se escuchó que tiro de la palanca del baño para salir momentos después.

Kaneki se recargo un poco en la puerta mientras suspiraba un poco, realmente se veía pálido

"¿Qué está pasando Kaneki?"

Ah… Touka realmente estaba preocupada, pero ella había puesto una barrera como para poder confiar en ella plenamente o siquiera decirle algo sobre su vida, incluso alguien tan reservado como Yomo era más amigables que ella, en cierta manera.

Hide era el problema en todo esto.

'_Si él se entera sobre que tú y nosotros somos ghouls, lo voy a asesinar'_

Esas habían sido sus palabras.

Tenía que mentirle a esa cara furiosa y preocupada.

No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes de todos modos…

"Trate de comer una hamburguesa hace unas horas para practicar, voy a comer con Hide el viernes, quería ver cuánto tiempo aguantaba con la comida en mi estómago"

No era realmente una mentira, de verdad iba a comer con Hide el viernes. Querían salir a comer y salir todo lo que pudieran antes de que ya no puedan hacerlo, con lo de los bebés y esas cosas después ya no tendrían tanto tiempo como antes.

Además ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían mantener esto oculto a los ojos de los demás en la cafetería? Pues no le había contado nada a nadie.

¿Cómo actuaria Touka? Eso le causaba mucha duda a Kaneki y algo de temor.

¿Se atrevería a matar a Hide o a sus hijos?

No lo sabía.

"Tsk, honestamente pienso que haces esas cosas por gusto?"

Oh, si realmente supiera lo que está ocurriendo.

Realmente quería decírselo a Touka, realmente quería hacerlo, quería confiar en ella. Después de todo era su amiga, aun si ella dijera lo contrario.

¿Cómo le diría a los demás?

¿Debería decirles en primer lugar?

No es como si pudiera huir desaparecer de repente.

Tal vez debería de decirles solo a las Fuegochi, después de todo eran las únicas personas con las que en cierta manera tenía una estrecha relación, además, Ryoko era una ghoul y ya había estado embarazada antes, algo de ayuda y orientación de alguien que ya vivió eso no estaría de más.

Una vez que les dijera no había marcha atrás.

.-.-.-.-

**N/A: Si… las excusas ya no son válidas para mí.**

**Mi computadora bueno… le aso un accidente con la pantalla, un termo lleno de agua le cayó encima, no se rompió ni nada, pero al estar encendida la laptop, su pantalla se veía como arte abstracto más o menos, pero al fin tengo todos los archivos que tenía ahí, como esta historia, si la ya la tenía medio escrita, pero pase a un siguiente año de secundaria y cuando estoy feliz casi no puedo pensar en escribir tanto. Realmente no sé si sentirme feliz o no al decirles que voy a escribir mas y me verán más por aquí, estoy deprimida… un poco o al menos siento que la soledad se volverá en depresión por un tiempo, lo digo por experiencia… solo espero sobrevivir como las otras veces. Aunque realmente tengo muy mala suerte**, **tratare de ver las cosas por el lado positivo.**

**Yomii20: Si de verdad no tenía planeado nada para Hiroki cuando lo invente, solo iba a hacer un personaje más de no tanta importancia, pero bueno para el pobre le resultaron así las cosas.**

**Musabori Ku: Me es grato saber que te gustaron, me hace feliz de verdad, si jeje pobre X3 **

**¿El anime fue tan obvio? Si realmente exploto, pero había estado siendo fuerte durante muchos años, yo también por un momento pensé que Hide sería el que entrara por la puerta, pero lo descarté, hubiera sido demasiado doloroso para Kaneki ver a los hermanos pelear. Jejje si, a mí también me gusta el amoneki, así que será nuestro secreto ;) **

**Hikaru Line 28: si espero hacer los capítulos largos y no aburridos, si ya tengo unos meses con los brackets y eso me hace pensar que realmente soy una irresponsable ¿Cuánto tiempo abandone a este fic? Si yo también siento lo mismo por Hiroki, aunque lo comprendo de cierta manera. Aún falta para que Blanconeki aparezca, aún sigo pensando en como lo hará.**

** : Que bueno que te guste la historia n.n me da ánimos, si comprendo lo de los brackets, ya no me duelen y puedo comer casi de todo. No te preocupes por eso, yo muchas veces en las historias que leo no dejo review ;-; (soy un asco de persona) si bueno hiroki realmente lo arruino, pero siendo sincera, eso no iba a pasar, se me ocurrió en el último momento y me gustó como quedo, voy a tratar de mejorar la ortografía, aunque no prometo nada…**

**ashira23: Mcuhas gracias, que bueno que pienses asi de la historia :) ya está el cap, así que ya puedes leerlo jeje**

**amo yaoi: Muchas gracias ;3 voy a continuarla no te preocupes**

**Aira Aura: sorry, i'm not prepared for write this story in english yet, but maybe in the future**

**DD: oh muchas gracias, creo que te deje mucho tiempo esperando por un nuevo cap**

**Rinaco-Sawada: Lo siento, lo siento, ya está el capítulo, espero poder actualizar más seguido **

**Hay comentarios que pertenecen a los primeros capítulos, así que los contestare después cuando haya editado el siguiente capítulo, pero aun así le agradezco mucho por comentar Haruka Angelique y Luiszzzz :D**


	21. Situación Incomoda

Aunque un poco mareado, Kaneki estaba ahí con Hide en frente del establecimiento. Era algo grande y conocido, por lo que había más gente; pero era perfecto por el murmullo, pues podrían hablar de lo que sea y al menos darse un beso sin ser echados del lugar, aunque se habían ahorrado bastante dinero en la adolescencia con esa táctica.

Pero querían comer tranquilos, así que por eso escogieron un lugar con mucha gente, aunque suene contradictorio.

Entraron al lugar y ya estaban sentados en una mesa con sus cartas, el lugar estaba muy lleno a como lo esperaban y casi no habían alcanzado una mesa.

Ambos empezaron a ver sus cartas, viendo que es lo que iban a ordenar.

"Eh, se siente raro estar solo los dos ¿verdad? Desde hace tiempo que no salimos así"

"Si, pero se siente bien, aunque me siento un poco culpable por no venir con Haru"

"Vamos no te preocupes Kaneki, tendremos mucho tiempo para salir todos juntos, pero ahora disfrutaremos una tarde solo tú, yo y esos pequeños que están en ti"

Kaneki sonrió ante esto y se estiro un poco para darle un beso en los labios a Hide, que lo acepto con mucho gusto, sintiéndose feliz que las cosas iban mejorando. Siguieron viendo su carta, pero fueron interrumpidos por el camarero que estaba de pie a un lado de su mesa con una cara nerviosa y un poco culpable.

"Jóvenes puedo hablar con ustedes"

"Oh por favor ¿Nos van a echar? Solo fue un casto beso, vamos que las personas de aquí en hecho peores cosas en lugares públicos"

"Eh, señor no estoy hablando de eso…"

"Oh"

Después de un momento incomodo ocasionado por Hide, el camarero aclaro su garganta para seguir hablando.

"Emmm, sé que esto es bastante descortés de nuestra parte y poco responsable, pero… hubo una falla en nuestro sistema y esta mesa había sido reservada por ustedes y otra pareja"

"¿Está pidiendo que nos vayamos?"

"¡No! Joven, eso sería una falta de respeto hacia ustedes, pero ustedes pueden optar por retirarse, se les dará un rembolso y una canasta de regalo por parte del restaurante como disculpa"

"Y si decidimos quedarnos ¿qué pasa?"

"Pues si quieren hacer eso, la opción sería compartir mesa, la falla no solo fue con ustedes, miren a su alrededor; muchos se están yendo y otros están compartiendo mesa"

Hide miró a Kaneki esperando respuesta.

"Pues no lo se, ya estamos aquí y para ir a otro lugar y tener una mesa lo veo un poco difícil…"

"Si, es verdad, pero Kaneki, se supone que estaríamos solos"

"Ya será en otra oportunidad, como dijiste, tenemos un montón de tiempo y- ¡¿Touka-chan?!"

Kaneki dijo sorpresivamente al ver a Touka y otra chica junto a ella acercándoseles, aunque Touka no se veía igual de sorprendida, pero si un poco incomoda.

"¿Se conocen?"

El camarero pregunto mirando entre las dos parejas.

"Ah, si…"

"Bueno creo que eso hace las cosas más fáciles, ellas son las dos jovencitas que también habían separado la mesa, lo sentimos por tener que juntarlos en una sola mesa, mis más sinceras disculpas"

"No hay problema, se pueden cometer errores"

Dijo la otra chica, tenía cabello el cabello corto hasta los hombros de color avellana y con flequillo recto hasta por encima de los ojos que eran de un color marrón con un toque de verde.

"Por favor siéntense, le traeremos su comida en unos minutos, ¿Ustedes ya saben que pedir?"

"Emm sí, Yo quiero Miso Yaki y Kaneki ¿tu, Rollos de Langosta?"

"Si…"

"Entendido, se los traeré más tarde"

El camarero se fue cuando las chicas se sentaron en sus asientos, Touka-chan junto a Kaneki y Yoriko junto a Hide.

Probablemente Yoriko no noto la incomodidad y empezó a hablar animadamente.

"Vaya que sorpresa, ¿Tú debes de se Kaneki verdad? ¡Touka habla de ti todo el tiempo!"

"¡Hey Y-Yoriko!"

Kaneki solo se quedó mirando a la mesa sin responder nada.

"¿Habla mucho de Kaneki? Ah y, por cierto, soy Nagachika Hideyoshi…"

Hide añadió a la conversación.

"Oh, que descortés de mi parte, me llamo Yoriko Kosaka y si Touka-chan habla mucho sobre él, creo que son una pareja muy linda viéndolos bien"

Si Kaneki estuviera comiendo, probablemente se habría atragantado por lo dicho por la amiga de Touka.

Kaneki observó a Touka y esta ruborizada, molesta le reclamo a su amiga y luego observo a su novio. La mirada amigable de siempre no estaba; en cambio una mirada fría y molesta estaba presente.

"Te equivocas Kosaka-san, Kaneki no es novio de Touka y tampoco le gusta ¿verdad Touka-chan?"

No había duda.

Estaba celoso.

Sinceramente no lo culpaba, Hide siempre había sido así con él, posesivo de alguna forma. Después de todo no hablaban libremente de su noviazgo o el simple hecho de que les gustaban los hombres, así que los dos siempre habían terminado en los típicos rumores de secundaria como todos alguna vez, donde decían que el salía con tal chica u otra. Era un poco estúpido, y que ellos sabían que se amaban y no debían sentir desconfianza, pero los celos del rubio no se iban aun sabiendo eso.

"Si Yoriko… no estoy saliendo con Kaneki"

"Eh, perdón... creo que supuse sin saber"

Dijo riendo un poco avergonzada, pero Touka creyó que la disculpa no fue del todo sincera, como si aún sospechaba que eso era una mentira o no del todo convencida.

El camarero llego con su comida. Yoriko había pedido sashimi y Touka solo una ensalada.

Ambos chicos sabían porque y lo comprendieron, la ensalada era tal vez la comida más ligera del restaurante. Pero Yoriko tuvo una idea contraria cuando empezaron a comer.

"Eh, Touka me sorprende que solo comas ensalada, no debes matarte de hambre, debes comer bien para no enfermarte"

"E-es que comí un gran almuerzo antes de venir, por un momento pensé que no íbamos a venir ya que no me llamaste"

"Mhh, ya me disculpé por eso, mi teléfono no tenía batería"

Kaneki empezó a sentir incomodidad ante la situación. Le había dicho a Hide que tendrían mucho tiempo para salir después, ya que se encontraban en esa situación tan desfavorable para su privacidad y comodidad como novios, pero había sido una suerte de que se sintiera bien hoy, los vómitos no paraban obviamente y los mareos tampoco, sentía como si no se pudiera a sentir con energías para salir después.

Al parecer la suerte siempre estaba en contra suya.

Touka lo veía comer detenidamente, mientras ella fingía que la comida estaba buena, ella veía que Kaneki ni siquiera se estaba esforzando; realmente parecía disfrutar la comida.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan bueno fingiendo?

"Vamos, toma un poco de mi comida Touka-chan, abre la boca y di _ah_"

Yoriko insistió y Touka no hallaba más excusas que dar.

"No quiero Yoriko, si me das de tu comida, ya no poder acabarme lo mío"

Con un puchero Yoriko acepto.

Touka suspiro aliviada, no creía que aguantaría más comida sin hacer un gesto de asco o vomitar encima de la mesa.

Pero Kaneki por su lado, tampoco estaba disfrutando de la comida.

Pensaba que era malo comer algo y que le supiera inmediatamente mal al contacto con su boca; pero al saborear un bocado de su comida y que le supiera de alguna manera su sabor era bueno y malo, era absolutamente un martirio. Es como si estuvieras comiendo por placer comida que ya tiene días caducándose, era una combinación de sabor extraña y desfavorable para su sentido del gusto.

Al menos cuando ingería 'alimento normal' lo podría vomitar enseguida o después, pues le enfermaría, pero esto era otra cosa. Podrían saberle muy mal algunos alimentos, pero eso no significaba que no nutrieran su cuerpo y el de sus hijos ahora en el embarazo, lo malo de todo esto es que no podía diferenciar lo que le daba asco, como en cualquier embarazo, a lo que de verdad no podía degustar su sabor original, pero tenía que comer, tenía que hacerlo, no podía darse el lujo de ir al baño y vomitar lo que acababa de comer, iba a perder peso si lo seguía haciendo, tenía que aumentar de peso, no bajar. Si ya sabes el vomitar es normal en el embarazo y es más normal vomitar más cuando estas gestando gemelos, mellizos o simplificando, un embarazo múltiple, pero eso también era malo para la salud de la madre, ya que podía llevarlo a una deshidratación o llevarlo enfermo en la cama de un hospital.

Siempre se había sentido así el primer trimestre, lo único que lo consolaba es que todos estos síntomas desaparecerían al cruzar el tercer mes, o al menos solo las náuseas y vómitos.

Todo por sus hijos.

Aunque a cada bocado empezó a sentir lo mismo que Touka, no creía que podría tomar un mordisco más, las náuseas 'matutinas' ya empezaban a aparecer a estas horas y en ese momento más oportuno.

Pero claro, solo estaba bromeando.

Tenía que parar de comer para no sentir que iba a vomitar.

Hide se dio cuenta de esto, pues el pelinegro paro de comer abruptamente sin ánimos de ser sutil, sin mencionar que su rostro se veía más pálida de lo normal.

"¿Estas bien?, te ves un poco mal"

Hide susurro para el pelinegro quien ya había puesto su cabeza sobre la mesa.

"Si, solo tengo nauseas"

Dijo suavemente un poco mareado.

Hide solo puso una cara comprensiva mientras acariciaba la espalda de su novio de arriba abajo, en un gesto reconfortante.

Touka desde hace un rato que estaba viendo a otro lado distraída picando su ensalada con el tenedor.

Pero Yoriko estaba viendo todo.

Por supuesto que Touka nunca saldría con el chico de ojos grises llamado Kaneki, del que tanto le había contado, no tendría oportunidad alguna, era obvio cuando veía la situación más allá de la simple vista y más cuando veía toda la interacción entre los dos chicos durante toda la comida.

Si cualquiera se podía cualquier persona podría preocuparse por su amigo de esa manera como lo estaba viendo en ese momento, pero ella siempre había sido muy empática, podía ponerse perfectamente en la piel de los demás y comprender a la perfección sus sentimientos, decisiones, etc,

Así que cuando vio la cara preocupada del rubio, supo inmediatamente que expresaba más que solo preocupación, al ver sus ojos cafés teniendo un brillo diferente al observar al pelinegro.

Y no solo era eso, también se dio cuenta de todos eso pequeños detalles discretos. Las miradas entre ellos que eran diferentes a las comunes por decirlo de un modo, el sutil roce de manos cada vez que tenían oportunidad y las piernas que de vez en cuando se juntaban más allá del espacio personal y se entrelazaban.

Quizás Touka no se había dado cuenta de esto, pero Yoriko si…

Era tan obvio para ella que era ridículo que alguien no se diera cuenta al par que veía ella.

Pero es comprensible puesto que no todos tenían la capacidad de verlo como ella, de hecho, lo más probable es que nadie se diera cuenta que más que solo mejores amigos, a menos que se lo dijeran directamente a alguien o a menos que pudiera comprender realmente estar enamorado de alguien de su mismo sexo.

Por eso exactamente Yoriko lo comprendía bien.

Después de todos sabía que es amar a alguien muy cercana a ella.

Sin mencionar que estar con esa persona era imposible.

Porque esa persona era su mejor amiga.

Pero bueno la vida tiene que ser así de injusta, si no lo fuera no sería interesante.

"¿Ya pedimos la cuenta?"

Los cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo y llamaron la atención del camarero que los atendió, para después pagar y finalmente salir de ese lugar.

Había sido la más incómoda experiencia para ambas parejas al salir juntos para pasar el día, después de todo no había disfrutado su tiempo libre como hubieran deseado.

Era lamentable de cierta forma, pero por lo menos ya había acabado ese desastroso momento.

Las dos parejas estaban fuera del establecimiento, la brisa del aire de invierno estaba presente pero no era tan malo como para no soportarlo, pero de todos modos Hide paso su brazo por los hombres de su compañero más pequeño excusando al frio.

Yoriko solo sonrió un poco ante esto y Touka solo los veía normalmente con la cara molesta de siempre.

La peliavellana frunció el ceño ante esto. ¿Qué no podía notar el amor que derrochaban aquellos dos? Al parecer no, porque ni siquiera se inmutaba ante esto, solo lo veía de un acto de amigo a amigo después de todo.

"Hide… Me siento mal"

Kaneki dijo lo más bajo que pudo, pero sin esforzarse su voz se oyó demasiado débil hasta para el rubio.

"¿Quieres un lugar para sentarte?"

Pregunto preocupado mientras sostenía más de cerca a su novio por si este se mareaba y no quería que se desmayara y cayera al suelo.

"Quiero ir a casa"

Dijo el pelinegro mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

"¿Has comida recientemente… ya sabes qué?"

"No, ya no puedo aguantar comer esa carne normal, tenía razón Arima-sensei, necesito lo que mi cuerpo me está pidiendo, quisiera poder arrancarle el corazón a alguien y ponerlo en mi boca…"

Hide sabía que en ese momento el ojo de Kaneki había cambiado, aun cuando no lo veía por aquel parche color blanco que lo cubría, pues aquel tono de voz decir claramente que Kaneki necesitaba comer.

El doctor Arima les había dicho por lo que había observado en los cadáveres que Kaneki había devorado que este se concentró más en el corazón, hígado, ojos y en tomar mucha sangre, así les explico que, si eso era lo que su cuerpo pedía, que no se resistiera en obedecerle.

El corazón e hígado humano era bueno para un ghoul por lo que les había dicho el doctor, ya que el valor nutricional que proporcionaban era muy bueno y era principalmente el hígado lo que muchas ghouls en gestación pedían, pero solo lo comían en poca cantidad ya que podía afectar al feto. Pero dijo que Kaneki consumiría más de normal ya que por obvias razones necesitaba nutrirse mas, el cuerpo de alguien en gestación es sabio y sabe cuándo detenerse ante algo que es potencialmente dañino, así que no debían preocuparse si creían que era demasiado hígado consumido, el instinto siempre avisaría.

Aunque dijo que le sorprendió mucho que el cuerpo de Kaneki le atraiga el corazón. ¿Era bueno comer corazón? Por supuesto y en el embarazo aportaban un montón de beneficios, pero solo una minoría de las ghouls femeninas embarazadas o no, podían soportarlo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón los hombres no se veían afectados de manera permanente al tratar de consumirlo, pero si era muy fuerte para su organismo el lograrlo. No se sabía por qué aun, ya que el doctor Arima estaba trabajando en investigar eso.

Pero una teoría que tenia es que el cuerpo de Kaneki era demasiado fuerte al ser un medio ghoul artificial, ya que los, mitad ghoul, mitad humano eran muy superiores a un 'sangre pura'. También creía que los kakuja también podían soportaban bastante bien el corazón humano, al parecer, pero el albino no sabía de ningún caso y que consecuencias traería a su organismo ya diferente al canibalizar.

El hígado y el corazón tiene bastantes células Rc a comparación de cualquier otra parte humana.

Los ojos realmente daban mucho igual si lo comía o no, no eran nada especial o diferente. Arima lo llamaba un 'antojo' del embarazo.

La sangre era obvia es como cualquier bebida para cualquier humano, era más como un relajante también o analgésico de alguna a forma, ya que en la situación correcta actúa y hace reaccionar a las endorfinas ayudando al organismo en diferentes situaciones. Por eso, a los ghouls cuando están en la etapa de la infancia y es su primera vez al tratar de liberar su kagune, se les da a dar de beber sangre para ayudar a soportar el dolor al momento que las células Rc se endurezcan y atraviesen una zona de la espalda.

Había muchas cosas que debían seguir aprendiendo, los dos estaban dispuestos a aprender aún más sobre el cuerpo ghoul y todo lo que este conlleva.

"Ven vamos a casa"

"¡N-no!, necesito comer primero…"

Touka escucho esta vez eso y se acercó más al pelinegro


	22. El asesino de los corazones solitarios

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki**

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**

**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse, así que siéntase libre de corregirme.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Touka apoyaba a Kaneki al caminar, ya que este se tambaleaba a cada paso que daba, haciendo que la gente alrededor suyo los vieran con preocupación y/o temor. Incluso dos estudiantes se les habían acercado, preguntando si el pelinegro se sentía bien.

Ella no sabía hacia donde quería dirigirse Kaneki, de vez en cuando susurraba 'corazón' de una manera suave, pero a la vez un poco desesperado, pero esto no le daba ninguna pista a que lugar él deseaba ir. Así que empezó a hacer camino hacia la cafetería.

Pero un punto del trayecto, Kaneki empezó a forcejear para ir por el lado contrario al que la chic quería ir, pero Touka no le permitió alejarse.

"Oye ¿A dónde crees que estás yendo? Venga, vamos a Anteiku"

"N-no, comida…necesito…c-corazón, ahora"

"¿Qué dices?"

No podía entender a lo que se refería, no eran palabras inteligibles, pero ella no sabía lo que estaba pidiendo.

"No, Kaneki, vamos a la cafetería ¿sí? Allí hay comida"

Touka sentía como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño, ya que el chico solo movía la cabeza en negación de una manera infantil.

"Entonces dime exactamente lo que quieres hacer, dilo lentamente y de una manera claro por favor"

Vacilando un momento Kaneki movía sus labios en el nerviosismo, pero pronto tomó confianza para decirlo en voz alta, pero no podía decirlo ahí ya que había mucha gente. Touka se dio cuenta de esto y los llevó hasta un callejón más alejado para poder hablar.

Cuando Kaneki estuvo consciente de que era seguro hablar empezó a explicar.

"Quiero comer un corazón humano…"

Espera… ¡¿Qué?!

Touka se preguntó mentalmente que era lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de Kaneki.

¿El mismísimo Kaneki acababa de decir que quería alimentarse de un humano?

¿Desde cuándo el mundo se fue de cabeza?

Aunque pensándolo bien, era comprensible. Después de comer toda esa comida humana, probablemente se sentía hambriento y débil; y quién sabe, tal vez estaba en la misma situación que ella, en la que su mejor amigo le está incitando a comer esto o lo otro. Pero viniendo de Kaneki era una total sorpresa, además ¿Por qué pediría el corazón? Era muy extraño escuchar eso de cualquier ghoul, muchos casi no se sentían atraídos por los órganos internos, sin decir que muchos ghoul macho no lograban pasarlo del todo, la mayoría lo vomitaban en cuestión de minutos antes de siquiera digerirlo, era una gran exigencia para su organismo hacer tal cosa por alguna razón.

Era un secreto porque pasaba esto, al igual que con el café y el agua.

"Kaneki… ¿Estás seguro que escuchaste lo que dijiste?"

Preguntó insegura de lo que podía responder Kaneki, realmente no podía creer las palabras que salían de su boca… era Kaneki, él no pedía carne humana, él luchaba por no comer carne humana.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

"S-sí, estoy consciente de lo que digo, en serio necesito el corazón ya Touka"

Esto último lo dijo con desesperación y con una actitud molesta tratando de no gritar, ciertamente estaba desesperado y hambriento, ya que Kaneki levantó su vista y si no fuera por su parche, podría ver su kakugan.

Touka no sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué debía de hacer en este momento? Si no actuaba rápido, Kaneki podría volverse violento como la vez anterior que casi se comía a su amigo el rubio.

"Kaneki ven vamos a Anteiku ahí conseguiremos un poco de carne para ti"

La chica aun trataba de llevar al pelinegro a la cafetería, no podía matar a alguien a plena luz del día solo para conseguirle al niño su capricho, no estaba segura de si en Anteiku habría corazones en el sótano, antes ella iba por comida con Yomo, pero últimamente ha dejado de hacerlo, así que no estaba muy segura.

"¡No! Yo no quiero carne normal, me da nauseas…"

"¿Náuseas? ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Cómo eso te puede dar náuseas? No es comida humana, ya deja de bromear Kaneki"

Touka vio que Kaneki no respondió y solo agacho la cabeza cerrando los ojos, después de un momento en el que la pelimorada se encargaba de solo observarlo, los sollozos se hicieron presentes.

La chica se sintió mal al ver a Kaneki llorar, estaba preocupada por él desde hace tiempo, era su amigo después de todo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Era cada vez más extraño su comportamiento y los demás en la cafetería lo habían notado también.

Lo había platicado con Irimi y con Koma y que habían estado de acuerdo, sin embargo, cuando trato de hablarlo con el señor Yoshimura este le dijo que no sabía de los que hablaba, que Kaneki estaba actuando 'normal'.

Y respondió con los mismo cuando le preguntó si su comportamiento era el de siempre y él respondió 'está actuando normal para mí', y en cambio cuando hablo con Yomo sobre eso solo le dio una mirada seria y pensativa para después marcharse.

Aunque se sentía culpable de que Kaneki estuviera llorando, se preguntaba si ella lo había hecho llorar y aun así él no tenía ninguna razón válida para hacerlo ¿o si? No lo sabía, pero ya no quería discutir más con Kaneki.

Touka volteo hacia los lados fuera del pequeño callejón, la gente empezaba a detenerse un momento para verlos, ya que Kaneki estaba llamando la atención con sus sollozos además de que hoy las calles estaban más transitadas con toda la gente.

Algunos lanzaban una mirada molesta hacia a Touka, ella solo rodo los ojos ya que ellos solo estaban suponiendo que era la culpa de ella que el pelinegro estaba llorando… bueno tal vez era así, pero no tenían que verla de esa manera, además no estaba segura si ella lo había hecho llorar.

Arrastró a Kaneki del brazo mientras éste limpiaba sus ojos continuamente o tapaba su boca para no llorar más fuerte.

Las personas veían con pena a Kaneki mientras iban pasando, incluso alguien le ofreció una servilleta para limpiar su rostro, la cual Kaneki no pudo rechazar ya que su voz estaba tan quebrada que esta no saldría correctamente.

Touka aprovechó la amabilidad que la gente estaba teniendo con el pelinegro para pedirle a alguien que llamara un taxi por ella.

En el momento en el que volteo, dos personas estaban con Kaneki porque al parecer este se estaba sintiendo muy mareado, ya que estaba agarrado firmemente del brazo del chico, mientras que la chica estaba tratando de hablarle a otras personas para que trajeran una botella de agua.

"Kaneki, ¿estás bien?"

Touka preguntó, pero en cuanto Kaneki le dio la cara, supo que era una pregunta estúpida.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos al igual que sus mejillas, ojeras estaban por debajo de sus ojos; no estaban ahí antes y parecía que habían llegado ahí por arte de magia; su piel estaba pálida, de un color blanco enfermizo.

Sinceramente no sabía que pensar.

¿En verdad estaba tan mal? ¿Esto tenía que ver con aquel corazón que tanto le había pedido? Tenía que haber algo más, después de todo ese comportamiento extraño se hizo más extraño al parecer, solo tenía que unir los puntos.

Quería que Kaneki le dijera que es lo que estaba mal, que era lo que estaba pasando con el.

Quería que confiara en ella.

"Me siento mal, quiero vomitar y estoy mareado...creo que ahora estoy en mi mejor momento"

Sabía que Kaneki estaba tratando de bromear para que la atmosfera no fuera tan grave y lo demostraba por la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero rápidamente fue borrada cuando este dio una arcada para después tapar su boca y cerrar fuertemente sus ojos.

"¡Kaneki!... tranquilízate ¿sí? Ya vendrá un taxi pronto"

Kaneki aun en la misma posición asintió fuertemente, el chico al lado de él aún tenía un control firme sobre él agarrándolo de la cintura ya que los pies del pelinegro no estaban aguantando su peso como debería.

¿Cómo alguien podría atraer a tanta gente? Pensó Touka al ver a toda la gente que estaba alrededor algunos con cara de querer ayudar y otros con cara de fisgones, pero no pasa nada... que los dos tipos de personas eran molestas de alguna forma.

No quería llamar la atención con todo esto. ¿Por qué la gente tenía que ser tan atenta con extraños ahora? Normalmente las personas pasarían de largo aun cuando una persona mayor se cae en medio de la calle 'para evitar avergonzarla' Sabía que eso era una reverenda estupidez, pero ahora estaría bien que los ignoraran por esta ocasión.

Los que trataron de ayudar siempre tenían la sugerencia de llamar a una ambulancia y Touka les dijo que no, algunos ofrecieron su auto para llevarlo al hospital y Touka lo rechazó.

Es que no podía ir a un hospital, era un ghoul después de todo.

Pero en serio… ¿Cuánta atención puede atraer alguien tan normal como Kaneki, no era una persona llamativa para destacar; bueno era un medio ghoul y además su olor era un poco embriagador-

¡Espera! ¡Eso era!

Su olor.

¿Pero como los humanos podrían sentirse atraídos por el pelinegro de forma inconsciente?

Decía inconsciente, porque no había manera que los humanos lo detecten como los ghouls u otros animales hacen con el olor y que pueden reconocerlo.

Aún seguía pensando en ese tipo de olor, sabía que se había topado con ese olor, le era familiar de alguna forma.

"Señorita, aquí está el taxi"

Dijo el señor apuntando hacia el coche que acababa de estacionarse enfrente de ellos.

"Gracias por ayudarnos"

"Oh, no hay problema, solo hago lo que cualquiera haría"

Mentira.

Pero no tenía tiempo para discutir ahora.

La pelimorada colocó un brazo de Kaneki sobre sus hombros y colocó una mano suya en la cintura de este ayudando a que no cayera al suelo.

Ya que la chica tenía el agua de Kaneki, quitó de sus manos la botella, la cual Kaneki había rechazado por las náuseas, pero aun asi se la llevaría por si acaso.

Con bastante dificultad, hizo que Kaneki entrará en el taxi, ya que el pelinegro aún se resistía porque sabía que se dirigirán a Anteiku.

Pudo hacer que ya no luchará diciéndole que en Anteiku tenían lo que necesitaba.

Era un duro viaje para Kaneki, que tenía la cabeza en el regazo de Touka. Uno de sus brazos estaba rodeando su estómago y la mano del brazo izquierdo estaba tapando su boca por las náuseas provocadas al viajar en coche, ya que al parecer lo estaba mareando mucho.

Touka masajeaba suavemente las hebras negras en un acto reconfortante.

Ella solo veía como Kaneki acariciaba su estómago, pero era extraño; ya que no lo tocaba como si estuviera en dolor o hambre, lo hacía de una manera… ¿especial?

Era raro, a decir verdad, pero no profundizaría más en el tema.

Lo único por lo que debía de preocuparse eran llegar a tomar la carne del sótano.

.-.-.-.-

Estaban dentro del sótano, sus pasos eran torpes después salir del taxi y de pagarle al conductor, habían bajado del taxi a tropezones.

Kaneki no podía sostenerse para nada en sus propios pies y Touka tuvo que ayudarlo de nuevo como ya se lo esperaba.

Ya estaban dentro, el señor Yoshimura no estaba, nadie estaba en la tienda; así que no podían pedirle permiso a alguien o avisar, simplemente lo iban a tomar y ya.

Kaneki tenía una cara extasiado al contemplar toda la amplitud del sótano y toda la carne que estaba guardada. El lugar estaba frío para conservar la carne, el pelinegro estaba temblando mucho, pero eso lo hacía mejor para que no saliera corriendo a devorar inconscientemente la carne de tanta hambre que tenía.

Touka que aún tenía a Kaneki entre sus brazos, lo sentó en el suelo, despacio para no lastimarlo. Se agacho para estar a la actual altura de Kaneki y explicarle la situación.

"Voy tomar un poco de carne para ti ¿de acuerdo?"

Antes de que pudiera alejarse de Kaneki, sintió un tirón en su falda y volteo para ver a Kaneki; quitándose el parche y mostrándole su único ojo que lo podía identificar como un ghoul. Era un ojo que no había visto desde hace tiempo y mostraba una mezcla de sentimientos que hizo que su corazón se desgarrara un poco.

Estaba desesperado, tenía mucho miedo y estaba suplicando, eso era lo que podía ver en sus ojos que trataban de no romperse a llorar de nuevo.

"¿Qué te está pasando Kaneki? ¿Tú lo sabes verdad? Vamos Kaneki, puede decirmelo..."

Touka pregunto desesperada, no sabía que le pasaba a Kaneki y se sentía impotente; y solo confirmó que el chico frente a ella sabía que era lo que sucedía consigo mismo cuando comenzó a llorar silenciosamente y veía hacia otro lado.

"No quiero esa estúpida carne, ya te dije lo que quiero Touka, por favor hazme caso… no puedo comer eso ahora, no, por favor…"

Las lágrimas fluyeron más rápidamente por el rostro de Kaneki, manchandolo; los ojos de Kaneki se volvieron rápidamente de color rojo por lo hinchados que se iban haciendo; Kaneki restregó sus ojos rápidamente, pero las lágrimas por alguna razón no dejaban de salir.

"¡Dios! ¿Por qué sigo llorando? ¡Últimamente parece que no puedo hacer otra cosa aparte de eso!"

Touka quería poder reconfortar a su amigo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue buscar lo que el azabache le había pedido.

Empezó a buscar entre todo el lugar aquel órgano cardiovascular. Estaba segura de que debía de haber un par de corazones por ahí escondidos esperando pacientemente para su momento estelar para salir ahora, bueno, en realidad no estaba tan segura de ello, pero con tener esperanzas no perdía nada.

Trato de buscar, en serio lo hizo, pero no encontró nada y reviso varias veces incluso en los estantes más altos, cada estante fue revisado por ella con la ayuda de la escalera, pero aun así…nada.

Kaneki de nuevo estaba recostado en posición fetal como antes.

"Vamos levántate Kaneki, el suelo está frío"

"No encontraste nada verdad"

"No…"

Desvió la mirada avergonzada, le había dicho que le daría lo que quería, pero es que era realmente una tontería para Touka, sin embargo, lo trato de buscar, pero solo porque el pelinegro se veía muy serio cuando lo dijo.

¿Pero qué ghoul querría comer un corazón? Enserio…

Oyeron pasos por las escaleras, las voces desconocidas pronto se hicieron más fuertes.

El jefe se molestaría con ellos si los veían tomando comida sin permiso. Y en teoría entraron a la cafetería sin permiso ya que estaba cerrada.

Antes de que Touka pudiera pensar en algo para salir de aquella situación. La puerta se abrió mostrando a 4 personas de las cuales el azabache solo reconocía a 2.

Esas dos personas eran, el señor Yoshimura y Yomo.

Este último tenía dos grandes bolsas que captaron la atención de Kaneki.

Las nuevas personas presentes observaron a los 'intrusos' y el mayor lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar fue:

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Y-yo, quiero decir nosotros estábamos…"

"Estábamos… ¿Qué?, ustedes saben que pueden llevarse comida de aquí, para esto está Anteiku, pero no me agrada que lo hagan a mis espaldas"

"No era nuestra intención, pero… Kaneki…. Kaneki necesitaba…"

"¿Kaneki?"

Preguntó el jefe confundido. Bajo la vista al suelo y ahí estaba el pelinegro, tenía la vista muy concentrada en un solo lugar, estaba de rodillas con sus manos apretando un poco sus pantalones con una cara seria, mostrando querer avanzar pero como si se arrepiente al último momento, así en cierto tiempo.

"¿Qué pasa con Ken-kun?"

Pregunto Yomo dando unos pasos más por las escaleras.

"¿Ken-kun? Vaya Yomo, veo que le agarraste cariño al pequeño"

Itori dijo riendo un poco, mirando burlonamente a su amigo.

"Creo que tienes razon, despues de todo el chico es lindo"

Uta dijo en su típica voz monótona, pero aun asi, tenia una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"Dejen de burlarse de mi porfavor, solo quiero saber que pasa con el, mírenlo se ve muy alterado"

Todos voltearon a ver al susodicho después de lo dicho por Yomo. Touka estaba un poco nerviosa y se acercó un poco al del cabello azabache.

Yomo bajo las escaleras siguiéndolo Yoshimura, Itori y Uta por detrás.

La pelimorada estaba por colocar una mano en el hombro del nombrado e iba a explicar la situación lo mejor que pudiera con ya que con todos los pensamientos desordenados en su cabeza, iba a hacer un poco difícil.

De pronto una sola esclerótica de Kaneki volvió a colorearse de negro al igual que su iris de color rojo.

Uta e Itori se sorprendieron de sobremanera.

¡Era un ghoul de un solo ojo! Prácticamente estos ghouls son una leyenda.

Sus pies fueron rápido, demasiado rápido para los demás como para siquiera reaccionar y hacer algo al respecto.

Kaneki se dejó llevar por sus instintos y su sentido de supervivencia.

¿Acaso era tan inusual este hecho?

Pues al parecer esa clase de comportamiento en Kaneki, definitivamente sí; cuando este fue capaz de tumbar a Yomo tan fácilmente.

Los dos cayeron rodando por las escaleras.

El mayor de los dos quedó abajo, procurando amortiguar la caída del más pequeño.

Kaneki se reincorporo rápidamente del pecho de Yomo.

De manera agitada y desesperada, rasgo una de las bolsas que el de cabello gris llevaba con anterioridad en su manos.

Después de eso, para todos, la escena se mancho de un profundo color carmesí.

.-.-.-.-.

"¿Quiere café?"

"Si claro, me vendría bien"

Hiroki fue a la cocina empezando a preparar café para Amon y para el.

Se habían dirigido a la casa del castaño después de estar en la CCG, por una junta sobre lo que ocurría en el distrito 20.

"Así que... este es tu departamento"

"Yep, si este es; aun me faltan acomodar y comprar unas cosas, pero en general, ya está"

El ambiente era tranquilo entre ellos dos, Amon hablando de que debió traer un regalo y Hiroki reprochándole que no era necesario y que era una tradición estúpida a su parecer.

"Pienso de la misma forma, pero contigo lo hago con gusto"

Dijo serio Amon mientras tomaba un sorbo a su bebida caliente.

"Awww, que lindo; me halagas mucho Amon, no sabia que me querías tanto"

Ese comentario lo único que provocó fue que Amon se molestar.

"Oh vamos, solo es una broma, no te enojes tanto por ello"

"Después de todo este tiempo, aun no me acostumbro a tu personalidad tan descarada"

Los dos estaban tomando sus cafés tranquilamente y disfrutando de su conversación tan amena, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Hiroki se levantó de la mesa para ver quien podria ser.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió que Hide estuviera ahi, estaba realmente impactado, después de lo que le dijo a Kaneki no habían hablado, ninguno de los dos había intentado tener comunicación alguna y particularmente Hiroki quería dejar pasar un tiempo mas para que la situación familiar no estuviera tan tensa.

Pero ahí estaba su hermano, para arreglar las cosas o para mostrar mas su enojo hacia a el.

"Hide...¿Que haces aquí?"

"Vengo a hablar contigo"

"Emmm, si por favor, pasa..."

Hiroki dejó pasar a su hermano y este dejó sus zapatos en la entrada.

Los dos se encontraron con Amon en la sala, quien estaba tomando su café tranquilamente hasta que fue interrumpido por los dos hermanos.

Amon se levantó para saludar, hizo una reverencia y se presentó.

"Amon Koutarou, un gusto, eh..."

"Nagachika Hideyoshi, soy el hermano de Hiroki como podrá suponer por mi apellido"

Hiroi noto que Hide estaba siendo demasiado formal, lo cual era inusual en el, nisiquiera habia dicho lo típico de él _'(...) pero puedes llamarme Hide'_ No estaba siendo el mismo, solo estaba siendo demasiado cordial y educado.

"Yo soy su compañero de trabajo"

Hiroki se puso un poco nervioso, a él nunca le gustaba hablar de su trabajo con su familia. Todo lo que les había contado de su trabajo era mentira, después de todo no era Doctor y además les había dicho que era doctor en Osaka y-

Un segundo... ¡¿Como Hide se había enterado que se mudó a Tokyo?!

"¿También eres Doctor?"

Amon desconcertado miró a su compañero que estaba detrás del rubio haciendo señas y suplicándole que le siguiera la corriente y dijera que sí.

"Emmm...si... tambien soy doctor"

El rubio le miro con duda y Amon por primera vez se sentía nervioso ante una persona menor que el: Su mirada se había convertido muy seria como si estuviera juzgándolo, pero después regresó a sus calidos y amables orbes chocolate de siempre.

Amon pudo sentirse tranquilo y Hiroki pudo respirar nuevamente.

"Siéntate Hide, ¿quieres café?"

"Por supuesto, claro si no te molesto"

"No, para nada, sientate porfavor"

Amon le miro y diciéndole con la mirada que no le dejara solo con el y el castaño solo pudo enviarle una mirada de disculpa a su amigo.

Hide se dedicó a observar el departamento, el espacio era un poco pequeño a lo que el rubio estaba acostumbrado a vivir con Kaneki, pero ideal para una sola persona.

El más alto de la habitación solo veía incómodo a Hide. Amon sabía que sobraba ahí, sin embargo no quería irse, había muchas cosas que tenía que decirle a Hiroki con respecto al trabajo, y no podía decirlo con su hermano ahí, pues eran asuntos confidenciales del CCG.

Después de unos minutos Hiroki regreso con el café y se lo entregó a su hermano.

"Querías hablar conmigo ¿no es así?"

"Si, quería hablarte sobre Kaneki, pero no ahora… quizás el viernes en mi apartamento"

Esto último lo dijo mirando a Amon y este solo desvió la mirada incómodo.

"Puedo irme si quieren hablar-"

Hide interrumpió al pelinegro antes de que pudiera terminar su frase.

"No, no te preocupes. Yo vine sin avisar siquiera, vine porque pensé que Hiroki estaba solo y porque quería que estuviera consciente de que esto es algo serio"

Hiroki solo miro a su hermano, en verdad ya era un adulto…

Ya tenía una familia, era padre y tenía una persona maravillosa a su lado.

Tenía la vida que él no tenía...

El rubio vio el semblante serio y depresivo de su hermano. Claro que había hecho sentir a Kaneki muy mal y lo desgarro de la forma más cruel posible, pero a pesar de todo era su hermano y quería arreglar las cosas, estaba apunto de decir algo, pero cuando volteo su vista al suelo, a un lugar un poco alejado de la habitación, pero perfectamente visibles… eran dos maletines metálicos, grises los dos igual a los de un Investigador Ghoul.

El conocía perfectamente bien esos maletines.

Sin previo aviso se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, el castaño y su compañero se sorprendieron bastante por el cambio tan marcado en la atmósfera.

"Sabes que olvidalo, recordé que no voy a estar desocupado, tengo que conseguir trabajo y estaré ocupado con otras cosas"

Confundido y preocupado, el castaño preguntó sus dudas rápidamente.

"¿Conseguir trabajo? de qué hablas… ¿Kaneki no estaba trabajando ya? Además ustedes tienen muchos ahorros y papa es el jefe de su empresa, perfectamente puedes pedirle dinero él o a mí"

"Emmm si… Hiroki tengo que irme ya, Kaneki me espera, te llamo después"

Hide ya tenía su mano en el pomo de la puerta, listo para salir corriendo.

"E-espera Hide… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¿Que cosa?"

Pregunto un poco dudoso.

"¿Cómo averiguaste que me mude a Tokyo y como sabes mi dirección?"

Hide no contestó nada y solo agacho la mirada, su hermano iba a decir algo más, pero escucho una pequeña risa y unas palabras que lo sorprendieron.

"Bonito maletin"

Es lo único que dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de él, enfrente de la cara de su hermano.

Hiroki no pudo decir nada para defenderse o siquiera preguntar que significaba lo que quería decir.

¿Hide sabía sobre los maletines?

Que los que tenían maletines eran Investigadores.

Bueno quizás era un poco obvio, pero aun así…

Tendría que resolver eso más tarde.

En este momento tenía que hablar con Amon asuntos de trabajo y algo más.

Después de todo, Hiroki había aceptado a tener un compañero y sus superiores agradecieron mucho esto. Aun siendo sus jefes, Hiroki era conocido por ser bastante atrevido para no seguir órdenes que no le parecieran, tenía un reputación bastante conocida: era muy buen elemento y bastantante perspicaz y respetado por llegar a un rango tan alto para alguien de su edad, pero era bastante difícil de manejar por su personalidad tan descarada y sumamente honesta para contestarle en varias ocasiones a sus superiores.

Por ello decidieron no solo asignarle un compañero, si no dos; uno llamado Takizawa Seidou, rango 2 y Mado Akira, rango 2; hija de Mado Kureo y Mado Kasuka.

Hiroki ya había aceptado y no iba a rechazarlo a pesar de tal sorpresa de dos compañeros. Sabía que era un castigo o venganza de sus jefes por no aceptar y hacer todo lo posible para no tener un compañero, además de tantas cosas que ha hecho al no seguir indicaciones.

Amon se sorprendió bastante, su amigo siempre había rechazado tener un compañero y ahora tenía dos a los que les servirá de ejemplo y que la hija de su mentor sea compañero de Hiroki.

Aunque le advirtieron que Takizawa y la señorita Mado, se llevaban particularmente mal, el castaño se quejo solo un poco de esto, pero aseguro que es mal comportamiento servirá de rivalidad entre los dos para hacer su rendimiento mejor.

No solo por castigo hicieron esto, sabía que el castaño podría ser un excelente mentor para los investigadores junior.

Los demás investigadores estaban a la espera del potencial este escuadrón liderado por Nagachika Hiroki, era de los investigadores más reconocidos y fuertes, pues desde sus inicios en la escuela mostró un potencial mayor al de los demás y fue uno de las pocas excepciones que han sido rango 3.

Con su ex-mentor Marude Itsuki, fue capaz de ser considerado de los más útiles al descifrar y ver cosas que otros no verían a simple vista, y que podía sacar el potencial de las personas y pulirlas al máximo.

Por todo esto y más, Hiroki estaba autorizado a investigar a su antojo cualquier caso que quisiera, sin descuidar de sus ya casos asignados.

Entre ellos estaban el caso de La Glotona, Jason, El Gourmet y el caso que más reciente que apenas habían detectado, 'El asesino de los corazones solitarios'.

Este caso había sido muy peculiar. Lo habían descubierto hace solo unos días atrás, y calculaban que ese incidente tenía más de una semana de que había ocurrido. Había sucedido en uno de los lugares más tranquilos del distrito 20, que fue lo que mas llamo la atencion.

El pequeño callejón estaba manchado de sangre seca, y algunas pequeñas evidencias que realmente no servían de mucho, al parecer el lugar había sido limpiado rápidamente pero muy bien o eso es lo que dijeron el grupo de investigadores que tomaban la evidencia y fotos.

También había reportes de personas que habían pasado por ahí o que habían estado por esa área de la ciudad.

Habían dicho cosas muy similares y algunas cosas que parecían algo relevantes para la investigación.

Decian que habian visto una persona correr por las calles un poco agitado y nervioso. No habían podido ver su cara ni identificar su sexo.

Otros que habían pasado cerca de aquel callejón y se alejaron al oír ruidos extraños, otros alcanzaron a ver a un ghoul comiendo de varios cuerpos, murmurando los mismo: _tanta, tanta hambre… corazón comer, comer... corazón tanta hambre._

Era extraño, los ghouls no comían los corazones o al menos no era común verlo.

Solo los mas fuertes lo hacían, que tenían una alta resistencia y un cuerpo poderoso, además de que fue capaz de no dejar algún rastro que pudiera identificarlo.

Este ghoul misterioso y que tenía altas probabilidades de ser peligroso y una amenaza de la cual preocuparse el CCG.

Y Hiroki lo atraparía a toda costa.

.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: Un comentario es bien recibido :)**

**Díganme que les pareció, que ideas tienen que quieran compartirme y crean que sean buenas para la historia, mensajes constructivos, críticas y demás por favor escríbanlos, eso me ayudaria mucho a seguir mejorando y hacer una historia mejor.**

**Quisera saber si quieren una ficha de Hiroki, y a que me refiero con ficha, pues datos personales, peso, altura, color de ojos, un poco de su historia etc, y su quinque también, que ya lo he dibujado en mi libreta y creo que quedo genial e.e, asi que haganmelo saber porfavor n.n**

**Se acercan mis exámenes para la prepa D: y todo este tiempo he estado estudiando, aparte la escuela y el montón de proyectos que encargan.**

**Lo siento mucho por no publicar esto antes, solo me faltaba la última parte, la de Hiroki y Hide.**

**Sayonara~**


	23. NA: Estoy Devuelta :D

Hola chic s :D

Ya he publicado el 4 capitulo editado, así que pueden ir a verlo.

Desde hace mucho que no nos vemos, pero tranquilos que ya vendrán las actualizaciones como dios manda. Ya he terminado de estudiar para mi examen de la prepa y ya lo he presentado, solo falta que pase, tambien presente los examenes bimestrales y un examen llamado planea, así que ya tendré tiempo para escribir las historias pendientes he historias que ya tengo escritas y guardadas para el futuro, por eso he estado muy ausente y pues también han pasado varias cosas :v

Particularmente esta historia ya se que rumbo va a tomar y esto lo he estado pensando desde hace mucho, Hiroki tiene un futuro que no se si les vaya a gustar o no, a mi en lo personal me da un poco de tristeza, pero sera recompensado y consentido después, cuando acabe esta historia tendré planeada su continuación, bueno de hecho ya mas o menos tengo una idea de como se desarrollara pero también quiero saber su opinión, seria algo como Son of Hidekane: Re o algo por el estilo XD

Espero que entiendan mi ausencia, se que desde hace tiempo siempre pongo escusas, pero realmente tenia que concentrarme en estudiar, pero ya estoy por terminar el capitulo siguiente.

Quisiera saber que es lo que piensan realmente de esta historia y que rumbo creen y quieren que tome, su opinión también es muy importante para mi.

También quisiera que si tienen ideas para el nombre de los gemelos pueden decirla y si quieren que sean 2 hombres, 2 mujeres o 1 hombre y una mujer 1.

Ustedes ya saben mi opinión y para mi gusto prefiero 2 hombres.

Enserio ya quiero decirles todo lo que tengo planeado para esta historia, pero es mucho mejor que se vayan entrando en cada capitulo, y no se cuanto vaya a durar este fanfic.

¿Ustedes que dicen?

Ideas, quejas, opiniones, lo que sea me ayuda a crear una historia mejor.

Un comentario siempre es bien recibido :)


	24. Conversaciones amistosas

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Pareja: HidexKaneki**

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**

**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse, así que siéntase libre de corregirme.**

.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaneki estaba en uno de los cuartos de la cafetería, acostado en la cama e inconsciente. Tenía una manta blanca sobre su cuerpo, aunque estaba ya estaba manchada de sangre, así que muy blanca ya no era.

El pelinegro había sido muy agresivo cuando trataron de detenerlo. Su fuerza era brutal aun sin utilizar su Kagune y fue un desafio total cuando este apareció; tenían que noquearlo de alguna forma, eso fue difícil, era rápido, fuerte y muy ágil.

Parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

Al principio solo eran Yomo y Touka contra Kaneki, pero rápidamente todos tuvieron que unirse y ayudar a detener al chico agresivo. Uta, Itori y Yoshimura tenían como tarea no darle salidas a Kaneki y rodearlo lo más que pudieron; Yomo atacaba por el frente y Touka se encargaría de darle un golpe darle un golpe efectivo en la cabeza.

Ahí estaban todos en aquel cuarto. El pelinegro había estado desmayado durante 15 minutos, su respiración era tranquila y suave.

Era extraño lo que había pasado, era una parte de Kaneki que nunca había visto. Era demasiado salvaje, como si todos los instintos ghouls se hayan juntado en ese momento e invadieran el cuerpo de Kaneki repentinamente.

Espera... ¿repentinamente?

No, él le había dicho que no se sentía bien y que tenía mucha hambre, él dijo sobre su deseo extraño sobre comer aquel órgano cardiovascular y no le hizo caso, sentía como si era su culpa que pasara todo esto.

Pero en cuanto más pensaba en lo sucedido, no podía de dejar de pensar en una cosa, el comportamiento de Kaneki en general. Durante todo el combate estuvo protegiendo su estomago de alguna forma u otra, poniendo una mano sobre este o incluso cubrirlo con uno de los tentáculos de su kagune, aunque lo había hecho de una manera sutil ya que se veria normal cubrir partes vulnerables en un combate, de hecho en este momento también estaba con una mano sobre su estómago.

Yomo solo se dedicaba a observar a Kaneki desde el marco de la puerta, su olor era muy fuerte y diferente, mucho más embriagador que antes; conocía perfectamente ese aroma y estaba muy seguro lo que le pasaba a su amigo, ya lo había notado antes, pero no había tenido la oportunidad para confirmarlo, pero ya no lo creía necesario para aclarar su duda, estaba muy seguro de ello, pero aun así se lo preguntaría a Kaneki.

Yoshimura lo sabía desde un principio, después de todo estaba familiarizado con ese aroma, además, los años de experiencia y sabiduría no se los quitaria nada ni nadie.

Los comportamientos eran más que obvios para él, era como leer un libro abierto, el olor de Kaneki siempre había sido diferente, el accidente de las vigas y el aborto le hizo estar seguro de lo que sucedió.

Rize no era la que estaba embarazada como lo había supuesto erróneamente Touka, Kaneki era el que había perdido el bebé.

Su fragancia cuando lo conoció era identificable como una ghoul que acababa de dar a luz, el aroma de las hormonas regulandose y preparándose para alimentar a su cría, era parecido, pero no igual.

Era el olor de la pérdida el que los diferenciaba.

"Es...muy fuerte, por un momento pensé que no logramos someterlo"

Dijo Uta un poco alterado, mientras se sentaba en uno de los pequeños sillones del cuarto.

"Pero debes admitir que sería interesante conocerlo de verdad ¿no crees U-chan?"

El hombre tatuado solo pudo asentir silenciosamente, mirando fijamente a Yomo y lo preocupado que se veía por el pequeño, y de la misma manera Touka.

"Me gustaría estar cuando se despierte, pero ya tenemos que irnos Itori"

La mencionada puso un puchero decepcionado, pero estaba consciente del tiempo y los asuntos de lo que ocuparse como su bar y la tienda de máscaras de su amigo.

"¡Vendremos muy pronto para ver de nuevo a Ken-kun!"

Con un beso y una cara seria por parte de Uta, se marcharon, dejando a las personas restantes resolver aquella situación por ellos mismos, ya que ellos se sentían fuera de lugar. Yomo y Yoshimura no sabían si debían contarle a Touka sobre la situación de Kaneki, su reacción era desconocida y también de como podría manejar la noticia, ya que seria algo extraño para ella conocer de lo que podía ser capaz Kaneki.

"¿Que se supone que hagamos ahora?"

Pregunto Touka mientras se arrodillaba junto a la cama donde estaba Kaneki, viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración tranquila.

"¿Ah que te refieres Touka?"

Yoshimura preguntó fingiendo estar confuso, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

"Sobre Kaneki… ¿Acaso no lo entiende Jefe? ¿Qué le pasa a kaneki? ¿Que le paso a Kaneki?"

"Si le pasa algo a Ken-kun creo que hay que esperar a que el nos lo diga, no debemos presionarlo a que diga la verdad si no quiere y debemos de entender eso"

"P-pero Yomo-san… ¿Y si es algo grave? ¿Dejaremos que sea tan terco para que no nos diga?"

"No es algo grave Touka, tranquilizate, por el momento dejémosle descansar"

Iba a seguir discutiendo pero regreso la mirada hacia Kaneki y entendió lo que quería decir Yomo, podía verse tranquilo, pero se veía muy cansado. Se preocuparía por aquello después.

"D-de acuerdo, pero me quedaré aquí hasta que despierte ¿Deberíamos darle lo que quería?"

"Creemos que sería lo mejor"

Yomo y Yoshimura se retiraron del cuarto para dejar a la chica sola con su amigo y también para poder hablar más directamente sobre el pequeño asunto que se resguarda dentro de Kaneki.

.-.-.-.-

Hide se encontraba fuera de la cafetería, sabía que Kaneki se encontraba ahí y no sabía si entrar por él o no, ¿debía esperar o irse? ¿sería correcto llamarlo por teléfono?

Después de todo Kaneki estaba muy hambriento cuando lo dejo con Touka, no sabía si la pelimorada le había dado lo que quería, ya que es muy raro lo que Kaneki quería comer, así que tenía una pequeña maleta en su mano con 3 corazones que Arima le había proporcionado a él en un casa de 'emergencia', eso lo explicaría luego. Su apetito había empezado a elevarse un poco más y como su novio realmente no comía lo que tendría que comer, pues siempre se sentía con hambre, aunque poco a poco empezaban a cambiar este hecho por el bien de los gemelos y del propio Kaneki.

Su embarazo se empezaba a notar ya, tenia 2 meses y una semana, antes había una pequeña protuberancia casi invisible, ahora ya se podía observar claramente si solo llevaba un camisa delgada puesta, pues no solo la complexion delgada de Kaneki ayudaba si no los dos bebés que se encontraban en aquel cuerpo tambien y a Hide le encantaba ver a Kaneki de esa forma, no podía aguantar para verlo con una panza hinchada de ya varios meses de embarazo, el solo pensar que llevaba a sus hijos le producía una sensación y un sentimiento inexplicable.

Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, pero estaba tan distraído sobre la vida 'perfecta' que le daría a Kaneki después de que nacieran los bebés, que no se dio cuenta de las personas al lado de él y solo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando uno de ellos colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

"Nagachika-kun ¿Debo preguntarte porqué estás aquí?"

Preguntó el señor Yoshimura, pero Yomo lo detuvo.

"Yoshimura-san, creo que seria mejor que él nos acompañará en nuestra charla"

"Ah, ya veo"

Yoshimura entendió a lo que se refería su compañero, Hide era el más indicado para explicarles y responder a todas sus preguntas.

"¿Es lo que yo creo que esta pasando? Esta bien… se que puedo confiar en ustedes"

"Que bueno que sea así"

Con eso dicho Hide con los otros dos hombres hicieron su camino hacia la cafetería.

"Siéntense, preparare algo de café"

Indicó el hombre canoso mientras iba detrás del mostrador para empezar con su tarea.

Esta iba a ser una larga conversación.

.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos empezaron a abrirse de a poco, un tanto aturdido fijo su vista hacia arriba encontrándose con un techo blanco desconocido, se sentó lentamente en lo que al parecer era una cama, notando como un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza se hacía presente, trato de poner una mano donde se concentraba el dolor, pero la retiró inmediatamente ya que cualquier toque le causaba como una migraña repentina y su visión se volvía borrosa del dolor.

Volteo su mirada hacia su costado izquierdo y se encontró a Touka durmiendo en una silla, iba hablarle para preguntar que es lo que había pasado y porque se encontraba ahí, sin embargo un fuerte dolor en el estómago le atravesó repentinamente, provocando que se doblara de dolor. Por un momento se asustó de verdad, se preocupó que sus bebés hayan estado en un peligro inminente del que él no recuerda, pero se recupero rápido del susto al identificar que solo era una hambre muy extrema y también dolorosa.

Touka se despertó de forma inmediata cuando escucho un quejido provenir de la cama al lado de ella. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, Kaneki estaba despierto y retorciéndose de dolor al parecer.

"¡¿Kaneki?! ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Que te duele? Háblame por favor"

"M-mucha… hambre, duele…"

La pelimorada reaccionó, entendiendo por lo que pasaba Kaneki y ya no ignorando lo deseos de su amigo.

"¡Por supuesto!

Touka salió apurada de la habitación en busca de lo que Kaneki necesitaba.

En ese momento no se reconocía a si misma. Se mostraba abiertamente preocupada por su amigo el pelinegro, ¿Donde había quedado su fría y apática yo?

Estaba tan sumida en eso, que no había pensado que aún no tenían la comida para Kaneki, así que bajó rápidamente a la planta baja para que Yomo pudiera hacer el trabajo de destripar los cuerpos que trajo mientras ella cuidaba al pelinegro.

Bajaba los escalones velozmente, pero cada paso que daba escuchaba a los dos hombres hablando, pero sin embargo pudo captar una voz más entre aquella charla. Una voz que se le hacía conocida de algún lado, así que decidió seguir bajando para encontrarse con las personas que se encontraban en la parte delantera de la cafetería.

"Necesito ir con él en este momento, quiero ver como esta"

"Lo sabemos, pero Touka esta ahí"

"Kaneki me necesita, además, nadie lo puede cuidar mejor que yo y después de ese golpe en la cabeza que le dieron no estoy muy contento ¿creen que voy a dejar que alguien lo cuide una persona que no sea yo?"

"Creeme que de verdad lo sentimos, pero nosotros no pudimos controlar a Kaneki de otra forma, y no insistas en ver a Kaneki, tu mismo dijiste que el te dijo que Touka te mataría si tu te enterabas de que él y nosotros somo ghouls"

"Estoy muy consciente de ello, pero no tengo miedo…"

En ese momento, Touka supo que era el momento de aparecer y darle la cara a Hide.

Si estaba en lo correcto por lo que había oído, entonces él sabía de ellos; eso era lo único que quiso oír.

"¿Así que no tienes miedo?"

Todos voltearon a su mirada hacia la chica de pelo morado que se había hecho presente en la habitación, sus palabras fueron escupidas con algo de odio, pero Hide estaba seguro de que había algo más ahí que sólo desprecio. ¿Preocupación? ¿Sorpresa?

No lo sabía con exactitud, pero de alguna forma haría entrar en razón a Touka.

Estaba cansado de mentiras y esconder la verdad.

"No, no tengo miedo Touka-san"

Miró fijamente a la chica mientras se acercaba más a ella, ambos se mantuvieron firmes con sus posturas.

"Tu sabes sobre nosotros y Kaneki ¿no es así?"

Ya sabía la respuesta, queria ver que tanta seguridad tenia ante un ghoul.

"Si quieres decir que ustedes son ghouls, pues si, lo se desde hace tiempo"

Touka solo apretó los dientes en la impotencia. ¿Que debía de hacer ahora? ¿Matarlo? y… ¿Porqué estaba allí en primer lugar?

"¿Vas a matarme?"

El rubio preguntó en un tono indiferente y muy calmado, justo eso, sin miedo.

"S-si"

En cambio la pelimorada no tenía seguridad en sus palabras, la confianza con la que se lo había dicho a Kaneki hace tiempo ya no estaba.

"¿Que dijiste…?"

Unos pasos débiles hacían eco justo detrás de Touka.

Kaneki se había levantado.

"Di... dije que- ¡Dije que voy a matarlo!"

Touka grito mientras apretaba los puños a sus costados, agachando la mirada, estaba enojada. Quería hacerle entender a Kaneki que tener a un humano a su lado era incorrecto y que solo le traería desgracia si este se enteraba de su verdadera naturaleza.

"¿Porque Touka-chan? ¿Tienes miedo a que diga algo a las autoridades? Pues no lo dirá, ¡Todo este tiempo no ha dicho nada y no lo hará!"

El grito resonó por todo el lugar; Touka estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto a Kaneki gritar de esa forma, pero no podía confiar.

Estaba apunto de contestarle algo, pero repentinamente el pelinegro colapso y Hide inmediatamente fue a su rescate de inmediato.

"¡Kaneki!"

El rubio corrió hasta donde estaba su novio, y dejo que este se apoyara en él, ambos estaban de sentados en el suelo de madera.

"Tengo mucha hambre Hide…"

"Ah sí, es verdad es lo que iba a hacer antes de que el…bueno solo resiste un poco más ¿si?"

"No puedes hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo ¿no ves en la condición en la que está?"

"Claro que lo veo, pero en la cafetería aún no tenemos lo que quiere, nos falta descuartizar los cuerpos y desentrañarlos"

"¿Entonces para que deje que se fuera contigo? pense que tu serias de mejor ayuda que yo, pero veo que me equivoque"

"¡No! si voy a ayudarlo, solo dame unos minutos"

"Tranquila ya estoy aquí para eso, no necesitas preocuparte"

Dijo con un tono de un sarcasmo muy amargo, estaba disgustado en como Touka había manejado la situación y que no pudo cuidar adecuadamente a su novio como debería haber hecho.

Tomó el maletín que tenía en sus manos todo este tiempo y lo abrió para Kaneki. Inmediatamente cuando lo abrió, el pelinegro sabía perfectamente que era y su kakugan ya estaba presente en su ojo.

Hide sonrió ante esto y todos pudieron notarlo, la felicidad irradiaba de su cuerpo al ver a su novio querer comer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kaneki empezó a devorar y a tragar cada uno de los corazones que tenía enfrente, aun comiéndolos rápido, degustaba su sabor como uno de los mejores manjares del mundo, que quizá en ese momento lo era para el pelinegro.

En todo momento el rubio tenía en sus brazos a Kaneki, que comía manchando sus ropas de sangre, pero a Hide no le importaba, lo único que quería es que Kaneki estuviera bien y sus bebés también.

Yoshimura y Yomo solo se habían dedicado a observar todo este tiempo a los tres jóvenes. Ya habían hablado con el chico rubio y sabían a la perfección que este nunca iba traicionar a Kaneki de la forma en la que Touka pensaba, y tampoco en ninguna otra. El chico le era muy fiel a su novio y estaba muy enamorado para hacer eso, tantos años de experiencias juntos no iban a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana solo porque uno de ellos se convirtió en un ghoul.

Y el sentimiento no iba a desaparecer por una tontería como esa.

"¿Estas mejor Ken?"

Hide un poco más tranquilo al ver a su novio a los ojos.

"S-si, sentía que iba morir"

Dijo un poco más consciente, saliendo de su estupor causado por su inmensa necesidad de comer.

Kaneki abrió rápidamente los ojos y sin previo aviso abrazo a Hide poniendo la cabeza de este en su pecho, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos y miró a Touka a los ojos con enojo y odio, como si estuviera en guardia y listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

"No permitiré que lo toques o te acerques a él"

Susurro de una manera agresiva, asustando a Touka a verlo tan a la defensiva con ella, nunca lo había hecho. Kaneki era la persona más buena y amable después de Yoriko que había conocido.

"Y-yo…"

"¿Que no puedes entender? no puedes arrebatarme a Hide de esa manera, imagina que alguien matara a Yoriko, es lo mismo que sentiría yo Touka-chan, estaría perdiendo al amor de mi vida…"

En ese momento Touka entendió lo que quería decir Kaneki con todo eso… o al menos lo principal.

Hide era su novio, su novio lo había aceptado tal y como era, siendo un ghoul o no, el lo amaba. Le estaría quitando eso a Kaneki, la aceptación y amor que todos querían, Touka le estaría quitando la felicidad que por quién sabe cuánto luchó para tener.

"Creo que debemos de aclarar todo de una vez, para que no haya confusión y se comprenda mejor la situación, hay que tratarnos con respeto, a partir de ahora habrá que apoyarnos más, ya que hay cosas que se avecinan que serán muy buenas ¿No es así Kaneki?"

La voz del seor Yoshimura entró en el ambiente como un balde fría a la realidad, entrando de imprevisto, pero trayéndolo a la realidad en un momento, el ya sabia toda la verdad y ya era momento de aclarar todo de una vez por todas. Se sentía feliz, pues podía ver perfectamente la sonrisa de su jefe de su posición en el suelo, sabía que aquella sonrisa era su aprobación y mejores deseos.

"Supongo que es así"

.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: Lo siento porque fue tan corto, pero ahora estoy ocupada con los ensayos de la graduación y estoy escribiendo mas fics así que lo siento, prometo que el siguiente será más largo.**

**Un comentario es siempre bien recibido.**

**P.D: Alguien me escribio una nota en deviantart, pero no pude responderle cuando abrí la nota ;-; así que se perdi, lo siento mucho :v**


End file.
